One More Night
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: One rule of the club all of the guys have to follow. No touching Savannah Teller. So what happens when someone does? Juice is finding out the hard way.
1. The Secret

lol I've been working on this for a couple months now and I'm almost done writing season 1, so with some pushing from some other people, I'm finally posting it. lol I do not own anything in this story, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 1

#%^%#%$#%$

Being in the life of a biker club wasn't easy. Correction. Being the stepdaughter of the leader of the Sons of Anarchy wasn't easy. It didn't help when the guy she was currently sleeping with was part of the same club. Which would explain why they kept it in secret. Course, keeping it a secret was harder said than done. Especially when she just happened to be sleeping with the one who doesn't have a filter on his mouth. Sad loud mouth who she was currently with right before her shift at the club house. "Oh, sweet jesus christ, Speedy!" Juice shouted out as his head fell back and hit the pillow beneath him. His hands gripped the sheets under him as his toes curled. He was on cloud nine as he felt his body tingle with a familiar feeling.

The girl straddling his hips raised her head up from his chest, a teasing smile playing on her face. She leaned forward and kissed his neck, her smiling growing even bigger when she heard him groan from the touch of her lips. His breathing was shallow as she thrusted into him again. She could feel that he was close and mentally, she was saddened. She didn't want this to be over so soon. Granted, it had been a hour, but still, it was too soon for her. She had another half hour until her shift at the garage. She knew that he had to be there sooner, but it wouldn't be the first time she had made him late. "Aw, come on now, Juice. Don't stop on me so soon. I've got another half hour before I got to get to the garage for a shift." she said down to him as she left another kiss on his neck.

He didn't say anything as he laced his fingers through her brown curls and tugged as she kissed him harder. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as she finished him off. She sighed as she rolled off of him and fell back into the spot beside him. They were both breathing hardly, panting as they tried to catch their breaths. "Sorry, Speedy. I couldn't hold out anymore." he panted out to her. She nodded her head, not blaming him for anything he just did to her. As far as she knew, he had done nothing wrong. He turned his head to look over at her and a lopsided grin curled onto his face as he saw her looking back at him.

He resettled himself on his side then and reached up, brushing back one of her dark curls that had fallen into her face. She rolled forward toward him and craned her neck up to kiss him again. He immediately kissed her back, kissing her as if he was addicted to her lips. She giggled as his arm snaked around her bare waist and pulled her back over to him. She laughed out as he rolled them both over on the bed, now making it so he was hovering over her. "It's fine, Juice. Just keep . . . keep doing that." she said out to him as he buried his face into the crook between her shoulder and neck. A growl rumbled in her throat as he kissed one of her soft spots.

Their moment was broken by the bang on his door. Savannah squeaked out as she pushed Juice off of her. She yanked the sheets up to her chest and rolled out of the bed. Juice rolled the other way and hurried to tug on his boxers as she pulled on her own clothes. They shared a teasing smile as the door knob jingled, knowing that no one would be coming in. They always made sure the door was tripled locked and secured before they went to it. No one knew that she was even here yet, and she knew that no one would think twice about it when she suddenly popped up around the garage. She didn't even get crap about wearing the guy's clothes. Sometimes it helped being one of the mechanics. "Hey, Juice! Clay needs you down stairs." one of the guys shouted out from the other side of the door.

Juice looked over and felt his eyes glaze over with lust as he watched her slip on one of his shirts before standing up from his bed. She knew that she was playing it risky as she rounded the bed and settled down on his knee. He knew it wasn't a good idea, especially with the guy waiting for his answer on the other side of the door, but he was never the one to turn her away when she felt like taking a risk with their relationship. She leaned down and started kissing his neck, causing him to groan out as his eyes rolled back when she hit a soft spot and nipped slightly at the skin. Who ever it was, then called out for him again. He knew he had to answer at some point. "Yeah, man! I'm coming! Give me five minute. I'm . . ." he paused as he tossed Savannah back down onto the bed. "I'm indecent." he called out to the guy. He heard a laugh before footsteps retreating. The two both laughed out, knowing that they had gotten away with it again.

# %$##%

Come time for her shift, Savannah was dressed in a pair of her older brother, Jax's, old sweats and Juice's shirt. Since it was so big on her, she had to tie it back with a rubber band. Doing so exposed some mid-drift, but she knew that it didn't matter. It wasn't like the guy in the shop or in the club would dare to touch her. She was basically Clay's daughter, they wouldn't risk it unless they wanted something cut off. Juice got lucky just because she let him and they were good at keeping it a secret. "Hey, Half Sack, pass me a wrench." she said out to the newbie to the club. He wasn't officially in just yet, but he was a lot closer then any of the other mechanics in the shop. He at least got a cut.

The nervous jittery curly haired blond appeared at her feet as he rolled out from under the car that they were working on together. Since he was the newbie, and she was the youngest and only girl mechanic, she had to teach him the ropes. Since then, they've been pairing up on projects together. "Here you go, Savvy." he said up to her as he held up the wrench that she was asking for. She gave him a small smile as she took it from him and then went back to work. Sack hesitated on going back under the car for a moment, as if he was in a trance while looking up at her. It was no secret to her that Half Sack had a thing for her, but he knew the rules. She was off limits to the boys, and he was too scared of the rest of them to break that rule like Juice does.

She glanced down at him out of the corner of her eye and grinned, knowing that he was was probably thinking about her right now. "You wanna test a fantasy out or something, Half Sack? I'm sure we could clean the car up real good afterwards." she asked down to him. He choked on air as returned from his thoughts. She laughed out at his expression and shook her head at him. "Relax, prospect. I won't tell Clay that you're dreaming 'bout me." she told him as she went back to work. "Besides, I think it's kind of cute, and between you and me? You're the cutiest mechanic around here. I'm flattered." she went on to tell him. She knew that he was blushing like a tomato, but she just found it part of his charm.

His smile fell when a guy appeared behind her. She jumped as an arm snaked around her waist, surprising her as their lifted her up off of the ground and spun her around. She laughed out as she looked up to see that it was Juice. She shot him a look to watch himself, knowing that just by touching her like this, they were risking it. "Aw, Speedy, don't lie to the poor prospect. You know that I'm the cutest mechanic around this shit hole." he laughed down to her as he let her feet touch the ground again. She rolled her eyes at him and jabbed her elbow into his side, causing him to groan as he let her loose from his hold. "Aw, okay, okay, I get it. Hey, prospect, car just got brought in. Go take care of it." he said down to Half Sack as he motioned to one of the cars outside.

Half Sack nodded his head as he climbed back up to his feet. He brushed himself off and turned to leave, but Savannah had a better idea. She shot Juice a look before reaching forward and pulling Half Sack back. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and patted his chest before taking off, making sure to swing her hips a little more just for their own enjoyment. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting Juice's to see him looking back at her with a familiar look. He knew what game she was playing with him, and she knew exactly what buttons to push on him to get him going. It wasn't new that she did, she always had even before they started their little fling. He shook his head at her and looked to see that Half Sack was watching her with a goofy smile. "Go get to work, prospect." he snapped as he gave him a small shove to the side before he left to go get to the meeting that was about to go on.


	2. The Rules

Thanks for the review! I'm hoping since this chapter's longer, it'll go over better! Reviews are always welcomed! I do not own anything in this story besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 2

#%^$^%$%^$%

Savannah was in the middle of fixing her third car when Half Sack came running into the garage space like a mad man running out of hell. She looked around, at first thinking that maybe he was looking for one of the guys. He didn't really look for her unless he needed assistance on a car. Seeing as his hardest job today was some how getting a deer out of a windshield. He had tried to ask her to do it, but she was not going one foot near that thing. She paused in what she was doing and gave him a confused look. "Hey, prospect. What can I do for you?" she asked him as she looked him over strangely.

He looked like he'd rather be anywhere else than there with her though. He didn't want to be the one to tell her. "Savvy, it's bad. Wendy's in labor." he told her. Her eyes went wide, knowing right away that it was bad. Jax's kid, her little nephew, wasn't do for at least another two months. "That's not all, Sav. They found Wendy all shot up and bleeding." he explained over to her. He didn't want to be the one to tell her the bad news, but basically everyone else had left for the hospital already and Gemma had told him to go find Savannah and go over there with Juice, Tig, and her. "Juice and Tig are waitin' on the bikes." he told her as he motioned to the outside. She nodded, not even bothering to ask him any questions. She wiped her hands clean and told one of the other guys to finish up and led the way outside.

Since Half Sack didn't have a bike yet, he was stuck riding with Tig. Normally they would have stuck him on the little dirt bike, but they didn't have the time. Juice was revving up his own bike as Savannah slid on behind him. He looked back at her as he held up the extra helmet for her to take. He knew that she had to be freaking out on the inside. He wanted to ask if she was alright, but he couldn't right now. She gave him a small nod of her head before taking the helmet from him. He turned back around and waited until her arms were wrapped around his waist and he could feel her pressed against his back before taking off. Savannah kept her cheek laid against his back, closing her eyes as she just took in the wind hitting them.

She tried not to take too much comfort in just riding with Juice, but it was hard not to. She didn't want to move her arms from around him. She just wished that they could ride off out of Charming some times, but then something would happen and she'd remember that they can't just do that. Not because he would never leave the club, but because of everything else. Jax needed her help with the new baby, and Clay needed her at the shop. Without her, he wouldn't have a decent mechanic on hand. Even with her being a girl, and the only girl beside her mom who worked in the office, that title still fell onto her shoulders at the end of the day. Some times she wished it didn't, but wishing didn't make it happen.

#%$#$#$#%

The four jogged into the hospital with frantic eyes. Half Sack went to go find out where the baby was and where Wendy was. None of them really liked her, especially now, but they knew that Savannah needed to see her. Juice brought her up to Wendy's room while the boys went to check to see how Jax was holding up with the baby. Juice followed her up to the window looking into Wendy's room. The two just stood there, watching on as she slept peacefully while her baby fought for his life. "I was suppose to stay with her in the house. I was suppose to make sure she kept clean at least until the baby was born, but I couldn't stand her. I couldn't stay in that place with just her. I was afraid that I would be the one to kill her if I did." she said out to him as she looked blankly inside of the room.

Juice looked down at her and sighed, knowing that she was blaming herself. He wished that he could show her some kind of comfort, but the hospital was too public of a place. He couldn't risk it, even though all he wanted to do was hold her and make sure that she was doing alright with this. "It's not your fault, Savvy. You couldn't have known that she was shooting herself up again." he told her as he leaned against the wall, his eye staying on her as he crossed his arms to help control the temptation of holding her. "Besides, I personally haven't minded that you've been staying at the club house." he told her as a grin full of mischief playing on his face.

She narrowed her eyes on him playfully and gave him a small shove. He chuckled as he finally caved and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her over to his side. "You know this means that I'll have to move back in with Jax, right?" she said up to him as she settled into his side. She was really hoping that no one came down here to check in on Wendy, because she was in need of just having Juice's arms around her right now. She didn't honestly want to move back with her brother, she surprisingly liked it at the clubhouse with the guys. Even more surprisingly, she had a lot of privacy there. When her door was locked and shut, they knew not to knock unless Clay wanted her. They all stayed out her room as well, and they didn't even attempt to go snooping through her things. She obviously couldn't say the same for her room at Jax's house. Her mom and Jax both had free access to her room. It was one of the reasons she didn't want to stay living there with Wendy. The last thing she needed was that junky bitch searching through her room for cash.

Juice knew what that meant for them. With either Gemma or Jax home, he knew that it meant that they wouldn't be able to have as many sleep overs as before. Especially with Gemma around more. That woman could spot a cover up a mile away, especially when it was one of them lying to her. "We'll work around your mom, Sav. I mean, if the kid makes it through this, it'll still be a while until he can leave this place, right? Gives us at least another week at the clubhouse." he asked her as he rubbed her arms, warming her up beside him. He blamed it on her lack of body fat, but she could never stay warm unless she was in bed. She could get as cold as ice some times in the shop and she would need to come inside just to warm up. It was probably why she always loved when Juice spent the night, he kept her nice and toasty.

She shot him a look. She knew that he was just trying to keep her mind off of baby Abel, but sex and how they were going to do it, was the last thing on her mind right now. She needed to be focused on being there for her brother. He would need her to step up now, and she couldn't focus on her fling with Juice. "First of all, Abel will make it through this. He is a Teller, you know." she told him firstly, her tone almost bitter towards him. She wanted to be mad, but by the look on his face, she knew that she couldn't take it out on him. He was just trying to help her out. She sighed, knowing that she would need to be fair to him. "Second of all, this is us. As long as we plan the timing right, and keep the door locked like we always do, we'll be fine." she told him as a small attempt at a sly smile curled on her lips. He chuckled and squeezed her arm, hugging her to his side.

They broke apart quicker than ever when they heard Savannah's name being called. They both froze when they saw Jax standing there. He looked like a complete mess standing there. She looked up at a terrified Juice, who she knew was more afraid that Jax would read into their hug a moment ago. She touched his arm, knowing it would calm him down at least a little bit. She then hurried down the hallway toward her brother before she was close enough to throw her arms around him. She knew that he needed some comfort from someone that wasn't going off on how awful Wendy was. She knew their mom meant well, but that wasn't what Jax needed to hear at the moment. "He's going to make it out of this, Jax. I know that he is, he is your kid after all." she whispered into his shoulder length blond hair. She knew that they didn't look a lot a like, she took after her mom more then their dad like Jax did. He was a blond, and she was a brunette. He got all the height, and well, she just didn't. He also got the upper body strength too, but she didn't mind that part. As long as she could pick up her tools than she was okay. At the moment, she didn't need blond hair, a tall height, or muscles. She just needed to hug her big brother and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

#$%^$^#$##

Once he was stable, Abel was brought into surgery to repair his tummy. He was a complete mess, and it didn't look good for him. The club and girls involved, being Savannah and her mom, had stayed and waited it out. Juice and Savannah had managed to 'accidentally' get stuck sharing the same arm chair. She started out on the arm of the chair, but as the hours went on, she slipped down and onto Juice's lap. No one paid them any attention, mostly because she had soon fallen a sleep on him. Her head was rested on his shoulder, a soft snore leaving her mouth as her lips parted slightly. Her arms laid limply on her lap as her feet dangled over the other side of the chair.

Juice was as still as a statue in the seat. He was tired as well, but he didn't dare nod off for a second. He couldn't risk accidentally doing something to her in his sleep. "Jesus, Juice, ye look as stiff as the damn chair." Chibs said out to him from the couch across from them. "She's not gonna bite ye, she's just cold, yeah?" he continued to whisper out to him. Juice nervously nodded his head. He hated when she was cold. It was why he always made sure she was completely covered by the blanket at night. If she wasn't going to find pjs to sleep in that kept her warm, then him and her blanket would just have to do. "So put ye damn arms 'round her already, ye damn fool." he snapped at him as he crossed his arms, trying to find a comfortable spot in his spot on the couch.

Juice nodded again and cautiously wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him. He rubbed her cold arm, trying to warm her up. He flinched when Tig appeared in front of him with a cold look. He shrugged off his sweatshirt, one that held the Sons Of Anarchy patch on the back of it, and laid it over her upper body. "A coat will work better then your funked up shit smell, kid." he said out to him, his voice rough and tired. Juice didn't bother making a snappy come back, he didn't want to risk waking her up. He just settled for rolling his eyes and readjusting her now that she had the jacket laid over her. He froze up again when she moved. For a moment, he had thought that he had woken her up, but she just snuggled into his chest more than before, sighing as she cuddled into the jacket. He tried to play it off as her just happy that she had something to warm her up, but he knew better. She was just happy to be sleeping in his arms again.

The moment was broken by the sight of Jax and Clay coming toward them. They stayed quiet for the most part for Savannah's sake, but he knew that Jax was going after the idiot who sold Wendy the drugs. The rest of them were going back to the clubhouse to wait out the rest of the night to wait for news on Abel. With Tig's help, Juice raised back up to his feet, her tucked safely in his arms. Clay passed him the keys to Gemma's car and told him Half Sack would ride his bike back to the clubhouse for him. With a last nod of his head, he left with the sleeping girl and carried her outside. Once he found Gemma's car, he managed to gently drop her down into the back seat and buckled her in. Once she was safe, he closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat. He started up the car engine once he was settled in, and soon they were off, the sound of motor cycles following after them.

#%$#%$#$%

The group had all ended up going back to the clubhouse, Jax and a couple of the others coming in later after taking care of something. Savannah didn't ask what about, she had a guess of her own already. While the boys were in the chapel for church, she and Half Sack had went to tending to the bar. She knew her boys, and she knew that they would be thirsty for beer after what's happened today. She knew that the guy liked to make the prospects do all of this, but it kept her busy. Besides, she loved bar tending at the club house. Unlike the rest of the girls, she wasn't treated like a sweet butt. She wasn't to be touched, and like the actual rules to the club, that rules were followed by just about everyone.

She and Half Sack kept themselves busy with restocking and cleaning up, along with just keeping her mind off of the baby with jokes. She would gag every now and then as a scent hit her when she walked by certain areas of the bar. She thought about asking Half Sack about it, but he didn't seem to notice it. She was pulled from her thoughts as the chapel doors opened, telling them that the meeting was over and it was now time for beers. Half Sack was learning, he had already gotten one ready to go for Clay. Savannah, on the other hand, had gotten one ready for Juice. "A cold beer at your service, Juicy boy." she said out to him as she appeared in front of him and held it up for him to take.

He chuckled and glanced around. Everyone had gone on to doing their own thing. Even Clay and Bobby seemed to be distracted by something else. "Thanks, Speedy. I don't suppose a popcorn and movie come with it too, huh?" he asked her softly enough as to not draw any unwanted attention their way. She glanced around quickly before taking a step close and stretching up on her toes as she leaned in close to his ear. "Maybe a sleepover can be arranged later when everyone goes outside for the boxing match." she whispered to him, leaving him looking down at her in shock and excitement.

As she was walking away from him, she looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to chuckle to himself and shake his head at her. He jumped a mile as Chibs appeared beside him and nudged him in the arm, giving him a suggestive look as he look between him and Savannah. "Dangerous territory ye playin' with there, Juicy boy. Ye know the rules 'bout Savvy." he said quietly to the younger boy beside him as he gave him a knowing look. The last thing he needed was someone hearing this. He wasn't going to judge Juice, cause he'd be an idiot not to at least be attracted to Savannah. He knew the rules, though. He can look, even flirt with her, but he can't touch.

Savannah moved toward her step father to see what he was doing. He seemed to be looking for something by sniffing it out. Maybe she wasn't crazy before, maybe she had really smelled something bad inside of this place? "What's going on over there?" Juice asked her as he and Chibs appeared at her side. She shrugged her shoulders to them both, not having a clue. The three of them moved closer to the others to see what was going on. She moved to her brother's side and gave him a confused look as Bobby and Clay pulled a big box out from under the pool table. Jax shrugged his shoulders, not having any more of a clue as she did when Chibs and Juice asked her.

They all watched on as Bobby set the box up straight and opened it. A foul stench hit them all as he turned his head away from it for a moment before digging inside. He soon lifted up a dead deer's head from the box. "Holy shit!" Savannah exclaimed out, along with the others upon seeing the head, as she covered her mouth with one hand and held her stomach with the other hand. She felt like she was suddenly going to be sick. Juice was the only one cracking up as the other three around her just looked as sick as she felt. "That's mine!" Half Sack called out as he squeezed between Clay and Jax to get to Bobby and the deer head.

"Are you out of your god damn mind?" Bobby asked out in disgust as he held the head out at arms length. He didn't want it anywhere near him. It was bad enough that he had to hold the stupid thing.

Half Sack took it from him once he was close enough to. How he could stand to be that close to that thing, she didn't know. "No, I just . . . You know, I thought, uh . . ." he started to tell them nervously. Savannah just shook her head as she left the little group. She couldn't stand to be near that head any longer or else she really was going to be sick. "It was a surprise. We could mount it in the club, you know, like on a-on the wall." he went on to explain to them. Savannah couldn't help but shake her head as she bit back her laughter. She knew the kid was good with cars, but he was as socially smart as Juice was, maybe even worse than that now that she thought about it.

She just stayed quiet as she plopped down in the love seat with one of the other guys that were apart of the club, Happy. He was just old enough to look like he could be her dad, but that didn't seem to matter what's so ever with the rest of the guys. As if her and Juice flirting non stop was nonexistent, she knew that they all had bets placed on when she would get together at least once with Happy. Not that she would complain, it helped that he was good looking. "It's got to be stuffed and cleaned, you idiot." she heard her older brother say out to Half Sack.

"I know, I just . . ." he started to say, but paused when he realized that he wasn't doing himself any good. "Stuffed with what?" he asked them, causing the entire bar to erupt in laughter.

Savannah rolled her eyes at them all. She actually felt bad for the guy, as if being a prospect wasn't hard enough for him. "Leave the poor guy alone, will you? Not like none of you haven't done anything stupider before." she spoke out, coming to his defense. The laughter died down as the attention turned to her and Happy then. She felt her heart race when she saw Juice's jaw tense. They both knew the rules to their relationship, if you could call it that. Neither could show even the hint of emotion towards the other unless necessary. Jealousy, unfortunately, didn't fall under that list of emotions. She could see that she was testing his last nerve by sitting on Happy's lap, though. She cleared her throat as she climbed back up to her feet. "Well, I'm ready to head to bed. There's too much dead deer and sweat smell in here for my liking, thank you all very much." she said out as she moved between Chibs and Juice, brushing his chest with her fingers with a secret look to him as she moved by them both and left the room. He looked after her with a lustful look, but knew he would have to wait until later to sneak away to be with her. God, he hoped that it would happen soon.


	3. The Painting Elvis

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I do not own anything in this story, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 3

$%#$#$%%^

The next day, Savannah and Juice were over at her and Jax's place to take their turn working on the nursery for Abel. Juice had driven them over there early so they didn't get caught leaving together from her room. Everyone else was still passed out drunk from the party the night before thankfully. After a few hours to themselves at the house, since Jax was over at the clubhouse, they were getting started on the actual painting of the room. Since Jax wasn't do to be home for another few hours, Savannah had deemed it safe enough to just wear her underwear and one of Juice's old tee-shirts while painting. Juice was in a black tee-shirt and jeans, not even risking to wear his cut and get paint on it.

She was up on a ladder and painting the trim on one of the walls when she suddenly just started laughing out like a crazy person. She looked down to see that Juice was running his hand up and down her bare leg slowly, looking at it as if her lower calf was good enough to eat. "Hey! Stop that. It tickles, Juice." she laughed down to him. He laughed out loud with her, but he didn't dare to stop doing what he was doing to her. He loved making her laugh, probably the best thing he loved to do to her. He just loved her smile, not that he had ever told her that before. "Hey, I mean it, Juice. Stop!" she continued as she laughed away. She tried shaking his touch off, but it was harder said than done since she was up on the ladder.

"But, Savvy, you're just so soft." he chuckled up to her.

He leaned back a little and laughed more to himself when he could see right up the bottom of his shirt that she was wearing. His eyebrows raised in approval as he continued to check her out. "And I'm not complaining on the view either." he said out to her. She rolled her eyes at him, not even dignifying that with a response as she simply used the roller and left a line of blue paint down his face instead. "Whoa, hey!" he shouted out in surprise. "Not cool, Savvy! So not cool!" he laughed out as he wiped his face, only succeeding in smudging it more. Her laughter rang through out the empty house, sounding like music to his ears.

He loved listening to her laugh just as much as he loved seeing her smile, not that he ever told her that either, but he did. She made another swipe at him, but he was better prepared for it this time. She did manage to leave another stripe across his chest, though. She gave out a small scream when he accidentally hit the ladder. "Juice! Care-ah!" she screamed out as she ended up falling back from the ladder. Juice was quick to catch her before she hit the floor. She breathed out in relief as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nice catch, Juicy pants." she said out to him as she saw how close she was to hitting the floor.

"Eh, I thought so." he told her with a shrug of his shoulders as he adjusted her in his arms.

A round of laughter erupted from both of their mouths then. As they were both laughing, he lowered her down to her feet again. As he set her down, he accidentally bumped into the ladder. Their laughter was cut short when the paint can that she had been using, tipped over and blue paint covered them both from head to toe. She gasped out in shock as she wiped her eyes clean to gasp again in surprise. The bucket had landed on Juice's head. She tried to hide her laughter, but it was just too hard. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Speedy." he said out as he sputtered out the paint from his mouth and tugged at the bucket on his head. It wouldn't budge, though. It was stuck.

She shook her head, trying to control her laughter, but it was just too much. She didn't know how to respond to seeing him with a bucket stuck on his head. "I'm sorry, baby. Here, I'll help you get it off." she told him as she reached up to help him out. As the tugging war went on for a few minutes, it was clear that they weren't getting anywhere. "Juice, sweetie, it's not coming off." she finally admitted to him. She kept trying to pull it off of him, though, even though it seemed pointless at this point. "Here, hold me up. Maybe if I'm higher up it'll work." she suggested to him as the idea came to her. He didn't object as he, with her help, lifted her up in to his arms. With a better height, she tugged as hard as she could and finally got the bucket lose. She let out a small grunt as she finally got it out, only to gasp when it slipped from her grasp and went flying across the room.

"Holy fuck!" another voice shouted out.

Juice basically dropped Savannah to the floor then at the sound of the voice. She squeaked out as she hit the floor hardly. She muttered a curse under her breath as she rubbed her backside before getting back up to her feet. She shot Juice a quick glare before turning around to see that it was just Happy. "Sorry 'bout that, Haps. Juice got a bucket stuck on his head." she tried to play it off as nothing. She brushed herself off as she moved a foot away from Juice. She looked down at herself in disgust, she was now covered head to toe in blue paint thanks to Juice. At this point, she'd be taking another two showers before the day's over. She still had to work a quick shift at the garage before she went with Half Sack and Bobby to see him preform as Elvis. She hadn't missed a show yet.

Happy looked the two over with a skeptical look, obviously not buying into the fact that painting was all that they were doing. Juice was nervous and fidgety as he stood there under Happy's glare. He was uncomfortable, knowing that they could have just been caught. "Yeah, uh, Savvy fell off the ladder and knocked the paint can over." Juice tried to explain to him. Savannah shot him a quick look, not believing that he was putting the blame on her this time. It was his fault that she fell over in the first place. He wouldn't quit tickling her leg! He saw her glare and gave her a small shrug, they had to say something that was believable.

Happy still didn't look convinced of their story, even if that was really what happened. To a point at least. He didn't know the exact details of how she fell over. "Yeah, so I'm gonna go take another shower before my shift at the garage." she broke the silence that had fallen over them all. "Later, Juicy boy." she said to him as she smacked him off the back of the head before going to leave the room. "Always nice to see you, Haps." she said to him nicer as she passed by him and left the room finally. Juice moved to Happy's side and looked after her, watching her as she lifted up his shirt that she was wearing and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Juice was practically drooling at the sight of her. Just because he couldn't touch her around the guys, didn't mean he still wasn't allowed to look at her. Not that he liked it, but it wasn't like no one else openly checked her out. Happy rolled his eyes at Juice then and smacked him off the side of the head. "You know the rules, man. Come on." he told him lowly before tugging his arm in the other direction, pulling him toward the front door. They both left with a quick shout of good byes to Savannah before they closed the door behind them. Savannah peeked her head out of the bathroom and giggled as she shook her head and went back inside to actually get into the shower this time.

#%$#^%#$^%

While the other guys went to take care of what ever they were doing, they never told her club business that didn't effect her, she and Half Sack went with Bobby to watch him sing and be dressed up as Elvis. Course, when they showed up, they didn't expect to find some other guy already testing the microphone in an Elvis suit. "Bobby, jesus, what are you doing here?" a voice said out from behind them. Savannah knew better than to speak up in something that she was clearly not involved in, like what ever this was.

She knew that Bobby was pissed off, though. She was a little bit upset too, because honestly, she was looking forward to seeing him sing. They all turned to see an older man walking their way now. "Simon, what the hell is that? I'm booked. Tonight, tomorrow, five shows." Bobby said out to him as they met him halfway.

"I got a new girl in booking. Dumb bitch doubled up my acts." the guy tried to explained to him.

Savannah looked back at the Asian man on the stage still going mike check with the people behind the stage. He looked like such a creep. She looked up at Half Sack and saw that he didn't look like he liked the Asian man any better than she did. "Well, god dammit, Simon." Bobby snapped at that guy. He needed this jig tonight, especially since he needed an alibi for tonight because of the thing with the club.

Half Sack knew as much too. He knew that they both needed to be here so if the cops happened to come by asking about where they all were. Bobby was here and Half Sack would be his wittiness, along with Savannah since she was here with them as well. "Just tell Chung King to take a hike." Half Sack spoke up. Savannah nudged his side, knowing that it wasn't his place to speak up, even if he was right. She motioned for him to the side and the two left Bobby and Simon to figure out their own little problem they were having. They then returned to listening to the Asian Elvis. "Can you believe this guy, Savvy? Total joke." he whispered over to her as they leaned against one of the tables.

Savannah settled herself up on the table and crossed her legs as she leaned back on the palms of her hands. Half Sack was right about one thing, this guy was a total joke. She was about to tell him as much, but she noticed that the man coming toward them. She hopped down from the table, giving the man a blank look as he stopped in front of them. "Cute girl ya got here, kid." he said over to Half Sack before he shifted his eyes down to her. "How'd ya like a roll around these hips, sweetheart?" the man asked her in a bad Elvis accent as he twisted his hips around to further his point. Half Sack gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he took a threatening step forward. Savannah yanked him back and gave him a warning look, causing the man to laugh when he actually listened to her. "And tell ya pal better luck next time, bubba." he told them as he motioned to Bobby still talking to Simon.

He blew a quick kiss to Savannah then and left them. Half Sack moved to go after him again, but Savannah's grip on the back of his cut just yanked him back again. They looked on as the man said something to Bobby as he passed by him before doing a quick Elvis move and leaving through the doors. The two returned to Bobby once Simon was gone and looked to see what he wanted to do now. Bobby looked between them as an idea came to him. He moved to Savannah and held his hands over his ears like all the guys had use to do before when she was a kid and didn't want her to hear something. She sighed and rolled her eyes at them in annoyance, but she still said nothing. "You feel like doing me a favor, prospect?" he asked Half Sack. He nodded his head, knowing that he had no other choice. "Good, now here's what you're going to do." he started to tell him as he moved himself and Savannah closer to him so they could whisper.

#%^$%^$%^$

Savannah was left alone in the room while Bobby went to go get suited up. The Asian Elvis suddenly got 'under the weather' and needed Bobby to fill in for him. Half Sack had 'mysteriously' disappeared into the back too. She was jittery mess now that she had a minute to herself to think. Tonight was Abel's surgery, and she knew that she should be there to support him, but she just couldn't. She couldn't stand the waiting. She knew that if she had to pace that waiting room, she'd be more of a mess than the baby was. She jumped a mile high as Half Sack took the spot on top of the booth beside her. "I can give you a ride to the hospital, if you want, Sav? I'm sure Bobby'll let me take his bike to take you." he suggested to her as he noticed how jumpy she was.

Usually it was him who was the jumpy one. She was always the calm one who would have to calm him down when he got too nervous. "Nah, I'm good here, but thanks for the offer, Half Sack. I'd be more of a mess over there than I am here. I just want him to be okay, you know? I feel so guilty, like I should have been able to stop her from shooting up all those times. I was suppose to be there living with her, but instead I was at the clubhouse fucking . . . uh, fucking, you know, just working on the cars." she caught herself. She couldn't believe she had almost just spilled the secret to Half Sack, at this dump of all places. She waited to see if he caught her slip up, but he didn't seem to catch anything.

Half Sack did something then that she would always do to him to make his calm down and just breathe. He reached over and took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. She looked over at him in surprise before her look of surprised turned to a small smile. "There was nothing you could do, Savvy. Ya, you know, ya got to believe that." he told her as he gave her hand another squeeze. She returned his smile again and kissed the back of his hand before looking forward toward the stage. Bobby had come on and the lights had dimmed down. She hadn't even noticed he was already singing.

Bobby was singing for a few minutes before he spotted something surprising. Savannah had scooted closer to Half Sack and wrapped the arm that she had been holding onto around her her. She rested her head on his shoulder as she settled in beside him. He looked down at her in shock, clearly not expecting that at all. He looked back at Bobby with a terrified expression. He knew the rules, but she had made the move on him! What was he suppose to do now? Bobby shot him a wink from the stage, and it was like it was sign to him that it was okay. That seemed to calm his heart rate at least. He took a deep breath as he got comfortable beside her now. He could do this. He could.

Couldn't he?


	4. The Skeever

Thanks for the reviews! Glad to know people are liking it! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 4

#%$%^$%^

Savannah took the morning off to go stay with Abel. She felt bad for not being there to wait out his surgery. She had heard about Wendy almost dying from shooting up, in her own hospital room no less, while Abel was in surgery. She honestly wasn't surprised by hearing that news. As long as she couldn't hurt her nephew again, she didn't give two shits about her and what happens to her. She was standing outside of Abel's room, she couldn't find it in herself to actually go in and sit beside the box he was being kept in to keep him alive. He was so tiny, it wasn't natural. He was a Teller, though. He was a fighter, and he had made it this far anyway. He wasn't going to die.

So why couldn't she go in and just sit with the kid?

She suddenly winced when she felt a pain in her stomach. Her hand shot up to her middle as she felt her legs give out a little. She felt dizzy all of a sudden. "Whoa, hey, Savannah!" a voice said out to her. She felt an arm wrap around her to help hold her up. She looked over to see that it was just Tara. She had heard that her brother's old ex had come back, but she hadn't really seen her since she came back. "Hey, you alright? Come on, let's sit you down." she told her as she helped her into Abel's room. She didn't waste any time in sitting Savannah down into the rocking chair.

She didn't know what Tara was making a big deal about. It was probably just her not sleeping well the night before. Not to mention the fact that she didn't have breakfast before she left to get to the hospital either. "I'm fine, Tara. I'm just hungry, I skipped breakfast to get over here to see Abel. I'll have Chibs pick me up something before he comes to pick me up." she told her as she pushed away her worried hands. She didn't seem to believe her, though, and that was clear on her face. "Really, Tara, I'm fine. How's little honest Abe over there?" she asked her as she looked over her shoulder to see the baby.

Tara still wasn't sure about Savannah being okay, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She'd just have to mention it to Jax later on if she saw him. If anything just so he'd keep an eye on her. "He's going to make it. The heart surgery went over well, and he's stronger than ever now." she explained to her. Savannah nodded her head in understanding, that was what she was hoping to hear. Maybe now she won't feel so guilty? Tara seem to know what she was thinking as she placed her hand on top of her's. "He's going to be fine, Savannah. You didn't hurt him at all, that's all on Wendy." she told her in attempt to comfort her. Savannah gave her a small smile and she knew then that she had succeeded in doing what she had wanted to do.

%$#%$#%^$

The small group of Jax, Juice, Chibs, and Half Sack walked into the garage together. They were on their way down to the cemetery, but they had to make a pit stop before they left. They paused when they spotted her shoes sticking out from under one of the cars. The four men all shared a look before going over to her. Juice and Half Sack leaned against the car on either side of her while Jax and Chibs stood in front of her. "I'm already behind on this stupid piece of junk car, Jax. I'm not taking anyone else at least until lunch." she said out to her brother, not needing to hear his voice to know that it was him standing in front of her. All she needed to see was his shoes and she knew that it was him.

The four boys shared another look as they chuckled. Leave it to Savannah to know that her brother wanted something from her before he even started to say a word. "Lowell will take over for you today. Club needs your help with something." Jax said out to her as he pocketed his hands in his jeans. She didn't say anything, but they could tell from the now silence that she had stopped working on whatever it was that she was working on. Jax sighed, knowing that he would need to explain more to convince her to come. "It's nothing major, Sav. We just need you to work your . . . charming personality, on someone." he explained as best he could down to her. Since it was club business, he couldn't tell her too much, but he could tell her enough to convince her to come.

Another minute went by without an answer from her, and soon Jax became inpatient with her lack of answering him. He rolled his eyes and growled slightly as he bent down and grabbed a hold of her ankles. With one firm tug, she came rolling out from underneath the car. A scream of surprise left her lips, only to be replaced with a look of annoyance when she saw that it was her brother who had pulled her out. "Seriously, Jax! I'm almost done with this thing!" she snapped at him. He didn't seem to care though, he just wanted his answer from her. She huffed, knowing that now she would have to answer him. "What do I need to do and why can't Half Sack do it?" she asked him as she looked between the three of them.

"That's a good girl, lassie." Chibs piped in with a low chuckle.

Savannah just ignored him with an eye roll. She normally didn't like loading more crap on Half Sack's plate, especially since it usually resulted in the boys making fun of him by the time he's finished, but after her visit to see Abel today, she was put in a bad mood. This piece of junk that she was working on being a pain in her ass wasn't helping her mood either. "What can we say, Sav? He can't pull off the bend and stretch as well as you can." Juice spoke up, flashing her a mischievous grin. He chuckled as she rolled her eyes back at him. He took the chance to reach out and help her up to her feet. She took a hold of his hand, a shock running through them both from the touch, and he lifted her up with one tug. When she pulled her hand away from his, he felt suddenly lost for a brief moment, like he had lost something when she left his reach.

She looked between the four of them and saw that they were all serious about this. They really did need her help with whatever this was that they needed. "Fine, but I'm not dressing up like a sweet butt. I draw the line there." she told them all firmly. She'd flirt with whoever they needed her to, but that was where she stopped. She was not a whore to pass around like the sweet butts. Not that Jax would let her be one even if she wanted to be, but she could stand up for herself. She had more respect for herself than to let it come to that. None of them seemed to object to her terms, which was good. She rolled her eyes at them and tossed Half Sack her wrench. "I've got to go clean up before we go. Can't work my 'charm', as Jax _so_ kindly put it, if I'm covered in grease." she told them as she wiped her hands off quickly with her rag before going to squeeze in a quick shower. She sneaked in a quick wink to Juice before she vanished from their sights.

#^%$%^$

The five of them left to go to the cemetery once Savannah was out of her shower and redressed. Savannah, Juice, and Half Sack led the way inside as the two boys pushed the doors opened. Savannah stood in between them as they all peeked their head inside, the awful stench of burning flesh hitting them head on. The three all shared a uncertain look together before looking around again. Savannah was the first to notice the man by the furnace. She mentally groaned in disgust upon seeing him. He always gave her the creeps when they brought her along to the cemetery. She looked back at her brother and Chibs with an 'are you serious?' look. "I hate you." she hissed at her brother.

"Love you too, sis. Now come on, go." he whispered back to her as he motioned for her to walk forward.

She rolled her eyes at him and looked forward again. Unlike what they had promised to get her to come, they had made her change into something more . . . provocative, before actually coming over here. She managed to keep her biker boots, but they had made her trade in the over sized biker shirt for a crop top that barely reached her belly button and tight ass ripped jeans she rarely ever wore. "They really cremate bodies here?" Half Sack asked out to the other guys behind him.

"Yeah, we do." Chibs piped in.

Savannah rolled her eyes at him as she moved forward, glancing around the rest of the room with little interest. She hated coming here, but it was probably the only time Jax ever included her in club business outside of the bar and the garage. "Hey, guys." the man said back to them as he finished up with whatever, or rather whoever, he was burning. He seemed to lighten up with nervousness when he spotted Savannah, just like he always did when they brought her along. "Sa-Savannah, uh, um . . . hi. Um, wh-what's going on?" he said to her before looking over at the guys.

"Need a favor, Skeeter." Jax told him as he squeezed by Chibs and Juice as they shut the doors behind them.

"Should be Skeever." Savannah muttered to Half Sack beside her as they looked around while Chibs and Jax went over to Skeeter and Juice finished up with locking the doors behind them all.

Half Sack looked down at her in surprise, not expecting to hear her say that, at least out loud and where they could all hear her. "Christ, man. Now's not a good time." they heard him tell her brother. She rolled her eyes, laughing to herself, as she watched Half Sack swing on the chain hanging down above them. "Got a new supervisor crawling up my ass." he explained to them as he tried to keep himself busy by moving back and forth around the room. Savannah kept clear out of his way, but the same couldn't be said about Half Sack since he was trying to get a peek inside of the furnace.

She shook her head when she saw Skeeter smack Half Sack off the back of the head to get him away from the burner. She rolled her eyes when she saw his shocked expression, clearly not seeing the point of hitting him. "Relax. Not here to make a deposit." Jax said out to him as he leaned against the table on the other side of the room. Savannah looked back at the doors to see that instead of coming more inside with her and the others, Juice had stayed put and was now standing guard in front of them all. She shot him a quick look, sticking her tongue out at him. He tried not to, but he couldn't stop himself from chuckling and shaking his head back at her.

"Actually, it's a withdrawal." Chibs told him as he pushed Half Sack back.

The last thing that they needed was for the prospect to try and show off. Savannah edged her way over to Juice, just wanting to be as far away from the burning flesh smelling burner as she possibly could be. Juice knew she hated coming here, though, and in all honesty, he didn't like coming here any better than she did. He especially hated bringing her here too. He knew how much Skeeter creeped her out. "We need two bodies. Fresh." Jax explained to the man. He wished that he could keep the details there, but some people were just not smart enough to know that.

"You serious?" he asked them.

He looked around the group to see that none of them were laughing, or were going to anytime soon. They were really serious about this, and that might be what scared him the most. "For what?" he asked them, as if he really expected to get an honest answer from one of them. Like that was going to happen.

Jax looked over at Savannah, giving her that look that told her that it was up to her now to get him to stop asking questions and agree already. She sighed and nodded back to him. She gave one last look over to Juice, who didn't look anymore happy about it, before stepping forward and over to the larger man. "Well, I could tell you, Skeeter," she said out to him with a fake smile plastered on her face. "but then I'd have to kill you." she whispered to him teasingly, giving him a wicked smile that often reminded the boys of Gemma.

The guy laughed nervously as he looked down at her. She kept her grin on her regardless of the chill running down her spine. The fact that he was looking right down her shirt didn't slip past her either. She knew how to deal with this guy and how to work him, though, even if doing that made her sick to her stomach. Juice gritted his teeth together as he saw how Skeeter was looking at her as well. He didn't like it any better than Jax did, but unlike Jax, he couldn't step in without raising eyebrows. "Two dead ones? That's-that's crazy shit, man." Skeeter laughed out nervously as he looked around the group of men before his eyes settled back down at Savannah. His eyes flickered down her frame again and his body tingled with a weird sensation that would have made her skin crawl if she knew.

Savannah looked back at her brother and held out her hand. He didn't hesitate on handing her the envelope. She gave him a quick look, one to which he simply rolled his eyes at, before turning back to Skeeter. "Sure you took a beating at Golden Gate this weekend, didn't you Skeet?" she told him as she pressed the package of cash against his chest, a knowing smile playing on her lips now as she looked up at him. It was no news to her that Skeeter had a gambling problem, it wouldn't be the first time the club's paid off his dept to get him to do something for them.

Skeeter looked from her to the rest of the group with a panicked look. Not only did Savannah make him nervous, but the thought of gambling did as well. She couldn't tell which made him more nervous, though. "No, I stopped the ponies, man. I stopped it all. Gamblers anonymous three-three months now." he told them all as he panically looking between them. He seemed to be serious enough about it, though, which honestly surprised them all. None of them had expected for him to turn the money down.

Savannah looked back at her brother with a panicked look of her own. Obviously she wasn't doing the trick here, and neither was the money. What in god's name was she suppose to do now? He didn't know what to tell her, though. He was as stumped as she was. "You're kidding. You don't want the money?" Jax asked him. He looked between the other three men, knowing that they were screwed now if they couldn't get the bodies from him.

"Working a program, you know?" Skeeter said to them before turning to get back to work, only sparing Savannah one last look as he turned away from them.

"Jesus christ." Jax cursed under his breath as Chibs shot him a look.

"There's something you might be able to get for me." he said out to them, gaining all of their attention again.

"What's that?" Jax asked him.

Skeeter paused in what he was doing and looked down at Savannah again. Her skin literally felt like crawling away from her when she saw the lustful look that he was giving her. "Savannah. Just one night." he told them. It was no secret that Skeeter liked her, that was the only reason she was even here, but there was point to her involvement with this. This was where the line stopped, and he was dangerously standing on the edge of crossing it now.

Skeeter reached out to touch her when no one said anything at first, but she flinched and backed away. He took a step closer to her, but Jax stepped in front of him, giving him a warning look to back off. "Not going to happen. My sister's off limits." he told him seriously as he stood tall and unmoving in front of his sister. Jax wasn't the only one to tense up, ready to kill this guy if he took another step. Juice had been a second away from doing the same as Jax, but Savannah was quick to send him a warning look. Jax could handle this, they couldn't risk the suspicion it would raise if he moved. "Name someone else." Jax told him, as if it was as easy as that.

Jax sent her a look behind him, motioning for her to wait outside for them. She didn't hesitate on staying where she was. She was all too happy to leave. Skeeter held out another minute before sighing, knowing that he wasn't going to get his first pick on who he wanted. It was worth a shot, though. "Emily Dunkin." was the last thing she heard as she left through the doors. She actually felt bad for who ever that poor girl was, but then realized that she was more relieved that it wasn't her. Since they were her ride home, she couldn't really just leave more than going outside.

She rubbed her arms coldly as a fall breeze hit her. So maybe just wearing her halter top wasn't the best of ideas? She jumped when she felt something be placed on her shoulders from behind. She looked down to see that it was a cut, still not the warmest, but warmer than she was before. She lifted her head up to see that it was Half Sack standing behind her, giving her a small shy smile. "Thanks, Half Sack," she paused, knowing that she was about to knock him down a little. "but, um, you keep it. It's warm, but not where I need it to be." she told him, giving him a guilty look, before shrugging off the cut and holding it back out to him.

He tried not to look put out by the return, but she could see right through him. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings, especially since he was only trying to do something nice for her. She opened her mouth to apologize, but she stopped herself when she saw Juice and Chibs coming out, Jax following out a few seconds later. Half Sack seemed to immediately grow nervous when they came out. Juice looked between them with an unhappy look, obviously not liking having found them out here together. His eyes softened when they flickered over her, though. "Hold this, prospect." he said over to him as he shrugged off his own cut and passed it to him. He then pulled his sweatshirt off over his head and tossed it to her. "You're going to freeze if you don't cover up, Savvy." he told her as he snatched back his cut from Half Sack more roughly than he needed to, and shrugged it back on over his black shirt.

It was obvious to her as she slipped the sweatshirt on over her head that Juice hadn't given her the sweatshirt because he was worried about her being cold. He was more jealous and being unknowingly territorial with her. She couldn't throw it back in his face this time, though, mostly because that meant she couldn't wear the sweatshirt, and she was very cold. She was not about to give up the warmth just because he decided to be an idiot . . . again. "Thanks, Juice." she told him as she snuggled into the jacket. She looked between them and thought of a better way to knock Juice down a peg. "Hey, Chibs, can I ride back with you? Figure you could use some time away from Half Sack." she said over to the older Irish man, shooting a quick look over to Juice to see that he was surprised at her question.

Chibs looked between them, as if he knew a bit more than he did before they got her, but nodded his head regardless. He motioned for her to hurry along if she really wanted to come with him instead of Juice, who she usually always willingly road with. With one last look back at the boy who was looking at her with a shocked expression before skipping over to Chibs and taking his extended arm. Jax looked between them with a confused expression before shaking head, figuring that it would better not knowing, and following after them. "Come on, you two. We gotta do one last night before we leave." he said back to the two, his eyes only connecting with Half Sack's, for a moment before he led the way off toward when Chibs had led Savannah.


	5. The Car Talk

Thanks for the reviews! I hope the story's getting better as it goes on! I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 5

#%$#$^%#%$#

To pass the time until they had to go back and check on Half Sack, Juice and Savannah had decided to pass the time together. Both were breathing heavily as she rolled off of him, laying down in the spot beside him on his bed. The both of them were wearing a tired, but _very _satisfied, smile on their faces as they looked over at the other beside them. "You know, I'm pretty sure that you get better every time we sneak away." she told him as she finally was able to catch her breath. She shifted around in the bed and pulled the sheet up to cover up her naked body. She breathed in deeply, the scent of old leather and the just plain old smell of Juice himself, hit her head on. She always loved his smell, which would explain why she always taking his clothes to wear.

Juice laughed out as he shifted around as well, turning so he was now on his side so he could be facing her. The sheet hung low on his waist, but it still covered what it needed to. "Is that right?" he laughed down to her. She shrugged her shoulders, giving him a teasing smile before she cracked and just started laughing. Unknown to her, his smile softened into something that resembled a loving gaze. He reached up and brushed back one of her dark curls. "Well, you're amazing, like always. I'm a good teacher." he said down to her as he let his hand drop down the curves of her silhouette, pausing briefly on her hip.

She rolled her eyes at him. Leave it to Juice to make it seem like he was the reason for all their fun just now. It helped his ego, majorly, so she let him get away with it some times. She knew that he didn't hear any good comments from the guys in the club, so she made up for it in the bedroom. Though, that wasn't to say that she let him do it _that_ often. "Teachers suck, Juice. I'm more of biker kind of girl." she told him with a small taunting smile before she looked away from him. Juice just laughed with her as he rolled over more, moving himself to lay on top of her. His hand stayed on her hip, holding her down with a small amount of pressure. The rest of him hovered over her, as if seeing how far he could go before he made himself crack.

She looked back up at him and bit her bottom lip. She smiled to herself as she felt how his own body reacted just to seeing her biting her lip. She placed her hands down on his chest, the warmth that he was radiating hitting her and it instantly warmed her up. "Well, you know how much I love to ride, baby." he said down to her lowly, his tone husky and full of lust as he lowered his head down and started to kiss her neck. He grinned against her skin when he heard her purr underneath him. He was obviously doing something right. They were about to go for a round two when he suddenly pulled his mouth away from her. "You-you're not, you know, into Half Sack, are you?" he asked her, completely throwing her into left field.

She looked up at him in confusion, clearly not seeing how he got from kissing her, to asking about her relationship with Half Sack. She knew that he had been jealous earlier, but she thought that it was just a 'in the moment' kind of thing. "You're really asking me about another guy, now?" she asked him, just needing to know if she had this right or not. He simply just nodded his head. "Wow, uh, alright." she said out, still blown away by the fact that he would rather talk about another guy than go for another round. Usually she couldn't keep his hands off of her. This had to be serious. "What brought this on?" she asked him as she shifted around again so she was on her side like how he was positioned.

He looked away from her nervously. He didn't want to tell her what he and Chibs had been talking about when she was 'charming' Skeeter. At least not a good part of it. He didn't want her knowing about the bet Chibs had mentioned, he knew that it would only upset her. His eyes slowly lifted up to look down at her again, knowing that he would have to say something to her now. He couldn't just change the subject to something else after giving up more sex to ask her that. "Nah, it was just something Chibs mentioned earlier. It's not important." he told her, though, it was clear to her that he was lying. It was important, at least to him.

She caught him off guard by reaching up and placing her hand on his cheek, stroking her thumb against his skin. He closed his eyes, sighing out in pleasure. Her touch always seemed to do something strange to him, and he never fully understood it. "I wouldn't have just done most of what we just did if I was interested in someone else, Juice. Trust me on that." she reassured him with a small smile. She leaned forward, further proving her point, by kissing his lips again. He wasted no time in kissing her back. It wasn't as rushed and sloppy as before, it was more slow and intimate if anything else. She pulled away after a few minutes and smiled when she saw his satisfied expression. She glanced past him and saw that they were running low on spare time before either Jax or Chibs came looking for them both. "Come on, we gotta get dressed. Chibs'll probably be coming to knock on the door for you in a minute, and I can't be in here when he does." she said to him with a sad sigh. Leaving was the last thing that she wanted to do.

She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach as she pulled away from his arms, that something wasn't right. She wasn't sure if it was more about them or what they were about to get themselves into as the night went on. None the less, Juice followed her lead and got redressed as well. Once they were all dressed to go, she gave him a quick kiss before unlocking the door and slipping out once she was sure that the coast was clear. Juice sat on his bed, sighing heavily as he ran his hand over his head, a nervous habit he had gotten into when he had let his hair grow out. He had the same bad feeling as she did, only he want more focused on the fact that Chibs had been wrong. _He_ was right. For once. Savannah wasn't going for Half Sack, only for him. What did that mean for them, though? Were they more than just what they've been for the past few months? Or were they just intimate bed buddies now?

God, women were confusing.

#%$#^$%#^$

Seeing as how they weren't doing anything dangerous, and she had already been brought into this, they had let her come along with setting up the crime scene. Besides, an extra pair of eyes didn't hurt. While Juice and Chibs were off scaring Half Sack in the freshly dug hole in the ground, Jax was off to the side with Savannah. Even if it wasn't suppose to be dangerous, they couldn't be too sure. They had to be prepared for the worst. "You're gonna ride with Juice and Half Sack, and if one of them says run, you run. If they tell you play dead, you play dead, is that clear?" he instructed her to do as he motioned for her to lift her arms up.

She sighed out in annoyance and rolled her eyes as she did as he said and lifted her arms up with a bored look on her face. He put the bulletproof vest on over her head and went to work with strapping it on nice and tight. He wasn't going to be taking even the smallest of chances with her safety. "I know the rules, Jax. It's not the first time that I've gone with you guys." she told him as she turned a little to make it easier for him to tighten one of the straps. "And besides, Jax, I know you would gladly jump in front of me if something does happen." she added in with a teasing smile.

Jax had always been her safe place growing up, especially after their brother, Tommy, died a few years ago. It had destroyed their parents, but it had made Jax step up. He might have been young, but he knew he had to protect his little sister better than he did Tommy. He had vowed to keep her safe from any harm since that day on, and he had been doing a damn good job of it so far. "You're damn right I would, Savvy. Besides, mom would kill me if I brought you back with bullet holes in you." he tried to joke it off, but she could see the seriousness behind the humor in his eyes.

"Hey, Jackie boy! Gonna need your help with this one! Juicy can finish up with Savannah, brother." Chibs shouted out from his spot above the grave.

Jax looked down at Savannah after a second and kissed her head before going over to helping them. He lifted Juice up from inside of the hole and jumped in to take his place. Juice jogged over to her and stopped in front of her. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but she beat him to it. "If you're going to tell me what not to do, Jax already beat you to it." she cut him off from speaking. "Besides, I know to be careful." she told him as she lifted up her right arm so he could finish strapping the side of it together. Juice didn't say anything then, knowing better than to question how careful she was. A few minutes of silence went by before she looked at him shyly. "So, um, you're coming to the family dinner mom's throwing, right?" she asked him softly.

He looked up from the last buckle that was giving him a problem and saw something that was rare in her eyes. She was nervous. It actually caught him off guard. He snapped out of his shock when he realized that she was still waiting for an answer from him. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm going. Gemma's cooking, wouldn't miss it for the world." he told her as he went back to finishing up with the vest. She nodded, seeing that talking obviously wasn't in their cards right at the moment. "You're riding with me and Half Sack, right?" he suddenly asked her out of nowhere. She gave him a confused nod of her head. "Stick by me, alright? And stay low, just in case, you know?" he told her urgently, as if he was really worried about it.

She knew that like earlier when he had asked about Half Sack, this was important just as much to him. She couldn't help but feel a little flutter inside of her upon realizing that her safety was important to him. She reached up and grabbed a hold of his hand that was on her side still. He jumped as his eyes darted up to hers. "I'm not going anywhere that you don't go, Juice." she told him softly, trying to reassure him. He looked almost relieved upon hearing her say that to him. If Jax and the others weren't a few feet away from them, she would have kissed him, but they were so that was a big no-no for them to do.

"Hey, if you two are done over there, we could sure use the help!" Jax shouted out to them, breaking up the moment that had just occurred between them.

Juice cleared his throat and moved away from her since he had just finished up. They hesitated for another awkward moment before heading over to help the others. Savannah looked over at Juice as he hopped down back into the hole and couldn't help but wonder what this meant for the two of them now. She knew that they weren't just benefits, they had never been just that in her mind. She liked Juice a lot, but she didn't know where Juice stood with her. He wasn't about to risk his life, let alone his spot at the table, for something as stupid as a relationship with her.

Would he?

#$^%$^%$%^#

Savannah was stuck in the car with Half Sack and Juice, who was driving. They were driving behind Chibs and Jax, who had the dead bodies in the back of their truck. She sat in the passenger seat next to Juice, while Half Sack was stuck in the back seat of the car. She was trying to tune out their conversation by staring out the window, but it was hard not to listen when it was about how Half Sack really lost his other ball. "Dude, look, I tell them I lost it in the battle, all they want to do it is wrap their patriotic lips around it." course, then that conversation led to talking about his sex life. In which, she started to tune back out.

If only she was so lucky.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at them. She had to wonder if he was telling the truth about that, though. She couldn't see herself falling for that if a guy used the line on her. At least, not until they had proof of it happening. Her attention was pulled from her side of the road to see as two sport cars cut around them, their engines revving up as the two idiots made kissing faces at her when they spotted her in the car. She rolled her eyes again and looked away from the other side of the road. Juice just gritted his teeth together, having seen it as well. He settled for just flipping them off as they drove past them. What really pissed them all off, though, was they the second car almost ran Jax and Chibs off the road when they swerved back into their lane. The three shared a look, this ride couldn't be over soon enough, and they had a feeling things were only going to get worse.


	6. The Crash And Ax

Thanks for all of the reviews! I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

Chapter 6

#%$#%$2#$ %

As they drive went on, the conversation only got stupider. She eventually just gave up on listening to them all together and tried to take a nap. Course, she would never get the chance to do so with those two not shutting up long enough to let her even close her eyes. She sat up in her seat when a cop coming toward them caught her eye sight. "Aw, shit." she said out, catching their attention as well. As the cop passed by them, they waited on baited breath to see if it would keep going of not.

It didn't.

Juice slowed down the car, not knowing what else to do. The cop kept going, meaning that it was going after Chibs and Jax. Who had the two dead bodies in the trunk of their truck. And their little car ride just went to hell. "Cops run those bogus plates, they're gonna search that SUV from top to bottom." Juice said out to them as he kept the car going slow. He didn't know what to do, but they had to do something quick if they were going to do something at all to help the others out.

Half Sack popped up in between them, looking between them with a worried look. He was as new to this as she was. He was still a prospect, so they never brought him on the big trips like this one was turning out to be. Granted he had more experience than she did, but he sure didn't act like it some times. "We've got two dead bodies in there, man." he said out to the two of them.

Juice and Savannah both looked back at him with an 'are you serious?' look. Neither could believe he had just said that. It was if he didn't realize they both knew that little piece of information. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, Half Sack. Thanks for, oh I don't know, _pointing out the obvious_." Savannah snapped at him. He looked suddenly sheepish as he sat back in his seat again. Savannah rolled her eyes and sighed as she looked over at the man currently driving their car. "Juice, you have to do something." she told him urgently when she noticed that the cop had gotten to the driver's window now.

"Like what?" he asked her, looking between her and the road.

"Like this." she told him as she jumped up in her seat and scooted over onto his lap.

She managed to sit down right and pressed her foot down on the gas, causing them all to jerk in their seats as they flew forward. The three of them screamed out, Juice holding onto her waist to keep her secured, as they rammed right into the back of the police car. The three all shared a look before bursting out in laughter. "Jesus christ!" they heard the cop shouting out when he saw the damage. The three then all jumped out of the car, taking off in a run while the cop called out after them. Juice grabbed a hold of Savannah's hand, not even risking her falling behind. "Come on, piggie! Come on!" Juice shouted back, egging the cop on to follow them and leave the SUV alone.

Juice kept a tight grip on Savannah's hand, basically dragging her along behind as they ran from the cop. He could tell that she wasn't a runner, but she was managing to keep up with him well enough. He couldn't say the same for Half Sack though. Thankfully, their running was almost over as Jax drove past them in the . "Run, Prospect, run!" they heard Chibs shout out from the car. "Get in you fagots! Run, princess!" they heard him shout out as he kicked the trunk door open for them.

"Run, boys! Get in!" Jax shouted out as he looked back to make sure the cop wasn't following them. Though, a now blown tire and a broken engine might have fixed that.

Juice basically shoved Savannah up before him. Chibs reached forward to grab her, and with one last shove from Juice, she was basically flying into Chibs' arms. Juice jumped in next, falling in beside them, and Half Sack jumped in last on the other side of Chibs and Savannah. The old scott's man kept a firm hold around Savannah's waist as they picked up speed. That didn't stop him from joining in with flipping off the cop with Juice and Half Sack. "Bye, Copper! Bye!" he shouted out to the cop, who had stopped chasing after them and had then started shooting at them. Chibs tossed Savannah to the side, not wanting her in the crossfire as he sank down in his spot. Juice threw an arm over her, covering her as they both ducked down at well. The firing didn't last long, and soon they were able to sit upright again and closed the trunk door.

#$^%$^%$^

Night had fallen by the time they had gotten where they needed to be. Savannah stayed outside while they created the crime scene inside of an old warehouse. Jax didn't want her anywhere near it, not that she'd want to see all the blood anyway. She was sitting up on top of hood of the old piece of crap they picked up on the ride since she, and technically Juice too, crashed the other one. She was laid out just staring up at the stars above her in the sky. She didn't get to see them often, but they were nice to see when she could. "You know Jax is blaming me for crashing the car, right?" a voice said out beside her. She did nothing other than laugh as she looked down at him. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Savvy. I got stuck on the fake blood duty thanks to you." he told her as he hopped onto the stop beside her on the hood of the car.

She scooted over a little on the hood to give him some room, but she didn't leave a big gap between them for obvious reasons. She liked being this close to him. It made her feel at ease, even with knowing that her brother and friends were currently setting up their own little crime scene. It was risky being this close to Juice with Jax just inside the warehouse, but they did it anyway. They shifted around so she was now tucked in under his arm. "Oh, cause that's so much worse than having to run over the guy's head with the SUV? You're a big baby, you know that?" she told him as she turned her head to look over at him.

Her smile softened as he looked over at her as well. He chuckled as he returned her smile with one of his own. He reached out and brushed back some of her hair. He kept his hand on her cheek instead of moving it back to his side afterwards though. She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning into his touch as he stroked her cheek bone with his thumb. "But did you really have to crash the car that badly? I liked that one." he told her after a moment, completely breaking up the little moment that had been going on between them. She only answered him with another round of laughter as she turned away from him. He watched on with a loving smile as she continued on to laugh out, her smile making his heart skip a beat. This girl was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

#%$#%$#$%#

Once the rest of the boys were all done, they all packed into the car and were off to get back to Charming before it got too late. Savannah was stuck in between Juice and Half Sack in the back seat while Chibs rode shotgun and Jax drove. She had fallen a sleep a few minutes in, her head now resting on Juice's shoulder. At first, he had been as stiff as a board, but when he saw her shiver, even with his sweatshirt on over her vest underneath, he couldn't do anything but wrap his arm around her. This girl could get cold even when the rest of them were all sweating bullets. "Wait a minute. You see what I see?" Jax asked Chibs in a whisper, as if he were trying to stay quiet for his sister's sake.

"Aye." Chibs said out when he saw what he was talking about

The two boys in the backseat looked out their windows to see a familiar sports car parked at a gas station coming up. They shared a look over Savannah's head, knowing that this wouldn't end well for someone. Juice looked down at the sound asleep Savannah under his arm, he was just hoping her brother didn't pull them into anything stupid and wake her up. "That's the douche bag that cut us off." Jax said out as he made a split second decision.

He pulled into the gas station quickly, taking the rest of the car by surprise as they jerked around a little. Luckily, Savannah was a heavy sleeper, or else she would have been woken up by it. The engine was only off for a few seconds before Jax and Chibs were getting out of the car together. "It's been a very long night, brother." Chibs said over to Jax as he lifted himself out of the car. Juice and Half Sack shared a look over Savannah's head. One of them at least had to go with them, didn't they? "I'll go with 'em, man. She's already using you as a pillow anyway." Half Sack whispered over to him.

Half Sack looked down at the sleeping girl and sighed. She looked so much more innocent when she was sleeping. She could get pretty scary like her mom when she wanted to, especially when she was protecting one of the guys. He was a little happy on the inside knowing that he was included on that list now. He was about to get out when he looked back at Juice to see him giving Savannah a similar look. He looked suddenly confused, not knowing what Juice was looking at Savannah like she was an angel. He snapped out of it as he was halfway out of the car when he heard Jax say "Stay in the car with Savvy." back to him and Juice. The two boys shared another look before nodding and closing the car door.

A few minutes of awkward silence went by between them before shots rang out from inside of the store. Savannah woke up with a sharp gasp for air, looking around in a panic. Juice's arms tightened around her, not wanting to her freak out. She immediately noticed that her brother was no longer present in the car and they were parked. "Jax? Where's Jax?" she asked out in a panic as she looked around for her brother. She struggled in Juice's arms, wanting to get out to look for him. "Juice, let me go! That was gunfire! I have to find Jax!" she pleaded with him as she pushed around in his arm.

He and Half Sack both knew that it would safer for her to stay in the car, but they didn't know if Jax and Chibs needed backup or not. "Jax said to stay in the car, Sav." Half Sack tried to reason with her, but it was no use. She wasn't giving up. "Screw what Jax said! He could be hurt!" she snapped at him. She finally had enough of them holding her back and elbowed Juice hard enough to make him let her go. She didn't waste time with climbing over him and basically climbing through the open car window. Juice tried to grab her legs, but she kicked him back before lifting herself up and out of the car. With a small grunt of pain, she hit the ground and took off running for the store.

"Jax? Jax!" she screamed out.

Half Sack and Juice followed after her, running at full speed. "Jax!" she screamed out again as she leaped onto the curb leading to the doorway. Juice managed to catch up to her as she reached the curb, though. Just before she got to the doorway, he snatched her up from around the waist and pulled her back. She fought against him, but there was no winning with him this time. She finally tired herself out by the time Half Sack caught up to them. They took slow steps to the shot out window. "You alright, Jackie boy?" they all heard Chibs say over to Jax.

The first thing they saw was the man with the ax in the back of his head. Savannah gasped out before turning herself into Juice's arms, already feeling sick from seeing the sight before her. Jax looked up upon hearing his sister's gasp and ran a hand through his blond hair. "Holy shit." he breathed out. Savannah only pulled herself away from Juice long enough to look over at her older brother. He was okay. Jax felt guilty, she wasn't suppose to see a fresh dead body on this trip. "Savannah, I am so . . ." he started to say, but trailed off when she pushed open the broke door and entered the store. She rushed over to him and jumped into his arms, only caring about the fact that he was alright. He smoothed back her hair and looked over at the other three. This night just went from hell to even worse.


	7. The Biker Family

Thanks for the reviews! It was fun writing Savannah in those scenes! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 8

%$#%#%$#$%

The next morning, Savannah was fast asleep in Juice's arms. Since she was moving back into Jax's house with him within the next few days, she was spending all of her nights that she could with Juice. Juice himself was wide awake, but he just didn't have the heart to move and risk waking her up. He had kept her up most of the night after they had gotten back from the car ride with Chibs, Jax, and Half Sack. Once the guys left, they headed up to her room and locked the door. From there, it'd be pretty obvious with what they did. He thought he'd be nice enough to let her get some sleep now. "I might start to think you like me if you don't stop staring at me, Juice." she mumbled out to him as a smile slipped onto her lips.

She meant it as a joke, but it hit something sore inside of him. She missed to see the look of disappointment flash across his face. He didn't know why it hurt him to hear her questioning his feelings for her. He didn't even know how far his feelings went for her yet. "Wouldn't want that, now would we?" he chuckled lowly to her, though to anyone else, he'd sound like he was forcing it. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, letting his lips linger on her head for as long as he could get away with.

She raised her head up, her eyes fluttering upon as she looked up at him. She smiled sleepily to him, her hair falling into her eyes. "Hi." she said up to him happily. He couldn't help but smile back her at her. "Hi." he said back to her. She giggled and leaned up, pressing her lips against his. The kiss quickly picked up as he cupped her face, pulling her closer to him as their lips battled for control. Her lips had left his own soon enough, leaving a trail down the base of his neck. A groan rumbled in his throat as she nipped playfully at his skin. Her kisses moved to his chest, driving him insane now as she shifted around to settle on top of him. His hands rested on her hips as she pulled away from him.

He groaned with disappointment as his head fell back and hit the pillow. She patted his chest, giving him a teasing look as she smiled happily down at him. "Will you teach me to ride you bike today?" she asked him out of nowhere. He looked at her as if she had three heads, not knowing where that had come from. She ran her hands up his chest, teasing him as she kissed his neck again. "Come on, you know I've been dying to learn." she told him, but he was still looking at her as if she was insane. "You can be my teacher again." she tried on him, knowing that it would at least make him consider it. Which it did.

He seemed to light up at the idea, which she knew that he would. He took her by surprise as he grabbed onto her hips and flipped them over so he was hovering over her now. She laughed out, causing him to smile as he leaned down and started kissing her neck. She purred out from his kisses, sending a new sensation through him upon hearing her. "I like the sound of being your teacher again." he said out lowly against her skin as he left quick pecks along her neck. Her eyes rolled back as he kissed one of her weak spots that made her toes curl up. He grinned against her neck, knowing what he had just done to her. "But you're still not going anywhere near my baby . . . baby." he told he as he pulled away from her neck. She pouted on a second's notice, knowing that this was plan B.

When he held out, she went to plan C instead. She reached her hand down under the sheet and smiled wickedly as he suddenly convulsed on top of her. His eyes rolled back into his head as his breathing hitched. "Please, Juicy pants?" she asked him again, her wicked smile never leaving her face. He looked down at her with a look that showed her exactly what he was thinking at the moment. "Fine." he finally gave in. His breathing hitched again, a groan leaving his throat from her current movements under the sheet. He was about to reach his point when she suddenly stopped. He wasn't able to ask what she was doing because she had pushed him off of her and was suddenly out from under him and running to the bathroom.

He followed after her, pulling on his boxers as he got up from the bed. She grabbed his shirt and headed over toward the bathroom. As he got to the door, he could hear her heaving on the other side of the door. "Babe, you okay in there?" he asked out to her through the door that stood between them now. A few moments of silence went by before he heard the toilet flush and the sink water running. He was starting to get worried when she didn't answer him right away. He was about to go inside when he finally heard the water shut off. A minute later, the door opened and she came out to greet him. He couldn't help but notice how pale she suddenly looked. She said nothing as she took the shirt from him.

She pulled it over her head, letting it drop down to her mid-thigh like it always did. She was trying to make it seem as if she was fine, and she was hoping that he bought it. "I'm fine, Juice. It's probably just something that I ate last night or something." she brushed it off as she moved past him. "You should go shower and change. We've got a busy day ahead of us before the big dinner tonight." she told him, as if she was trying to make him leave. He seemed to get the hint and grabbed the rest of his clothes before sneaking out to get to his own room. Once the door was closed behind him, Savannah took a shaky breath and dropped down onto the bed with a sick look on her face. She looked down at her churning stomach in confusion. What the hell was wrong with her? This wasn't the first time she had woken up sick like this, and she had a feeling it wasn't going to be the last. It had to be the flu or something, she couldn't believe it to be anything else. She just couldn't.

#^%^$%^$

After taking a shower and eating something that seemed to want to stay down for once that morning, Juice had taken Savannah out to the graveyard where they knew that they wouldn't be seen or interrupted. They had been out for a few hours now, and he had yet to actually let her ride the bike. He let her sit in front of him, but he was the one who was actually driving the bike. "You know, this wasn't what I meant by learning to ride the bike, Juice." she told him over the loudness of the bike's engine.

Juice didn't seem to mind the fact that she wasn't the one driving the bike. He was happy with how things were going right now. Even if she didn't. He liked to have his bike in one piece after all. "Technically you are learning how to ride, you just aren't touching anything that could possibly damage my baby." he, stupidly, told her. It wasn't that he didn't think that she could learn to drive the bike, he just wished that she didn't have to learn how to do it on_ his _bike.

"And here I thought I was your baby." she said back to him with a raised eyebrow as she looked up at him.

His eyes flickered down to her lips for a brief second before he made another turn down one of the paths in the graveyard. "Well, you're my baby too, Sav, and I don't want either of babies getting hurt." he tried to save himself. The last thing he wanted was to be on Savannah's bad side, especially when she was on his bike. She could do a lot of damage for the tiny thing that she was. He, and about half of the other guys at the garage, had to learn that the hard way when they pissed her off before.

She knew that he didn't mean it in a offensive way, but she couldn't help but feel a little offended by his lack of trust in her. It was like he had written her off before he had even given her a chance. The guys did that before when she said she wanted to be a mechanic in the shop, but look at her now. She's the best one there. So why was this any different from before? She honestly wanted to know. "So you, what you're telling me is, that you have no faith what-so-ever in me?" she asked him as she looked back at him again. Seeing as she wasn't the one technically driving, she didn't see the harm in looking away from the gravel ahead of them.

Juice realized now how that must have sounded to her. It wasn't that he had no faith in her, it was just he knew her track record with actually driving. All of the club knew about it. She might be amazing at fixing the cars, but she was no expert at actually driving them. "I do have faith in you, babe, but I also know you. And you've never ridden a bike before, let alone driven a car with any success, and I don't want the first crash test to be on my baby." he tried to explain to her without offending her anymore than he already had. Course, that would mean that he still had ground left to lose with her right now.

She knew that he was right on some level. She didn't have the best track record with driving cars, but this was a bike. How much harder could it be? She was a Teller, she was born to ride a motorcycle. It was in her blood. "So would you rather me riding someone else's bike where you don't know how safe it is and where you wouldn't be right behind me to fix it if something, and I'm not saying it will, went wrong?" she asked him, knowing that that would fix things right there and then.

Which it did, of course. She knew that Juice never liked the idea of her hanging out, let alone riding, with another guy that wasn't him or her brother. He barely even liked her hanging out with Tig and Happy. She knew for a fact that he hated her spending more time than she needed to with Half Sack. "On second thought, maybe I'll let you try it out, but just wait. You need to be able to be comfortable enough with it or else you'll panic when you forget how to slow down." he explained to her after sighing and giving in to her wishes. He didn't know how to say no to her, and that would be why she got her way a lot of the time when it was him that she was asking.

"Don't you just pull the brake?" she asked him in confusion.

She just further proved his point though. She didn't have the first clue on how to actually drive the bike. She would get herself killed, and him too, if he let her drive now. "If you just pull the break, without slowing down first, then you'll go flying out of your seat. This is why you're not driving my baby yet." he explained to her without sounding like he was talking down to her. He was just trying to tell her how it really was. He didn't want to sugarcoat it for her. Riding was dangerous, and even more so since she had never ridden before.

She sighed, knowing that he was right. She hated, really hated actually, to admit it, but he was right. She knew absolutely nothing about riding the bike. Which was ironic since she grew up and worked around them all the time. It was always her riding behind the driver though, never her being the actual one to be driving. "Why can't riding be as easy as putting the damn thing together?" she asked him with a put out sigh as her shoulders dropped along with her pout.

Juice scoffed then as he made another turn down the pathway they were going down. He couldn't believe what she had just compared riding to. Where he succeeded in riding the bike and she failed, it was opposite in the shop. She was the better one. "Putting together a bike is easier than riding it? I really don't think so, Sav." he told her, causing her to laugh out. "It's not that hard once you get the hand of it." he reassured her as they made another turn down the other corner.

She knew better to hit him while he was driving, but she was seriously debating if it was worth it or not now. Did he really not realize how he had just scarred her right now? She was pretty sure that he didn't. "It's not funny, Juice. Now you've got me scared that I'll go flying into a tree." she admitted to him as she looked back at him again. She was gripping onto the bike handles with a viper-like grip. She wasn't even going to consider loosening up her grip on the handles for even a nano-second.

He laughed out, not meaning to upset her again. He just thought it was funny. She, Savannah Teller, was afraid of something because of what he had said to her. It was truly an odd day now, and one he'll probably remember for a long time. "You know I wouldn't let that happen to you, Savannah." he said down to her lowly. She flinched when he let go of one of the handles and wrapped it around her waist, holding her closer to him. "Trust me, Sav, I'm right here. I'll make sure nothing happens to either of my babies." he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine now.

She felt something inside of her flip at the words that had just left his mouth. It was like he had triggered something by saying that, and she didn't know what. She just hoped that that had nothing to do with her getting sick lately. She didn't even know what to do about that right now. She couldn't go to the hospital, one of the guys would find out. She couldn't let it get back to Juice either. She didn't even know where he really stood with her. She just had to be over reacting, that was all. "You alright, babe?" he asked down to her when he saw that she looked a little green again. She forced a small smile up to him as she nodded her head to him. She just hoped that it convinced him, because it certainly wasn't convincing her.

#%$#$#$%^

Later that night, it was time for the big family dinner. Since the riding lessons had taken longer than originally planned, Savannah had gotten out of helping her mom and the other old ladies with cooking the actual food. Not that they would have allowed her near anything in the actual kitchen anyway. Gemma walked into the dining room with the last dish of food to put down on the table. She paused as she looked over the table with a small smile on her face. Clay sat at the foot of the table, Jax sitting to his left and talking amicably with Bobby who was sitting on the other side of the table.

She smiled warmly at the other men around the table until her eyes set on the only other girl who she really ever cared about that sat at the table with them. Her daughter, Savannah. She smiled softly as she watched on as her daughter sat in between the youngest two of the club, Half Sack and Juice. Both were trying to keep her attention with what they were trying to tell her, and Gemma couldn't help but shake her head as she watched as Savannah tried her best to listen to them both. She made her way over to her seat beside Clay on his right. She leaned over and kissed him quickly before settling and diving in to gab her own plate of food before the men took it all. She looked around the table again and smiled as she talked to the others.

This was her family, and she wouldn't change it for the world.


	8. The PhotoBooth

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I just realized I numbered last chapter 8 but this is chapter 8, the last chapter was 7. I can't believe I'm almost finished writing season 1. I do not own anything but Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 8

%^$^&%$^&

Some of the boys had decided to treat the Teller girls to a trip to Fun Town, the town's local little carnival that came around every so often. Jax was off with Tig, Bobby, Clay, and his mom while Savannah and Juice had sneaked off together. Savannah walked out of one of the millions of photo booths around with a satisfied expression on her face as she leaned against the machine. She looked to the side as Juice followed out after her, finishing up with the zipper to his pants as he looked down at her with a look full of mischief. "I knew they called you speedy for a reason, Savvy." he chuckled out as he stood beside her as they waited for the pictures to come out.

She rolled her eyes at him, scoffing as she elbowed his side when he tried to pull her into his arms again. As if just now in the booth didn't satisfy him with enough of her. "Oh, shut it, Juice. You know owe me one later." she told him as she grabbed the pictures and smiled down at them. The first three were cute with them making funny faces, the fourth being of them kissing, then in the fifth, her head was missing from the picture and his facial expression was priceless. She showed him the pictures and he chuckled as he saw the last one. She rolled her eyes at him as she pulled him to a stop. She looked around to make sure that they were basically alone before stretching up onto the tips of her toes, using him to lean on as she stood close to his ear. "I mean, you can't have all the fun, now can you?" she whispered to him as she bit his ear playfully.

His eyes closed as a shiver ran down his spine. This girl was going to kill him, quite literally more then figuratively. She had no idea what she did to him. A growl rumbled in his chest as she started to kiss his neck. He wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there, but he knew that he couldn't. Not only was Jax around, but so was Clay, and not to mention Gemma too. That was just asking for a death wish, not that he wasn't already asking for one for seeing her in the first place. He could vaguely hear his name being called. When he realized that it was Tig, he all but shoved Savannah away from him. She looked up at him in shock, not believing that he had shoved her away like that. "Looks like we'll have to save it for tonight, Speedy. Tig's coming our way." he whispered down to her. She lost her furious expression and now understood.

Tig was best friends with Clay, even closer to him than Jax was, he'd rat them out to the boys for sure. Or at the very least, hold it over their heads until they cracked themselves and told everyone else about them first. "Hey, you two!" he called out to them. "I'm here to take you back to Jax or your mom, Savvy. Juice, go find Clay, tell them something's goin' down at the club house. Say the Irish are comin'." he said to them both as he looked between them. Juice nodded his head, about to go find the others, but Tig reached out and grabbed a hold of him, yanking him back. "Hold up, you idiot. You got some chick's lip stick all over your neck. Jesus, tell me you didn't do it in front of Savvy." he said to him as he motioned to the pink lip stick on his neck.

Savannah and Juice shared a panicked look together, thinking that they were both doomed now. Tig wasn't stupid, not completely anyway. They both gulped down their fear as he nervously rubbed the side of his neck to get rid of the lipstick Savannah was currently wearing. "Oh, uh, no. Got paired up with a chick in the photo booth, man. Savvy was getting us food." he lied to him. It was probably the only time he had ever lied to one of his brothers, but Savannah was worth it to him. He wasn't sure if she knew that, but he knew it inside of his head. He just hadn't told her that yet. "I'll, uh, I'll go and find Clay then." he said as he motioned in the direction he was about to take off in. "See you later, Savvy." he said to her, leaning forward and kissing her on accident. He froze when he realized what he had just done. Her expression mirrored his own. He cleared his throat, thinking quick on his feet. "See you at the club house, Tig." he quickly said as he reluctantly kissed him as well before just as quickly turning, ignoring Savannah's giggles, as he hurried off. He gagged silently as he wiped off his lips, not believing that he had just done that.

Tig looked down at Savannah with a disgusted look, not believing that Juice had just had the balls to do that to him. Though, he couldn't wait to see the fall out for the kid kissing Savannah too. He didn't understand why he did that at all. Probably just because he was still turned on, and he already knew that Juice was missing a few brain cells. Savannah cleared her throat, not wanting Tig to focus too much on Juice kissing them both. "Well, lets go find the guys then, huh?" she said up to him as she kicked the dirt under her boot. She made it about two feet before he called out her name. So close to getting away, she thought to herself as she looked back over her shoulder at the older man. "Yeah, Uncle Tig?" she asked back to him, trying her best to come off as if she were really completely innocent. As if. She was anything but when it came to Juice.

Tig's eyes flickered down to something in her hands, and for a panicked moment she thought that he had seen the pictures that she was currently trying to hide from him. "Juice win you that?" he asked out to her as he motioned to her hands. She looked down, fully expecting for the pictures to be sticking out and free for him to see. "The bear, kid. The fucking pip squeak pebble sized bear in your hands." he said out again upon seeing her confusion. She looked down and realized what he was actually looking at and felt her heart stop. She gave him a frantic nod of her head. "Yup, that he did. That's all he did, won me this tiny little bear. He did nothing else to . . . _for_ me." she said out nervously as she took slow steps backwards. She was about to turn and make a run for it when she suddenly walked into someone. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry." she said out as she turned to see that it was a clown who caught her.

She felt a shiver of disgust spread through her as she noticed how the clown was looking at her with that lust filled look. She tried to back up to get away from him, but his grip on her arm kept her from doing that. "My fault, baby cakes. You here alone? Boyfriend can't be too smart to let you go off on your own." he said down to her. She opened her mouth, about to tell him that she wasn't here with a boyfriend, at least not officially, but he seemed to see it coming a mile away. "Don't bother lying. Picture in your hand says it all. I'm guessing you're just below the camera, right?" he continued on as he motioned to the pictures that were now visible inside of her hand. "Bet the kid got a good . . ." he started to say before he yelped in sudden pain.

Tig had caught up and seen how tense she was. He didn't hear a lot of what he had said to her, but seeing just how frightened she was had to have been enough for him. "We got a problem here, Bozo the clown?" he asked him as he gripped the fat man's wrist back. Like she would do when she was younger, she moved behind Tig like a scared little girl she couldn't help but be some times. Clowns scared the crap out her, this one being the poster child on exactly why. "Looks to me like you're scaring more kids than making them smile." he said coldly to him as he looked back at Savannah to make sure that she was alright. She gave him a weak nod, just wanting to find her brother and the other guys already. "Come near her again, and I won't be so nice to the arm." he warned him before letting him go. He wrapped a protective arm around Savannah before leading her away. Savannah spared one last nervous look at the clown before he was out of sight and lost in the crowd.

$##$%

Tig and Savannah walked around a little before they ran into Jax and Bobby again. She looked up at Tig and smiled happily before she took off toward her older brother. "Oh, dear brother of mine!" she said out to him. She jumped up behind him and landed on his back. "You, my favorite big brother, owe me a piggyback ride." she told him as she settled her head up on top of his head. He did owe her, especially after causing that show down at the gas station, in which caused her to be traumatized by seeing a man with an ax in his head.

He chuckled as he nodded his head and lifted her up a little so she wouldn't fall off. He hooked his arms under her knees so he could hold onto her and make sure she didn't fall off anyway. "Whatever you say, Savvy." he told her as he adjusted her again before continuing on with walking with the other two guys. She looked back to make sure the pictures weren't sticking out of her pocket. She hated having to fold them, but she couldn't risk one of the guys seeing them. Especially the last two pictures.

They were walking by the dunk tank when a familiar voice hit her ears. She looked over to see that it was the clown she had bumped into that was now in the dunk tank. A shiver ran down her spine at the memory of how he had been holding her. Unlike her, the guys' attention was on the trio walking past them instead. "Darby's guys?" Bobby asked Jax as they all slowed to a stop in walking.

"I don't recognize 'em." Jax said as they started walking again.

Savannah's eyes never left the clown. Something about him just really gave her the creeps, and she just hoped that her brother and the guys kept walking. If only she was ever that lucky. "Ooo, look at the big, bad, bikers. Come to get clowny all wet, huh?" he said out to the boys, causing them to stop at the dunk tank. "Oh, and the princess!" he said out more happily upon seeing her. "Tell me, baby cakes, did you change your mind on my offer?" he said, now changing the target of his attention to her. If only he knew how big of a mistake that was to target her instead of them.

Jax seemed to take it the worst, which wasn't surprising since he was her brother. In this case, she didn't mind him being overprotective though. He let her drop to the ground carefully before going over to pay for a round. Bobby and Tig moved in close to Savannah, knowing that this guy was creeping her out. Tig tossed his arm around her shoulders, as if warning the clown like he had before. Savannah knew she was probably overreacting to it, he was probably just a lowlife clown who needed a good lay. "Come on, Jax! Come on, you can do it!" she called out to her brother as she clapped her hands together.

Sadly the first throw missed. Jax didn't seem to care, he was just warming up. She knew that he would keep playing until he dunked this pervert. "What the matter, tough guy? Can't put the big ball in the tight hole?" and he missed again. "Bet all your leather wearing butt buddies say the same thing." and another miss by Jax. "Maybe the princess over there can teach you a thing or two? She seems to know how to get the job done." he said out to them, completely crossing the line now.

Savannah felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach as her eyes widened. She hated being called a whore, but that wasn't what was more important at the moment. Jax and the others were going to kill this guy if he didn't shut him mouth. "Oh, no, no. That's a Bozo no-no." Tig said out as the happy mood in the boys seemed to disappear completely. They shared a look before moving forward toward the dunk tank. Going after them was one thing, but no one went after Savannah and got to tell about it. Especially when it was basically calling her a cheap whore.

The clown seemed to see his mistake as the three were heading over to the dunk tanks, leaving Savannah behind to just watch. His eyes widened when he realized what was going to happen to him now. "Oh, jesus, you guys. I was just screwing around, man." he said out to the three bikers, but it was no use. They were already pissed off. It wasn't long after he spoke the last word, that Tig had pressed the button and sent him dropping into the tank. He came up as fast as he could, knowing that that wasn't the end of it. "Come on. Yeah, smile boy." Jax said out as he climbed up top and stepped on the clown's shoulder, trying to dunk him back underwater. "You're going down. Hey, now." one of the other guys laughed out.

Savannah couldn't watch this. She didn't like the clown, but some times the boys just took it too far. Not that she thought the clown didn't deserve it, she just wished they wouldn't be so open to the violence in public where there are children everywhere. She jumped when she felt her stomach churn again. She hurried over to the nearest trash can and heaved everything she had consumed since getting to the carnival today. "Hey, Sav!" Juice's voice called out to her. She looked up after spitting out the rest of the bile in her mouth. She wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand and gave him a forced smile. Upon seeing that she had gotten sick again, Juice picked up speed and hurried to her side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brushed back her hair from her face. "Hey, you alright? You feeling okay?" he asked her as pressed the back of his hand on her cheek and forehead, as if checking for her temperature.

She felt a little warm, but he wasn't sure if it was the heat or from just being sick. She looked back to see that the boys were still horsing around with the clown. She moved away from Juice and hugged her arms around herself. "I'm fine, Juice. Just all this crap food isn't settling right in my stomach. Can you get me some water before you go?" she asked him, trying to convince him that she was alright again. He didn't seem to buy into it as quickly as before though. This wasn't the first time that he had seen her getting sick lately. "Juice, please, I'm fine. I'd tell you if I wasn't. I just want some damn water, and maybe a stick of gum." she told him again, hoping that it worked this time.

A moment of silence passed over them for another long minute before he eventually just gave in. He pulled out some cash from his pocket and nodded his head. "Yeah, alright. I'll be right back. You tell the guys to head back to the clubhouse for me?" he asked her. She nodded, saying that she'd do it. He glanced over to see that they still weren't paying any attention to them. He sneaked in a quick kiss on her head before heading off to get her that water, and maybe some gum too. As he was walking into the line, he looked back over at Savannah, who was heading over to the guys. He still didn't believe that it was all because of some bad food she ate, but he had no right to question her otherwise. He wasn't her boyfriend, not officially anyway. He knew she'd tell him as much too if he tried to press the subject anymore as well. So he'd leave the ball in her court now. Either she tells him what's going on, or she doesn't.

%$#$#%$

After the boys all left, Savannah ended up meeting up with her mom and just spending the rest of the day with her. They hadn't been able to really do that in a long time where it was just them. Night had fallen, and they were still at Fun Town together. They were walking along together, laughing about whatever they had just been talking about. "Tristen!" they heard a voice shouting out. They spotted one of higher ups in town, Karen Oswald, or at least she was the wife of one. Savannah knew her as her employer before she could be allowed in the garage with the guys. She paid her to babysit her little girl. "Tristen!" she shouted out again. If Savannah remembered right, Tristen was the name of the daughter she babysat.

Her and Gemma shared a look before heading over. She and husband might look down at people like them, but Gemma was never one to leave someone in need of help alone. It had to be the motherly instincts kicking in or something. "What's going on?" Gemma said over to her as they both approached her. Savannah looked around to see if she could spot the younger girl, but there was no sign of her. Obviously something was wrong, and she had a bad feeling she already knew what it was.

Karen kept looking around as she met Gemma and Savannah halfway. She looked like she was close to being a nervous wreck right now. She probably was too if Savannah's suspicions were right about what was going on with Tristen. She was a sweet pretty girl, and Savannah knew that with girls like her this couldn't end well. Especially at carnivals at night like this. "We can't find Tristen." she confessed to them both.

Savannah and Gemma shared a nervous look, both knowing that this definitely wasn't going to end well now. "Oh, jesus. Well, she must be around here somewhere." Gemma said to her as she started looking around herself. Savannah touched her arm, silently telling her that she was going to go look around. Gemma grabbed onto her arm, yanking her back to her. She looked back at her mom in confusion. "Hey, you be careful. I don't need you missing and on the ten o'clock news." she told her. Savannah hesitated for a moment before nodding and giving her mom a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off in search of the little girl.

Karen looked after Savannah with confusion. What did she expect to find that she couldn't by looking around. Then again, fresh eyes were probably better in this case. Whatever got her daughter back to her in the end, that was all she cared about. "Where's she going? We've already looked everywhere." she said to Gemma. She just shook her head, that wasn't what Karen needed to worry about right now. She looked after her own daughter and hoped to god that she didn't go missing like Tristen. The last thing she needed was one of her kids to go missing, especially Savannah. She couldn't lose another child, she wouldn't make it through another loss like that.


	9. The Baby Talk

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 9

%$#%##$#%^

The next day, Savannah, Juice, and Half Sack were all out getting some more tires from another shop since they were running low. Since the incident the night before, the guys had been up Savannah's ass since she got down to the garage. Tristen had been found, thank god, but it wasn't pretty when they did. Some bastard had raped her in the woods. She shivered as she and Half Sack carried more tires back to the old beat up van the guys seemed to bring everywhere they went. She didn't understand what was so good about it, but she personally liked it now since they needed the extra room for the tires.

Juice was on the phone with someone back at the clubhouse. Whatever it was about, it didn't look like it was any good. She just hoped it wasn't anything too bad, like one of them getting hit with the blame for Tristen or something. She knew that none of them would do that, not even Tig, but some people in this town didn't like to believe that as much. "Alright." they heard him say into the phone. "Yeah." he said into the phone again before hanging up. "Yo, I gotta head back to T.M." he said over to the two of them. "Charming P.D.'s grilling everyone who was at the carnival." he explained to them both. "Jax wants you to follow Hale, keep tabs on him." he said to Half Sack seriously.

Savannah looked between them curiously, wondering what was going on now. She was seriously hoping that her thoughts a second ago weren't coming true now. The last thing the club needed was some girl pointing her finger at them and yelling rape. She knew Tristen was a good kid, but her parents were another story. Half Sack was more worried about what Juice expected him to follow Hale on if he was taking the van back to the clubhouse. He couldn't exactly follow a jeep around on foot. He was almost afraid to ask him though. "Follow him on what?" he asked him.

Juice looked between them, still a little mad at what Chibs had told him before when Savannah wasn't around. Bobby had to be wrong with what he saw when he was singing that night. Savannah would never go for Half Sack. The fact that she totally rejected him when he tried to make a move on her was proof enough of that. Still, he couldn't help but give him a little payback for attempting it in the first place. He looked back at the miniature dirt bike behind them and laughed as he looked back at Half Sack. He patted his chest, clearly telling him that he was out of luck. "And by everyone, that means you too, Sav." he said out to her as he took a hold of her hand and pulled her over to the van. Without a look back to Half Sack, he helped her inside of the van before jogging over to the other side and getting in himself.

#$ %$#%$

Since the guys had knocked out the cops so they could find out who the bastard was that raped Tristen, she and Juice were left to pack up their gun bags and keep the cops locked up tight. She left the gun packing to Juice while she kept an eye on the cops. After a hour, she hadn't seen or heard from Juice in a while. She didn't think anything of it, so she just convinced the cops to be on their way when they woke up. She locked up the shop and left soon enough once she was finished with the car that she was working on. She tried to call Juice to find out where he was, but she got no answer. She figured that it was just club stuff and he had his phone shut off for it.

She had ended up going to the hospital. She didn't know why she had gone there of all places, but she figured that she would go and visit Abel. She counted herself lucky when she found that her mom had left for the night. She walked into Abel's room and felt her heart break all over again upon seeing him in his little box. She covered her mouth to hold back a sob that was trying to leave. No child should have to live their first few weeks in box like this, especially not her nephew. She took a deep breath and shut the door behind her before going over to the baby. She pressed her hand flat against the box and breathed heavily as she wiped her eyes with her other hand. "Hey there, baby boy. It's your aunt Savvy." she said out to the little baby.

She looked around and spotted a chair not far from where she was standing. She reached over and pulled it up to the little box. She lowered herself into it and gave Abel a little wave of her hand. "I know I haven't come to see you a lot, but I kind of need someone to talk to that won't, you know, judge me. I figured, who better than the baby who won't . . . who won't understand what the hell I'm saying? Right?" she started to say to him. She took another deep breath before looking at him again. "You see, Abel, I'm kind of sneaking around with one of the guys. Your uncle Juice, actually. He's really sweet, believe it or not. He's absolutely funny, and he's kind of an idiot, but believe me, I love that about him. He makes me laugh, and just between you and me? I've kind of been in love with him since Jax first brought him back to Charming with him." she confessed to the infant.

She had never told a soul that before, but she was sure her mom had her guesses. When Juice first came to town, she had just been in high school. She had a crush, and she was obvious about it. She didn't know any better at the time. "Juice doesn't know that. He thinks I'm just in it for the . . . for the, um, the cuddle buddy benefits at night. Which I'm not." she told him, as if she was trying to reassure him. "But, I know it freaks him out. He's not a one girl relationship kind of guy, I know that. I do. I can't help but hope he'd step up and tell me that he wants that with us, though." she said to him as new tears ran down her face. She sniffled and wiped her eyes then. "I know he won't, but it'd be nice if he did. You know, I don't even think he wants me to be standing next to him sometimes. When the guys around, it's like he's still trying to prove himself to them. He'll never think that he's good enough, which is, you know, silly. Cause . . . cause he'll always been good enough to me." she confessed him as a smile broke out on her face just at the thought.

She knew that that was their problem. Juice never felt like he really fit in with the group, even if he really did. He was still trying to earn his spot at the table, which was completely idiotic because he had already earned it. She knew as long as he was still doing that, he wouldn't even consider going public with her. She would be stuck having to be his dirty little secret from the club. "But you see, him not loving me isn't the problem, Abel." she told him as she paused and took another shaky breath. She looked down and placed her hand on her stomach, the earlier fears coming back to her now. "I think I might be pregnant, Abel, and . . . and I know that'll be the worst thing that could ever happen to me. He'll hate me and never want to look at me again. He'll see me as the reason he could lose his spot at the table, and I don't want him to look at me like that." she confessed to the baby boy in front of her.

She broke down in tears then, thinking that what was playing on her mind could really be true. She didn't want to, but she knew that Juice would hate her if she got pregnant now, especially since no one knew about them. She jumped a mile, her heart stopping, when a hand dropped onto her shoulder. She hurried to look up to see who it was and felt her stomach flip when she saw who it was. Tara stood above her, looking down at her with not a look of shame or rejection, but understanding. Her lips parted in surprise, not knowing what to do now. Tara had over heard what she had told Abel, and now she had no idea what the doctor from her past would do with this new information.


	10. The Bat Practice

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 10

#^$%$%$%^$

Come the next morning, Savannah had put the day before behind her. She had gotten out her worries, and it was over now. Besides Tara over hearing, she was clear of having to worry now. She promised not to say anything, and she was trusting her enough to keep her to that promise. She was driving by the police station when she caught sight of Hale standing over something around the corner of the building. She couldn't help but think about the day before with the race to find out who raped that girl. She hadn't heard from the guys on who had found the guy who had raped Tristen first, so she was now curious about it.

Actually, they hadn't told her anything about it now that she thought about it. Maybe they'll tell her something about it when she gets to the shop for her shift? She would have kept going past the jeep, but she saw that Hale wasn't alone. She felt like dying of laughter when she saw some drunk passed out in front of him. She found herself stopping short when the drunk lifted his head up. It was Juice! She quickly parked somewhere better and jumped out of her car to go over to them. She walked up just as Juice had gotten to his feet. If waking up wasn't bad enough, his attire was worse. Whoever had left him out here, had taken his clothes and replaced them with just a diaper and had stuck a cardboard sign to his chest saying 'Slightly retarded child. Please adopt me.' in big black capital letters. "Sorry, chief. I'm not sure what . . . oh, uh, hey, Savannah." he cut himself off as he spotted Savannah.

She appeared beside the officer and shook her head at him. She left Juice alone for one day, and this happens? She really needed to stop doing that. She gave him a look, as if she was asking him if this was for real. What could he have possibly done to deserve this? This was like overkill. "Just get him home, alright, Savannah? I'd write him up, but I'd say the club's got it under control." he said as he motioned to Juice again. She followed his motion and sighed when she looked him over. The guys had really gotten him good this time. "I'll take care of it, don't worry. Thanks, Hale." she told him before moving forward toward him. "Take off the stupid sign, Juice." she told him as she got to his side.

Juice nodded as he looked down at her. He couldn't help but feel more embarrassed that Savannah had caught sight of him like this than Hale. He had to look like the biggest idiot to her right now. He felt more embarrassed than he did sore, and that was saying something since he was sore as hell. "Right, we gotta go, um . . ." he paused as he looked down at himself. "I'm late for my eight o'clock feeding. Right, Sav?" he said to her, as if trying to make a joke out of the situation. Savannah didn't seem to think it was funny. She shot him a warning look and tugged on the sign, only managing to pull half of it off. "Ow." he yelped from the staples being pulled out. He pulled the other half off of his chest then, though he now wished that he hadn't. "Ohhh!" he cried out as he dropped it from his hand.

She sighed as she moved his arm around her shoulders and gave Hale one last mocking wave of her hand before leading Juice off toward her car. He was limping in pain, but she was able to hold him up for the most part. He pulled up his homemade diaper with a wince of pain from the movement. She couldn't help but feel a little bad for him when she saw how much pain he was in, not to mention the fact that they had stapled the sign to his chest. She opened her backseat door for him and helped him inside. She dug out her keys and popped open her trunk. She snatched up one of the old blankets she kept inside and tossed it into the backseat with Juice before jogging around to get in the driver's seat.

#^$%$%^$%^

After dropping Juice off, she left the boys to their shit and went to work. It was past closing time now and she was still working hard on one of her cars. Seeing as none of the guys would tell her anything about who it was that raped Tristen, she had to keep herself busy or else she'd drive herself crazy trying to figure it out. If not that, then she'd find herself in a panic from over thinking the situation. Jax was suppose to be her ride home, but he was late with the club business. She had settled for cleaning up the shop while she was waiting. She was sweeping up the crap when she heard the door leading outside open.

She froze completely for a moment before she dropped the broom and spun around, not knowing what to expect as she snatched up the closest thing to her and held it up as her weapon. She felt herself relax almost instantly when she saw that it was just Juice. She had been put on edge ever since they found that girl raped in the woods. The fact that no one was telling her who it was, didn't help her nerves either. Juice held his hands up in peace, not having meant to startle her. "Just got back, sorry. Jax headed over to the hospital, said that you'd need a ride home." he explained to her as he took slow small steps toward her.

She breathed out in relief as she held her hand to her chest. She hadn't even realized that she hadn't locked the door that led outside from the garage. "Sorry, I'm just jumpy. I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me who, you know . . ." she trailed off, not being able to actually ask him. He just gave her a small nod of his head. "It was the clown, Savannah." he told her. She felt her heart drop. "Are you serious? Oh god, I ran into that clown? If Tig hadn't been there with me, I don't . . . I don't know what I would have done." she said back to him as she bent down to pick up the fallen broom in a slight panic. Juice took a few steps closer and saw that her hands were shaking. "I just . . . I just felt so helpless while he was out there, especially with no one telling me, you know? That could have been me, Juice." she said out to him as she gripped the stick of the broom with a tight grip. She couldn't control the shiver going down her spine just at the thought of that being her. It almost _was_ her.

Juice crouched down beside her and put his hand on her knee. She looked up at him, her eyes full of vulnerability as her hair fell into her face now. "That would never have happen, Savannah. For one thing, you're stronger than that kid was. You would have kicked his ass before he touched you. For another thing, you know I wouldn't have even let him have gone near you long enough to touch you." he told her softly as he raised his other hand up and brushed back her fallen hair behind her ear. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, feeling himself as well explode on the inside from the feel of her skin on him. "No one's going to hurt you. _Ever_. You gotta believe me, Savannah." he went on to tell her. He didn't want her to feel unsafe, because he wasn't about to let anything hurt her.

She gave him a small smile as she placed her hand on top of his, giving his fingers a small squeeze of comfort. She glanced around to see that it seemed as if Juice was the only one to come back to the clubhouse to get her. She leaned in toward him then and pressed her lips against his own. He immediately kissed her back, deepening the kiss as her mouth opened, letting him inside. The broom dropped to the floor as his hands fell from her face and landed on her sides. His fingers gripped the fabric of her sweatshirt and gave her a firm tug. She squeaked out as she fell against him. The two of them had fallen back together onto the cold ground, laughing out from the surprise of the tumble.

His lips crashed back onto hers, silencing her laughter. She resettled on him as she straddled his waist. Her fingers curled around the hood of his hoodie, pulling him up with her as their kissing continued. Her fingers slipped under his sweatshirt, pushing it up until he got the hint. He stripped it off and tossed it away from them. She paused as she saw the little marks where the guys had stapled the sign to him. She leaned down and placed a teasing kiss on all four of them, causing his breathing to hitch slightly as his eyes closed shut as a wave a pleasure passed over him. They laid up enough so she was sitting on his lap now. She raised her arms up, letting him lift her tank top up and over her head. Soon her fingers were working on his pant's buckle and they were lost to the world.

#$%^$^%$

Juice and Savannah sat now bare as they curled up against the car's tire. He held her to his side, covering himself with his sweatshirt. She now wore his shirt over her underwear, her hair was now loose and sticking up in odd places. Both of them had a satisfied smile on their faces. "I want to be able to protect myself." she blurted out to him as she stared down at their laced fingers. He looked down at her in surprise, not expecting that request from her at all. She looked up at him slowly, her face now serious as she looked at him. "Not with a gun, but I do want to know how to protect myself, Juice. I don't want to be like that girl in the woods." she explained to him as she readjusted herself so she could look up at him better.

He didn't know what to tell her. Well, not really. He wished that he could tell her that she won't have to worry, that he'd keep her safe from creeps like the clown, but it wasn't like he could be by her side 24-7. He knew better than to give her a gun, though, so he was happy that it wasn't on her list of things to use. She had really bad aim, they learned that when she accidentally shot Tig in the foot once. He didn't know what else she could use as a weapon, though. He glanced around the room and a light bulb went off when he saw Tig's old bat that he used sometimes on the cars in the corner. "Alright, Savvy. Come on, I've got an idea." he told her as he pushed her up to her feet with him. He got up with her, grabbing his jeans along the way. He tugged them on and buckled them closed as he crossed the room to get the bat. Once he had it with him, he found his way back to Savannah. "We'll use this instead." he said over to her.

She seemed unsure of it, like she was questioning if a baseball bat could be a useful weapon for her or not. He sighed and rolled his eyes at her before he reached forward to grab her hand. With one tug, he had her back pressed against him. He moved her hands onto the right spots on the bat before he moved her body into the right position. "You know, if I didn't know any better, Juice, I'd think you were just doing this to add a little kink into it." she said back to him as she felt his hands move her legs apart. He rolled his eyes at her but said nothing as he placed his hands over where he had left her smaller ones.

No matter how turned on he was by how they were positioned right now, this was something that was serious to her. He could tell that much from the look in her eyes when she asked him a moment ago. This was a meant that he had to be just as serious about it, if not more so, than she was. "You gotta imagine that you're playing baseball. You gotta focus on your target and . . . swing." he explained to her as they slowly practiced swinging the bat together. As they were paused in that position, he nuzzled her neck and pressed a quick kiss against her skin. "And by the way, I'm totally turned on from you doing this in my shirt." he whispered against her neck, causing her to laugh out with him. Her head fell back onto his shoulder, giving him mouth more access to her bare skin.

Chibs was on his way to see why the hell the lights were doing on in the shop. He had been riding by when he saw them. He heard laughter, Savannah's laughter no less, coming from inside of the garage. He noticed that the door was open and peeked his head inside. He found himself blown away as he watched Juice and Savannah, who were both barely dressed from the looks of it, using some old bat to hit the old lug nuts across the garage. He shook his head, about to yell at them for fooling around, when he was even more blown away. He watched on as Savannah twisted around in Juice's arms and planted a long passionate kiss on him. Chibs' eyes bugged out of his head as he watched on as the two then started to make out. "Well, I'll be damned. It is the lad who's banging her." he muttered out to himself. "Tig owes me a good hundred bucks now." he hissed to himself before he slipped the door shut, letting them be, and left to get on home.


	11. The Judgement Day

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 11

# %$#$#%$

Savannah had taken the morning off at the shop to go over to the hospital. As a cover, she said that she was there to check on Abel, but she was really there to get tests done. She was sitting with Abel until Tara was free to take them for her though. She didn't want any other doctor coming near her, especially since Tara was the only one she really trusted to keep their mouth shut if any of the guys happened to ask questions. "Looks like it's judgment day, little man. What do you think it'll be? Positive or negative?" she asked him as if he would really answer her about it.

She heard a knock on the window and looked over to see Tara standing there with a sad smile and a hand raised up as a wave. Savannah took a deep breath as she looked back at the baby in front of her, knowing that it was now or never. She smiled sadly and placed a kiss on the box holding her nephew inside of it before getting up from the rocking chair. She couldn't put this off any longer. "I'll come back and tell you what my sentence is." she whispered to him before she turned and went to go join Tara out in the hallway. She paused in the doorway and looked back at Abel once more before taking another deep breath and closing the door behind her.

She looked at Tara and the two stood there for a moment in silence before Tara sighed and reached out to take her hand in hers. "Let's get this over with already, huh?" she said to her softly. She just wanted to show her that she was being supportive of her. Savannah obviously didn't tell anyone about this or else the waiting room would have been full with bikers. Not even Gemma was here with her. Though, if she really thought about it, that was probably for the best. Gemma would just make it worse for her. She gave Savannah's hand a small squeeze before leading her down the hall to get her ready for her tests.

$%#%#%$

Savannah was now dressed in a hospital gown and sitting up on the exam table while waiting for Tara to come back with the test results. She was seriously hoping for probably what every girl in her situation is hoping not to get. She was praying to not be pregnant. She knew that she might love the baby, and so would Jax and her mom, but Juice was another story. She didn't even know if he could ever love her, let alone a child that they had conceived together. He wasn't ready to be a father anymore than she was ready to be a mother. She had to just keep telling herself that.

She couldn't even let herself think about being pregnant for a minute, let alone a nano second. Cause if she did? She knew for a fact that she couldn't even imagine what it would be like if she wasn't. She had always loved the idea of being a mother when she was a teen. It was why she babysat so much. She knew that having a baby wasn't in Juice's plans though, and if she wanted to have a baby with anyone? She wanted it to be with him. She didn't know why, he wasn't even close to being father material, but she couldn't picture herself with anyone other than him.

She wanted to imagine living in that house with the yard. She wanted to imagine actual kids, _her_ kids, running around with a dog. She wanted to imagine that Juice would be her old man and she would be his old lady, but that was just a dream. It would never be real. Especially when he won't even go public with her. She shook her head, wiping her eyes as she pushed those thoughts away from her head. She needed to focus on here and now. She needed to just get through this clear and free of any pregnancy, and then she and Juice can move on with their lives like it never happened. Juice wouldn't even have to ever know.

She looked up at the sound of the door opening. She straightened up upon seeing that it was Tara with a folder in her hand. She couldn't read her expression at all, but she was hoping that it wasn't too bad. Tara took a deep breath as she shut the door behind her. She hesitated for a moment before moving across the room to get to her, stopping when she stood beside her. "So, what is it? Am I pregnant or not?" Savannah asked her, just wanting to know her fate already. Tara took another deep breath before holding out the folder for her to take from her, as if telling her that she should just read and find out for herself. "Tara, you're scaring me now." she told her, but Tara just shook her head and motioned to the file again. She took it with hesitant fingers and flipped it open. A gasp left her lips as her hand shot up to her mouth.

"Oh, my god."

#$%$%^$%^#

Savannah had basically run out of the room after reading the results that Tara had given her a few minutes ago. She couldn't believe it, she almost didn't want to. She sat in front of the little statue of Jesus and looked up, tears staining her cheeks. This had to be some cruel trick that god was testing her with. He must have thought that she didn't already have enough shit on her plate, so why not ruin her day with this news. She had wanted to be so sure on one decision, but it still hurt knowing which had come true and which hadn't. Apart of her felt different with really knowing this time.

She didn't even realize that someone else had come inside of the chapel until they were standing right beside her. She looked over in confusion when she noticed that they had stopped next to her. Her face scrunched up in confusion upon seeing an older man she had never seen in town before. "You're Savannah Teller, aren't you?" he asked her, causing to become even more wary of him. She nodded her head slowly to him as she wiped her eyes and stood up onto her feet. "Sorry, I'm Agent Kohn, ATF, Chicago 3 division. I've been working an interstate weapons case. An outlaw group in this town, one that I believe you have some relations in, may be involved." he explained to her as he showed her his badge.

Savannah looked him over quickly and stood stiffly where she stood. She knew how to handle the cops just as well as her mom. This guy was going to be no different. "I can't help you, sorry. I'm just a mechanic. Now if you'll excuse me, I've actually got to get to my job before I'm late." she tried to tell him as she moved around him and all but ran to the chapel doors. She just wanted to get out of there and away from this creep agent. Some cops were easier to work, but some didn't know when to give up. This guy falling under that list apparently as he called out for her to wait.

She paused in the doorway and looked back at him, not knowing what he could possibly want to talk to her about. Out of all the girls with the club, she had to be the one who got asked the most questions. Mostly because she worked in the garage and behind the bar sometimes, she supposed, but no 'special agent man' had ever attempted to question her before. She didn't even know what he wanted with her or the club. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on anything private just now. Is there something wrong with the baby?" he asked her as he followed after her slowly.

She looked back at him with a looked crossed between confusion and shock. How in god's name did he piece together that she was here because of that? And how was it even any of his business? He didn't have a right to ask her anything as far as she knew. "Excuse me?" she asked him before she decided she didn't want to know. She just wanted to get the hell out of there. "Actually, never mind. I have to go, have a nice day." she told him as she turned to leave again. Only, she had hesitated too long and he had caught up to her.

She jumped a mile, yelping slightly, when he shut the door before she could get it open enough to slip through. What the hell was this guy's problem? Did he have like, a mental issue or something? She was seriously thinking that he did right now. "It's a wonderful thing to be pregnant. My girlfriend, well, she didn't realize that. She . . . well, she's not pregnant anymore now. You aren't thinking of doing the same thing are you? It'd be a shame, even if it's father is a no good biker." he confessed to her, though now he was stepping on dangerous territory as he brought up the club again.

It wasn't the club that he was making a dig at, though. No, it was Juice. He might not know it was Juice, but he was dissing the father of her baby. Which just happened to be Juice. She wanted nothing more than to leave, but that didn't seem to work with this guy. "Look, whether I'm pregnant or not, that's none of your business. Now fucking move out of my way so I can leave." she snapped at him, but still, he didn't move. "Move out of my way right now, or so help me god, I will . . ." she stated to threaten him, but he cut her off.

"You'll send your bikers after me? I'm a federal agent, Miss. Teller. If one of your bikers come after me, they'll be sent to prison for life." he explained to her.

The last thing they needed was anymore of the guys locked up, especially Jax or Juice. She knew for a fact that Juice couldn't handle being in there on his own. Something awful would happen to him, and she couldn't risk that happening. She settled for just glaring daggers at him instead. He seemed to be pleased with her backing off and smiled as he opened the door for her. She rolled her eyes at him and scoffed as she went to move past him. She was almost out of the doorway when he grabbed her arm. "A word of warning, Miss. Teller. For that child's sake, don't tell the father and get as far away from Charming as you can. You don't want to be here when things happen." he warned her as he tugged her back from walking away from him.

She gritted her teeth together as she tugged on his grip. He was hurting her arm, and she knew that if he didn't let go now, he wouldn't have to worry about her saying anything to the guys. The bruise would do that for her. "Is that a threat, 'Agent Kohn'?" she asked him. She knew that taunting him probably wasn't the best idea, but this guy was really getting on her nerves right now. He made her skin want to crawl away too. "Now, I suggest that you let go of me before I report you for harassment. I don't think that'll look very good for your 'interstate weapons' case, do you?" she told him as she gave another tug on his grip. If it did anything, though, it only made him grip her arm tighter. She didn't want to show it, but he was really starting to hurt her now.

"We got a problem here?" another voice said out to them.

The agent seemed to let her go within seconds of there being a witness now. She jumped back a few feet away from him and looked over to see that it was her mom. Gemma walked in between them, standing protectively in front of her daughter. The agent seemed to return to being professional on a seconds notice as he pulled out his badge again. "Agent Kohn, ATF, Chicago 3 division. I've been working an interstate weapons case. An outlaw group in this town may be involved." he explained to her before pocketing his badge again. "I was just asking Miss. Teller a few questions about her employers." he actually tried to make it seem as if he wasn't just harassing her at all.

One of the reasons she loved her mom was because she was smarter than any woman she had ever met before. She didn't buy a word coming out of the agents mouth, and Savannah could see that the second her mom crossed her arms. "Well, from where I was standing, it looked more like you were manhandling my daughter. If I remember right, that's a big no-no with you guys. You want to question the club, you go to them. Don't harass my daughter and hide behind her instead of going after who you really want to." she told him as she stood strong in front of her daughter. She was not about to let one of her kids be pushed around by an agent who had no business being in Charming in the first place.

Behind her mom, Savannah stood there mirroring her stance with a smug look. This guy was getting nowhere with her mom now. He seemed to realize as much too. He looked between the two ladies in front of him, another mistake on his part he realized as Gemma moved in front of line of sight to Savannah. She was not a woman to mess with, and messing with her one of kids was a good way of messing with her. "That was a mistake on my part. My apologies, Miss. Teller. Have a good day, ladies." he said to them with a nod of his head before turning and taking his leave. The two women stared after him with a wary look. That guy being in town could only mean trouble.


	12. The Jealousy Fight

Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe I'm almost up to 50 already! You guys are awesome! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 12

#^%$%^$%^$

The guys had come back from their trip the next afternoon. Juice was heading back up to finish the deal, but he wanted to come home to see Savannah for a couple of hours. Gemma had gone to fill Clay and Jax in on the incident at the hospital between Savannah and the agent. Savannah, on the other hand, was pacing around the outside of garage. She knew that Juice was inside of the clubhouse with the others, waiting for her, but she couldn't find it in herself to actually go in and see him. She had to tell him what she had found out while he was gone. She had to tell him that he was going to be a father. He deserved to know that she was pregnant with his child, he had every right to know seeing as he was the father.

So what was stopping her from telling him?

Oh right, the fact that she wasn't sure he could love both her and her baby was what was stopping her from telling him. How could she ask him to love a child they made when she's not even sure if he could love her? That wouldn't be fair to just to them, but it definitely wouldn't be fair to the child. She couldn't ask him to love her and her kid just because they existed. He needed to love them because he wanted to. But did that mean she kept the baby a secret from him? Could she do that to him? Would it be worse than telling him and opening that can of worms? Or would it better for them both if she never told him? She honestly didn't know what to do.

All she knew was that she couldn't get rid of this baby, she was going to have them. She was going to love them and try her best to be a good mother to them. She knew that her mom and Jax would help, Tara too, but they weren't who she was worried about. She had no idea where Juice would lean on loving or hating her baby. "Hey, Sav!" she jumped a mile at the sound of her name. She looked over to see that it was just Half Sack. "Hey, you alright? You've been pacing out here for, you know, a while now." he asked her as he got closer to her. He had been watching her pace around for a good ten minutes now. He had been debating with himself on going over to her or not for just as long. He finally decided on risking it and seeing if she was okay.

She didn't know what to tell him. Over the past few months, she and Half Sack had grown close as friends, but could she tell him this? She knew that she needed to tell someone, and she didn't know who else she could turn to. Normally she would have gone to her mom, but she knew that she wouldn't understand. She'd just focus on the fact that she was sleeping around with Juice, not the fact that she's afraid of telling him. She opened her mouth to tell him that she was fine, to lie to him, but decided against it. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked him instead. He looked completely blown away by the fact that she wanted to ask him something. He didn't turn her down though. He nodded his head and followed after her when she motioned for him to follow her towards the picnic tables. She climbed up on top of one of them and patted the spot beside her.

He seemed hesitant on going, but nodded and climbed up beside her. The two sat in silence for another minute before she cleared her throat and looked over at him with an actual nervous look. "Say you were sneaking around with this girl, and you were only sneaking around because everyone would freak if you dated publicly. You keep it a secret because you're afraid of what people would think, and you're scared that with people knowing, you could lose your spot at the 've loved this girl since you first met her, but you're not sure she loves you back. So you've never told her how you feel about her. Say she got pregnant, would you want to know?" she asked him, trying to be as vague as she really could about it. Even though doing that seemed like a waste of time now.

He looked back at her almost confused, not really knowing what she was telling him, let alone what she was really asking him. He scratched the side of his head in confusion as he tried to understand what she was really trying to tell him. "Are you, uh, are you sayin' that you're pregnant, Sav?" he asked her, trying to see if he understood it right or not. She looked away from him, not being able to tell him the truth or to lie to him. It was enough of an answer for him though. "Aw, shit, Savannah. What are you gonna do?" he asked her, his voice now softer since he got the hint that she didn't want anyone to know. Which raised the question of why she had decided to tell him? Why trust him? He didn't really understand it at all.

She shook her head, not having a clue as to what she should do. She didn't even know if she was doing the right thing by telling him. All she knew was that she needed to tell someone about it before she drove herself insane with all the back and forth on the matter. "I have no idea, Half Sack. Not a _fucking_ clue." she told him as she felt tears rimming her eyes. "I don't even know how to tell him, or even if I should tell him." she confessed to him. "I don't want him to hate me because of the baby, Half Sack, and I'm afraid he would if I told him." she continued on to tell him. She knew that she probably didn't make any sense to him, especially since she still hadn't told him _who_ she was actually talking about, but she just needed to get it out and in the open to someone.

Leave it to Half Sack to surprise her completely in the end, though. He knew a lot more than most gave him credit for knowing or just catching onto. "You're talkin' 'bout Juice, I'm guessing?" he asked her, taking her by complete surprise. "I, uh, I kind of guessed it when I saw how he was looking at you while we were driving back that night. I wasn't sure, so I didn't want to say anything." he confessed to her. She nodded her head, glad that he didn't say anything to anyone about it. Knowing their luck, he would have accidentally said it in front of everyone else and outed them to them all. Now having it confirmed only made Half Sack's heart drop. Not just because it was official that he no longer stood any chance with her, but with what he now had to tell her. "Are you guys, you know, exclusive?" he blurted out to her, not knowing how else to ask her.

She looked at him confused, not knowing where the hell that had come from. She seemed to have taken it the wrong way as she jumped down from the table and shifted from one foot to the other in a slight panic, as if she just couldn't sit still. "Are you asking me if there's a chance that it's not Juice's baby? Cause I can assure you, it's his. He's the only guy I've ever . . . you know." she was quick to defend herself, never thinking for a moment that he could be talking about something else completely. It didn't even dawn on her to even consider for one second that he could talking about Juice and not her.

Half Sack jumped up to his feet, not wanting her to think that he was talking bad about her in any kind of way. He would never do that to her. In his eyes, she was an angel, and she would always be like to him. "No, no, no, Sav. That's not what I-I-I meant. Not at all. I-I, uh, I was talkin' about Juice. Before we left, he . . ." he started to tell her, but cut himself off when he thought better than just telling her like this. Whatever he was about to say to her though, she heard enough to want to know the rest of it.

She had a feeling as to what he was about to tell her before he cut himself off, but she wanted to hear him say it. She wanted to hear him say the words to her. She needed to hear the truth before she made the biggest mistake of her life. Of her baby's life. "Juice did _what _before you left?" she demanded, but he kept his mouth shut. Which didn't seem to please her anymore than him not finishing his confession to her. "Half Sack, tell me! What did Juice do while you guys were out of town? Please, just . . . just tell me. I need to know." she begged him. She just needed to know the truth before she went in there and told him something that would change everything.

Half Sack regretted ever opening his mouth now. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew the rules. What happens on a ride, stays on the ride. This being no different, but he couldn't keep it from her. If Juice found out he was going to have a kid and never told her, he couldn't live with himself knowing that she'd never know and Juice would get away with it. Savannah deserved better than that. "Look, Savannah, Tig, he was ragging on Juice about not wanting to, you know, so he took the girl to the back." he tried to explain to her the best that he knew how to. He was never good with this kind of thing, and this being Savannah that he was hurting, just made it all the more worse.

She backed up from him when he took another step toward her. She knew that he was just trying to help her, but she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She and Juice might not be public, but he knew the rules. No other girls, just like no other boys for her. They might not have declared that out loud, but she did tell him that she would leave him if she ever found out that he had slept with someone else. "He just went in the back with her? So you don't know if he actually . . . actually slept with her or not?" she asked him as she fought back her tears. She would not believe this until he showed her proof or Juice told her himself. She couldn't believe that he would do this to her. She didn't want to believe it.

She wanted to believe that he could love her, that he truly wanted to be with her and not just for the sex. Half Sack didn't know what to tell her now. His silence was enough of an answer for her though. "No, no! It's not true. He wouldn't . . . he wouldn't do that to me." she told him, shaking her head as she covered her mouth in shock. She turned without warning and took off to get inside. She found Juice with some of the others in the bar playing pool together, as if he had done nothing wrong. She took a deep breath before marching right up to him and turning him around to face him. "Tell me that he's lying, Juice. Tell me you didn't sleep with some sweet butt on the ride." she begged him to tell her. She just needed for him to tell her that it wasn't true. That he didn't sleep with someone else.

Juice stood there in complete shock, his jaw dropped slightly as he struggled for something to say to her. He looked back at Chibs and Tig to see them straightening up in curiosity, wondering what she was talking about. His floundering expression was proof enough that he couldn't deny anything, but she still needed to hear him say it. "Look, Sav, whatever you . . . who, uh, who told you that something happened?" he made the mistake of asking her instead of telling her that nothing happened. Behind him, Chibs groaned and slapped his hand to his head, knowing that the boy had just made the biggest mistake ever.

She covered her mouth in shock, now knowing that Half Sack wasn't lying. Juice had cheated on her, and there was no going around it now. He may as well have just confessed to doing it right there and then. Her look of shock turned to one of disgust and disappointment as she looked at him now. "How could you do that to me? To us? Did I really mean that little to you, Juice? Was proving Tig wrong really that much more important to you?" she asked him, just needing to know why he did it now. Why did he have to ruin what they had? She just needed to know the truth from him now.

Juice looked like a deer caught in the headlights now as he looked from the two behind him to her in front of him. Chibs, who already knew about the two, didn't look surprised by what she just confessed, but the others in the room did. Looks like their secret was blown out of the water now. "Look, Savannah, maybe we should take this upstairs, yeah?" he tried to whisper to her, knowing that they were just creating a scene now. He tried to take a hold of her arm to take her upstairs where they could fight about this in private, but she wasn't hearing it.

"No! No, Juice. I'm not going anywhere with you." she snapped at him, her tone on the edge of screaming now.

She yanked her arm out of his hand and stood firmly where she was, making it clear that she wasn't moving. He looked back at Chibs and Tig for help, but they just held their hands up, making it clear to him that he was on his own with this one. The message was clear. He dug his own grave, and now he had to lay in it. "Look, Savannah, I'm sorry. I know that I made a mistake, but come on. It's not like we were exclusive. If I hadn't slept with her, the guys would . . ." he was cut off as her hand connected with his face. His face whipped to the side from the force behind the slap.

Before he could recover, she gripped his shirt and tugged him down to her level. Fire was burning in her eyes, her hurt now replaced with anger. "You're nothing but a pig, just like the rest of the guys in the club. You're right where you belong. You deserve your spot at the table, Juice, but you know what? You lost me by finally getting it." she hissed at him before pushing him away from her. He hit the pool table behind him in shock, his eyes watering over as it sunk in. She was leaving him. With one last look to him, she turned and stormed out of the bar. He sat there in shock, not knowing what to do.

Chibs snapped him out of it by giving him a shove. "Go after her, boyo! Don't be stupid and let the lass go!" he snapped at him, trying to get him to go after her. Juice snapped out of it and nodded his head before taking off after her. He called after her, asking for her to wait, but it only made her pick up speed rather than slow down. She led the way outside, him following out after her. "Savannah, babe, come on! Wait up! Savannah!" he called out after her, but it was still no use. She wasn't about to even think of stopping to let him explain. Not like he really could explain anything. He cheated, and that much was clear to the whole bar now.

She paused briefly when she noticed Half Sack waiting at the tables to see how it went. She glanced back at Juice to see that he had stopped in the doorway. He was confused, not sure of what was going through her head at the moment. Without thinking, she moved forward toward Half Sack and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She pulled him up to his feet and down to her, crashing her lips onto his. His eyes widened in shock, trying to hold out as she pressed her lips against his. She was about to pull away from him when he pulled her back, finally giving in. She felt numb now as she kissed him back, not being able to really get into it but not being able to really pull away either.

Juice felt his heart breaking as he watched Half Sack pull her against him. He felt like she was ripping his heart out as slowly and painfully as she possibly could with every slap of lips touching that he could hear. He finally had enough of watching the prospect having his hands all over his girl and stalked forward. Once he was close enough, he grabbed Half Sack by the shoulders and ripped him off of Savannah, tossing him as hard as he could to the side. "You don't touch my girl." he snarled as he moved forward and kicked him while he was still down for the count.

Savannah screamed out as Juice continued to kick Half Sack as hard as he could in the gut repeatedly. With every kick, she swore that he just kicked harder. "Juice, stop it! Please, stop! You're hurting him!" she screamed out as she moved forward and tried to pull him off of him. Juice just shoved her away, pushing her to the ground on accident. All he could see was red, and he wanted to kill Half Sack for touching his girl. Half Sack seemed to snap when he saw Savannah hit the ground. He grabbed Juice's foot and twisted it enough to make him fall over. She screamed out again when she saw Half Sack climb on top of Juice and start beating his face in with his fist. "Stop it! Both of you! Help! Somebody! Jax! Jax!" she looked around for anyone that could help, but it was like they all suddenly disappeared.

The two started rolling around, both trying to get the upper hand now. It was getting them nowhere, and one of them was going to kill the other if they didn't stop right now. Savannah watched on in horror as she screamed for help and for them to stop it. Tig, Jax, Happy, Opie, and Chibs all came out running upon hearing her screaming then. They took in the big mess that was happening right in front of them before splitting up and going after the two to split them up. Tig and Happy snatched up Half Sack, pulling him off of Juice. Jax and Chibs pulled up Juice, dragging him back from attacking again. Opie moved around them and helped Savannah up from the ground. "What the fuck is going on here?" Jax snapped at them both, looking between them to see who would fess up first.

Before he could get his answer, Savannah had broke out in a sob as she pushed Opie away from her. Without another word, she took off inside to go to her room. "Savannah!" Jax called after her, but it was no use. She was gone. Juice moved to go after her, but Jax and Chibs pushed him back, not letting him go anywhere. "Oh, no. No you're not going anywhere until one of you explain what the hell just happened here and why the hell my sister just ran off crying?" Jax demanded to know as he looked between the two bloody men before him. He was going to get his answers too, whether like it or not. Half Sack and Juice met eyes, both still panting and had blood running down their faces. Juice was panting almost animalistic as he glared deadly at the other man. This was not going to go over well, not at all.


	13. The False Truth

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are amazing! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 13

#^%$%^$&

After not getting an answer from either Juice or Half Sack, he knew he'd have to look to Savannah for answers. He was just hoping that she was willing to share them. He went up to her room and knocked twice before poking his head inside of the room. He felt his heart twist at the sight of her balled up on her bed crying her eyes out. Whatever happened between Juice and Half Sack down there, he had a feeling that whatever was really upsetting her, was what was the cause of the fight too. "Sav, hey, you got a minute?" he asked out to her as he slipped inside of the room and closed the door behind him. Savannah didn't answer him, she probably couldn't hear him over her crying. He crossed the room and climbed onto the side of the bed. He settled in the middle with his back against the headboard.

She didn't say anything as she climbed farther up on the bed and into his arms. She buried her face in his chest, crying into his shirt as his arms tightened around her. He didn't tell her to buck up and stop crying, he just let her continue and get it all out. "It-it's all-al-all my fault, Jax. I'm so-so stupid." she cried out to him. She felt like the stupidest person on the planet right now. How could she think for a moment that Juice could ever care about her? He was just like the others in the club. All he wanted was money, power, and sex. He never wanted her, he just wanted the piece of ass that no one else could get. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been, and now things were even worse. She got knocked up by the guy who doesn't love her. He doesn't even care about her.

Jax wasn't sure what she was talking about, but at the moment it didn't matter. All intent on finding out what the fight was over, was pushed back on his list of things to do now. His sister needed him, and that was all that mattered. He was brushing back her hair, telling her that it was going to be alright. He knew that it was probably a lie, but she needed to hear it from someone from the looks of it. He looked around the room until his eyes settled on something sticking out from one of her books she had lying around. He reached over and slipped it out from the pages. They were pictures from Fun Town by the looks of it. He smiled at the sight of Juice and Savannah making faces. He was glad that at least someone had fun that day. He felt his tempter spike when his eyes lowered down to the next picture.

Juice and Savannah were kissing, more like making out by the looks of it. His eyes scrunched up in confusion, not even knowing that the two had even had a thing for each other. "What the hell?" he muttered out under his breath. Savannah lifted her head up upon hearing him and looked to see what he was looking at. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was the photo booth pictures from Fun Town. Her heart dropped when she saw his own eyes widened as he choked on air, most likely from seeing the last picture. "Jax?" she asked out to him, just needing for him to say something to her. "Jax? Jax, give me those." she tried to reach out and take them from him, but he was quicker than she was as he held them out of her reach.

He crumpled them up in his hand and clenched his fist closed tightly. He now had a clue as to what the stupid fight was about and why his sister was just bawling her eyes out. He jumped up from the bed on a seconds notice then. "I'm gonna kill him." he snarled out as he tossed the crumbled pictures aside like it was trash. Her red rimmed eyes widened, tears still fresh as they stained her cheeks. "He's a dead man, Savannah. He's done." he told her angrily before he turned and stormed out of the room.

"Jax, no! Jax!" she screamed out after him.

She scrambled to get to the other side of the bed, basically falling off the side of it when she did. She bounced back up to her feet and took off after her brother, calling out his name as she did. She raced down the stairs as fast as she could, skidding slightly as she moved around the corners. She had finally made it outside after what seemed like forever, only to find that neither Juice or Jax were in sight. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, immediately fearing the worst. She screamed out when someone touched her from behind. "Whoa, hey, Sav, it's just me." she spun around to find that it was just Half Sack.

She wiped her eyes as she took a deep breath. She was still worried with not seeing Juice and Jax though. "Juice left before 'em to clear his head. Jax doesn't know where he is." he reassured her when he realized who she was looking for. Juice had taken off once Jax was done questioning them. Jax had come out a minute ago looking like a crazy man, demanding to know where Juice was. When no one knew, he just took of on his own bike. Half Sack was more worried about her, though. She had just through hell and back, and if he had to guess, he'd guess that it couldn't have been good for her baby. "Sav, we should get you to the hospital. Check on the baby and all that, you know, all that crap." he told her, know that it was probably the best thing for her to do.

She just shook her head, knowing that was the last place she needed to be right now in her mind. She just wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there. She wanted to find her brother and make sure he didn't kill Juice. She might hate him right now, but she doesn't want to see him dead. Especially not because of her. It was her mistake for falling for him. She should have known better. "I just wanna sleep, Half Sack. That's all. I'm tired." she told him, her voice dead and empty of emotion. She just wanted to sleep away this nightmare. Half Sack wanted to argue with her and make her go, but he decided against it and just let her leave to go back up her room. He looked after her with a sad look, hoping that he was making the right decision by not making her go.

%#$#%$#%$

Unlike what Half Sack had promised her, he had called Tara over a little while after she had fallen a sleep and told her the basis of what happened. He only really told her that there was a fight and Savannah was accidentally pushed. Savannah woke up a few hours later. Not by choice, though, but because she could feel someone touching her. She jolted awake with a sharp gasp, only to be pushed back down against the pillow. "Shh, Savannah, it's alright. It's just me, it's Tara. You're safe." she reassured the younger girl. Savannah was breathing heavily as she looked at Tara in confusion, not knowing what she was even doing here in her room or why she was touching her. "Just breath, that's it. In and out. Just lay back and breath, no one is going to hurt you." she continued to reassure her.

Savannah just did as she was told and adjusted herself so she was sitting up, but still laid back like Tara wanted her to be. After a minute of just deep breathing, she was able to breathe normally again. As if she was able to read her mind, Tara took her hand and gave her a small smile. "It's alright, Savannah. Half Sack called me and told me what happened. He said that you took a fall, how are you feeling? Any cramps?" she asked her as she went back into being in the doctor zone. Savannah winced a little, but not because of cramps. She must have just bruised her backside from when she fell. "I'm still going to need to do an ultrasound just to make sure, but as far as I can tell, the baby should still be alright. Just watch the stress, it's not good for the baby. Especially this early in the pregnancy." she explained to her after a minutes of silence.

Savannah let out the deep breath that she had been holding, breathing out in relief of not having hurt the baby at all. She relaxed against the headboard and looked over at the good doctor. "Thanks, Tara. I'm just gonna walk around a little, if you don't mind." she told her as she leaned up in the bed a little more. She winced from the newly forming bruise, but Tara didn't stop her from moving. With one last goodbye and a kiss on the head, Tara turned to leave and made it to the bar before she bumped into Juice, who seemed to have just gotten back from his ride. They both skidded to a stop, looking at each other with wide eyes. Juice was the first to react between the two of them. "Savannah!" he shouted out before he moved around Tara and took off upstairs to find the girl in question. "Savannah!" he continued to call out to her.

Tara didn't like the club, especially since coming back to town. Juice knew as much, and he knew that her being here couldn't be anything well. He felt like his heart was exploding with every second it was taking to get to her room. He finally got to the right door and barged right into the room, causing her to scream out in surprise. Her shocked was immediately replaced with anger when she saw that it was him. "Get out of here, Juice. I have nothing else to say to you." she snapped at him, just wanting him to turn back around and leave. The last thing she needed right now was more stress.

When he didn't move to leave, she settled for leaving the room herself. Whatever got her away from him right now. But of course, he had other ideas. He followed after her, calling out for her to stop running away from him. She didn't know the whole story, at least not his side of it. Savannah made her way out into the empty bar first. She went to round the bar counter when her stomach suddenly cramped up for a quick moment. She gasped out in a sharp breath, gripping onto the counter as her knees went weak. "Whoa, hey, Savannah." Juice said out in a panic as he rushed forward and caught her before she completely collapsed on the floor face first.

She groaned as he held onto her, just wanting to be as far away from him as she possibly could be right now. She would rather be lying in a ditch somewhere than right here with Juice so close to her. "I'm fine. Just let me go." she snarled at him as she tried to push him away from her. It was no use though. Especially seeing as she couldn't take two steps without almost falling on her face again. Fortunately, for him anyway, he was there to catch her once again. Not like she was thankful for it though. "Stop being so damn stubborn. Just sit still long enough so I can check your leg and make sure you didn't hurt it." he snapped back at her as he crouched down and lifted her up in his arms. Even then she still pushed at him, just wanting to be let go of by him.

He managed to set her down on top of the bar counter without her pushing herself out of his arms. He stood in front of her and ran his hand down her leg, as he said he would to make sure it wasn't hurt. She breathed in deeply, not wanting him to know how he was effecting her by doing that. "Get. Your filthy hands. Off of me." she growled at him. He pushed it as far as he could go, though. He moved his hand under her calf, massaging it slightly. As much as she tried to fight it, her eyes rolled back from his touch and a small moan slipped out from her lips. "Juice," she pleaded as her eyes closed shut. He stepped forward, standing dangerously close to her now.

His eyes were glazed over with lust as he looked right at her. Her own eyes mirrored his emotion, though there was something else. There was a bit of doubt in her eyes. Something he didn't catch as he let her shoe drop off of her foot. He ran his hand back up her leg, continuing up her side before he stopped at her lower back. With one small tug, her body hit his with small gasp from her. He took the chance of her being caught off guard by lowering his head down and crashing his lips onto hers. She squeaked out in surprise, fighting back against him at first, before finally giving in to him. Their lips battled for control as their kiss picked up speed. As much as she wanted to turn him away, her body wanted nothing more than to have him inside of her.

His hot kisses left her mouth, leaving a trail down the side of her neck before settling on one of her weak spots that he knew well. Her breathing hitched as her body arched into his, only seeming to encourage him more. Her hands had a mind of their own as they slipped under his cut and started pushing it off of him. He pulled away from her for a short moment, breathing heavily as he looked at her. "Here?" he asked her. She quickly shook her head no. "Your bedroom?" he tried again. She answered him with crashing her lips back onto his. He kissed her back eagerly, just wanting to be inside of her again. He wanted it to be back to normal, as if today hadn't ever happened. He lifted her up from the bar, her legs wrapping around his waist to keep her locked in his arms, and he carried her into the back and up to her room, never once breaking the kiss between them. As he carried her into the open door, he kicked the door closed behind them. As he dropped her onto the bed, they forgot something important.

They forgot to lock the door.

#$%^$%$%^$

Half Sack knew it was late, but he just needed to make sure she was doing alright. Tara had called him and told him that she seemed to be fine, but he had to make sure for himself and see that she was okay. He had even went and picked up some flowers for her in case she needed something nice to cheer her up, even if it was only a little bit. He made it to her room when he paused. He was nervous to actually go inside. He took a deep breath before stepping forward and twisting the knob. When he found that it was unlocked, he opened it wider and peeked his head inside of the room. And god, did he wish that he hadn't done that when he saw what was really going on inside.

The flowers dropped to the floor, along with his jaw and his heart. His eyes widened as he saw that Savannah wasn't alone. Juice was with her, and they were far from fighting this time. No, instead of fighting, Juice was pumping into her from behind. He had her bent over her bed, her head dropped as she gasped out with every thrust. Juice, however, had looked up and spotted him in the doorway. He grinned as he continued with what he was doing to Savannah, as if he was only being encouraged more by seeing the horrified expression on Half Sack's face. He knew that it was a message, though. Juice was making it known that Savannah, whether he cheated on her or not, belonged to him.

She was his girl, and this was payback for making out with her earlier. Half Sack blinked back from his thoughts upon hearing her scream out Juice's name. It would always be his name, and this was proof enough for him. Without a word, he shut the door again and took slow steps away from the room. It would look to anyone else as if he were doing the walk of shame, but he was more embarrassed if anything else. He had had his heart ripped out and danced on in all of one minute. As he descended down the stairs, he left the forgotten flowers behind, never to think of them again.


	14. The Happy Friendship

Thanks for all of the reviews! Juice isn't quite in the clear just yet, sadly. I hope you like the chapter! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belonged to their rightful owners.

Chapter 14

!#$ $ #$ %

The light was shining through the curtains into Savannah's room. The streaks of light were hitting, not one, but the two bodies on the bed. Savannah laid curled up in Juice's arms, both of their bodies now bare of clothing. Juice was the only one of the two awake as he held her in his arms. He was watching as she slept soundly, as if last night hadn't happened and she hadn't found out that he had cheated on her. He knew that she wouldn't have forgiven him so quickly, but he couldn't lose her. He had to come up with something to tell her that would convince her not to leave him. He needed her in his life. She kept him grounded and . . . and well, she kept him human.

She kept him from getting all wrapped up in the club and letting it control his entire life. He was hoping by showing her that she couldn't resist him the night before, he had proved to her that she needed to be with him as much as he needed to be with her. "What? Where am I? Juice?" he looked down at her slowly, her eyes widening when she remember what had happened between them. "Oh, god. We didn't. Oh, no, please tell me I'm dreaming. I can't believe we did that." she said out as she started to get herself into a panic as she jolted up from her spot beside him on the bed.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, not understanding what could be wrong with her.

Last night had to have settled things between them, hadn't it? She still cared about him, he could hear it in her voice while they were making love. He could hear it when she said his name repeatedly. He felt his world starting to shatter around him as she pulled the sheet around her while she started to search for her clothes. "Sleeping with you, Juice! I slept with you, even after you cheated on me with some sweet butt." she snapped at him as she started to pull on her underwear in a frantic pace. Even though he was her room, she knew that it would just be easier if she was the one to leave than kicking him out.

Juice didn't know what to tell her. He didn't want her to believe that he could cheat on her, he knew that was where she drew the line. He knew that, so why did he still do it? He didn't even know, he wasn't thinking. He regretted it the second he did it, but if he let her believe that he did it, he'd regret it even more later on. She'd never forgive him for cheating on her, he knew that as well as he knew his own name. "Savannah, come on. You can't still believe that, not after last night." he tried to tell her as he watched on as she strained to get her shirt on over her head. He would have laughed if not for the seriousness of the situation.

She didn't seem to believe him, which hurt the worst. He could see that she wanted to, but the facts were against him. The only thing he had going for him was the fact that she wanted to believe him so badly. She cared about him, and she wanted to trust him still. The only thing screwing him over was the fact that the facts were against him. "I heard what Half Sack said, Juice! You took some sweet butt into the back. All you had to do was wait to get back home to me! A few hours top!" she cried out to him as she continued to search around for the rest of her clothes. She couldn't seem to find her pants anywhere.

It wouldn't be long until she was all set to leave, though. He could see that much was clear as she finally found her pants and started to fix them so she could slip her legs inside. He had to do something to stop her, to get her to listen to him. He couldn't let her just leave. "He didn't see anything, Savannah! Come on!" he tried to tell her as he hurried to slip back on his boxers so he could follow after her and stop her from walking out on him. He managed to get himself tangled up in the sheet, which made him growl out in frustration as he fought against the sheets left on the bed.

She rolled her eyes at him, obviously not believing him. She knew that Half Sack wouldn't have said what he did if it wasn't true. He wouldn't lie to her about that, especially not after what she had just told him was going on. "Really? I'm sure he's glad for that! I wouldn't want to have seen you with that whore either." she snapped at him as she finally got to slip her legs through the pant legs of her jeans. There was a little struggle, but mostly because she was frustrated and couldn't focus right. All she could focus on was the imagine of Juice with some other girl. She couldn't get the idea out of her head, and she knew that was what was keeping her from letting him explain.

He rounded the bed as quick as he could once he had gotten loose from the evil bed sheets that had had him entangled in them. He hurried to her and pulled her back from the door as soon as he could. She swatted off his hands, not wanting him to touch her again. He sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. "Savannah, will you just listen to me? Just let me explain what happened. Just trust me." he tried to tell her, but if he had done anything by asking her to trust him? It was make things even more worse than before.

She completely snapped on him as she turned to him, her eyes burning with fire now as she glared at him. Her glare seemed to bury him ten feet under as she looked at him. He had to be joking, he just had to be. Was he seriously asking her to trust him? After what he did to her? "Trust _you_?! Yeah right! I trusted you, Juice, and you go sleep with some random girl because Tig was messing with you. Do you really think that I'm going to trust you now?" she snapped at him, her anger toward him now loud and clear as she shoved him back a little.

After shoving him back, she spun on her heels and turned to go to the door again. She was so out of here now. She couldn't be alone with him in this room any longer. She was afraid more for her being able to resist him and hearing him out if she stayed any longer. "That wasn't how it happened, Savannah! Just hear me out, babe, _please_!" he shouted out after her, pleading for her to just understand. All she had to do was listen to him, that was all that he wanted from her. All she had to do was sit there and let him tell her what happened from his point of view. She needed to understand how it was for him.

She made it to the doorway, pausing as she got the knob halfway twisted, when she finally stopped herself from going any further. Even as she was hesitating, it was like a part of her had kept moving as she got the door halfway open. She finally caved when she looked back and saw his expression. "Fine, you have five minute only, Juice." she told him as she shut the door again and turned to face him. She let her back hit the door, pushing as much space between them as she possibly could. Juice seemed to be over the moon with relief when she said that to him. He opened his mouth to start explaining, when a knock cut him off. He grew even more frustrated when they heard Happy's voice calling out for her.

Unlike him, she saw it as a sign instead of an interruption. She saw it as fate trying to tell her not to listen to whatever Juice wanted to tell her. She didn't waste a second in throwing the door open. She moved to the bed and grabbed a hold of the rest of his clothes. She crossed the room again and shoved them in his arms before she pushed him out of the room. "Will you please just take him somewhere else? Please, Happy?" she asked the older man in front of him, pleading with him to do this one thing for her.

Happy looked between them and didn't look surprised. He had seen and heard the fight between her and Juice the day before. With seeing their appearances, he'd say that they both had a pretty rough night. Though, from the looks of it? He'd say that their morning was the only worse part of their night. "No problem, princess. At all." he told her as he glanced over at Juice to see that he was struggling to get the rest of his clothes on before Happy threw him out to the wolves and let Jax have a go at him.

He needed to get her to just hear him out, to believe him. Even if he was technically lying, he knew that it was for the right reason. He needed Savannah, and she was slipping though his fingers. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let her walk right out of his life like she was seeming to be doing now. He had to do something, but he had no idea what that something was. "Savvy, please, just let me explain. I-it's not what you think it is." he tried again, but this time he couldn't even get her to look at him.

She wouldn't even turn her head to glance at him. She knew that she couldn't even do that with him. She was so close to cracking, and she knew that if he saw her eyes, he'd know exactly that. She couldn't let him in again. Not so soon at least. She just wished that he would leave, especially since she was near tears by now. "Happy, please, just-just get him out of here. Please." she begged the older man, knowing that he would do anything for her, especially if it was kicking a guy out that she didn't want to be around.

Happy had no problem with helping her out with this. He personally didn't like any guy who was even hinted at cheating on Savannah. At that point, he's written them off onto the 'doesn't deserve her' list. The list was getting longer every day too. Something he was sure Savannah had no idea about either. Which, he'd like to keep it that way. "No problem at all, Savvy. I'll come back to check on you later." he told her as he gave her a tip of his head, a mock salute to go with it as well. She mouthed 'thank you' to him and closed the door behind her as she slipped back inside of her room.

Juice looked at the closed door with a pained expression, wishing that there was something else that he could do. He just wanted to make things right again. Though, that would have to wait, seeing as Happy still hadn't let him go yet. "Y-you're going to let me leave, right, Happy?" he asked him, mentally praying that he let him go free with only a warning, that he knew right now that he would break. Happy just gave him a look, his words he was trying to get across loud and clear to him. "Right, didn't think so." he muttered out before he was dragged off by Happy. Well this was it, or was it?

$%#%$

Later that day, Savannah had left the clubhouse to go help her mom and the other ladies set up their booth for the town's little event. She was happy to help, not because it got her away from the club for the day, but because it got her away from Juice too. She knew the more she was away from him, and the less chance of them being left alone together, then the better off she was. "Tell everyone to leave room for the buses." Gemma said back to her daughter as she got the plastic bowls ready while Savannah stirred the chili.

"Who we busing?" she asked back to her mom.

Gemma set down the bowls on the booth table and started laying them out for people to take when they got here. "Oakdale assisted living." she explained to her as she finished up and returned to the other table beside Savannah. The two shared a look, knowing the same thing when it came to the seniors. "Seniors are all compulsive gamblers, baby girl. Triples our raffle dollars. God bless social security." she reminded her as she continued to move around to finish up with the setting up of their booth. She shared a little smile with Luann Delaney, another one of the old ladies that she was close friends with.

"Gemma." another voice said out to her.

Savannah turned her head around as Gemma looked up to see one of the old wives from one of the club's ex members coming up to the booth. Savannah vaguely remembered her, she had been a teenager when she was around and didn't pay much attention to any of the wives or most of the guys in the club at the time. Her mom seemed to know exactly who she was though. "Oh, hey, April. Appreciate you coming to help." Gemma said out to the woman on the other side of the table. Savannah didn't bother hiding her curiousness as she openly stared at her mom and the other woman.

She was trying so hard to put the name to the face, because something was familiar about her, but she was finding it harder said than done as she was drawing a blank on who she was to the club. "No problem. Can I ask you something?" she heard the other woman say back to her mom. She was brought back from her watching by Luann tapping her arm to get her attention. She looked over to see her holding up forks, as if silently asking her to go and get more of them. She nodded and stopped what she was doing before telling her mom that she was going to get more forks and such at the store and that she'd be right back.

#^$#^$$

Savannah was looking around the town's little store for the plastic silverware. She knew as well as anyone how fast they went thanks to the chili. She was rounding the corner to head into the next aisle when she suddenly stopped. She felt like she was going to be sick. She looked around and stopped the bathroom not far from her. She jogged over to get inside, just barely making it to one of the sinks inside before she released any content of food that she had had that morning already. She felt sick to her stomach as she knew that she wasn't finished. She jumped when someone touched her arm. She looked over to see Tara standing there.

The doctor gave her a small smile before Savannah heaved again. She pulled back the younger girl's hair and rubbed her back until she was finished. While Savannah was cleaning the sink, Tara went over and grabbed some paper towels and wet them. She returned to the other girl and handed them to her. She gave her a smile of thanks as she used them to clean herself up. "Do you mind getting me something to wash out my mouth?" she asked her. Tara nodded her head, not even going to argue, and left really quick to go find some mouthwash she could buy just as quick and bring back to her.

While she was gone, Savannah settled down against the wall, letting herself slide down and fall to the floor. She had been so worried about not running into Juice all day, she hadn't even thought of the baby currently growing inside of her. She had no idea what she was going to do with it now. She couldn't tell Juice. She felt bad for considering keeping the baby from him, but she couldn't be near him. If he were to know, she knew that it had to be from her that he heard it from. She couldn't be alone with him, though. She knew that she wouldn't last long alone with him. She had almost caved just that morning when he begged for her to listen to him.

She knew who Juice was, she knew that he would push even more if he knew that she was pregnant. She knew that he wouldn't give up, and she just really needed space away from him right now. She needed time to think, and she couldn't have that if he was pushing to get back together with her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Tara came back in with some water and a pack of gum. "I didn't want to leave you in here alone for too long. We can get some mouthwash on the way out if you still want it." she told her as she passed her the water first. Savannah, with Tara's help, lifted herself up from the floor and went back over to the sink.

She uncapped the bottle of water and took a swig of it. She swished it around in her mouth for a minute before spitting it back out into the sink. She took another sip and swallowed it back since her mouth was dry. She took the pack of gum from Tara and opened it to take out a stick to pop into her mouth. "Sorry, I'll pay you back for these. It's just, I've had a rough day so far and completely forgot about . . . well, you know." she told her as she started pacing around the room, her earlier thoughts coming back to her mind.

Tara watched on she paced around, not having a clue as to what she was talking about. She had been fine the last time she had seen her, besides finding out that she was pregnant of course. The was only one thing that she could think of that could get Savannah this worked up. "Did you tell him about the baby?" she asked her, but Savannah just shook her head, now leaving her confused. "Then what happened, Savannah? What's going on? Did you have another fight with Juice? What happened after I left yesterday?" she asked her, suddenly remembering what she had seen when she was leaving. Savannah kept pacing around though, and Tara finally had enough of the pacing and grabbed a hold of her hand, pulling her to a stop in front of her. "You can trust me, Savannah. You know that." she told her, knowing that Savannah needed to tell someone what was going on inside of her head.

More stress on Savannah was worse for the baby, she knew that for a fact. After what she had seen the day before, it was already bad for Savannah with the stress, she could only imagine what had happened after she left. "We slept together, Tara. I couldn't say no to him. He kissed me, and I couldn't push him away. I was weak, and I can't stop letting him in, even when he cheated on me." she told her as tears rolled down her cheeks. She finally was able to tell someone. She knew that Tara wouldn't judge her, but she just needed someone to tell her how it was without having a biased opinion.

Tara sighed as she took a hold of Savannah's hand and pulled her over to the sinks. The two lifted themselves up onto the sink counter and sat in silence for a moment as they settled themselves. "You're not weak, Savannah. Nowhere near it, you've been stronger than a lot of other girls would have been in your position. You just need to sit him down and tell him. Just because he cheated, doesn't take away his right to know he's having going to have a child in a few months." she said to the younger girl beside her. She knew how it was to be in her position, not that Savannah knew that, but she knew how hard that choice was.

There was a big difference in her situation and Savannah's. She might have just come back to town, but she's seen Juice and Savannah when they're out around town or at the hospital visiting Abel. Even if they were trying to hide it, it was obvious how much they both cared about the other. She didn't understand how hard it was now to just be in the same room as Juice though. She didn't know how much self control it took out of her to just kick him out of her room that morning. "But I can't even be in the same room as him, Tara. How can I tell him, when I can't even trust myself alone with him?" she told him, her confliction clear in her eyes as she looked over at her.

Tara sighed, knowing how that was. She couldn't even look at Jax since she got back to town and not want to fall right into his arms. She took another deep breath before looking over at the girl beside her. She surprised her by putting her hand on her shoulder, causing her to look over at her. "Just try your best. Just tell him all you want to do is talk and nothing more. If he tries anything, you leave. If you want, Savannah, I'll come with you for support." she told her, just wanting to help her anyway that she can. She felt like she owed her at least that much.

She appreciated the offer of support, but she knew that it wouldn't work with Juice. He would feel like she's caging him in by tag teaming him. It wouldn't end well for anyone if that was the case. She knew that when, if, she ever told him, that she would need to do it on her own when it was just the two of them alone. She just didn't know when that would be. "No, he'll just feel cornered if you come. I know that I need to tell him, but I know Juice, Tara. I know that he'll just push more if he knows that I'm pregnant." she told her as she shook her head as she wiped her eyes.

Tara knew that nothing with the club was easy, she found out that the hard way when she was younger and dating Jax. She never learned, even now when she had a good career going for her. The SamCro boys were just too addictive, no woman can help having to go back to them. Savannah was stuck for life though, seeing as Jax was her brother and Clay was her step father. It didn't help that she was in love with Juice either. "Hey, it's going to be okay, Savannah. We'll figure it all out, together." she told her as she rubbed her back. "Just tell Juice the truth, but tell him that you still need time for yourself. To process everything and that you just wanted to let him know about the baby." she went on to explain to her. It was the only thing that she could think of that Savannah could try.

Savannah nodded as a new round of fresh tears rolled down her face. She couldn't control her emotions. She knew that she shouldn't have been crying, but she couldn't help it. It was like she was on auto-cry or something. One thing she did know, was that she was glad Tara had come back to town. She needed a friend right now, and she didn't have a lot of those that weren't connected to club directly. "I'm glad you came back Tara. I really missed you." she told her as she tried to hold back her sobs. Tara had always been her to go to girl. She wasn't just Jax's girlfriend before she left town, she was her best friend too. She talked her through break ups and she sat and watched stupid corny movies while they ate ice cream together.

Tara looked over at her with a sad smile, thinking of the same thing. One thing she never got when she was in Chicago, was a new best friend. Even if Savannah was a few years younger than her, it didn't change that they were close friends. The both understood the club and what came with it when it came to them. They stuck together, and there was no forgetting that. Not even leaving Charming could change that. "I'm glad I did too. And I've missed you too, Savannah." she told her as she wrapped her arm around her and pulled her to her. The sobs finally broke loose as Tara's arms tightened around her, letting her cry on her and use her for support. She'd always be able to lean on her, and that would never change.


	15. The Confession

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 15

$%&^%&%^%^

After her little break down in the bathroom, she and Tara had went their separate ways. Tara headed off to the hospital while Savannah headed back to the town center to get back to helping with the booth. She got there at the same time Jax, Tig, and Bobby, who was in his Elvis suit, were all showing up to help out. She parked beside their bikes and smiled teasingly at them as she got out with her shopping bag. "You're late, Elvis. Mom's gonna kill you." she said out happily as she fell in pace with Bobby and her brother. Jax spotted something and excused himself as he headed over to whatever it was, leaving Savannah to lead Bobby and Tig over to where they were suppose to go.

Bobby knew that she was right, but it didn't help his mood. Tig seemed to be the only one in a joking mood as he tossed an arm around her shoulders and gave her a little hug. She knew that it was more for what he overheard the day before, but he wasn't going to say anything now since it wasn't his business. She knew that the thought was there though. "Doesn't that make you the kettle, princess? Seeing as you're just getting here too." Tig said down to her as he ruffled her hair with his other hand. Bobby looked back at them and just rolled his eyes as he hurried along to the booth the kids who were waiting for him in. He was suppose to help out by dressing them all as Elvis.

Savannah rolled her eyes as she hurried along with them and pointed which ways to turn so they could get there quicker. "I was already here, you idiot. I went out to get some more silverware since we didn't have enough." she explained to them as she held up the bag in her hands to show her proof to them. They finally made it to the booth, and Gemma was the first to spot them. "You're late, Elvis." she told them as she hurried to move around the table to meet them. Savannah held out the bag and Luann took it from her, giving her a quick thanks before going back to handing out the bowls of chili.

Savannah just shook her head as she and Tig followed behind them as Gemma fell in pace with Bobby. The two were fine with just letting Bobby dig himself out of the hole he had dug himself with Gemma. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get this into a helmet?" he said back to her as he hurried around to get to the booth someone else had set up for him and what he was doing. The three rolled their eyes at his excuse, none of them believing him.

"The kids are waiting." Gemma reminded him.

He looked back at her and sighed, knowing that already. He didn't need her reminding him how late he was for this thing. "I know, I know, I know." he told her as he stopped just before the going inside of his little tent covered area where the kids were all waiting for him to show up. He took a deep breath before heading inside. "Bless my soul. Oh, look at all god's children. So, tell me. Who wants to look like Elvis." he said, now speaking in his Elvis voice as he greeted the kids. The other three watched on as the kids sitting around the table all erupted in cheers, raising there hands up in excitement to be picked to go first. Savannah unknowingly rested her hand on her stomach, smiling dreamily as she watched Bobby with the kids.

#^$%$%^

Savannah was wondering around, just taking in the pleasures of looking around at the other booths. She wouldn't have left her mom, seeing as Jax, Bobby, and Tig had all left to get back to the club, but she had the other old ladies to help her with the chili. When she got word that Juice, who had been replaced on the run he was suppose to finish, and some of the other prospects were coming in place of the three who had left, she was out of there. She couldn't be close to Juice, especially after the other night. She couldn't trust herself around him. Last night being proof enough of that. "A woman in your condition, and with most likely a long list of who the father is, I would have expected you to be less of an idiot." a voice said out from behind her.

She spun around in surprise, not having expected for someone to approach her. Her jaw clenched at the sight of the agent that had harassed her in the chapel at St. Thomas. From what Jax had told her, it wasn't just her that he was harassing though. He showed up at Abel's room earlier today as well. She didn't know what problem he had with her family, but she was hoping that he stopped soon. "And a man in your position of power, should know better than to harass a woman related to two of the men that you're investigating." she said back to him with a small amount of attitude toward him.

She felt some sort of satisfaction when she saw his jaw clench, making it clear that she had gotten to him with that remark. "You're not a smart girl, are you? First you let yourself get involved with one of those lowlifes bikers, then, to make it worse, you got yourself pregnant with a bastard child with one of them, god only knows which one." she flinched back at the dig of her sleeping around. Unfortunately, for her, he caught her flinch and knew that he had gotten to her. "There's a strong case against your bikers, ma'am. If you were smart, you'd take that little bastard and leave town before you regret not doing it sooner." he went on to basically threaten her.

She took a step back, as if trying to get away from him, but he just matched her step with one of his own by moving forward toward her. She opened her mouth to tell him to back off, when someone else did it for her. Juice had stepped in between, his eyes narrowing on the man in front of him. "She's not going anywhere, but you are, buddy. You're gonna turn around and walk back to where ever you came from." he said threateningly to him. Savannah tried to tug on his arm, trying to warn him to back off, but he wasn't hearing it. She might be mad at him, but she didn't want him to get into anymore trouble than he already was.

Unknown to her, she didn't understand that Juice didn't care. He cared more about her being safe than some agent coming after him. He could handle that, it was them going after her that he couldn't handle. Agent Kohn didn't seem to be phased by him though, which was what scared her the most. He simply just looked Juice over before looking around him to see her. "I take it this is your biker boyfriend then? I guess I was right before, you really aren't that smart at all." he said over Juice's shoulder to her. He seemed to grow more smug as the seconds went on. He knew that he was getting under her skin, and that was exactly what he wanted.

Juice flinched forward, seconds away from hitting this asshole. It was one thing to make threats, but he wasn't scoring anymore points by insulting her too. Especially when it was insulting her in front of him. Without thinking, her hand jerked out as if it were a reflex and grabbed onto him. A shock ran through them both from the touch, but neither showed the surprise going through them as well. He shot her a look, as if it was suppose to comfort her in some way. It didn't, and to make it worse, it only worried her more since it reveal his new black eye to her, no doubt being from Happy or Jax. "If you know she's my girl, maybe it's you who isn't the smart one. I mean, what kind of idiot threatens, and insults, a guy's girl in front of him?" Juice said to him instead of hitting him.

She could tell that he wanted to so badly, though. His fist were clenched at his side, shaking in anger as he resisted punching the man in front of him. He was certain Savannah's hand on top of his was the only thing stopping him. "Juice, lets just go, okay? He's not worth it." she tried to tell him before shifting her eyes over to the other man. "He's just a lonely asshole who hasn't gotten laid in years." she added in, just to piss the agent off all the more so than he already was. She wasn't some scared little girl who needed Juice to protect her. She could handle her own, and she was making that clear to them both.

The agent didn't seem to like her standing up for herself anymore than he liked the fact that Juice had stepped in. Juice seemed to completely forget that he was there when the opportunity of getting Savannah alone so he could talk to her, really talk to her, arose. He turned around to face her and took a hold of her hands. "Only if we can talk. Really talk, Savannah." he whispered down to her. He was begging for her to agree to just hearing him out. He couldn't lose her, and now was the perfect chance for him to get her to understand that.

She looked up at him with a hesitant expression. She knew that she needed to get Juice away from this guy, but she didn't know if she could talk to him alone as a way to make that happen. He glanced back at the man behind him to make sure he wasn't doing anything before taking a step closer to her and leaning in closer to her. "Savannah, please. Just hear me out. You don't know what really happened out there." he tried again, his eyes searching hers for any sign of her giving in and letting him in enough to know where she was leaning toward for an answer. She held out for another few seconds before sighing and nodding her head.

With one last look back at the agent, he tightened his hand around hers, kissing them briefly, before leading her off to find a more private spot to talk. She looked back to see the agent giving her a knowing look, almost smug, before giving her a wave that sent chills down her spine. Once Juice found the right spot, he stopped and pulled her to the side. "Who was that guy, Sav?" he asked her as he looked around to make sure that the guy didn't follow after them.

She bit her bottom lip, not wanting to explain to him how she had already had a run in with that guy before, especially since it was mostly about her hassling her about the baby. "He's just some agent, Juice. I thought you wanted to talk about what happened?" she tried to throw him off of the agent topic and who exactly he was to her. She took a deep breath, trying not to look at him and his black eye. If she was being honest, she knew that she was worried about how exactly hurt her was, but she couldn't. She couldn't worry about him because she knew that he didn't deserve it. Not after what he did to her. "Do you wanna talk about how you cheated, or how you thought sleeping with me again would fix everything?" she went on to ask him when she saw that he was still hesitant on changing the subject.

He looked around to make sure there was no one around to interrupt them, or to ruin what he was about to pull. Or at least, what he was about to attempt to pull. "Nothing happened, Savannah. Half Sack was wrong when he told you about the girl. Yes, I took her in the back, but I'm not stupid. We didn't do anything. I couldn't do that to you, to us." he lied to her, though she wouldn't know it by his expression. Unlike what he was saying to her, his expression looked completely honest. He felt his insides twist, hating having to lie to her, but it was the only way he knew that she'd listen to him.

His insides only twisted more when he saw the hopeful look in her eyes. He could see that she wanted to believe him so badly, but a part of him hoped that she didn't believe him. He felt like worse than crap with lying to her about this, but he couldn't risk losing her. "If you're telling me this so I'll take you back, Juice. I swear to god, I'll . . ." she started to tell him, but he cut her off by jolting forward and crashing his lips on to hers. She hesitated for a moment before finally giving in and kissing him back. She might not believe him completely, but she couldn't help herself. She loved him, and wanted to believe that he was telling her the truth about this. She just hoped that he didn't prove her wrong.

#$%$^%$%^

Night had fallen, and after some more talking, Juice had managed to get Savannah to truly believe him. He didn't know why he had really lied to her, but he felt like he had to hold on with everything he had to keep her from leaving him, even if that meant lying to her about what really happened. He felt guilty for doing it, but if it meant keeping her in his arms another day, he'd gladly do it again. Not that he would have made the mistake over again if he had the chance to redo it, but he'd gladly do anything to keep her with him if he had to. As long as it meant he still got Savannah to hold in his arms at night. That was all that mattered to him, and he hoped that she knew that.

The high school band was now playing, the crowd of probably half of the town cheering them on. Juice and Savannah were among them. She was staying warm with his arms wrapped around her as she rested her head back against his chest. He had his chin rested on top of her head, just taking in the comfort of having her in his arms again. He didn't have to be afraid of her pushing out of them and leaving him this time. If only he knew what was going through her own head at the moment. As she was looking around at the other children, it was like a sign that she needed to tell him the truth. She needed to finally tell him about the baby that she was having, _his_ baby. She twisted around in his arms and looked up at him. "Juice, I need to tell you something." she told him. He looked hesitant, not wanting to ruin the moment, but she needed to say this. "It's important and can't wait, Juice." she tried again, hoping that he would cave. He finally nodded his head, telling her without shouting that he was in.

Without another word, she nodded and took a hold of his hand in hers. She led him through the crowd, knowing that this would need to be said somewhere in private. As they moved away from the crowd, he grew more panicked. They finally stopped when they got to a little corner behind one of the booths. "I don't know how to tell you think any better than I did yesterday, but I can't lie to you and keep this from you anymore. Juice . . . Juice, I'm pregnant." she finally just came out and told him. She couldn't look at him when she said it though. She didn't want to see the rejection she thought that he was going to give her.

He was more in shock if nothing else, though. He was half sure that he had just heard her wrong. The other half of him only felt guilt with how she worded it. She felt guilty for only keeping it from him a day, how was he suppose to lie to her about the cheating so much longer than that? He was more worried about what she had just told him at the moment, though. His lying to her about what he did would just have to wait. She couldn't be pregnant with his kid, could she? He had to have just heard her wrong. They were always careful, there was no way she could be pregnant. They couldn't be having a baby, that wasn't in the plans for them. Or at least, it wasn't in the plans for him. "W-what? W-what did you just say? D-did you just say pregnant?" he asked her, his tone giving her the clue that he was in complete shock over the news. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad though.

"Is-is that okay?" she asked him nervously.

It was then that he noticed how nervous she really was. He could see it in her eyes, she was sure that he was going to reject her. If only she knew everything he had done today just to keep her in his life. Nothing would ruin that for him, especially not something he could see made her happy. He knew how much she loved kids, this had to have made her year. He wouldn't ruin that for her, even if it terrified him. "Y-yeah. Yeah, that's okay!" he stuttered out. "That's more than okay! That's amazing, Sav!" he said out to her more stronger than before. "T-that's just..._wow_! You're pregnant!" he said out as smile grew on his lips as it finally started to really sink in for him.

"You-you're not mad?" she asked him in surprise.

He looked back at her in surprise then. Did she actually think that he would be mad at her over this? That was the last thing he thought when she told him. Sure, it was a scary thought to him, but he was far from mad at her. It wasn't her fault she got pregnant. It wasn't like she planned it or anything. "Mad? Why would I be mad? We're going to have a baby together, Savannah! A kid!" he said out now overly excited over this. Much to her surprise, he was actually really excited over the news, complete opposite to how she had thought he would have reacted when she told him.

"I know." she said as a small smile broke out on her face.

He surprised her even more by jumping forward toward her and lifting her up from around the waist. She laughed out as he spun her around in excitement. She held onto him as he spun her around, laughing out right with him. After a minute, their laughter died down as he let her slip down from his arms. She slipped down his body, their breathing shallow now as they locked eyes. He breathed out a smile as he cupped her face in his hand. Without a moments notice, he leaned down and crashed his lips onto hers. She jumped as a shock shot through her body from his kiss. His arm stayed locked around her, holding her against him as he deepened the kiss. A kiss he never thought that he'd be able to get from her again. A kiss he didn't deserve to have, but he was stealing anyway.

They broke apart from the sound of fireworks going off. She looked up and gasped in amazement at the all the colors. She rested back against him as he wrapped his arms around her like before. He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin down on her head. This was how he wanted it to be. This was how it was suppose to be, how it should be, between them. As he watched the fireworks with her, he was just hoping that it stayed this way. He finally got her back, and now he found out that they were going to start a family, he can't risk losing them both now. He wouldn't let that happen.


	16. The Cherry On Top

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannahh, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 16

%$#$## %$# %$

A few days had passed by since the fireworks. Savannah and Juice were slowly getting back on track. Not being a secret was a major task for them to handle, but they were getting use to it sure enough. She hadn't been coming to the shop for the last few days because of her stress levels. Tara wanted her to take a few days off to get relaxed. Which she then told Juice, who in turn forced her to do it. Much to his disbelief, it was working in the shop that made her the most relaxed. So, to say the least, being back at work was the most fun she's had in days. She was stuck with only being allowed to work on one project today, thanks to Juice before he left to make sure the things from their last run were finished and done with.

She was heading to the garage with a box of bolts that she needed when she saw Juice pulling in with the truck. She froze when she saw that he wasn't alone like he had been when he left. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as she watched as the girl dropped down from the passenger seat of the truck, shutting the door behind her. She didn't know what to do as she just stood there. Her heart dropped even more when she saw Juice coming out and acting like he had just run a mile. "Whew, it's good to be . . ." she could hear him start to say from where she was standing.

"What the hell is she doing here, huh?" Clay snapped lowly at him as he and Jax approached him.

She flinched, dropping the box of bolts in her hands, when Clay grabbed him from the back of neck and seemed to be hurting him. She knew that she should be trying to break it up, but before she could even think to move, the sweet butt had moved to help him instead. "She told me she was getting out in Bakersfield." Juice tried to explain to him. He knew it was a bad idea, especially seeing as she could hurt his story with Savannah if they happened to bump into each other, but he wasn't thinking when he told her it was fine to come along. He really had to work on saying no to girls. At least he hadn't slept with this one though.

The girl grabbed hold of Clay's wrist, making him let go of Juice. Savannah watched on as he finally let go of Juice. She looked over to see that Half Sack was watching on with the same expression as she was, and behind him she could see her mom watching as well. "Clay, it's not his fault, okay? I know I'm not suppose to be here. Let me go talk to someone." she tried to tell him. Savannah looked now confused, along with hurt. She looked over at Half Sack again and got it. It looks like she wasn't the only girl who caught his eyes since joining the club. She just hoped that this girl didn't have to sleep her way here. For Juice's sake, and for now Half Sack's sake.

Clay didn't seem to like the fact that she was there anymore than Savannah, or apparently Half Sack, did. He wanted her gone, and Savannah, for once, didn't mind his decision. She'd rather anyone from that ride gone, taking their reminders of Juice possibly cheating on her with them. "You talk to somebody in some other charter. You got that, sweet butt?" Clay growled at her before turning to Juice. "Get her the hell outta here now." he snapped at him before turning and walking away from them.

Jax looked over and spotted her. He saw the heartbroken look on his sister's face and felt his fists clench. How stupid could Juice be? Somehow he was lucky enough to get another chance with his sister, and to thank her, he brought a reminder of the trip to her. "What are you thinking, man?" he snapped at him as he smacked him off the back of the head. "What was I suppose to do? Throw her out of the cab?" Juice said back to him, but Jax didn't want to hear it as he walked off. "Let's go." he snapped at the girl as he grabbed a hold of her hand and started to pull her way. She pulled her arm out of his hold and stopped when she caught sight of Half Sack though.

When she did, Juice finally took notice of Savannah standing there. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but she just shook her head and took off. He took a step forward, her name getting stuck in his throat as he reached out for her. She was gone and out of sight before he could call her name though. He wanted to go after her, explain to her that this time it really wasn't what she thought it was, but he couldn't. He had to get the girl out of here before Clay had his head. He back tracked and grabbed her arm again, trying to get her to follow this time. She seemed to be more welcoming to the idea of leaving now, which almost surprised him. "Get me out of here." she said as she hurried on to follow after him.

$%##^%$^%$

Savannah was currently trying to move one of the more heavier car pieces over to the work table so she could work on it, but she was finding herself struggling with it. She was still frustrated with what she saw earlier. Where did Juice get off bringing that girl here? She didn't even know. She just knew that he had some nerve to do that. It wasn't just her that he had hurt either. It was Half Sack and her mom too. She figured it out by how upset her mom was afterward that the tart must have slept with Clay while they were on the ride. By the look Half Sack had given her, and the girl had given him, she knew that they must have clicked while they were there too. God, the tart sure got around, she thought to herself.

Seeing as the boys were all in the chapel having a meeting, she couldn't bother any of them with helping her move the part she was holding onto at the moment. Luck seemed to be on her side though as she spotted Half Sack coming back from a trip he had just made. She waited until he cut his bike's engine to call out to him. He jumped a mile when he heard her and turned to look at her. To her utter confusion, he looked away from her just as quick and tried to come off as if he didn't see her at all. He wanted to keep walking, mostly because the only thing he saw when he looked at her was her and Juice in the middle of . . . what they were doing, that night. The other part of him, though, wanted to go over to her. "Hey! You mind giving me a hand, Half Sack? I could really use one right now." she called out to him again, not knowing what the hell was his problem.

He noticed then that she was struggling with something. He hesitated or another moment before nodding and heading over to her. He hurried to take the part from her and put to where she was pointing for him to put it down. "Thanks, I think I would have dropped that if you didn't take it when you did." she told him as she appeared beside him and started to work on it. A few minutes of silence went by between them as she worked in silence and he handed her tools when she asked for them. "Juice, he, um, he explained everything to me . . . about what really happened that day." she broke the silence between them. He looked up at her in confusion, wondering how she could look and act so happy if Juice explained to her what had happened. "He told me that he just took the girl in the back and paid her to make it seem like they did something." she explained to him. "He didn't cheat on me. We're going to be a family now." she told him as a small smile appeared on her face.

He looked back at her in surprise, having expected that to be the last thing she'd be telling him. It didn't make any sense to him. He saw Juice take that girl into the back. He knew for a fact that the girl came back out satisfied. What she was saying Juice told her didn't add up with what he had seen. Had Juice lied to her? "That's all that happened?" he asked her. "He took her into the back for a half and hour and just didn't do anything with her?" he continued to ask her, trying to make her see exactly how stupid that sounded. She couldn't seriously believe Juice about this.

She seemed to see his point, but she didn't want to believe that Juice could have lied to her about cheating. It was one thing to cheat on her, but it was another thing entirely to then lie to her about it. She swallowed back her doubts and looked up at him then. "He obviously couldn't just bring her right back out. The guys wouldn't believe that." she said to him, hoping that he believed her because she certainly didn't believe herself. Maybe if he could believe her, then she could believe it too.

Half Sack could see that she didn't even believe herself. He could see that she really wanted to believe it, though. She wanted to believe that Juice wouldn't cheat on her. She wanted to believe that she meant enough to him that he wouldn't even dream of sleeping around on her. He might not like the fact that Juice gets to be with her, but he knew that for some reason, Juice made her happy. Just knowing that, he was hoping that Juice wasn't lying to her either. He was hoping that he was wrong too. "Okay, I guess. He's right then. The guys were teasing him." he told her, giving in and letting her believe what Juice had told her. "And you told him everything? He's okay with being a dad?" he asked her after another moment of silence that had passed over them.

Savannah looked away, continuing to work on the engine part that he had brought over to the table for her. She knew Juice hadn't been thrilled right away when she told him, but he was being happy for her. He knew that she wanted kids, so he was going to be just as happy with her. She just hoped that he wasn't doing it because it was what she wanted from him, but because he was really happy about it for real. "I think he's scared, but really, who wouldn't be?" she admitted to him before taking a deep breath. "He's excited about it too, though. He told me that if it's a boy, he's going to get him a baby biker's jacket." she told him as a breath of a smile placed on her face then as she remember when he told her that.

He smiled softly at the sight of her smile. He had missed seeing it over the past couple of days since she hadn't been coming in. Seeing her smile made him forgot about walking in on her and Juice and made him want to smile with her. Even if she was smiling because of Juice and not him. "That's really great, Savvy. I'm happy for you guys. I know you're going to have a great kid, he'll have you for a mother." he told her honestly. He knew that he meant it, he'd seen her with Opie's kids when Donna needed a babysitter before. She was great with them, and it would only make sense if she was a great mother too.

She blushed and looked away from him suddenly. She knew that he was probably just saying that to be nice, but she was thankful to hear it anyway. "Thanks, but I'm not so sure." she told him shyly, sending them into another moment of silence before she cleared her throat and looked up at him again. "So, um, are you okay? You looked a little off when I said hi to you before. Not to mention I saw how you were looking at that girl. You hit it off with her?" she asked him as she tried to change the subject. She might be public with Juice now, and she knew that Half Sack knew about the baby, but it didn't mean she was any more comfortable about talking about the baby or her relationship with Juice to anyone. Even if that someone was only Half Sack.

He suddenly got nervous again. He didn't expect for her to see that. Actually, he was really hoping that she hadn't seen it. It had been a bad decision on his part to do. "Me? Uh . . . yeah, I mean no. Not really. I thought I did, but then . . . uh, Clay got to her." he explained to her sadly. She just nodded her head, knowing that neither of them really wanted to talk about that ride anymore than they had to. "And I'm great, thanks for, um, for asking. I-I'm perfect actually. Just, uh, just wanted to, you know, avoid Juice. I don't want him to beat the crap out of me again for talking to you." he went onto tell her. He knew that it was mostly a lie, but he really didn't want to see Juice or her. Not because he was mad at her, but because of the image he would see with them. He had been permanently scarred for life because of them.

She immediately felt guilty upon remembering the fight between Juice and Half Sack that she had been the cause of. She knew now that kissing him in front of Juice probably wasn't the best of ideas to do. She felt guilty because the reason she had done it for didn't end out being true. If anything, she was the only one who had cheated in their relationship. She had gotten Half Sack, someone who had only meant to be a friend to her, stuck in the middle of it too, which made her feel even more guilty about it. "I'm really sorry about that. I wanted to get a rise out him, but I shouldn't have used you to get it. How are the ribs healing?" she told him as she placed her hand down on top of him.

Half Sack felt his insides twist from her touch. He hated to admit it, but she still sent his heart racing, even after seeing her with Juice. He knew, mostly from seeing with his own eyes, that she belonged with Juice. He did. She was even having his kid to make it worse, but he couldn't help but still have feelings for her. "Um, they're ok. They're still a bit sore when I cough or laugh too hard, but I'm sure it'll get better. . . eventually." he explained to her, hoping that she left it at that. He didn't want her to worry about him. It was his own fault, he shouldn't have kissed her back that day.

She nodded her head, not knowing what else to say to him. It was her fault he was hurt in the first place. If she hadn't had such a hot temper and let Juice explain before, it wouldn't have happened in the first place. "That's good to hear. I sorry about the, you know, the kiss, though. I shouldn't have kissed you like that." she told him, looking away shyly as a blush rose on her cheeks. "Oh, um, that's ok. I-I didn't mind it much." he told her before cracking a shy smile. "You can kiss me anytime you want." he said to her without thinking it over in his head. If he had, he would have known that probably wasn't the smartest of things to say to her.

She surprised him by actually laughing at that. He had expected for her to hit him and walk away from him, but she was actually laughing. It felt good to laugh, she thought to herself as she continued to do it. It wasn't even that funny, but she couldn't seem to stop. "Yeah, cause Juice would so love to see more of that, but I'll keep the offer in mind. You know, if Juice needs to be knocked down another peg or two." she told him as she looked at him from the corner of her eye shyly.

He found himself laughing with her now. He couldn't help it, she made it easy to do. He didn't feel like an idiot either, like he hadn't just said the stupidest thing ever. That was what he liked about her, she could make him feel smart, stronger, just by laughing with him and not at him like the guys would have. "And I'll be here if you need too!" which just proved his point that he couldn't talk smart when she was around. ". . . as long as he doesn't, you know, beat my face in first." he saved himself. He knew that he sounded like an idiot, he was just hoping she didn't think so too.

Unlike what he would have thought, she looked more blown away by what he had just said to her than annoyed what he had said before that. He didn't give himself enough credit, and she knew that. He needed to learn to not shut himself down so much. The guys did it enough for him. "I've seen you fight before, Half Sack. He just had the element of surprise on you." she told him, and she meant it to. She had listened to him talk about his time in the war. She had seen him in the boxing ring too. He was natural fighter, and she loved Juice, but he had nothing on Half Sack when it came to fighting.

"You think?" he asked her.

He was actually blushing when she nodded her head. He knew he was good, but he didn't know that she had noticed. He never thought in a million years that she would notice anything he did, and that fact alone made his insides twist again. "I don't think you'd really want me to beat your boyfriend. That's what guys are, right?" he asked her, a sly grin playing on his face now as he looked over at her.

She straight out actually laughed then, causing his smile to grow even more as he looked back down at her. "No, I don't want you to beat him." she told him as she looked away to return to working on the part in front of them. A moment pasted before she looked at him from the the corner of her eye again. "Maybe rough him a little when he deserves it, though." she told him, trying to come off completely serious now. He looked at her in surprise, but his smile returned when she cracked and started laughing again.

When the laughter died, she returned to really working on the part again. She was close to being done, and then all she needed to was put it back in the car. Juice didn't want her working on the cars much because of the baby, but she at least wanted to finish something before she went home today. She had moved back into Jax's house over the couple of days she hadn't been coming to the garage. It kept her busy, and Juice did most of the heavy lifting for her. Not that she was complaining about that. "So, um, does that mean that you two are just going to take care of the kid together?" he asked her, breaking the silence that had fallen between them again.

She paused in what she was doing for a moment, not knowing how to answer that question right away. She and Juice had talked mostly about where their relationship was going, but they hadn't talked much about the baby itself. She was hoping that they'd raise the baby together, but she hadn't really asked him what he wanted to do. "Uh, yeah. That's, um, that's the plan." she told him, though she wasn't completely sure if it was true or not. It was just what she was hoping it would be. "At least, I think it is." she added in, not actually meaning to say that out loud to him. She had, though, and there was no taking it back now.

He didn't say anything, which she was thankful for. He didn't want to push her on what she had meant by that. He could see that it was already taking enough out of her on it's own. She went back to what she was doing, but she was having some trouble with it. "Let me help you with that!" he told her as he jumped at the chance to make up for the awkwardness that he had caused between them. He moved closer to her as he took the wrench from her and used his own strength to tighten the part she was trying to fix. She looked up at him and found herself blushing for a reason that made no sense to her. When he got the part tightened and finished, they were seconds away from celebrating when they noticed a car pulling up. It wasn't just any car though, it was cop's car. "I'll, uh, I'll go get Clay." he said to her before rushing off inside of the club to go break up the meeting.

She put away her tools and wiped the grease off of her hands before moving around the table to go meet up with their new guests. She watched on as a woman climbed out of the car first. She seemed higher up, and the fancy suit gave it away that she wasn't just some Charming P.D officer. "And what can I do for you nice men today? David, always nice to see you." she said out to them as she met them halfway. The woman lowered her sun glasses and looked her over, as if she was sizing her up. Savannah felt insulted as the woman merely scoffed and moved around her.

She gritted her teeth and turned to follow after her. She was walking toward the club as if she owed the place. Savannah felt her anger spike as the need to hit this woman went to high risk levels. "Now you're either the FEDs or limo drivers." Clay said out to her as he and the others all came out from inside of the club house. Juice spotted Savannah and saw that she was seconds away from doing something that was sure to get her in trouble. He hurried past the others and appeared at her side, grabbing hold of her and pulling her off to the side and back over to the other guys.

"Agent Stahl, ATF." she told them all as she made her way toward them.

The boys didn't seem to be impressed by her at all, which Savannah was happy about. She didn't know who this chick was, but no one dismissed her like she just did and got away with it. At least, not in one piece. Agent Stahl held up her badge to show the men in front of her proof of who she was, as she was suppose to. "I'm looking for the owner of Teller-Morrow automotive." she asked out to them, looking down the line of men in front of her. Even when she probably had no clue who she was talking about, she sure acted like she knew exactly who she was talking to.

"That's me." Clay said out, not having a clue as to what this was suppose to be about.

The group behind him looked around confused, none of them having a clue as to what this could be about. They hadn't done anything wrong, for once. At least, not bad enough to draw in the FED's attention. Not that they knew of anyway. "Come on." Hale said out as he grabbed Clay from the side. "Lets go, Clay." he told him as he took out his cuffs and started to put them on the older man, which left them all even more confused by what was going on. No one had even said what was the cause of this.

"You gonna bother mentioning a charge?" Clay asked her the question that they were all thinking.

She seemed almost smug now in front of them. Her grin made Savannah's blood boil even more as she clenched her fists at her sides. Juice was quick to pull her back again and whisper to her to cool down. The last thing she needed was more stress on her plate for no reason. "No charges yet, I just need to discuss your relationship with with a Nate Meineke." she told him as she looked around the group again. She was acting as if she was trying to read their reactions, as if one of them would really slip up if they really knew something or not.

"Who?" Clay asked her.

He wasn't lying to her either, he really had absolutely no idea who the hell she was talking about. She didn't seem to buy it, though. She knew how these guys worked, she'd interrogated enough of them before to know the lines. "Nate Meineke." she told him again as she motioned Hale and the other man with him to follow her with Clay. "He's one of the men who held up a prison transport vehicle this morning. Killed three people with AK-47's. We found Mr. Meineke's cell phone at the scene. Last call he received was from your garage." she explained to him as they made their way to her car. "Preference?" she asked him as she motioned to the front and back seat to the car.

"Lady's choice." Clay told her with a shrug of his shoulders.

Savannah looked over to see Jax and Piney sharing a guilty look. It was then that she knew that Clay might not know who she was talking about, but those two sure did. The question was, what were they going to do about it? She just hoped Clay was alright well they figured that out. "Oh, tattoos and chivalry. Delicious combination." Stahl said, as if she was really actually impressed, before opening the back door for him and letting her partner put him inside for her. She looked over at the others once more, giving them a taunting wave of her hand, before getting inside of the passenger seat of the car. Over at the group, they all shared a look, knowing that they needed to do something soon, and they needed to make things right again.


	17. The Skateboard Incident

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 17

%$#%#^%#^

Juice found Savannah later on inside of the garage. The guys were all getting ready for the search, but he wanted to find her first before anything went down. More so he could warn her and get her out of there, and because he wanted to make sure things were still good with them after earlier when he came back from the trip Clay had sent him on. He found her finishing up with her car that she had been working on all day so far. It had come a long way from how bad in shape it had been in that morning. "Hey, we need to talk, and it can't wait." he told her as he got to her side and pulled her away from what she was doing.

Savannah didn't really want to talk to him, but she could see how important it was to him that she did. She could tell that it wasn't just about that girl. She looked over at the front gates to see that cop cars were stopped on the other side of them. Something was definitely going on, and she had a bad feeling about it. "What is it? What's going on?" she asked him as she looked back to him. He didn't seem as open to explain everything to her now though. She grabbed hold of his hand and turned him to face her. "Juice, tell me what's going on. At least how bad it is." she tried again. She had a feeling that it was club business, but he could at least tell her how bad it was.

He looked back again before pulling her off to the side some more. He didn't need anyone overhearing them. He wasn't even suppose to be telling her anything, but he didn't want her around. The cops weren't known for being gentle when it came to the searches, and he didn't want to risk the baby. "Cops got a warrant to search the place. We gotta hide the guns, but they're watching this place like a hawk." he explained to her as much as he could without getting in trouble. "I've got to get you home before they raid the place. I'm not risking one of those idiots hurting you, or my kid." he told her as he let his eyes drop down to her stomach with a nervous look.

She felt a tug on her heart with hearing how scared he was for their baby. He hadn't called the baby his before, not like he did just then anyway. Her heart raced when his hand touched her exposed mid-drift, touching where their baby was growing. She knew then that she had nothing to worry about with that girl. She was yesterday's news as far as she was concerned now. "Anything I need to worry about? Last thing I need is any of them coming to Jax's house and bringing that ATF agent to his doorsteps. That guy seriously has a problem. Jax told me he found him watching him with Abel at the hospital." she told him as she went back to clean up her mess. Juice was a jittery mess as he watched as she cleaned up. He didn't know when the raid would be, but he knew that he needed to get her out of her before it did happen.

He knew about the agent that she was talking about, though, and he agreed with her on one thing. He didn't want that guy anywhere near her and their kid. "He won't have to if you're not here, Sav. Now come on, I'll ride you back on my bike." he told her as he hurried her along with the cleaning up. She finished soon enough and he grabbed a hold of her hand, pulling her along to his bike. He climbed on and started it up. He looked over as he handed her the spare helmet and saw Jax watching them. The blond gave him a nod, letting him know that what he was doing was the right thing to do. Savannah climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, letting him know that she was all set to go. She rested her head on his back as he kicked off, pushing them forward as he drove off. They drove past the cop car parked there without a worry, especially since he'd just be coming back after making sure she was settled in and safe at Jax's house.

$^#^%$

Untrue to what she had told Juice she'd do, she didn't stay in the house. She couldn't just sit around and wait to hear what happened. She wasn't that patient of a girl, and she knew waiting would just stress her out more than having actually been there. At least there, she'd have known that the boys were alright or not. She ended up walking around town as a way to calm her nerves. She was turning the corner when she bumped into the last person she ever thought she'd bump into. That girl from this morning when Juice came back. That seemed so long ago now that she thought about it, but it really was only from this morning. "Oh, um, sorry about that. I was lost in thought." she told the brunette as she brushed herself off.

The brunette seemed to recognize her from before as well. She looked nervous for a moment, but relaxed when she saw that Savannah was alone. She didn't seem to be armed and vengeful either. "You're Juice's girl, aren't you?" she asked her. Savannah blushed and gave her a small nod of her head. "He talked about you the entire ride back into Charming. He mentioned that you were pregnant. How far along are you?" she asked her as she glanced down at Savannah's stomach. She wasn't showing at all, but just the fact that people knew there was a baby growing inside of her, made them all look like she was.

Savannah couldn't help but feel giddy over the fact that Juice had talked about her to this girl, and had made it clear that she was his girl. "Oh, um, only about a month or so." she told her as she looked down at herself and placed her hand on her stomach, as if it were a jerk reaction now. Savannah had decided before that she had nothing to worry about with this girl, she figured now she'd have to at least be civil with her. "I'm Savannah." she introduced herself as she held her hand out toward her.

"Cherry." she said back as she shook her hand.

The girls shared a small smile before continuing on walking together. They were walking for a bit, just talking about random things and getting along, when out of nowhere Gemma came along and swung at Cherry, hitting her square in the face with a skateboard. Savannah yelped out in surprise as she jumped back. Cherry went down hard. "Oh, my god. My nose!" Cherry cried out as she held her broken nose. Savannah looked up at her mom in surprise, not knowing what to say as she watched her drop the skateboard to the ground. "Oh!" she continued to cry out.

Savannah didn't even think to comfort or help Cherry, she just stepped over her and followed after her mom instead. She could see that she needed her more, emotionally at least. "Who are you? Why'd you do that to me?" Cherry called back to Gemma, but she was ignored. She was trying to hold back her own tears as she sat down on the curb. Savannah didn't even say anything, or even think twice, about settling down into the spot beside her. She grabbed ahold of her mom's hand and gave it a small squeeze, telling her that she was there. Neither of them spoke as she rested her head on her daughter's shoulder and waited for the cops to show, which they both knew that they would.

#%$$%^$%^$

The next morning, Savannah had gone to the hospital to check on Cherry to see how she was holding up since her mom broke her nose with the skateboard. She was almost to her room when she stopped at the door. She found her eyes widened when she saw what was going on inside, but she couldn't say that she was really surprised at all. Half Sack and Cherry were going at it, making out as if they were each other's air to breathe. She found herself turning red with just watching. She quickly turned on her heels and started off in the direction that led to the elevator.

She was rounding the corner when she bumped into Juice. She seemed to light up upon seeing him, just as he seemed to do with seeing her too. "Well, hello there, stranger." she greeted him as he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss down on her lips. "You so do not want to go down there. I think Half Sack's got himself a new girlfriend." she told him as she turned him around from making the same mistake she had just made. He didn't seem to fight her on her suggestion either, which worked for her. "Good for him!" he said out as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You're not funny. At all" she told him.

She rolled her eyes at him as he laughed away. She knew that he was going to take this in a way she hadn't meant it in. He'd try to pass it off as a guy thing though. "What are you talking about? It's about time the kid got himself a girl." he told her before looking away from her and at the ground. "And not someone who's already taken." he said out more to himself under his breath. Just because he got Savannah back, didn't mean he forgot the fact that Half Sack had kissed his girl. Yeah he got his hits in, but he was still a sore spot for him when it came to Savannah and his friendship.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." she asked him, though she knew exactly what he had said.

His eyes widened, not realizing that she had actually heard that. He hadn't meant for her to, not really. He knew where she stood with Half Sack, the kiss aside, and he should know better than to rag on him in front of her. He knew he had no right to be jealous, especially after what he had done to her. Not that she knew about that either. "I just said it's good for him she's not taken! That's all, Sav." he told her as he held his hands up in surrender to her, hoping that it was enough to convince her.

She cracked a smile, which was enough for him to know that she wasn't upset by what he had said. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. As if Juice wasn't bad before, being jealous certainly didn't help things. "Of course that's all you meant by that." she said to him as she settled back into his side as she wrapped her arms around his middle. He didn't say anything as he just kissed the top of her head and led the way into the elevator. As the doors were closing, he turned her around and held her against the elevator wall before attacking her lips with his. She laughter rang through the elevator as the doors closed shut, separating them from the rest of the world.


	18. The House Tragedy

Thanks for reviews! Don't worry, Juice's secret won't be a secret for long. He'll definitely be making up for it come season 2. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 18

$#$%$#%$

Savannah and Juice had gone back to Jax's house to finish getting her settled in after their trip to the hospital to check on Cherry. Well, Juice did most of the unpacking for her. She did the clothes, but then when she was done, she had settled down on the bed while she watched him finish up. Once he was done, he had joined her on the bed and the two had kissed for a while before she fell asleep on him. She hadn't been sleeping well at night, and he knew that. He was a little put out with her falling asleep on him, but he knew that she needed the sleep. He knew that she had been exhausted earlier, especially having had been working hard at the garage the day before.

Who was he to keep her from her sleep anyway? It had to be good for the baby, and that alone was enough of a reason to let her sleep. He lowered his eyes down to her stomach and felt his whole body relax. He reached out hesitantly before placing his hand down on where he would guess the baby was growing. He looked up at her to make sure she was still asleep before leaning over her and resting his head on her ribs, smiling like an idiot as he rubbed her stomach. "Hi, baby, it's, uh, it's your dad. Your mom's sleeping, so I thought I'd, you know, I'd say hi. I don't really know if you can hear me, and I must look like an idiot talking to your mom's stomach, but I-I don't know. I don't know how to, you know, do any of this stuff. I mess up a lot, you'll find that out in a few months, but yeah, for some reason your mom doesn't care about that." he went on to talk to the baby growing inside of Savannah.

He was babbling like an idiot, but he didn't care. This was his kid, _his_. They're going to look like him and Savannah and act like them too. He's going to have to take care of another human being. Another life was going to be depending on him, and that honestly terrified him, but it excited him too. He was going to have a family, two people he got to make happy and protect with his life. "Juice?" he looked up at the sound of Savannah's voice. She was looking back at him tiredly, confused at what he was doing. "What are you doing?" she asked him but she didn't move to get up or even brush her hair out of her face.

Juice lifted himself up from where he was laying and moved back to sit up with her. He settled himself down in the spot beside her, letting his body hover over her's slightly. He grinned as he looked down at her, finding himself laughing at her tired expression. She had never been the best when she was just waking up after a good, much needed, nap. "I, uh, I was talking to the baby. At least, I think I was. Do you know if it can hear us or not?" he asked her as he looked down at her stomach again. She seemed taken back by the fact that he really wanted to know about this stuff.

She shifted around to she was facing him now, letting more of her hair fall into her face. He was quicker than she was to brush it back, causing her to blush when he gave her a quick kiss on the lips when he did. "She." she corrected him, causing him to look back down at her in confusion. "The baby, it's going to be a girl. I don't know for sure, but that's my guess. I want her to be a girl." she explained to him as she placed her own hand on her stomach, smiling down at herself. She knew that it was a long shot with trying to guess what the baby would be, but she just had a gut feelings about it.

He beamed at the idea of a little girl. He leaned down and pulled her forward with a kiss, deepening the kiss as he pushed her back down. He pulled away a moment later, leaving her breathless. "It's settled then. We're having a girl." he told her, causing her to laugh out at his expression. If only she knew just how serious he was about this. He knew if she believed it, then it was probably true. He reached up and cup her face, brushing his thumb across her cheek as he smiled down at her. "I want to show you something. You up for a ride?" he asked her as he pulled away from her long enough to start getting redressed for the rest of the day that still laid ahead for them.

She laid up with him in confusion. She'd never turn down taking a ride with him, though. She followed his lead and started getting her shoes on again. He tossed her his sweatshirt as he shrugged his cut back on over his tee shirt. She slipped it on over her head and took his outstretched hand. She was letting him lead the way out of the room and outside to get to his bike. They both climbed on and he passed back the spare helmet he kept with him for her when they road together. She strapped it on before slipping her arms around his waist, pressing herself against him before he took off down the road. She didn't know where he was taking her, but she had a feeling that she was going to love where ever he was bringing her.

$^%$%^$

Juice road around for while, driving in circles just for her pleasure, before stopping in front of a house. Savannah looked down at him confused when she saw the house, but he said nothing to her as he shut off the engine and took off his helmet. She followed his lead and took off her own helmet. He climbed off of the bike, twisting around and lifted her up off of the bike as well. "Juice, what are we doing here?" she asked out to him as she let him take her hand and lead her up to the house that they had stopped in front of. He just looked back at her and grinned as he continued toward the house with her.

He knew that she was confused, and he loved that at the moment. He didn't get to surprise her a lot, so he'd take it while he could. He was practically skipping up the front steps before stopping in front of the door. "I found this house a little while ago, and I wanted to show it to you." was all he told her was he unlocked the door and pushed it open. He took a step inside and motioned for her to go in before him. "After you, Savannah." he said as a playful grin played on his lips. He was excited about this, and she had no idea why. His grin grew even more when he realized that he really had her fooled as she walked past him and into the house. He looked around up and down the street before following her inside and shutting the door behind him.

When she didn't know where to go, he gladly took her hand and led the way. He had told her there was one room he was dying to show her. She was more concerned with whoever really owned this place coming home to see them checking out their house and calling the cops. He didn't seem to care about that at all though. She was following him for a few minutes before he finally stopped in front of a room and opened the door to show her the inside. "I was looking around the rooms for a while before I found this one. I thought it could be a good size for the, you know, the nursery." he told her as he moved inside and motioned around the room.

He seemed very serious about this, and she couldn't help but want to play along. She knew that she couldn't live with her brother forever, especially with a baby on the way, but money for a house just wasn't in her budget right now. It wouldn't hurt anyone to play along with him though, would it? She really hoped not. "Yeah, it's actually the perfect size. It'd fit a nice sized crib and changing table, and god knows everything else she'll need. We'll have to put a rocking chair next to the crib, just so one of us can be close to her when she's sleeping." she went on as she looked around. "We could paint it a nice light green, that way if I'm wrong, it won't be too scarring for him." she continued on as she looked in the little closet the room had on the other side of the room.

Juice only seemed to beam as he watched her look around. He knew that she didn't believe him on this being their place, but he could see that she was getting into it regardless. She didn't mean to, he could see that, but it was hard not to once you got started. He knew that from personal experience. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "A green sounds nice, babe." he told her as he started to nuzzle her head, leaving a trail of kisses. He grinned against her skin as he heard her purr in delight from his kisses. "You know, we could check out the master bedroom too." he mumbled to her as he continued his attack on her neck.

She giggled as he tickled her skin. She let her head fall back with a sigh, closing her eyes as the noise left her throat. He chuckled as he started tugging on her jacket, managing to slip it off of her shoulders. His grip around her waist tightened slightly as he let a trail of kisses down her now bare shoulder. "Juice, we can't. The real owners could come home any second and catch us." she told him as another gasp left her mouth soon after. Even if she knew it was wrong, and risky for that matter, she wasn't about to stop him from what he was doing to her right now.

That only made him want to laugh more as he turned her around in his arms. He lifted his head up from her shoulder and looked down at her with a grin full of mischief. Seeing his expression only made her more confused. "The owners are already here, Savvy, and trust me, they won't mind us breaking in the bedroom." he told her, knowing that he had only confused her even more. Upon hearing that the owners were, in fact, in the house, she started to go into a panic. "Savannah, Savannah, Sav, breathe. Relax, it's us. We're the owners." he finally came out and told her. If he had a camera, now would be the perfect moment to get a shot of. Her expression was priceless.

"What did you just say?" she asked him.

She must have heard him wrong, because she could swear that she just heard him say that they owned the house, but that couldn't be right. There was no way they could own a house, let alone afford one like this. Granted it wasn't a mansion or anything, but a three bedroom couldn't have been cheap. She knew that he got paid a lot with the club when he went on runs, but even then she knew that this had to be out of even his budget. "I'm not kidding, Sav. This place is ours. The guys helped chip in when I told them about the baby. I showed them the house a few days ago, and, well, now here we are." he told her with a shrug of his shoulder.

As it really sank it, she squealed out in excitement, taking him by surprise. She jumped up into his arms out of excitement and threw her arms around his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist. He laughed out as he caught her, holding onto her tightly. She pulled her head back slightly so she could look at him again. "This place is ours? You're not kidding at all, this is legit?" she asked him, just needing to make sure. He just laughed out and nodded his head, confirming her answers. She squealed out again and crashed her lips onto his, surprising him as she tightened her hold around his neck. He immediately returned her kiss, their lips battling for control as he fell forward, pushing her up against the wall.

She breathed in sharply as he nuzzled her neck again, kissing her in the spot he knew sent shivers down her spine. Her legs dropped from around him, returning her to the ground as he grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned them against the wall. "Juice," she gasped out, her lips throbbing in need of his lips to return to hers. He knew what she wanted and grinned from ear to ear as he returned his lips to hers. His hands slipped down from her wrists, tickling her as he ran them down the frame of her body. She placed her hands on his chest, pushing at his cut to take it off. He pulled his head away from hers briefly to catch his breath. "So, how about looking at that room now?" he asked her breathlessly as he grinned back at her. She laughed out, giving him her answer. She squealed out in laughter, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, as he took her by surprise by lifted her up in his arms bridal style. With out another word, their kiss continued as he carried her out of the room and down to another one.

##%$#$%

Savannah was fast a sleep in her bed that night. Jax had gone to the hospital to visit Abel, and she knew to see Tara as well. She didn't expect him to come home, so she just locked up the house and went to bed for the night. She had turned down Juice's offer to spend the night with her, sleeping wise, but she wished that she hadn't. She was freezing and she couldn't seem to find the right spot to sleep in. She thought that she'd never be able get to sleep at that point. It had to have been well past midnight by the time she actually did start to fall asleep. She must have been half a sleep when she heard the glass shatter from somewhere inside of the house.

She awoke with a start as she bolted up in her bed. She looked around tiredly as she rubbed her eyes to wake up some more. For a second, she thought about just ignoring the noise, especially when she didn't hear anything else right away, but then she had heard something else in the house. They were footsteps creeping around outside of her room. Jax wouldn't be so sneaky about coming in late, especially since it was his own house. She was usually a deep sleeper, so he never even tried to be quiet before when he came home while she was sleeping. She knew right then and there that it couldn't be her brother, and she knew that it couldn't have been Juice either, he would have just come in already. It was way too late for one of the other guys or her mom to be coming by for a late night visit.

She quietly tossed the sheets off of her and climbed out of her bed. Her bare feet were cold against the wooden floor. She crept over to her bedroom door and paused, as if she was waiting for something to happen. She felt her heart jump when a shadow passed through the crack of space underneath the door. She knew it was a bad idea to go out there, but she couldn't just sit here and wait for something to happen. She hurried to the bedside table and grabbed her phone. She knew that she should have called the cops, but without thinking, she called Juice instead. She was just thankful he picked up at all. "Juice, there's someone in the house." she said into the phone. _'What? Are you serious? Okay, stay where you are. I-I mean, go hide. I'll be right there.'_ he said over to her from his end before hanging up. She took a deep breath and would have done as he said, but then she heard something else and she knew that she couldn't just wait in here.

She looked around for something to use, her eyes soon landing on the old bat that Juice had once given her to protect herself. She hurried over to it and grabbed a hold of it. She then crossed the length of her room to get to her door. She held it tight in her grip as she inched her door open enough to slip through it. She slowly crept down the dark hallway, trying to keep her attention on every shadow big enough to hide someone in it. "Hello?" she asked out, but she got no answer. "I know someone's out there, so you better show yourself! I'm armed!" she called out to the intruder as she edged her way around the corner. She had come to the kitchen and there was no sign of anyone being in there.

Maybe they left? She took a deep breath and lowered the bat down, thinking that things were now safe for her. She had made the mistake of letting her guard down, though. Before she could scream, a hand had covered her mouth as their other arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her right off of the ground. She screamed out against their hand, only for her screams to be muffled. She struggled against his hold, trying to pull him off of her, but it was no use. He was stronger than she was, and his grip was too tight around her. She scratched at his hand around her mouth, knowing that if she could get her mouth free, then she could scream for help. Someone would have to hear her then, she didn't have a loud mouth for nothing after all. The man started to drag her back, causing her to go into more of a panic. Her screams became more frantic as she fought harder against him, but it was still no use. He had gotten her into a room. It was the nursery.

She cried out in sudden pain as her stomach began to cramp up. It was worse than before when she had gotten pains. Something was wrong with the baby, she could feel it. Tears ran down her cheeks as the pain got worse. There was nothing she could do to get help. She should have listened to Juice. She felt her heart drop when a liquid ran down her legs. It was warm and sticky, most likely being blood. She cried out, her pleas still being muffled, along with her screams, to be let go of. She was going to lose her baby, she could feel it. She needed to get help, she had to fight harder than this. As a last attempt to save herself and her baby, she bit down on the man's hand. He cried out in pain, releasing her mouth from his hold. She took the chance to scream out as loud as she possibly could then. He was faster than she was, though. "You stupid bitch." he snarled at her as he gripped the back of her head, yanking on her hair. She screamed out in pain from the grip, her eyes widening when she saw him steering her toward the wall. Once close enough, he rammed her head into the hard wall, cutting off her scream, and let her drop to the floor once she was out cold.


	19. The Mother's Job

Thanks for the reviews! This was probadly the saddest few chapters to write. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 19

!#$ %$$#$

Juice barely waited long enough to cut the engine to his bike before he took off toward the house. He didn't even bother knocking or calling out Savannah's name as he kicked in the front door. "Savannah!" he called out as he raced inside, his gun now drawn in case whoever had been in the house was still there. When she didn't answer him, he got worried. He went to run down to her bedroom, where he thought that she would be, when he caught sight of something in the nursery as he raced by it. He back tracked and felt his heart stop when he saw her just lying there. "Savannah?" he asked out to her, hoping that she'd lay up any second now and tell him that she was fine.

It was then that he noticed something more off with her. There was something down staining her legs. He felt sick to his stomach when he realized that it was blood. He jerked forward then, hurrying to her side. "Savannah? Savannah, baby, please wake up." he begged her as he lifted her upper body up in his arms. "Baby, please, wake up. Come on, don't do this to me now. Wake up!" he continued on to beg her as he shook her a little. He didn't know what to do when she didn't even flutter her eyes. Her head just fell back limply, her eyes never moving to open. The only way he knew she was still alive was that she was breathing. It was shallow, but he could see the movement of her chest rising and falling.

"Juicy!" he heard Chibs voice call out from somewhere else in the house.

He didn't know why he called Chibs and not Jax, but it was the first number he could think to dial when he got the call from Savannah. "We-we're in here!" he called out to him as he cradled Savannah in his arms. He knew that he needed to do something. She could be losing the baby, and her life for that matter, as they spoke, but he couldn't move. All he could do was sit there and hold her. Chibs came skidding to a stop as he appeared in the room's doorway. He felt his heart drop when he saw Juice and Savannah. "Jesus christ." he muttered under his breath.

Juice felt like he was going to be sick as his body shook while holding the girl of his dreams in his arms. She was hurt, and she and their baby could be dying, and he couldn't move. He shook his head, not knowing if he could speak. Chibs stepped up as he moved toward the two of them. "Come on, Juicy boy. We gotta go." he told him as he reached down and scooped Savannah up in his arms. He went to leave, but stopped when he noticed that Juice wasn't following him. He was staring down at the pool of blood Savannah had left behind. "Juicy boy, come on. Your girl needs ye." he said back at him, which seemed to snap him out of it quick. He jumped to his feet and followed after him.

His girls needed him, and he hoped to god that he wasn't too late to save them both. If he could just save one of them, if not both, he would be grateful. He couldn't lose them both, not after what he did to keep Savannah in his life. Thankfully Chibs had drove in his car so they didn't need to worry about how to get her there. Juice got in the back with Savannah, returning to holding her in his arms, while Chibs drove like hell to get to Saint Thomas's. With any luck, Tara was still there and maybe Jax was there with her. "What the hell happened to her, brother?" Chibs asked back to him.

Juice shook his head. He didn't know what to tell him, he didn't even know what had happened. Not really anyway. He didn't even know why Savannah was alone in the house, let alone why she hadn't stayed in the room like he had told her to. "I-I don't know. She called me, man. She said that someone was breaking into the house." he told him as he kept his eyes locked on Savannah. His eyes drifted down her body and felt sick again when he saw all the blood. "Jesus, Chibs, what if she loses the baby? There-there's so much blood." he said out to him. He couldn't lose Savannah, and he knew that she couldn't lose the baby. That would kill her if she lost the baby, he knew that for a fact.

He looked up when Chibs didn't answer him. He knew it was bad when he saw the look in the Scotsman's eyes through the mirror. Neither of them wanted to believe it, but they knew that there was a good chance she had already lost the baby. Juice just hoped that it wasn't true for Savannah's sake. Juice held her close, running his fingers through her hair. "It's going to be alright, baby. Just hold in there." he whispered down to her before kissing the top of her head. She felt so cold under his touch, so pale, and that worried him the most. He just hoped this was as bad as it could get for her.

%$#$%#%

It wasn't that much longer until they got to the hospital. Chibs stopped the car in front and helped Juice get Savannah out of the car. Once she was out, Juice carried her inside of the building, running as fast as he could. Chibs hurried in after him, both of them running as if their lives depended on it. Which it did in Savannah's case. "Help! Somebody help me!" Juice shouted out as he looked for anyone that could help him. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Tara and Jax coming out of the elevator. "Jax!" he shouted out, getting the blond man's attention.

Jax looked up to see Juice holding a bleeding Savannah. He and Tara shared a panicked look before hurrying over to them. Tara hurried to call for more help while Jax went right to the two with Savannah. Before he could ask what had happened, Tara came over with a gurney and two orderlies. "Lay her down on here as carefully as you can." she told Juice. He nodded and did as she told him to as he laid Savannah down on the gurney. Tara didn't waste any time in rushing her off once she was secure. She knew how bad this could get, and she was hoping that the worst hadn't already happened.

Jax looked after her with a pained look, not knowing what had happened to his sister. He looked back at Juice and Chibs, a look of horror on all three of their faces. His eyes stopped at Juice and saw that he was covered in blood. Savannah's blood. Juice had a haunted looked in his eyes as he stared after where Tara had taken Savannah. He looked as if he was in shock now as it really set in what had just happened. "What the hell just happened here?" Jax asked as he looked between the two of them. Juice seemed to not even hear him though, and Chibs didn't know enough to tell him. "_Well_?" Jax snapped when neither of them answered him.

Without warning, Juice took off to go see what was going on with Savannah. He didn't want her to be alone. Jax went to call after him, but Chibs grabbed onto his arm, giving him a look that told him to let him go. "Someone broke into ye house, that's all we know. Savannah called Juice, but by the time he got there, she was already unconscious and on the floor in the kitchen bleeding. We got her here as fast as we could." he tried to explain to him, but he knew that it didn't do him any good. Jax wanted to know who did this to his sister, and he wanted him found and killed for hurting her.

Chibs could see it in his eyes, Jax wanted revenge before he even knew any of the facts about what happened. All he knew was that his sister was fighting for her life right now, and it was his fault. She was in _his_ home, she was under _his_ protection, and she had gotten hurt bad enough to be in the hospital right now. Jax seemed to be at a debate with himself as he looked at the doors leading outside and down to where Tara had taken his sister. He had a choice to make. Go and hunt down the bastard who did this to her, or go be with her while she needed him. He took a deep breath as he finally made a decision on what to do. "Call the guys, tell them what's going on. I'm gonna go find Juice and see what's going on with Savannah." he told Chibs before taking off to go find where Juice had taken off to. He knew if he found him, he'd find Savannah.

%$#%^$

He found Juice standing outside of one of the hospital rooms. He walked up beside him and looked in to see Savannah all hooked up to different machines. He looked beside him and saw the cold look on Juice's face. "Tara said it was too early in the pregnancy, there was nothing she could do to save the baby." he said over to Jax, his voice dead and just as cold as his expression. Juice was more worried about how Savannah was going to take the news. He knew how happy this baby was making her, losing this baby was going to destroy her. He turned to look at Jax beside him. "How am I going to tell her that the baby's gone, Jax? How am I suppose to tell her that the one thing she's ever wanted is gone because some bastard got her from behind?" he asked him, his voice now starting to crack.

Jax kept his eyes locked on Savannah inside of the room. He didn't know what Juice was going to do, he didn't even know what he was going to do. All he knew was that someone was going to pay, and he had an idea of who it was going to be. "Leave it to Gemma to tell her, man. She hears it from you, and it'll just break her more." he told him, knowing for a fact that it was true. He knew how his little sister was, he knew that this news wouldn't just break her. It would break the relationship she had with whoever was the unfortunate one to tell her. He knew that if anyone could get through to her with this, it would be their mom. She knew how to handle Savannah better than anyone, she wasn't her mother for nothing.

Juice nodded his head, not going to fight him on it. He didn't want to be the one to tell her that she lost their child anymore than Jax wanted him to be. He knew that it would destroy her no matter who it was that told her, but he knew that it would destroy them as a couple if he was the one to tell her as well. Juice startled Jax by suddenly hitting the wall in anger. He was starting to blame himself now, as if he could have really done anything to help her. "I should have been there, man! I should have stayed with her through the night. If I had, none of this ever would have happened to her!" he snapped, his anger and frustration now getting the better of him.

Jax knew that this was going to get to Juice. Not only was his kid gone, but Savannah was going to be a wreck as well. Jax knew better than anyone how much she loved children. She had been ecstatic when she had told him she was pregnant. He had never seen her happier before. If anything, he felt even more guiltier. She was in his home, she was suppose to be safe because he was watching over her and her baby. He had been here with Tara, though, not at home with her. "You couldn't have known, man." he told him. "I was suppose to be there with her, she shouldn't have been alone." he said to him, trying to get through to him that he wasn't the only guilty one in all of this.

Jax didn't know all the details, though. He couldn't have known that the one night he didn't come home on time would be the one time his house was broken into. "You didn't know either, but I was with her earlier, Jax!" he told him, hoping that he was getting through to him too. Juice didn't know much more about what had happened either, but he had an idea on who could have done this to his girl and their baby. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. "I should have known that bastard would have tried something when he started creeping her out." he muttered out to himself as he realized who it was. How could he have not figured it out before? It should have been so obvious.

"You telling me you know who this was?" Jax hissed at him.

He trying to keep his voice down so no one would over hear them, but it was clear that he was upset about all of this. Juice wasn't positive on anything, but he couldn't help but remember that guy that had been bothering Savannah at the cook out before. If anyone had done this to her, he'd bet his money that it was him. "I think that I do. There was this agent that was bothering her the other day. I don't have any proof that it was him ,but he kept threatening her to leave Charming." he whispered back to Jax, explaining to him what he knew about the guy.

Jax knew about who he was talking about, not much more, but he knew about him. He had been watching the club since he had gotten to town. He was bothering Tara as well, but he didn't see his angle with Savannah. She wasn't connected to the club other than being his sister and Juice's girl. Even then, that was nothing. "You got any idea why he wanted her out of town so badly?" he asked him, keeping his voice down still in case anyone happened to be near by. They weren't even sure this was guy was the one they were looking for yet. They had to be extra careful with this.

Juice tried to think about to their run in with the guy before. It hadn't made any sense to him then, especially since Savannah hadn't told him, but it was starting to now. "I think that he knew about the baby, her being pregnant, I mean." he said to him as he really thought about it since it had happened. He hadn't even thought of it before, especially since Savannah hadn't brought up him bothering her again, but it made more sense now. "I found him harassing her at the cookout. He kept dropping these hints about her leaving and getting away from us." he explained to him. He was trying to figure out why he would be concerned about Savannah and their baby, but he was coming up blank.

Jax knew that it made sense, he knew that there was something wrong with this guy mentally, but he didn't see the connection between him and Savannah with her baby. The two hadn't met as far as he knew. At least, not enough to freak her out enough to tell him or any of the guys about it. Jax knew that it wasn't just Savannah that he had bothering, though, he had been targeting Tara as well. "He's been bothering Tara too, followed us back to her place the other day." he started to explain to him. "He trashed my room back at the club house too. I don't think he's stable, man." he told him as he looked around to make sure they were still alone.

Juice was ready to snap at Jax. He was already on edge because of losing the baby and almost losing Savannah with it. He couldn't go through much more of this. He didn't even know how to feel about this in the first place. He felt mostly angry, but he could feel himself going numb with just the thought that their baby was gone. He couldn't imagine how Savannah was going to take the news. "Obviously not if he did this to Savannah." Juice snapped as he motioned to Savannah inside of the room in front of them. "And if he did this to her? I will _personally_ put a bullet through his brain with his own gun for hurting her like this." he said to him lowly, his voice threatening as he looked back at the blond beside him.

Jax knew that this could get bad quick. If this had been any other guy, he would have let Juice go right there and then and helped him kill this bastard. This wasn't just any local crazy though, they couldn't be stupid about this. They couldn't let their emotions take control when it came to this guy. It was exactly what he wanted them to do. "Relax, brother. He's a FED, we can't touch him. Not legally. We have to be smart about this." he told him, trying to get through to him and get him to really think about this. He wanted nothing more himself than to take care of this creep, for Savannah and Tara's sakes, but he knew that he couldn't just do that.

"Smart?" Juice snapped.

He wanted to be anything but smart about this. He wanted this guy dead. He wanted to see him beg or his life, see him suffer in pain like Savannah did. He was going to call for help but know that no one was coming to help him. He was going to wonder if anyone would find him in time to save his life. Juice wanted to make sure of that. "Look at what he did to her! She's going to be devastated when she wakes up. You know that she was so excited to have this baby, man, and now this happens to her? He needs to pay for what he did, Jax." he went on to tell him angrily. He was letting his emotions get to him, and right now that was the worst thing he could do.

Jax turned to him and grabbed ahold of his shoulders, forcing him to look at him instead of in at Savannah. He knew that Juice wasn't thinking clearly, and if that had been Tara in there instead? He probably wouldn't have been either. This was his sister though. He was already on edge enough as it was. "And he will, believe me, brother. He will." he told him. He knew that they needed to be smart about this or else it was just going to backfire on them and the club. The last thing the club needed was this on their backs too. "But not by us, not directly anyway. We gotta be smart about this, we gotta let Charming P.D. take this one." he tried to tell him.

He needed Juice to understand that this wasn't going anywhere good. They couldn't touch this guy and get away with it. Too many question, and now with everything else going on, it would only go against them. Juice knew that as well as he did too. "I know, man. I know, but I just can't stand to see her in such pain. I want him to suffer like she's suffering now. And if he gets away with it, I'll hunt that son of a bitch down myself." he said darkly as he pushed Jax off of him and looked back inside of Savannah's room. He couldn't stop looking at her. He couldn't do that on a good day, but tonight? Tonight wasn't about seeing how beautiful she was, it was because he didn't know how to face her when she woke up.

Neither of them knew how they were going to look her in the face and tell her that she wouldn't be getting to see her baby in a few months. That she wouldn't be able to go through the rest of her pregnancy and get to experience anything another expecting mother would have gotten to. She wouldn't be able to feel any of that because of some creep, and they couldn't even do anything about it. "He _won't_." Jax told him firmly. "Believe me, brother, he won't. He can hurt the club, he can hurt me, but he touches my family? He's done. If he did this to Savannah? He's gone. I'll make sure of it." he went on to reassure him. He didn't need to tell Juice twice though. He knew that if he didn't, then Juice would himself.

Juice couldn't do anything but accept that. Jax got it, he was pissed. This guy had hurt Savannah badly, and they both wanted him to pay. They just didn't know how to achieve that goal at the moment. "Good. If that's the only thing we get in return for what he did for Savannah, I'll take it. I'm not going to let my baby to have died in vain." Juice told him, hoping that they at least got something out of this. Jax looked over at him, looking at him as if he had just realized something. Savannah wasn't the only one to lose the baby. It had been Juice's baby too. He hadn't even thought to ask about how he was holding up with this. He was more focused on not letting Juice got after the guy who had done this to his family. Their family, now that he thought about it. Savannah was going to be the mother of Juice's baby, she was going to become his family. That had never sunk in with him before now.

"Jax!"

They both jumped and looked over to see Gemma hurrying down to the hallways toward them. Someone must had called her. She didn't even looked fully awake yet. Juice knew that it didn't matter to Gemma, though. Her baby was in trouble, and she was going to be one of the first on site. There was nothing anyone could do to keep her from getting to one of her kids when they needed her. "Jax, where is she? Where's my baby? What happened to Savannah?" she asked in a rush as she briefly looked at them before looking over into the room that Savannah was hooked up in.

Jax didn't know how to tell his mom that Savannah had lost her baby any better than he knew how to tell Savannah herself that it had happened. Gemma might be older, but her emotions weren't any better than his sister's when she was upset. She had to have gotten that from Gemma. "It's okay, ma." he tried to tell her, but he knew that she wasn't going to believe him. She would need to see Savannah for herself to believe that. "She's okay, she's safe now, but the baby . . . ma, she, uh, she lost her baby. She's in there now sleeping off the drugs they gave her." he explained to her the best that he knew how to.

Gemma covered her mouth with her hand, not knowing what to say. Chibs had just called her saying that she needed to get down here and that it was about Savannah. She never would have thought that it could be about this. Losing the baby was the last thing she had thought would happen to her. It hadn't even been that long ago that she had told her. She had had her suspicions before, but Savannah hadn't told anyone about the baby until after she had told Juice about it. It felt like it had only just happened that she told them, she couldn't have lost her baby so soon. That just wasn't fair. "Jesus Christ, Jax." she cursed before looking inside of her daughter's room. "Does she know yet?" she asked him, though she could tell from the looks on their faces that they hadn't said a word to Savannah yet.

Jax looked back over at Juice, as if asking him if he wanted to take this or not. Juice just shook his head and return to watching Savannah from the window. Jax sighed before looking back at his mom. "No, ma, we thought that it would be better coming from you. You could . . . you could break it to her better than any of us would." he told her, knowing that they both knew that it was true. Savannah was as stubborn as they came, if anyone could break this to her and live to tell another day, they all knew that would be Gemma.

Even she knew that they were right to think as much. She knew Jax might be good when it came to words, but that had never been the case when it came to his sister. She was a lost cause to him when it came to talking. She knew that Juice wouldn't have been able to do anything, especially in the state he was currently in. He wouldn't have been able to handle it, not that she really expected him to if he had been in the right state of mind. "Yeah, yeah you're probably right. I'm gonna go sit with her until she wakes up." she told him before giving Jax a quick kiss on the cheek before going into the room to sit with Savannah. The boys settled for just watching from the window, not knowing what else they could do. They knew that this wasn't over, not by a long shot. It was only just beginning.


	20. The Guilty Party

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything but Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 20

%$#%$#%^#^%

Juice was sitting outside of Savannah's room, he hadn't left for a second. Jax had gone to make sure everyone was up to date with what was going on. Gemma was still inside with Savannah waiting for her to wake up. Sine there was no chairs actually near by, he had settled for sitting on the floor beside the doorway. He had his head rested back against the wall, his mind racing with thoughts. He knew that Savannah was going to be destroyed by the news of the baby being gone. She was stronger than a lot of people gave her credit for being though, she'd make it through this. She'd have to.

Savannah had always been the strongest person he'd known since coming to Charming. She always stuck up for the prospects, himself included, when the other guys ragged on them at the shop. She didn't take any crap from the customers when they were being rude toward her. She could always take care of herself before, but he had a feeling she was going to need someone to take care of her this time. He just didn't know if that someone could be him. He didn't know if he could be there for her like he was suppose to be. She needed someone who was just as strong as she was, someone who didn't lie to her and cheat on her.

_'Juice was only a few months in on his year of being a prospect. So far it wasn't too bad, but he knew that was mostly because of _her_. It was worth the hazing and the teasing because he got to work with her. He knew that she was off limits, but he could look. Savannah Teller was a goddess in his eyes. She was tiny, but she was sure a fire cracker. None of the guys, not even the ones at the table, crossed her. Course, it helped his case that he had managed to become one of her friends. Sure, he never really saw her outside of the garage when they were working on something together, but that was enough for him right now._

_She was a pro in the shop, and he was sure that was more because of her height and the fact that she had grown up around this stuff. Thanks to her small height, he knew that it had to make it easier to move around and get to tough spots than it would be for the other guys in the shop. Though, there were other times when her short height worked against her. He was working on a bike when he heard the wolf whistle. He looked over and gritted his teeth when he saw one of the customers checking her out as she was bent over the car she was working on. She couldn't reach one of the parts, so she was stretched out while trying to get a hold of it. Which made it so her Teller Motor shirt that she had on over her cropped top had ridden up, exposing her mid section. _

_Her jean shorts had ridden up as well, which he was sure the guy was looking at. He hated creeps like this, especially when it was Savannah who had to be stuck working on their cars like this one. Juice knew that it would be bad to cause a scene, so he had tried to just ignore the creep with Savannah. He tried his best to keep his eyes on what he was doing, but he found that harder said than done as he kept looking over. He had to double take when he saw the creep now behind her. He gritted his teeth as he watched as the guy spooked her. His grip around the wrench in his hand tightened as anger flowed through him. He was about to go over there and knock the guy out, customer or not, when she beat him to it._

_She had already slapped the guy across the face, the echo from the hit being heard all around the garage. Juice stood off to the side in awe, not believing that she had just done that to a customer. "Don't you ever put your hands on me again. You come within three feet of me and instead of a busted lip, you'll have a black eye to match it. Got it?" she snapped at the guy. Any one could see that she was ready to blow her top off. Juice tensed up, wondering if he should do anything. The decision was taken away from him when Chibs and Jax came in between Savannah and the guy. Chibs basically had to drag her off while Jax figured out what was going on. "Thanks for just standing here and watching, prospect." she snapped at him as Chibs pulled her past him. He followed after her with a guilty look, wishing that he hadn't listened to himself and had gone to help her like he had wanted to.'_

"No! You're lying! No!"

Juice snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Savannah's screaming. His head snapped up at he could hear her screaming continue. He jumped to his feet and stumbled around to the doorway. He paused when he saw Gemma trying to hold onto a struggling Savannah. She wasn't taking it well, not that anyone expected her to. As if she knew that he was there, her eyes snapped over to him. "Juice!" she cried out as she pushed Gemma off of her. She struggled to get lose from the wires that she was hooked up to. "Juice, please . . . please tell me she's lying." she begged him as she finally got lose and struggled to get free from the sheets trapping her in the bed.

The alarms from the machines she had been hooked up to were beeping like crazy. Gemma covered her mouth, trying to hold in her own cries for her daughter. Savannah got free from the bed, finally, wincing as her bare feet hit the cold floor. She was greeted with only pain as she pushed herself to move forward toward him. "Juice, please, tell me . . . tell me that my baby isn't gone. Please, Juice,_ please_." she continued on as she tried to get to him. He jumped forward as her legs gave out from under her. He caught her in his arms, tears running down his own face as she clung to him. "My baby can't be gone. She can't be." she sobbed into his arm as she held onto him. Her sobs filled the room as she buried her face in his shirt, holding onto him for support.

He was the only thing holding her up, the only thing to keep her from falling. He whispered into her ear as he smoothed back her hair. His own voice was cracked, and he didn't seem to be helping her any, but it was all he could think to do. Both Gemma and Juice jumped when two nurses came running in. They seemed to get a clue on what was going on and went right to work without even saying a word to them. Gemma tried to ask what they were doing, but she was ignored as one grabbed onto Savannah's arm and the other got a shot ready. "No! Juice, stop them! Juice, help me! Please!" she screamed out as she struggled to get out of their hold. She was scared, and she was weak. She wasn't strong enough to get loose. She couldn't protect herself from these women.

Juice looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he tried to process what was going on right now. He saw the needle and panicked when he realized that they were going to inject Savannah with something. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" he snapped as he tried to pull her away. They weren't letting her go. "She's going to hurt herself if she doesn't take this. She needs to calm down." the nurse told him as she yanked Savannah's arm back. Juice stared with wide eyes as they stuck Savannah's arm with the needle and injected the sedative into her system. With one last scream of protest, she fell limp in his arms. Juice seemed to snap out of it as he caught her before she hit the floor completely. "Now, if you wouldn't mind putting back into the bed so we can hook her back up to the machines, that'd be great." she said to him as she motioned to the bed

Juice nodded his head numbly as he slipped his other arm under her knees, lifting her up without a problem. He motioned for Gemma to get the sheets so he could put her down into the bed and cover her back up with the sheets. She wiped her eyes and nodded her head, moving forward to get the sheets. She pulled them back and let Juice lay Savannah down into the bed. He was trying to be as careful as he could be, especially with her head. Gemma pulled the sheet back up over her once she was settled in. Juice brushed back her hair from her face, wiping away his own tears as he did. He sniffled before he leaned down and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on her head for as long as he could. "I'm so sorry, Savannah." he whispered to her before he pulled away from her.

#%$#$%^$%^

The nurses had left once she was settled in and hooked back up to the machine. Gemma left a little while later, saying that she was going to fill the others in on what was going on. Juice had promised to stay with her. He climbed into the bed with her, careful of the wires, and held her against him as she slept. He knew that she wasn't going to be anymore calm when she woke up again, but he didn't know what more he could do. He was still trying to get the news to sink in for himself. He needed to be strong for her, though. She needed him, and he knew that he had to be there for her. He had to step up, even if all he wanted to do was cry and break things himself.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrating. He wiped his eyes and looked down at Savannah. She was still fast asleep, he didn't actually know when she would wake up. He kissed the side of her head, whispering to her that he would be right back, before he climbed out of the bed and left the room to go answer his phone. Savannah was left alone in the room for only a few minutes before the door opened and someone else came inside. They shut the door quietly behind them before shutting the blinds to the room and moving toward the bed. Standing above her was the agent, the man who had caused her to lose her baby.

His eyes were blood shot and red from crying his own tears. He had a haunting look on his face, looking almost numb as he looked down at her. His clothes were crumbled and a mess, showing signs of distress. He wasn't all there, and now he was alone with the girl he had already caused a great amount of pain to that very night. He reached out his hand, pushing back the strand of hair that had fallen in her face from Juice leaving. She seemed to come to finally from the touch. She turned her head slightly, her entire body sore and tired. Her heart started racing when she saw the man standing over her. "I told you that you should have left town before this happened. This is your fault for not listening." he whispered down to her. He was completely serious about that too. He wanted her to believe that it was her fault.

"Juice!" she tried calling out.

Her voice cracked though. Her throat was dry and sore, just like the rest of her body. He tried to shush her, but she shake her head, trying to roll away from him. "Juice!" she called out again, her voice getting stronger now. "Juice, help me! Somebody, please . . . help me!" she continued to scream out. He didn't seem to want her to alert anyone that he was there. He panicked and grabbed the pillow, trying to make her be quiet. "No! Stop!" she screamed out as she tried to fight him off. She was too weak though. He was stronger than her, and that was made clear as he pressed the pillow against her face. She kept screaming out against it, struggling to get free.

He kept the pillow against her face, just wanting to make her stop screaming before she got anyone's attention. Unfortunately, he hadn't quieted her soon enough. Juice came running into the room just as her hands went weak and her struggling had come to a stop. "No!" he shouted as he rushed forward and threw the guy away from her, not caring that he had thrown him around the room. He hurried to get rid of the pillow, removing it from covering her face. "Savannah, hey! Come on, baby, wake up. Savannah, wake up." he demanded as he tapped her cheek. She woke up with a much needed gasp of air. "Thank god." he breathed out, thanking god that she was safe. Her eyes were frantic and scared before landing on Juice.

She instantly wrapped her arms around him, looking to him for protection. She was gasping for breath as she clung onto him. She felt light headed and like she couldn't breathe as she tried to get in as much air as she could. Her attention snapped up at the sound of footsteps all running down the hall toward the room. Chibs, Tig, and Happy all came running in soon after, taking in the sight around them. "He was trying to kill her." he said out to them, still in shock at what he had walked in on. He had only been gone for a minute before he had heard her screaming for him. He had thought that she was waking up from a nightmare. "Get him out of here." he said out to them as he held onto Savannah. She was shaking, and he knew that he couldn't leave her again.

No matter how much he wanted to kill that guy, for trying to kill her, and for actually killing their child, he knew that he couldn't. "Yes we will." Happy said out, his tone almost a bit too excited, as he and the other two moved forward and picked the agent up from the floor. They dragged him outside, going to see it to personally that he got out of the building. Juice was really tempted in going with them, wanting to make it clear to this guy that he didn't get to get away with hurting his family. "Don't go." she said out to him, almost too softly for him to hear her. He hesitated for another moment before nodding his head and staying with her instead of going with the others.

He climbed back into the bed with her, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her. She didn't waste time in snuggling up into his side. He felt almost guilty as he held her in his arms, like he didn't deserve to hold her like this. He knew that he didn't, especially since he was still lying to her about the cheating. He couldn't lose her, though. Especially now when they had just lost their baby. "I'm sorry, Juice." she said into his shirt as she hid herself away in his arms. He wanted to tell her that she had nothing to be sorry for, especially since it should be him who's sorry, but the words wouldn't leave his throat. He couldn't do it. He couldn't be honest with her, and he certainly couldn't risk losing her. So what was he suppose to do? He honestly didn't know at this point.


	21. The Truth Hurts

Thanks for the reviews! I'm so excited for the weekend! Going to see Theo Rossi on Sunday with my friend, so I'm hoping it'll inspire for the story! I don't own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 21

#$%$#% $#

Juice hadn't moved from her side the entire night. He hadn't slept that well either. He ended up just watching her as she slept soundly in his arms. She had almost woken up a few times crying, but he had managed to get her to calm down and get back to sleep. He had his arm wrapped around her protectively, her head resting on his other one. She was snuggled into his side, seeking his protection even if all they were doing was sleeping. His chin was rested on her head, their legs entwined together. The sheet wasn't covering him at all. He had wrapped it around only her, wanting to make sure that she was extra warm that night. He didn't want her to be any colder than she already felt.

He had woken up a few minutes ago, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He didn't want to chance waking her up. She had finally gotten asleep and was able to stay asleep this time. He didn't know what she was dreaming about, or if she was even dreaming at all, but he was hoping that it was something nice. He brushed back her hair and pressed his lips against her head, letting his lips linger on her hair for a long moment. "I love you, Savannah, and I'm so sorry for what I did to you." he whispered down to her, knowing fully well that she wouldn't hear him. He didn't want her to hear it, mostly because he wasn't ready for her to. He was still trying to get through the guilt of lying to her about the cheating. He couldn't hurt her more by saying something he wasn't ready for.

He shifted himself closer to her, just wanting to hold onto her as much as he could. It felt like a dream, a nightmare actually. Just yesterday they had been looking at their house together, planning on what colors to use and where to put all the furniture. He wasn't sure if he could take her there again and not upset her more. "Sorry 'bout what, Juice?" a voice said out to him. He jumped, not having expected for someone to come in. He looked back to see that it was just Jax, and he didn't look happy. He motioned for him to follow him out in the hall, and Juice had a feeling that he should do as he said. With one last look to Savannah, he kissed her head before slipping out from the sheets and left the bed.

He moved across the room as quietly as he could. He wouldn't make the mistake of going too far from the room again. He walked through the door and closed it softly behind him. He wasn't even fully turned around before Jax grabbed his neck and pushed him against the door. "Don't. Talk." he threatened him. He just nodded his head and watched on as Jax took pictures out from his back pocket. "I got these today after getting a pair of scissors stabbed into my leg. I know you told Savannah before that nothing happened on that last ride, so explain these to me. Now." he demanded as he pushed the pictures into his chest before letting him go and taking a step away from him.

Juice hesitated before looking down at the pictures Jax had just gave him. He felt suddenly sick as he took in the sight of just the first one. It was of him and that girl he had taken into the back. Instead of just standing around, like he had told Savannah they had done, who ever had taken the shot had gotten a good angle of him fucking her. "You're lucky I was at home to get the mail and she was here. It was addressed to her, asking if she knew what her baby daddy was up to while she was back here in Charming worrying." Jax filled him in, his tone just seconds away from yelling. He was only staying calm because he didn't want to make a scene and wake up Savannah. He had seen her, she was a mess. She needed all the sleep that she could get. He wasn't about to take that away from her.

Juice looked like a deer caught in the headlights just standing there with the pictures in his hands. These could blow up everything he had gotten back with Savannah. They could out his cheating, and his lying, to her. She was going to hate him, and just his luck, it was her brother to have found them. "Jax, man, I know this looks back, but . . . but I panicked. I couldn't look her in the face and tell her the truth. Especially not after she told me she was pregnant." he tried to explain to him, but he knew that it wasn't doing him any good. Jax was Savannah's brother, he wasn't just going to except that the guy she's with was cheating on her and then lied to her about it. If it had been in him in place, he knew that he wouldn't have.

Jax looked ready to kill him there and then, but the fact that Savannah was sleeping just on the other side of the door had stopped him. He wouldn't do anything to upset her more, she had already gone through enough as it was. He didn't want to do anything else that would upset her, which was why he needed all of the facts about this from Juice before he did do something. He looked around before grabbing Juice by the back of the neck and pushing him forward down the hall. "Come on. We've got some talking to do." he told him as he dragged him off. Juice got in one last look to Savannah's room before Jax pushed him off around the corner. He just hoped that nothing happened to her this time while he was gone.

#^%$%^$%^

Juice was coming back a few minutes later after his talk with Jax, his skin as pale as he could get. He wasn't dead yet, that had to be the upside, but Jax now had the leverage over him. He could blow his relationship with Savannah out of the water whenever he wanted to. If he didn't keep Savannah as happy as Jax wanted her to be, he was going to tell her exactly what he had found out. What made it worse, was that she was laughing when he got back, and it wasn't because of him. He peeked his head inside and saw that she was awake now, but she wasn't as alone as he had left her to be. Half Sack was sitting with her, and he was making her laugh. That was something he had yet to do since this had happened. "What's going on in here?" he asked out, his temper getting the best of him.

He hadn't meant to snap, but seeing Half Sack with her and making her laugh like she was, that got to him. All he could see when he saw them together now was them kissing outside of the club house. He knew that it hadn't meant anything to Savannah, she cared about him and not Half Sack, but he had seen the prospect's face too. It had meant the world to him that she had kissed him. Having his own girl regardless, he still had feelings for Savannah. "Oh, hey baby. Half Sack was here when I woke up, he was just telling me about the boxing tournament that the guys are entering him in." she said out happily to him. She had no clue that he was upset, but it didn't take her long to see it.

She knew Juice like the back of her hands most of time, this being one of those times. He was already on edge, and now he was upset on top of that. She didn't know what had put him on edge, but she did know what was upsetting him now. She also knew that he didn't have a reason to be upset that Half Sack was here with her. She still wanted to be with him, baby or no baby. She wasn't sure how he felt about her now, but she was hoping that it was the same as her. "You woke her up? Do you know how hard it was to just get her to sleep?" he snapped again, talking to him as if she wasn't even there. He knew that he wasn't really upset about this at all. He was upset because of his talk with Jax, but he needed something to take it out on, and Half Sack was perfect for that position.

Half Sack looked nervously between them, not knowing what to say. He hadn't meant to wake her up. She had been just stirring when he came inside of the room. He didn't think he had woken her up, but he didn't know how to say that to Juice. Savannah shot him a look to cut it out. Half Sack had done nothing wrong this time. He didn't deserve to be picked on like this from Juice. "He didn't wake me up. I was already waking up when he came in, Juice. I got cold and I realized you were gone." she explained to him. She knew that it was more than just the prospect teasing, there was something wrong with Juice, but that still didn't give him a right to take it out on him.

Half Sack could see that there was something else bothering Juice. He looked to Savannah and knew that she could handle whatever it was. Though, he knew that it would go over better if he wasn't there. He almost didn't want to leave them alone. He hated that Juice got away with the cheating. He never believed that he hadn't done anything with that sweet butt that day. He would have said something, but then he had seen how happy Savannah was. He couldn't ruin that for her, especially since she had been pregnant at the time. Things were different now. The baby was gone, but he knew that now was the worst possible moment to say anything. She was already going through enough, she didn't need Juice not only lying, but cheating as well, to make it worse. "I was just gettin' ready to leave anyway. I'll, uh, leave you two alone." he told them as he got ready to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow with the trophy, Savvy." he said to her with a quick smile before leaning forward and making the mistake of kissing her cheek.

"Okay, I think I heard Jax calling you, so you might want to find him." Juice blurted out.

Half Sack nodded his head and was off, brushing past Juice in the doorway without another word to him. He closed the door behind him, leaving Juice and Savannah in the room alone together. Savannah shot him a look as she shifted around, trying to sit up more without causing herself any pain. She was still sore, but she knew that it would go away after a while, along with the memory of her unborn child. "He was only trying to cheer me up. No need to be jealous, Juice." she said out to him as she pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she rested her chin down on top of her knees. She knew that it was more than just him being jealous, but she could see that he didn't want to talk about whatever that was about.

Juice scoffed from where he stood across the room from her. He hadn't moved a step away from the door, not even after Half Sack had left. He was still on edge about his conversation with Jax, and she could see that as clear as day. She might not know what it was about, but she knew that something had upset him. "I wasn't jealous of Half Sack, Savvy." he told her as he refused to look at her. He knew that he was only a little bit jealous, but that was within reason since he knew that Half Sack had legit feelings for her. He knew that the prospect was better for her too. He wouldn't cheat on her and then lie to her about it for one thing. "I just know that you needed your rest and he shouldn't have woken you up." he told her, trying to pass that off as the truth. He knew that she saw right through it though. He didn't think that she wouldn't either, he was off his game today. He couldn't hold his poker face for the life of him.

She rolled her eyes at him, knowing that that was far from the reason he would even think to be jealous. He knew that it was more about the kiss if anything else. They hadn't really talked about that day since he told her that he hadn't cheated on her. Still, that didn't give him a reason to treat Half Sack like that. "I told you that he didn't wake me up, Juice. I got cold and woke up, and then he came in." she explained to him. She just wanted him to get over whatever the reason of his jealousy was. It was stupid, and she was tired of it. She just wanted to be able to sleep in her boyfriend's arms and not worry about him being jealous of someone else. Her own friend to make it worse.

He still wasn't sure about this. He knew that Savannah had only been nice to the prospect when he was new because that was what she did. That was who she was. She had done it to him when he was a prospect as well, but like with him, she had really become friends with Half Sack. He was worried that history would repeat itself and she'd end up with him when Juice really screwed up. Not that he hadn't already screwed up enough. "Well, you could have called me." he said out almost bitterly to her. "Do you want me to see if I can get you another blanket if you're cold?" he asked her as he motioned to the hallway behind him. He would gladly do anything she asked him to, especially if it helped her get back to sleep.

She shook her head, not wanting anymore blankets. She knew that it was stupid, but all she wanted was his arms around her again. She just wanted to feel normal again, and that was as normal as it got with her. He kept her safe and warm when he held her, and that was all she wanted back. "No, I just . . ." she started to tell him, but then decided against it. She didn't want to look stupid in front of him. "I don't know. It's silly. I-I'm fine." she tried to tell him, hoping that he would just leave it alone, but this was Juice. He never dropped anything when it came to her and what she needed.

Juice was especially ready to do anything she wanted after that talk with Jax. He wanted her to be as happy as she could possibly be. Not that he expected her to be that happy after losing the baby, but as happy as he could make her. He wanted to make her laugh like Half Sack had just done. He hadn't been able to do that yet, and he felt like he should have already done it. He was suppose to be there for her and make this all better, but he didn't know how to do that. He was still feeling the lost like she was, but he didn't want to let someone else take his job from him. "No, what is it, Savannah? What can I do to help you out? Just tell me. You need to be comfortable." he told her as he shifted around nervously, looking around the room as if the answer would be just there for him to find.

She looked at him shyly, hiding her face in her knees. She felt stupid and cheesy for even bringing this up. She knew that she had just lost her baby, but it was times like now where she didn't feel as numb about it. She needed, no craved, for touch. She just didn't know how to say that to Juice. "I liked having your arms around me again." she finally just told him. "It felt familiar and safe. I could sleep without having any nightmares." she confessed to him, hoping that she didn't sound silly while telling him all of that. That was the last thing that she wanted him to think of her. She just wanted his embrace, his touch, back. She wanted to feel loved again, like she wasn't lost and broken.

Juice gave her a weak twitch of a grin upon hearing that. She still wanted him. She wanted his arms around her, his love. Not Half Sack's, and not anyone elses. Just his. Maybe he did still stand a chance in all of this. "Well, I think I could help you with that." he said happily to her as he finally crossed the room to get to her. She smiled shyly as she held her hand out for him to take. His grin only seemed to widened at that as he took her smaller hand in his. He climbed into the bed with her, being careful of the wires that she was hooked up to. She snuggled up into his side once she could and got comfortable in his arms again. She took him by surprise and leaned up, kissing him quickly. She had expected for him to kiss her back, just like he always had, but he didn't. He just smiled at her and kissed her head. She lowered her head back down to his chest, hiding the look of disappointment on her face. Maybe she was wrong? Maybe Juice didn't really still want to be with her?


	22. The Stolen Moments

OMG I met Theo Rossi today! As you can see, I'm wicked excited. He's so nice, and a hugger lol I swear, I like died it was awesome! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 22

2%$#$#%$ %$

Savannah was being released the next day. She was going to be able to go home again, if only she knew where home was anymore. She normally would have gone home with Jax, but then she remembered that Juice had gotten them a home to share together. As a family. She wasn't sure if she still wanted to live there anymore. Not because she wasn't sure if she still wanted to live with Juice, because she did, but because that was going to be the house that they raised their child in. The child that she lost. Juice swore that he would handle it, whatever that meant. She wanted to ask, but he refused to give her an answer before he made some calls and left for the afternoon with a promise to pick her up that night.

She didn't know that he had gotten the help of Happy, Half Sack, and Chibs to get the house ready to live in. By the time he had come back to get her, she was just waking up from a nap she had managed to fit in. They signed the release papers and were set to go. They had gotten on his bike and road off to their home. They arrived at the house soon enough, and she was almost scared to let him go. He got off of the bike first after shutting off the engine and kicking down the kick stand. He twisted back and kissed her head before surprising her by lifting her up in his arms. She laughed out as he adjusted her so she wouldn't fall. "I figure I should get something right." he said to her before he carried her toward the house. She rested her head against his shoulder, only moving to open the front door when they got to it.

He pushed the door open with his foot and slipped inside with her. She had expected for it to look like it had the last time they were here, but it was completely finished. At least the front hall was anyway. He carried her all the into the living room before setting her down on the couch that he had brought in with the guys. "I can't believe you got all of this done in two days, Juice." she said out to him as she got up from the couch and took the chance to really look around again. He followed after her, waiting on baited breath for all of her reactions to the rooms. There was one in particular that he was really worried about. It had been the one room he made extra sure to really finish. The nursery.

She seemed to want to save that room for last, along with their bedroom. He had to wonder why she was stalling. He was sure it was because she just wasn't ready to see them, but he was hoping it wouldn't last long. Those were the rooms he had spent the most time on just for her, and he was dying for her to see them. When it finally came time to seeing the nursery, she was gripping his hand so tightly, he thought that she'd have broken one of his fingers by the time they actually got to the door. Her breath was taken as she actually saw the room inside. Juice had managed to get the room completely painted in the green color that she had wanted. It was no longer a nursery though.

He had changed it to a guest room of sorts. There was a bed, a dresser, everything a normal room would have. That wasn't what had taken her breath away though. No, it was the name painted onto the wall. Gemma-Belle. It was the name she had told him she'd want to name the baby. Just seeing it there brought tears to her eyes. "Juice, this is . . ." she trailed off, not knowing what else to say to him. She covered her mouth, the tears freely falling from her eyes and down her face now. She turned around to face him and wiped her eyes as she looked up at him. "Thank you." she said up to him, her voice quiet and trying not to crack from the emotions flowing through her now.

He gave her a weak shrug of his shoulder, it was the least he could do for her. He still had a lot of making up to do when it came to Savannah, and she didn't even know what for. He saw her tears and pulled her toward him, letting her lean on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She didn't know how to thank him for just putting the name up. He didn't know how much that meant to her. "Thank you, Juice." she said into his neck, starting to leave kisses on his neck. "Thank you." she said against his skin, letting her kisses linger for a second longer than before. She was doing it more for herself than she was doing it to thank him, she knew that deep down.

She wanted to feel loved by him again, like losing the baby hadn't changed his mind about wanting her. She wanted to be with him because she needed to feel that kind of high again, that kind of feeling that made her forget everything else. She wanted the pain gone, and this was the way she knew how to make that happen. A groan rumbled in Juice's throat as she kissed his neck harder, nipping at the skin in the way she knew he liked it. He knew that he had to stop her, no matter how much he wanted to just take her right there and then. He didn't want to push her to a place he didn't know if she was ready to be. "Savannah, stop. We don't, oh god, we don't have to, jesus christ, ha-have to-to go too fast." he tried his best to get out while she continued her attack on his neck. It was harder said then done though when she knew all of his weak spots and how to hit them the right away.

She pulled away slightly, a pleading look in her eyes as she looked up at him. She needed to do this, she was just hoping that he let her. "Please don't make me stop, Juice." she said out breathlessly to him, begging him not to take this away from her. He knew that he should have said no, but he couldn't when it came to her. When he didn't say anything, she took that as a sign to keep going. She unzipped his cut and pushed it off of his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Her fingers slipped underneath his white tee shirt, pushing it up his sides. He raised his arms up, letting her take it off of him, their eyes never broke their stare the entire time. She lowered her head down to his chest when his shirt was tossed away, leaving slow kisses against the skin.

Her lips slowly moved up to his neck again, sending shivers down his spine as she did. He finally had enough of her putting him through the slow torture and grabbed onto her hips, yanking her against him. She gasped out as her body hit his own, only causing another shiver to run down his spine. The noise alone was enough to get him going. He backed her up into the wall, burying his head into the crook of her neck. Her breathing hitched as she grabbed onto his shoulders, gasping when he nipped the skin. His hands slipped down her frame, stopping just under her butt. He lifted her up in his arms, causing her to gasp again. He pushed them off of the wall and carried her into the closest bedroom.

He carried her to the bed, sending them falling down onto the mattress when his knees hit the edge. As she pushed herself more onto the bed, he climbed on top of her, hovering over her instead of putting his entire weight on top of her. His hands traveled down her dress, stopping as he got to the rim of the fabric at her mid-thighs. He pulled the dress up her frame, her body arching into his to help him with getting it off quicker. He yanked it off of her, tossing it aside of as it had offended him. His kisses were hot on her skin as he kissed down her stomach. Her head fell back as a gasp left her lips. "Juice," she gasped out when he kissed a certain spot on her stomach. A spot that the baby had been growing in. She needed him, and she needed him now.

She pulled him back up to her by his ears, making him crashing his lips down onto hers once he was close enough. Her hand had slipped down his well toned chest, stopping just at his belt. She fumbled to get it undone, pulling it loose and tossing it aside with the rest of their clothes. She yanked his jeans down, freeing him from his constriction. A growl rumbled in his throat as he entered her for the first time. "Juice!" she screamed out, pure bliss coming over her entire body as he thrusted into her again. Her nails dug into his shoulders blades as she held onto him, holding herself to him as her head fell back against the sheets. Hearing her scream his name only seemed to encourage him more as he fastened his pace. The world around them seemed to slip away as their gasps and screams took over. Pretty soon they were lost to the world all together and it was just them.

#$#%^$%^$

A few hours later, Savannah was sleeping soundly in her lover's arms. He had tired her out, just like he did most times they slept together. Her head was rested on his chest, her hair falling into her eyes. Her arms was draped across his torso, laying there limply. Her leg had slipped out from under the sheet covering her body, laying over his own. She was breathing lowly, the only noise coming from her being a soft snore. Juice, on the other hand, was laying beside her wide awake. He had his arms wrapped around her body, holding her protectively against him. He wanted to know that this was real, that she was still really here with him. He needed to know that he hadn't screwed up yet.

He almost felt guilty after letting what had just happened, happen. He knew that he shouldn't even deserve to be with her like that, let alone deserve to be with her in any kind of the way, after what he did. What made it worse that he was lying to her every single minute of the day about it. Now that both Jax and Half Sack knew, he was done for. She was bound to find out, and then she'd hate him for sure. "No, don't go." she mumbled out as her face scrunched up fearfully. He looked down at her confused, not knowing what was going on with Savannah. "My . . . baby. Don't take her . . . please." she cried out in her sleep. She was having a nightmare about the baby. She was dreaming of someone taking the baby from her, just like someone did in real life.

Juice started to panic, not knowing what to do now. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know if he should wake her up or not. Unfortunately, he didn't have to think about it for long, seeing as she was waking up on her own. "No!" she screamed out as she shot up from her sleep, breathing heavily as she looked around the room with frantic eyes. She was clutching the sheet so tightly to her chest, he wouldn't be surprised if it was to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as a way to calm her down. "Hey. Hey, Savannah. I'm here. You're safe. It was just a dream, it wasn't real." he whispered into her ear, trying to get her to just take a deep breath and realize that she was awake now.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and frightened as she did. She was breathing hard as she realized where she was and who was holding her. "Juice, it-it was so real." she sobbed to him as she buried her head in his chest. He tightened his hold on her, rubbing her arm as a way to soothe her as he kissed the top of her head. "She's gone. Our baby's gone." she cried out, all of the tears finally coming out since he had happened. Deep down, he knew that he had pushed her too much. She wasn't ready for all of this, he shouldn't have caved in so quickly, he knew how Savannah was. She thought that she wanted it, but he should have known that she wasn't ready for it, no matter how much she wanted to be. So, in the end, he had finally done the right thing.

He just held her while she cried and told her that everything was going to be alright, even if it wasn't.


	23. The Butt Of The Joke

Thanks for all of the reviews! Don't worry, Savannah won't be in the dark for that much longer. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 23

#^$%^$%^$

Juice had been called to the garage for a towing job he had to do with Half Sack, leaving Savannah alone in the house by herself. She hadn't really left the bed since her little breakdown, but the pounding on the front door that seemed to not want to ever stop, changed her mind. She slipped on one of the silky bathrobes Juice had left in the bathroom and tied it tightly around her as she went to go see who it was. She was half afraid that it would be the FED agent, but she was hoping that he wouldn't be stupid enough to attack her for a third time. She hesitated when she got to the door, but found herself able to breathe again when she saw that it was just her mom on the other side of the door. "I don't suppose you're just here to say hi?" she asked her, though she knew better than to ever believe that that could ever just be it for her mom.

Gemma didn't bother waiting to be invited in before stepping inside and pulling her daughter into her arms. Savannah was stiff in her mom's arms, not knowing what to do at first. Gemma seemed to be surprised by the coldness in the hug. She knew that Savannah was off since losing the baby, but this was something else. "I've changed your diapers, Savannah, the least you can do is give your mother a proper hug." she told her as she rolled her eyes, wishing that she would put more into the hug. She was her mother after all, she was the last person Savannah had to feel awkward around.

She knew her mom didn't mean for it to come off how it sounded, but to Savannah it felt like a low blow. She'd never get to change her baby's diapers, and neither would Juice. All because of her and her not being able to listen to him when he said to stay put. She knew that Juice kept telling her that it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help but still blame herself for what happened. "Can we, um, you know, not mention diapers right now, mom?" she asked her nervously as she looked at the floor. She didn't want any reminders of the baby right now. Not when she still blamed herself for what had happened.

Gemma sighed, not realizing how much this could still be affecting her. She knew that it was going to take Savannah awhile to get through this, but she wasn't sure how long. She was a strong girl, and in her mind, she hadn't been pregnant for that long. She wasn't pregnant long enough to really grow attached to the kid. If only she knew how wrong she was. "I'm so sorry, bab- sweetheart. I completely forgot." she told her. She didn't know what else to say, she wasn't good with this kind of stuff. She might be a woman, but she and Savannah were in a world of men and bikes, feelings weren't a common situation to deal with.

Savannah shook her head, trying to hold back the tears now that the reminder had been put out there about the baby. It might not have been long in her mom's head, but it had been in hers. She was just starting to like the idea of being a mom, and Juice a father. Just the other morning he had been talking her stomach, talking to their baby. Now all of that was gone because of her. "I miss her, mom. She didn't even have a chance." she cracked out, the tears finally filling her eyes. She shook her head, wanting them to disappear. She had cried enough as it was. She didn't want to cry anymore. She officially hated doing it. It showed that she was weak, and she wasn't weak. Far from it. Of course, she wasn't stronger when she needed to be. She couldn't even protect her own child.

Gemma sighed as she moved forward and pulled Savannah into her arms, letting her lean on her like a mother should. Savannah needed someone, and apparently Juice wasn't doing the comforting job right. Though, by the looks of her, he was apparently doing something. "Shh, I know, Savannah. I know, I'm sorry. They're going to get him, you know they will." she told her as she smoothed back her hair, trying to be of some comfort to her daughter. Savannah didn't know what to as she held onto her mom. She felt safe here, just like she always had when her mom held her. She had always been a safe place for her to run, and she was happy to know that she still was.

They stayed there for a few minutes, just standing there holding onto each other, until Savannah could pull herself together. She really had to stop doing this. She had to move on or she was never going to find the strength to. She pulled away from her mom slowly and sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "This is, um, this is the place that Juice bought for us. All three of us." she told her as she motioned around the room they were in. Gemma nodded her head as she took the chance to really look away. If her baby was going to live here, then she wanted to approve of it. She noticed some things that she was sure Savannah loved. She knew that Juice must have bought them since they were a little off from her taste, but it was the thought that counted she figured. There were other things that screamed out Juice to her. "Not too shabby." she said out as she and Savannah walked around.

Savannah smiled, knowing that she liked it. She started cleaning up the glasses Juice had left around while she was at the hospital and forgot to pick up. While she was bending over, Gemma noticed something. "Oh, please tell me that's not real." she said out when she saw the darkened mark through the silk bathrobe. It wasn't clear, but it was dark enough to show through the light colored robe. The girl in question shot up and yanked on her robe closed tighter around her body, not knowing what her mom could have seen. With Gemma, it could have been anything. The guilty look on Savannah's face was enough of an answer for her though. "You got a fucking tattoo, Savannah? I thought you were against needles?" she said more angrier than she had meant to be. It wasn't that she was against it, she was old enough to make her own choices, but she'd like to know when her daughter, who happens to hate needles, decides to get a tattoo.

Savannah blushed and fumbled for words. She knew the tattoo that her mom was talking about, and she was honestly surprised that she had just noticed it. She had had it for months now. "I, uh, I got it a little while ago. It wasn't that bad, and I wasn't looking at the needle while they were doing it." she started to explain to her mom. She figured that telling her that Juice had been keeping her distracted while they did it too wouldn't have been the best thing to tell her. "It's nothing really. Just a glass of juice with an umbrella in it. I was thinking of adding onto it though." she confessed to her mom. She hadn't said anything to Juice about adding onto her tattoo, but she didn't want to get excited and then back out at the last second before doing it.

Gemma knew right away what the glass of juice stood for, and it didn't make it any better in her case. The only good side to it was that she didn't out right put his name on her ass. She might has well of though. She was about to tell her how stupid she thought getting it was, when her phone rang. She motioned for Savannah to hold on while she answered it. "It's Tig, give me a minute." she told her before holding it to her ear. She felt her heart drop when she listened to Tig on the other end of the line. She held the phone away from her ear and snapped her fingers to get Savannah's attention. "Go get dressed. We need to get to the shop. Now." she told her quickly as she motioned for her to go. She knew that Savannah would want to go, especially knowing that Juice was out there.

Savannah didn't bother waiting to ask questions. She nodded and hurried up to her and Juice's room to grab something quick to put on. She tossed on a tank top and a pair of worn out jean shorts. She knew it barely covered much, but she was more worried about getting to the shop then she was about looking nice. She grabbed Juice's sweatshirt and slipped it on as she was trying to pull her hair up into a tie, all the while making her way back down stairs to get to her mom. The two girls hurried out of the house and into Gemma's car, basically flying out of the drive way and toward the shop. They couldn't seem to get out of there fast enough.

%$#$#$%^$

When they got there, Gemma had explained that none of the boys were hurt, but something had happened. She followed her mom out to the garage where they could see lights on through the window of the office. They both slowed to a stop as they got inside, both thrown off by the sight of an ambulance. "What happened?" Gemma asked them as she looked between Jax and Tig. There was no sign anyone else though, and that was what worried them both more. Though, the ambulance being there was high up on their list of things to worry about right now.

"Ask him." Tig said bitterly as he motioned to be the back of the ambulance before moving past them.

The two girls looked confuse before turning to the other end of the ambulance to see Clay coming around the side. They immediately knew that something had gone wrong. While Gemma went to Clay, Savannah looked around for anyone else, for Juice. The look on Jax's face only made her more worried. "Where's Juice? He was suppose to be on a job with Half Sack, but seeing as he's here, Juice should be too. So where is . . ." she trailed off when a groan coming from inside the ambulance got her attention. Thinking the worst, she pushed past her brother and around her parents to look inside. "Oh, my god. Who is that, and where'd you guys get an ambulance? Last time I checked, we didn't own one." she said in a rush as she looked around at the other guys for any kind of answers. She could not be anymore confused if she tried to be.

She felt a little bit relieved to see Juice alive and well sitting besides Chibs, who was trying to keep pressure on whoever the guy laid out on the stretcher was. She shot Juice a look, thinking that he'd have something to do with the sudden appearance of the ambulance in the shop. Much to her surprise, they both just pointed to Half Sack beside her. "Numbnuts stole it." Chibs said out to her. She looked over at the guy in question and shot him a look, one of which he just gave her a look of innocence in return. She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to help her up. He hesitated for a moment before nodding and letting her use him to lean on while she climbed inside on the opposite side. She was here, she might as well be some kind of help.

Half Sack followed in after her, taking the spot on the seat beside her. Juice looked up at her in surprise, only for her to give him a small smile before reaching over and grabbing onto his free hand. Chibs and Half Sack watched them for a minute, both looking bothered by it. Half Sack knew why he was bothered by it, but he didn't know that Chibs knew. He had figured it out like he had, but it wasn't his place. As long as he kept Savannah happy, then he wasn't going to ruin that. It didn't mean that he liked knowing that he was lying to her about it. It was one thing doing it when she knew it was happening on rides, but it was another keeping it a secret and lying about it. The two shared a look before looking back down at their current problem between them. This was going to be a long night.

$&^%^&%^&%

It had been hours, and still no sign of Jax. Savannah had refused to go home without Juice, mostly because she didn't want to be in the house alone. No one blamed her, so they didn't make her leave. She had ended up falling a sleep in the chair in the room they had brought Cameron, who she learned was the Irishman's name, into. Course, that didn't happen until he had passed out from the pain. Juice felt bad for having her sleep here instead of their bed back home on her first night home, but there was nothing he could do. "She's gonna find out eventually, Juicy boy." he asked him lowly, not wanting to risk waking her up and having her hear what they were talking about.

Juice froze for a moment, not knowing what to do. At this point, he was starting to wonder if his secret was a secret at all. At this point, he was wondering if all the guys knew that he had lied to Savannah and cheated on her. "I hate lying to her, but, man, she just lost the baby and she still blames herself. I can't dump me cheating on her right now." he whispered back to him as he spared Savannah a glance. He had draped his cut over her to keep her warm when she had fallen a sleep. She had been actually happy when they got to the house earlier, he wanted to keep her that way.

Chibs shook his head, almost disappointed in Juice. He understood where he was coming from, he'd probably do the same thing if he was in his place, but that didn't make it right. It didn't make it okay to do and keep doing. "That may be, but the fact is that the longer you keep it from her, the worst it'll be when she does find out." he whispered back to him, wanting him to get it through his head that this wasn't alright. He knew Savannah, and while the other old ladies might be alright with knowing what happens on a ride, stays on a ride, but some of them were different. Savannah being one of them.

Juice sighed, knowing that he was right. He knew that the most time he spends lying to her, the worse it was going to be for him when the truth came out. He knew that it was going to too. The fact that most of the guys already knew was enough proof of that. Savannah was smart, she was going to figure it out eventually, and that'd be even worse. He needed to be the one to tell her, not have her figure it out on her own or by someone else telling her about it . . . again. "I know that, man. I do, but I . . . I can't hurt her." he told him lowly as he kept pressure on the Irishman's wound. There wasn't much more they could do until Jax got back with that stuff Chibs had asked for.

"You're already hurting her." he snapped him accidentally.

He hadn't meant to snap at him, he just didn't like Savannah being played. She was like a daughter to him, always had been. This was one of the reason they didn't want her with any of the guys from the club. They couldn't deal with if things ever took a bad turn. By not telling her too, Juice was digging himself a deeper hole by the second. "She's doing well, Savannah is a fighter, but you need to come clean." he told him as he glanced over at the sleeping girl in question. She deserved a lot, but being cheated on and then lied to about it weren't any of those things.

Juice sighed as he looked over at the chair Savannah was sleeping in. He knew that he had to tell her soon before someone else did. He also knew that there was only so much she could take before she completely snapped too. He didn't want this secret to be what broke her either, not that he wanted her to break in the first place. "I know that, brother, I just . . . I just don't know when." he confessed to him as her looked at Savannah with a guilty look on his face. He didn't want to hurt her at all, but the more time he kept it from her, the most it was going to hurt when she did find it out. He was just hoping that he had a bit more time to tell her before everything blew up in his face.


	24. The Will Power

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 24

%$#%$#%

Juice had sent Savannah home after a few more hours of waiting. Tig had been happy to drive her home and stay until Juice could come home. Savannah, who would have usually been against him babysitting her, actually let him stay too. At least they hadn't made her stay, the only catch was he had to stay with her until he was called back or Juice came home. She would have rathered Juice be there with her, her first night home, but she knew that he had club stuff to do. Tig left her alone for the most part, only really stepping in when she didn't eat when she should have and when she was screaming in her sleep. He tried to comfort her, but she didn't want him. She had wanted Juice to be the one holding her, telling her that it would be okay. She knew Tig was trying, but he wasn't Juice. He wasn't the one she wanted.

So by the time he had actually gotten home, she was jumping out of her skin. She wanted to forget the pain. She wanted to feel numb and not be able to think anymore. Her mind had been running a mile a minute with the what ifs and she just wanted them to shut up. She didn't care that he was tired from a long night, or what he had to do during that long night, all she wanted was him to make it stop. "Savannah? Sav, you awake yet?" he called out as he came inside of the house. He was really just looking forward to taking a good shower. He couldn't even look at his hand until he had gotten it properly washed. Course, Savannah seemed to have other ideas in mind of what she wanted him to do.

He was barely in the door before she came speed walking toward him, leaping into his arms slightly as she threw her arms around his neck. She gave him a quick kiss before resting her head on his chest. "You were gone too long. Last night was awful." she mumbled into his shirt as she held onto him. He chuckled as he smoothed back her hair before wrapping his arms around her waist. Her toes barely touched the door because of the height difference between them, but neither of them seemed to care much. He was still tired, but he could see that she needed him. He owed her at least this much. He owed her a lot, but to make up for not being home her first night, he could do this.

He was all ready to apologize and offer to make it up to her, when she started kissing his neck slowly. He felt his body suddenly wake up as she kissed one of his weak spots. His eyes fluttered, rolling back slightly, when she pressed harder against his neck. "Sav, what are you doing?" he asked her as he gripped her sides slightly, biting his lip when she nipped at his skin. This was definitely a good morning that he could get use to. As much as he wanted to continue this, he needed a shower before he could even think about touching her. He also knew that something had to be wrong. She might be up to continuing this, but he knew that she was trying to get her mind off of something this time. "Sav, stop, I can't . . . I have to take a shower." he tried to tell her, but it was harder pushing her away than he wished it was. It was even harder because he didn't want her to stop.

She shook her head against him skin as she nipped slightly at his neck, causing him to groan and grip her sides more. She could tell how badly he wanted to do this, so why was he trying to stop? She didn't understand. "You . . . smell . . .fine." she told him in between kisses. "I've been waiting for you, Juice." she told him as she pulled at his shirt. She wanted it off. She knew if she got to a point, he wouldn't be able to stop. She knew Juice, she knew that even he had his limits. This just happened to be the one she knew most about.

He shook his head, trying his hardest to be the strong one here. He wanted nothing more than to take her upstairs to their room and screw her as badly as she seemed to be wanted to be screwed right now. He couldn't do that though. Not just because of the fact that his fingers been up some Irish guy's ass all day, but because he could tell that something was wrong with her. She was stubborn though, and he knew that she wouldn't be up to telling him about whatever it was. "Sav, if you knew what I had to do today, you, uh, you wouldn't want me to touch you." he tried to tell her as he grabbed her hands, stopping her from pulling off his shirt.

"I . . . don't . . . care." she told him in between kisses on his neck.

He groaned, slipping on his will power long enough for her to get his shirt over his head. She was determined today, that much was clear. He had to stay strong though. Something was wrong, and this wasn't the answer to whatever that was. "Sav, you're making this . . . you're making this hard." he tried to tell her as she nipped at his chest. She knew his weak spots, and she knew how to use them to her advantage. He groaned as she touched his abs just barely with the tips of her fingers, tracing little marks with her nails lightly. She knew exactly what he wanted, but he was being just as stubborn as she was and knew that they needed to stop and talk about what was really bothering her.

He spun them around, caving in for a moment as he pushed her against the wall. She gasped out as he pinned her hands to the wall. He was looking at her with a look of lust, the animal inside of him wanting to have her just as badly as she wanted him. Both were breathing hard, the need now clear in their eyes. "Juice, please, I need you inside of me." she breathed out to him, her body arching into his. She could see that he was cracking, he wanted this as badly as she did. She just needed to push a little further and he would crack completely. He had a firm grip on her wrists though, she wasn't moving an inch.

He knew that he had the upper hand on her now. He could continue this or finish this right now, he got to decide. He wanted to have her right here against the wall right now. He wanted to so badly, but he knew that he had to think of her first. He couldn't be selfish with her, especially right now. "Savannah, what's wrong?" he finally asked her, his shoulders dropping and his expression softening. He knew that what she needed wasn't to fuck, no matter how badly he wanted to do that, but she needed to talk about this. She just lost her kid, not to mention was then almost killed by the guy who attacked her in the first place. He knew that had to have screwed with her head.

She searched his eyes, trying to see if he was seriously doing this. He was usually always ready to go, why was he backing out this time? She groan in frustration and pushed him off of her, clearly upset about something. She made it too steps away from him before she stumbled, black dots clouding her vision. "Juice . . ." she trailed off before her eyes rolled back into her head and her knees gave out from under her. "Whoa, hey!" he jumped as he catch her when she fell back. He slipped his arm under her knees and lifted her up like she weighed nothing at all to him. He carried her to a near by table and settled her down onto it, keeping his hand on her in case she needed support. He cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. "Hey, Savannah, focus on me. Are you feeling sick? Should we go to the hospital?" he asked her worriedly. He had no idea what to do, and it was really starting to make things worse for him. He hated feeling so useless.

That was all he seemed to be lately when it came to Savannah too. He was suppose to protect her and keep her safe, yet, he has yet to do any of that. He knew that there was already a risk with the baby, yet he still left her alone that night. He usually slept outside in his car when she asked him to leave for the night. He only did it when he knew that Jax wouldn't be home, like he wasn't that night. He had been tired and just left her there alone. If anything, he should have had the prospect there watching her, but he hadn't even thought to call him. "I-I'm fine. I just, I haven't eaten yet." she told him, even if she knew it was only going to worry him more. Which, as she knew it would, it did.

He felt her face, making sure she didn't feel too hot. She was a little warm, but he wasn't sure if that made her sick or not. He was already worried for her enough though, he didn't even want to risk a cold. He knew that she was going to be annoyed with him, but he just wanted to make sure she was okay. He needed her to be okay. "Sav, you've got to eat something. You know your mom will have my nuts if she finds out I'm not keeping you healthy." he tried to make a joke out of it. He was hoping to get even a little smile out of her. He just hated seeing her upset, and this past week had been killing him to see her so upset. Especially when he knew that with just one bad move, he could make it all the more worse for her.

He got the smile he was looking for though, which made him smile in return. He missed seeing her smile, and he was happy to see it every chance he could get now. She giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know I do. I just don't feel like eating, or cooking for that matter." she told him. He nodded and kissed her head. He knew he had to do something for her. He got up after a minute, leaving her confused. "I'm just gonna make a call. I gotta get back to the club in a bit for church." he told her, knowing that he was only going to upset her with the news of leaving. She looked disappointed, but nodded her head anyway. He sighed and kissed her head with a promise to be back soon. He waited until he was outside before he pulled out his cell and dialed a number. "Hey, Savannah needs you." he said into the phone when the person answered. He waited for a second before nodding and hanging up the phone. With one last look at the house, he got on his bike and took off.

%$#%#%$

Savannah had ended up taking a nap instead of cooking something to eat. She had gotten in a hour or two of sleep before she woke up to the smell of something good. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got out of her bed. She left the room tiredly, dragging her feet slightly, and made her way down to the kitchen. She walked in to find that her kitchen was filled with all kind of food. She didn't really understand what was going on until she spotted her mom taking something out of the oven. She turned around after putting it down and sighed when she saw her. "Hey, baby." she said out to her. Savannah just shook her head and hurried around the table to get to her mom.

Gemma happily welcomed her into her arms once she was close enough. She held onto her while she cried, just letting her lean on her for strength. Her kid needed her, and she was here for her. She smoothed down her hair, not letting her go for a second. Savannah just hold onto her like she was the only thing keeping her up on her feet. "It hur-hurts so-so mu-much, mom." she cried into her shoulder. She was trying to be strong for Juice and everyone else, but she couldn't take the pain anymore. It just hurt too much. She just wanted it all to stop and go away, but she knew that it wouldn't.

Gemma just nodded and kissed her head. She couldn't imagine what Savannah was going through, though, she had a pretty good guess. Losing a child was never easy, no matter how far along the pregnancy was or how long they were born for. It was never easy, and the pain never went away completely. "I know, baby. I know." she told her before kissing her head and sitting her down at the table. "You need to eat somethin', Savannah." she told her as she reached over and put a plate down in front of her. The two sat their in silence for a minute before Savannah nodded and picked up the fork. Gemma felt like she was able to take a breath again as she watched her take a slow bite. She saw it as a step in the right direction, a step to getting back to where they were before.


	25. The Nightmare

Thanks for the review! Updates might be a little slower for a while. Real life is starting to get hectic, so I'm just warning you all now. I do not own anything in this chapter, beside Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 25

#$%#%$#^%

A couple of days had passed, and things were not looking up for the club. Instead of going after they guys, they had gone after the women. For some reason, they had left Savannah for last, and that worried them the most, especially Juice. As if getting Cherry out of the country wasn't hard enough. They were hoping them not questioning her was a good thing. Juice was still on edge about it though. Even as he laid in their bed with her sleeping peacefully in his arms, he was worrying about it. On the upside, she had finally gotten through the night without waking up screaming. Maybe things were finally starting to look up for them, if not just a little bit. He wanted nothing more than to put this past year behind them, bury the lies and secrets and all of the hurt, bury it where no one can find it.

He looked down at the sleeping Savannah in his arms, giving her a weak smile as he kissed her head. He was running his fingers through her hair, just watching her sleep. He wished it didn't take almost losing her to realize that he loved her. He still hadn't actually said it to her yet, but he was taking baby steps to getting there. He was just lucky enough that she believed him when he told her he didn't sleep with that girl. He couldn't help but wonder if losing the baby was god's way of punishing him for lying to her, for cheating on her. If it was, he wished that he could have found another way to do it. Savannah didn't deserve to pay for his mistakes. She was the last person who deserved any of this pain.

She deserved a lot better than him. She deserved someone who wouldn't lie and cheat on her, for one thing. She especially didn't deserve that from him. He tightened his grip around her waist, needing to feel her against him. He was being selfish, he knew that, but he couldn't lose her. He needed her to keep him grounded. The life of the club would get hectic sometimes, and he needed her to remind him that he wasn't god, that things do have consequences. He was learning that the hard way this time. He just wished that learning this didn't have to cost him Savannah. He wanted to know why life was cruel enough to give her to him, make him love her, only to let him lose her with one mistake. Granted, he hadn't lost her yet, but he knew with one slip of the tongue, or if one person made a point of telling her, like Jax or Half Sack, he was screwed.

She would leave him in a heart beat if she found out that he, not only cheated on her, but he lied to her about it too. He had the chance to come clean about it, and yeah, he would have lost her then, but he now knew that he would have won her back. That baby would have been his chance to redeem himself to her, but now that chance to come clean and the baby were both gone, taking his relationship with Savannah away with them. He was holding onto her with the skin of his teeth. He was trying to keep hold of her as tightly as he could. He didn't want to lose her, and that much was clear. He needed her, and he hoped that she knew that at least. He wanted her to know he loved her too, but he wasn't ready to tell her yet. He couldn't even say it out loud to himself. He was just hoping he wasn't too late to say it to her at all.

"Juice?"

He flinched, startled by her voice, and looked down at her. She was looked up him now, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she looked at him confused. He was still running his fingers through her hair, now subconsciously doing it. "You okay? You looked like you were seriously thinking about something." she asked up to him. She pulled the sheet around her chest and she laid up beside him. He looked down at her, trying to hide his pained expression from her. He felt even worse when she reached up and stroked his cheek. "Hey, what's going on, Juice? You can tell me." she told him as she touched him. She was worried about him, and he knew that she had a right to be. He was starting to crack, and she could see right through him, even when he wished that she wouldn't.

He leaned into her touch, needing to feel her skin against his. He needed to know that she was still here, that she hadn't left him yet and she was still here. He needed to know that this wasn't just a dream. He surprised her by pulling her onto his lap. "Do you promise, no matter what happens, that you won't leave me?" he asked her, the worry loud and clear in his eyes as he looked up at her. He was subconsciously running his hands up and down her legs, unknowingly affecting her. He just needed to hear her say that she wouldn't leave him, even if he knew she would if she knew what he did.

She could see that this was really bothering him. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back. They lips moved in sync, moving slowly against the other. The kiss was slow and gentle, unlike how their kisses usually were. She pulled back after a second and rested her head against his, smiling at him as their eyes locked. "I don't think I could even if I wanted to. I care about you too much." she told him, still not fully understanding that this meant more to him than he was letting on. He gave her a weak smile before pulling her back into the kiss. She smiled into the kiss as he pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss as he cupped her face.

His hands slipped under the sheet wrapped around her, running up and down her frame as he pulled her against him. She sighed into his mouth from his touch, gasping as he entered her for the first time. His mouth left hers and left a trail down the curve of her neck, nipping at the top of her breasts. A moan left her lips as he thrusted into her again. She grabbed onto the head board behind him, keeping her eyes on him as she grinded her hips against his, picking up the pace he had started. He groaned, letting his head fall back as he pulled her more against him. "S-Sav, do-don't stop." he moaned as she quickened the pace slightly. Her name slipped from his lips as he kissed her neck, causing her to giggle.

She started kissing his neck, nipping at the skin as she started to kiss down. His eyes rolled back as she started kissing his chest, still moving downward with her kisses. His breathing hitched as she got lower. "Sa-Sav, what are you, ah, yo-you doing?" he asked her, or at least, attempted to. She just shook her head as she continued to kiss down his abs, kissing each on with just as much affection as the last. He groaned when she finally got to where she was going. He jumped, not expecting her to do that. His jaw dropped as a moan left his throat, his body convulsing as she continued. "Oh-oh god, Sav." he moaned as he gripped the sheets tighter in his hands.

He could vaguely hear the door being knocked on, but he didn't want her to stop. He tried to ignore it, but he knew that she could hear it to. He groaned when she started to pull away. He was quick to grip her hair, keeping her in place. She giggled, but didn't move. "They-they'll go away. Don't, ah, don't stop." he groaned, letting his eyes close as he sighed. The knocking continued, but he just kept ignoring it. He just wanted to finish this. He didn't want her to stop, he needed her. "Tha-that's it, baby." he said out breathlessly as she continued. She had done this before to him, but something about this time was different. He didn't know what it was, but he wasn't complaining either.

"J-Juice?"

He felt his heart stop. His eyes snapped open as his eyes darted to the doorway to their bed room. Standing there was Savannah, who wore a horrified broken hearted expression on her face. He found himself confused and slowly shifted his eyes down to who ever was going down on him. His eyes widened fearfully when the girl lifted her head up. She was no longer Savannah looking back at him, but instead she was the girl from the other club, the girl he had cheated on Savannah with. "Still want me to keep going, baby?" she purred up to him. He couldn't do anything but scream.

Juice shot up screaming in his sleep, his body covered in sweat as he was breathing heavily, his eyes frantic as they looked around. He flinched when Savannah touched his arm, looking at him with worried eyes. He was jumpy, that much was clear. She just didn't know what had freaked him out so much. "Hey. Hey, it was just a dream. Juice, baby, it was just a dream. I'm right here, you're safe."she told him as she stroked his cheek, trying to give him some sort of comfort to calm him down. She didn't know what was wrong, but she could see that what ever he had dreamed about, had really freaked him out.

It took him a minute before looking over at her, his breathing still shallow as he tried to catch his breath. He was still freaked out by his dream, that much was clear to them both. He didn't know if this was another dream or real. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He needed to feel that she was real, that this was real, and that it wasn't a dream. "Don't leave me." he said into her shoulder as he held onto her more. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him while she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She whispered soft nothings to him, reassuring him that she wasn't going anywhere. "I'm so sorry, Savannah. So sorry." he actually cried into her shoulder, taking her by surprised. Whatever he had been dreaming about, had really hit him hard.

She was curious to know what he was sorry about though. She wasn't sure if he meant it to be for something he did or whatever the dream had been about. She was still curious none the less though. "I forgive you. Whatever it is, I forgive you, Juice." she told him, though she wished she knew what she was forgiving him for. She knew better than to ask at the moment though, not when he was like this. Right now he just needed her to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. He clung to her, just needing to keep his hold on her. He never wanted to let go of her again. He couldn't risk it. One wrong move, one wrong word, and she'd be out of his life forever. He just couldn't risk it.

$##%$#%$

After Juice had fallen back to sleep, Savannah slipped out of their bed and put on her robe before leaving the room. She was hoping that he wouldn't wake up again, and she was now glad that he was a really deep sleeper. She went into the kitchen after grabbing the house phone and hopped up onto the counter. She dialed a number and held it to her ear as she listened to it ring until someone picked up. "Hey, big brother. I was hoping you could spare a few minutes for your baby sister. I'm bored and Juice is fast asleep." she said into the phone to her brother. She knew that wasn't the real reason she had called her brother, but she was pretty sure he knew that too. Jax could always read her like an open book.

_"Hey, Sav. What's going on? Juice boring you or somethin'?"_

She couldn't help but laugh at that. Juice was anything but boring to her. She liked having him around, she felt safer with him. She liked knowing she wasn't the only one in the house, especially at night. She really liked having him hold her too. She felt like nothing could touch her while he held her. "He's not boring me, Jax. He's just sleeping. He woke up screaming a little while ago." she told him. She bit her lip, wondering how much she should tell him about it. She shook her head, she could trust her brother. "Hey, um, you would tell me if Juice did anything to hurt me, right?" she asked him, hoping to god that he'd tell her that he would. Not that she wanted to believe Juice could hurt her, but she liked knowing that her brother had her back.

_"Yeah, Sav. I got your back."_

She was a little nervous with the fact that he had hesitated with saying that, but she was going to trust him on this. He hadn't let her down before, why would he start now? She knew that she could trust her brother. He was her brother after all, she just had to have faith that he would put her first before the club when it came to Juice. "Thanks, Jax. You're a good big brother." she told him. She was still hesitant, but she felt better knowing that her brother had her back on this. _"Anything for you, Sav. I'll talk to you later."_ he said before hanging up. She hung up after he did and took a deep breath as she put the phone down beside her. She looked up, hoping to god that she wasn't going to get played.


	26. The Beginning To An End

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the lack of updates, the Juice muse has been low lately. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 26

# %$#$%#%

Everyone was scattered around the club house. Gemma was going over some prices for Abel's nursery with Clay, and most of the other guys were just hanging around after hearing the news of Otto's message he had sent to the club. He had bashed Agent Stahl's face in when she tried to get him to rat. Juice sat at the bar with Savannah on his knee, looking down at the lap top in front of them. They were looking for a new bike for him. He wasn't planning on getting a new one, but she knew that he liked looking at them when he was bored. She giggled as he kissed her shoulder, tempting her as he kissed up to her neck. Ever since his nightmare the other day, he had been jumpy and weird, but she tried not to notice and point it out to him. "Juice, stop it. Everyone's here." she scolded him.

He chuckled as he kissed her shoulder again. He couldn't get enough of her, and he wanted to make it clear to the others that she was officially his. He could publicly kiss her and not get his face bashed in. Though, he knew better than to do it in front of Jax, seeing as how he was still on thin ice with him. "You just taste so . . ." he trailed off as he looked up at the security monitors. He had to take a double take to make sure he had seen it right. "Clay, cops." he said in a rush as he shut his lap top as he raised himself and Savannah up from the stool. He kept a firm grip on her as the door broke down, the glass shattering when the door hit it. "Everybody down! Everybody on the ground now!" one of the men shouted out as they all broke through the door and came into the club with their guns aimed and ready.

Savannah was caught off guard when she was suddenly thrown to the ground roughly. She cried out as she hit the ground hardly, her wounds still sore from before. "Hey! Hey! Hey, watch it!" Juice snapped when he heard her cry out. It wasn't long before he was thrown down beside her. They shared a look, needing to know that the other was alright. "You okay?" he asked over to her. She gave him a weak smile and a nod, even if she was anything but okay. Their eyes shifted around the room, watching as they hand cuffed Bobby. She gave his foot a small kick to get his attention when she noticed someone else coming behind the men. It was the woman who had dismissed her from before.

"Robert Munson, you're under arrest for the murder of Brenan Hefner." the officer holding Bobby as he cuffed him said out.

"Who?" Bobby asked him, coming off confused like he was suppose to.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." he finished reading him his rights before leading him off to get outside to the squad car.

"I'll call Rosen, Bobby. You just sit tight." Clay tried to say out to him, only to be kicked in the side, which Jax was quick to snap at before getting pushed down again. It was like a chain reaction then as Gemma growled out, "Hey, bitch!" before spitting. Which, like it did Clay, earned her a good kick to the stomach.

Juice was quick enough to grab hold of Savannah's hand, warning her not to join in as well like he knew she wanted to. Once they were cleared out, Juice was quick to get up to his feet, helping Savannah up with him. He cupped her face, looking her over to make sure that she was really alright. "Savannah!" she spun around to see Jax coming over to them. She sighed as he did the same as Juice with checking her over. "I'm fine, Jax. I promise. I'd tell one of you if something was wrong." she told them both as she looked between them, giving them both a weak smile. She loved them both, but sometimes they just got too overprotective of her. Not that she could really blame them after what she just went through, but she was a big girl. She could protect herself.

Jax sighed and pulled her into a hug. Clay could take care of his mom, but he didn't trust Juice to take care of Savannah. He might be keeping his secret, but that didn't mean he liked the idea of them together. Not that he liked it any better beforehand, but now he down right hated her being in a relationship with Juice. "We got church, bro. Sav, you'll stay out here with Half Sack and handle the bar?" he said down to her as he kissed her head before letting her go. Juice got the hint and nodded his head before going to leave. He made a point to Jax by giving Savannah a quick kiss before leaving. He wanted Jax to know he wasn't going to be scared off. He was going to keep Savannah as his girl, whether Jax liked it or not.

%$#%^%^

Juice was working hard on the laptop in his old room at the club house. He was getting frustrated though because it was harder than he thought it was going to be. Savannah slipped into his room to see him stressed out over whatever he was trying to find. She took a deep breath, knowing he needed some help relaxing long enough to get what he needed over and done with. She closed the door behind her and crossed the room to bed where he was sitting on. She climbed on the bed and settled on her knees behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she set her chin down on his shoulder. "Hey, baby. You look stressed." she told him softly as she kissed his cheek.

He glanced up at her briefly and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to work on his laptop. She sighed and pulled off his cut. He looked at her confused for a moment before she started to massage his shoulders. She giggled when he suddenly groaned at the movement. He always did love when she gave him a massage, it felt like heaven on earth to him. "Th-that's it, babe. Just a little lower." he told her as he closed his eyes, biting back a grin as she pressed her thumbs a little harder into his back. She rolled her eyes and did what he said as she moved to his lower back. He groaned again, a tingling feeling going through him from her touch. "Oh, screw it." he suddenly said out to no one as he moved the laptop off of his lap. Before she could asked him what was going on, he had twisted around and lunged forward, pressing his lips against hers as he pulled her closer to him.

She laughed out as she was pulled underneath him, his lips attacking her neck hungrily. She sighed as she let him slip off her top, tossing it aside as he pulled her closer. Her fingers slipped under his shirt, pushing it up slowly before they broke the kiss just long enough to pull it over his head and toss it away like they did with hers. He backed her up slightly on the bed, his fingers fumbling with her jeans. He slipped them off of her, tossing them aside as well, as she got his belt off. Their lips fought for control over the kiss as they pushed off the rest of their offending clothing. He only stopped the kiss long enough to grab a condom from his bedside table and slip it on. A moan slipped out from her lips as he pushed up inside of her. He bit back a growl as he thrusted into her again. Her head fell back as she cried out his name. Hearing her moan out his name, only seemed to encourage him more.

Her back arched, moving her more into him. He groaned as she wrapped her legs around him, silently telling him to go harder as she pulled him closer. He was happy to do as she wanted him to do. She cried out again as he pulled her closer, continuing with his thrusts. She could feel the warm sensation building up inside of her, growing quicker with every thrust. She reached back and gripped the sheets above her head. "Oh, god, Juice." she purred out as she let her head fall back. The sound of her voice only seemed to throw him completely over the edge as he came. He rode out his orgasm until she came as well. Once both of them were finished, he rolled off of her and disposed of the condom. Both of them were breathing hard as they looked over at each other. "Feeling better?" she giggled over to him. He smiled back at her, nodding his head and laughed as he sat up.

He grabbed some of his clothes from the floor and pulled on his boxers. He passed her the shirt of his that he had been wearing. She slipped it on as she sat up with him. He looked back at her as he pulled his laptop back, smiling like an idiot as he got back to work. She giggled and came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck again. "What are you looking up?" she asked him as she read over his shoulder. He didn't answer her, not like she had expected him to anyway. He had gone back to typing and went into his little zone. A few minutes of silenced passed by them before the sound of his phone went off. He answered it with a quick look to Savannah. She knew that she shouldn't have, but she listened in, her eyes widening as she overheard the call. "Oh, shit. Does he just say what I think he did?" she asked him as she shared a worried look with him. He didn't seem to want to believe what they had heard any more than she wanted to.

Juice quickly hung up the phone and told her that the guy on the phone was faxing it over. He hurried to grab his jeans and slipped them on. He grabbed another one of his shirts and put it on before slipping his cut on over it. Without thinking, he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her off of the bed and out of the room, not even thinking to give her a chance to put on her pants. He pulled her right down to the bar, grabbing the faxed over papers as they went, and found Tig and Clay alone. "Just talked to our guy over at San Joaquin savings and loan. He checked Opie's finances." he said out to them both, finally letting Savannah go as he dropped the papers down on the table in front of Clay.

"And?" Clay asked, clearly not happy with the sight of his half naked step daughter behind them, and the fact that they were talking club business in front of her.

Savannah blushed as she stood off to the side awkwardly. She felt more awkward standing in front of her own step father half naked. She knew that she had grown up with Tig and Clay as father figures, which just made this even more awkward. Juice didn't feel any better about her standing here now that he thought it over. He didn't want Tig looking at her like he looked at the sweet butts. "Hey, Sav? Get that thing from my room, will you?" he said back to her, just wanting to get her out of the room. She hurried to nod and left the room, leaving the three alone. "Somebody paid off a huge chuck of his debt. Federal wire transfer. Mortgage, credit cards, car payments." he went on to tell them when Savannah was out of the room and it was just the three of them alone.

Clay waited until he knew for certain that Savannah was gone before looking at the two around him. This wasn't looking good for Opie, and it was only getting worse as the minutes of the day went on. "This stays with the three of us." he told them quietly, just wanting to make sure they understood. They both agreed, but Clay wasn't done. "And you, idiot, keep it in your pants and the club business out of hers." he warned Juice with a glare. He might have let it go that Savannah wanted to be with him, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear or see it for himself.

"Go." Tig told him.

Juice was quick to nod his head and get out of there as fast as he could. He didn't need to be told twice. He hurried back to his room, only to bump into Savannah who was now on her way out of it. He looked her over quickly and saw that she had gotten redressed into her own clothes again. "Aw, I liked what you had on before, baby." he told her, trying to hide the sinking feeling he was having about what they found out about Opie. He knew that she could see right through him, but she didn't push it. She let him get away with it. "Lets get you home, okay baby?" he said as he pulled her to his side. She smiled up at him and nodded her head, knowing that was what he needed at the moment. If only he knew it would be one of the last moments like this between them.


	27. The Horrible Truth

So this is a chapter I've been dreading to write, probably what caused the writer's block, but it's finally done! I just started writing season 2 too, so here's hoping I'll get through it nice and quick like season 1. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 27

#$ #$ #$

Savannah was at the market picking up some last minute things for Abel's home coming party later that night. The boys were dealing with club stuff, and her mom was in worker mode setting up Jax's house for him. Which left her on her own. She knew Wendy was back, but she still hadn't forgiven her for what she did to Abel, and he knew Tara was busy with work so she was out of the question too. She was pushing the cart down the aisle when it was suddenly pushed to a stop. She looked up, ready to apologize when she stopped herself. It was just the AFT bitch Stahl. "Can I help you? What, arresting Bobby wasn't good enough?" she snapped, not having the patience for this chick. All she wanted to do was getting ready or her nephew's party, and she can't even do that in peace.

She just seemed to laugh at Savannah's hostility toward her. As if it as a big joke to her, as if she was a big joke to her. This woman had written her off the first second that she had seen her back at the garage. "Just wanted to give my condolences about the lose of your baby. It's a tragedy, I'm sure. Especially on top of your boyfriend cheating on you. How are you holding up with that anyway?" she went on to tell her, as if she had no clue that Savannah didn't know what she was talking about. She knew good and well that Savannah didn't know a thing about her boyfriend cheating on her, and she knew that most of the club knew and wanted to keep it that way.

She had to wonder how the table would fall apart if she ruined the famous 'princess of SamCro'? If she broke her to the point not even the great Jax Teller could help her? Now that would be fun. "You didn't know about that, did you? That's weird, I thought you would have since your brother knew. Would have thought he'd let his baby sister know her boyfriend was cheating on her." she continued to go on, acting as if she was just honestly surprised. She knew good and well that Savannah had no clue and that Jax hadn't said a thing to her about the pictures he had found of Juice. "You don't look convinced. Maybe these will do the trick then." she told her as she pulled an envelope from her back and handed it over to the younger woman in front of her.

Savannah was tempted to just rip the folder up and spit in this bitch's face, which was what she should have done, but she had taken the folder from her instead. She knew before she even opened the folder that she wasn't going to like what was inside of it. It was something she needed to see though. She knew that deep down. Her fingers were shaking as she opened it up and slipped out the contents inside. It was a picture. She looked up at Stahl confused, but she just motioned for her to turn it over. She hesitantly looked down at the picture and turned it over. She felt her heart stop as her hand flew up to her mouth, trying to hold back the sob in her throat. She shook her head as tears came to her eyes, not wanting to believe that this was real.

It was picture of Juice, the date loud and clear on the picture in black sharpie. It was a few weeks ago, the week that she had figured out she had been pregnant. It was also the same week that Juice had swore that he didn't cheat on her. Yet there it was, screaming and mocking her right in the face. Juice was fucking another girl, having no idea that he was being photographed by someone. She felt sick just looking at this. "Not the best of angles, but not a bad shot if I do say so myself." the woman in front of her taunted her. She was expecting for Savannah to break, but she hadn't expected the slap to the face that she then received by the girl in question. Her head had whipped to the side, the force behind the impact having been hard enough to leave a hand print on her cheek.

She seemed to be more amused by the fact that she had hit her if nothing else. Savannah was a lot more like Gemma than she had realized. They were the glue to the club, but they also acted out on their emotions. Neither woman thought things through, and they rushed into things without caring. That wasn't that bad of a trait to have, but it wasn't the best one to have either. Especially with the life they surround themselves in. "At least it wasn't a skateboard." she muttered to herself as she rubbed her stinging cheek. At least she didn't take after her mother in every way. She wasn't sure if she could handle two Gemma Teller-Morrows.

"Don't tempt me." she warned her before she stormed off.

#%$#%^$%^

Savannah stormed inside of her home, slamming the door behind her. She was fighting back tears as she hurried up to their room. She was trying to keep a level head, trying so hard to believe that the bitch hadn't been right. She couldn't believe that Juice had been lying to her face all this time. She couldn't. She wasn't that stupid, she_ didn't _get played like that. She was Savannah Teller, she didn't get played. She slammed the door to their bedroom behind her, dropping herself down onto their. _Their _bed. The bed that they had slept together in countless of times since that day. He actually had the nerve to touch her after lying to her, cheating on her, for weeks.

She jumped up from the bed, not being able to sit on it when thinking that. He had the gull to buy them a house, let her share a bed with him night after night, all the while knowing what he had done. It wasn't even the cheating that had her more upset, it was the lying. That was the one thing they had, no lying. Even if they had been lying to everyone else about their relationship, they had never lied to each other. There was never a need to. She knew what things not to question, and he told her what she needed to know. It went both ways, she told him if someone came onto her, if she did anything. She told him when guys asked her out, when they made a move. She never once let anything happen though.

She was faithful to him, even when she had every chance not to be. No one knew about their relationship, it wasn't even a relationship at the time. It was just fucking. She could have gone out with other guys if she had wanted to, but she hadn't. She had stayed true to him and only him. So why couldn't he do the same for her? Why did he have to lie about it? She just wanted to know that. She stopped pacing as she stood in front of her vanity. Pictures of her and Juice were everywhere. They were all of them laughing, kissing . . . happy. She let out a scream of frustration as she picked up one of them smiling at the camera and whipped it across the room. It shattered against the wall when it had hit. She was breathing hard as she finally let the tears come out.

They had only began to fall when the source of her hurt came running into the room. Juice had heard her scream when he had been coming into the house. He looked confused and worried when he saw the tears running down her face. "Savannah, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked out to her. He didn't know what else to do but ask her that. He had never been good when she cried. He didn't know how to comfort her half the time. He was even more confused when her hurt look turned to one of anger.

She surprised him as she stormed over to him and pushed him with everything she had in her. She could feel the anger now boiling as she saw him standing there. "How could you do that to me? How could you?! I trusted you!" she screamed out as she continued to push him, taking her anger out of him. "You're a cheater and a fucking liar! I hate you!" she screamed out as she pushed and slapped at him. She just wanted him to hurt. She wanted him to be in pain like she was right now.

He stood there in shock, the realization of why she was hitting him coming to him. She knew, she knew about what he had done. He didn't know how, but she knew. This was it, the other shoe was dropping. He had finally been found out and she knew. He had to fix this. He had to do something. He grabbed her wrists to keep her from hitting him again. "Sav. Savannah, stop. Stop. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't . . ." he was cut off as she pulled her hands free and slapped him across the face. His head whipped to the side from the impact behind her slap.

She was panting in anger, her eyes wide and teary as she looked back at him. She was trying to keep her tears back again, but he could see that she was cracking. She wasn't going to last that much longer before breaking completely. "I saw the fucking pictures, Juice! I saw you with that . . . that girl! I s-saw you. I saw you with her." she screamed at him, pushing him again when he tried to come closer to her. "No! Don't touch me! _Don't_! I-I-I hate you!" she screamed out, her voice cracking now. She was trying so hard not to cry, but the longer he was there, the quicker she was breaking.

He could feel his own eyes getting teary now. He was going to loose her, he was loosing her already. Hell, he had lost her a long time ago. He had been running on borrowed time since their first break up. That didn't change the fact that he needed to have her. He couldn't let her leave his life just like that. "Savannah, please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he told her as he tried to take a step closer to her. He just needed to explain to her that it was a mistake, that he wouldn't make it ever again. He lied to keep her in his life, and he didn't regret doing that to keep her. He only regretted cheating in the first place.

She shook her head, backing away from him. She didn't want him to be anywhere near her, not even for a second. She knew that if he got a hold of her, she was going to crack and let him in again. She had to be tough and strong right now. She couldn't let him win. "Why did you do it? Why did you lie to me for weeks? Did you honestly think that I was that much of an idiot that I'd never figure it out? Did you?" she screamed, the tears flowing down her cheeks without her even noticing now. She didn't want to cry in front of him now, she didn't want him to see how much he had really hurt her.

She was a Teller, she wasn't some cry baby. She didn't beg, and she didn't act like a stupid teenager anymore. She had done enough of that when she was actually a teenager, she had to grow up at some point. He took another step closer to her, to which she took a similar step backwards. "Savannah, please, I don't know why I did it. It just came out, and I was going to tell you the truth, but then-then you told me about the baby. I wanted to tell you so many times, but it just . . . it just was never the right time. The baby-whoa!" he cut himself off as he ducked just before a picture frame whizzed by his head, shattering as it hit the wall behind him. "Savannah!" he shouted out to her in disbelief. He couldn't believe that she had just done that. She could have really hurt him.

Which, now that he thought about it, was probably the point of throwing the picture in the first place. Still, it didn't mean he wanted to be hit with it any more after knowing that he deserved it. "Don't you dare blame this on me losing the baby! I swear to god, I'll kill you if you do. This was not my fault! You lied and cheated long before you even knew about the fucking baby!" she screamed at she threw more things from her vanity at him. "Get out! Get out of my house! Out! Leave! Go, Juice! I hate you! I fu-fucking hate you! Leave!" she screamed out as she pushed him out of the room. He didn't fight her, he didn't even try to fight her. He left. She slammed the door, half expecting and half wanting to him to come back in to fight, but he didn't. He had left. He just . . . left.

Her sobs filled the room as she fell to the floor slowly, falling to her knees in defeat. The room was dark, glass everywhere. It was so quiet, except for her cries, and it was scary in a way. Only that morning had it been filled with love and laughter. So bright and happy, now . . . now it was taken over by darkness and the sadness that came with it. He had really left, not even going to try and fight for them. She didn't know why that bothered her. She should be happy he left, but she wasn't. It only made her cry more. They were over, and he didn't even fight it this time. It was like he didn't even care, and that hurt worse than everything else.


	28. The End

Thanks for the reviews! Last chapter of season 1! can you believe it! I didn't think I'd get this far. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 28

%$#%$#%$

It had been a few days since the break up. Things had only gone from horrible to even worse that night. Not only had her relationship come crumbling down, but Opie's wife Donna had been killed by a drive by. Abel's homecoming had turned out to be the worst day of their lives, more so for some than the others. Savannah had locked herself up in her room, curled up crying in her bed. She didn't want to even get up. She didn't even want to move, not even roll around in her bed. Everything just felt numb. She hadn't bothered answering her phone after the first call about Donna. She didn't want to talk to anyone, not even her mom or Jax.

Just the thought that Jax had known about this made her feel more sick. She had even straight out asked him if he would tell her if Juice had done anything to hurt her. He had told her that everything was okay when he knew that it wasn't. He knew that Juice had cheated on her and that he had been lying to her about it, he _knew_. She had never felt so betrayed before, and by her own brother no less. He was suppose to be her protector, the one guy in her life that was suppose to keep her from getting hurt. That was what he had always promised her anyway. It was them against the world since their dad died. She couldn't understand how that had changed. He had protected Juice, lied to _her_ to keep _his _ass out of the fire. She just didn't get it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she jumped up startled in the bed. The door to the room swung open and Gemma came storming inside like a woman on a mission. She went right to bed and pulled Savannah up to her feet. "Enough of this sulking shit. You had your time to cry, and now you're done. Go shower. I'll take care of the rest." she told her, not even giving her a chance to fight her on it. She pushed a towel into her hands and basically threw her out of the room. She sighed finally when she heard the water in the shower start. She looked around the room and took a deep breath. This was gonna take some time.

She didn't even mean just the cleaning. Savannah had never had her heart broken like this from a break up before. She had never been so broken that she holed herself up in her room and just cried her heart out. That wasn't the Savannah she raised, and Gemma didn't know how to fix her. She didn't know how to make it better. So she did what she did best and started to clean up the broken glass around the room. God knows why Savannah had done to make such a mess, but by the cut on Juice's face, she could only guess. She looked back at the door and shook her head. She had to get Savannah through this, failing wasn't even an option.

#$%%^$#%$

After her shower, Savannah had come downstairs to find Gemma cooking her breakfast. She had even went food shopping for her. She placed the plate of food down in front of her daughter, giving her a warning look along with it to actually eat the food. Savannah knew better than to challenge her mom. She sighed before taking a bite, just wanting to please her mom and send her on her way. "It was just a break up, mom. You don't have to be here. You should be helping with the funeral tomorrow." she told her as she started to pick at her plate of food in front of her. Having her mom over here helping her after something as little as a break up was making her feel guilty. Someone had died, someone they knew and was family, that was more important than babysitting her.

Gemma sat beside her and brushed back her hair from her face. What Savannah didn't get, was that her kids came first to her. No matter what else was going on with the club, Jax and Savannah came first. She would gladly do anything, even die, for her kids. So if she had to choose between helping set up a funeral or cooking for her daughter after she went through a bad break up, there was no choice. Savannah came first every time. "Just eat your breakfast, baby. We've got to get you a dress for tomorrow anyway." she told her as she watched her for a few minutes. She just wanted Savannah to bounce back from this and be okay. It wasn't like her to break like this.

Savannah sighed and nodded her head as she took another bite out of her food. She felt like a little kid again when Gemma treated her like this, but if she was being honest? She didn't always mind when she did this. She loved having her mom being there for her. It actually helped sometimes. A few minutes went by in silence before Savannah looked over at her mom, ready to break the silence. "Hey ma?" she asked out, getting her attention as she looked up from her hands to look at her. "Thanks for being here. It, um, it means a lot." she told her softly, giving a weak smile to show that she meant it. She couldn't count how many times her mom had been there for her, but she figured she needed at least one thank you from her.

Gemma was taken back by the thank you, though. She never expected to get one, she never was looking for one. It was just what she did to take care of her kids. She sighed as she saw the tears in Savannah's eyes. "Come here, baby." she said as she moved around in her seat to face her better. Savannah didn't need to be told twice before wrapping her arms around her mother's neck and burying her head in her shoulder, her sobs breaking free as Gemma hold onto her now. She knew that she wouldn't judge her for crying, she would just hold onto her until she was good. She knew that Gemma would help her stand up until she was strong enough to stand on her own again. It was just what mom's did. They helped their kids.

!# $ $# %

Come the next day, it was time for the funeral. Gemma had tried to get Savannah to come with her, but she had declined. She wanted to go on her own once she was dressed and ready to go. She stood in front of her mirror, looking back at herself with a frown. On the outside, she looked perfect. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, her bangs and two stands on either side of her face falling free. Her black dress fell to her knees, with black flats to cover her feet. To complete it, she wore a leather jacket over the dress. She took a deep breath as she flattened down the dress one last time before turning to leave.

When she got there, she immediately went to Tara. They hugged quickly, both asking how the other was before linking arms and going to the grave site. They paused in their walking when the sound of engines broke the silence. Savannah felt her heart tighten as she watched them all drive up. She couldn't help searching for one biker in particular, but before she could find him, Tara had tugged on her arm. She looked back at her and nodded her head before continuing on their way. The two grabbed what they needed and went to find their seats. A silence fell over them until the others had started to come over.

She spotted Opie with his kids and sighed. She touched Tara's hand, silently telling her that she was going over. She nodded and Savannah raised to her feet. She was making her way over to Opie and gave him a small smile when he spotted her. "Hey, big foot." she greeted him, trying to ease the sadness. She knew that it probably hadn't done anything, but it helped ease her a little bit. She had grown up with Opie, he was a second brother to her just like Jax. He protected her and made her laugh when she got hurt. He had even beat up a couple of kids for picking on her when they were little.

Now he was the one who was hurting, and she didn't have a clue as to what she was suppose to say or do. She gave a weak smile to his kids, giving them each a hug and kiss. She use to babysit for them when Donna needed the help, but she hadn't seen them in a while. She looked back at Opie and saw that he was trying with all his might to stay strong. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his middle. He had always been too tall for her to hug any other way. "Thanks for coming, Savvy." he whispered to her as he hugged her back. He kissed her head before letting her go. She nodded, stretching up to kiss his cheek before leaving to get back to her seat.

As she was walking back to Tara, her heart stopped along with her feet. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the person standing on the other side of her doctor friend. As if he knew she was there, his eyes lifted up and locked in on her. He looked like he had stopped breathing just like she felt like. He shifted around from one foot to the other, as if he was going to do something. He looked like he wanted to say something, but it was stuck in his throat. She felt completely frozen, unable to move or speak. It was like she was giving him every chance she could to come up to talk to her. He wasn't taking any of them though. He was just standing there, looking like he wanted to but not doing anything.

She was pulled out of her thoughts and she felt a grip on her arm. She looked over and saw Tara standing there. She hadn't even noticed that she had gotten up. She squeezed her hand, telling Savannah that it was okay. "You can do this." she whispered to her. Savannah nodded her head slowly, taking another deep breath before letting her pull her over to their seats to sit down. As they sat there, she kept her eyes straight ahead, not even daring to let her eyes flicker over to him. She knew that he was watching her, but she couldn't look over at him. She would just break all over again. She jumped a mile in her seat when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and saw Half Sack standing behind her. He gave her a weak smile, as if telling her that he was there for her.

She put her hand over his, silently thanking him as she gave him a grateful smile in return. He would always been a good friend to her, something that she needed right now. She looked back at the casket when the service had started, missing to notice the look of pain on Juice's face as he watched the little moment between her and Half Sack. His hands gripped tightly onto Jax's cut in his hands, trying to hide the anger he felt upon seeing Half Sack touching her like he had. That was suppose to be him being able to comfort her. He was suppose to stand behind her and be there for her when she cried. Not someone else. He wouldn't be able to do that anymore though. He had screwed everything up. It was all his fault, and he was paying for it now.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Tara tugged on the cut in his hands. He looked over as she took it from him and stood up. Jax had showed up, and he did not look to be in his best shape. Savannah looked up when she noticed Tara standing up. She took notice of her brother only a moment after as the doctor went over to him. She and Juice's eyes met for a second before she looked past him to Tara and Jax. She watched as Tara helped him get his cut on before kissing him. Whatever fight they had had was now forgotten as he deepened the kiss. Savannah looked away when she glanced at Juice again. If only all fights were that easy to get past.

She watched as Jax went up to the casket, grabbing a blue rose as he did. He stopped in front of it, locking eyes with Clay and Tig on the other side. It was like he knew something that no one else did. She found herself confused as she watched them. Something was definitely up, but now wasn't the time to worry about it. Jax kissed the flower in his hand before putting it down on the casket with the rest of them. He gave a quick nod to Opie before turning to leave. He shared a quick look with Savannah as he passed by her. They all watched on as he then walked off without a word. So much for a quiet day.


	29. The Start Of Something New

Thanks for the reviews! Season 2 is finally started! Hope you like it. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 29

#$ %$#$%

A few weeks had passed since the funeral. Opie had left town after to get his head in order, leaving Piney to take care of his kids for him. Savannah helped out as much as she could, but she wasn't their mother. There was only so much she could do. She was trying to keep herself busy so she wasn't able to be home a lot. She was considering taking Jax or her mom up on their offers of letting her move back with one of them, but she couldn't find it in herself to leave the house. Juice had gone back to the clubhouse, but she had stuck by the house. She didn't have it in herself to leave.

The boys had been out all morning, club business she supposed. Which left her in charged of the garage since her mom was at the hospital to get the last of Abel's tests done. She was working on one of the car's that had come in for some engine work. She hadn't even noticed that some of the guys had come back. Juice walked into the garage and felt his heart stop when he saw her bent over one of the cars. She was wearing the faded pair of jean shorts that she knew drove him insane. He sighed when he remembered all of their long nights in his room because of those shorts.

He snapped out of his day dreams when he heard her cursing and a clatter of a wrench falling onto the floor. He went over to the car and picked up the fallen tool before coming up behind her. "Here, let me get it." he said out to her, startling her as he reached past her to tighten the part she had been trying to reach. She jumped a mile out of her skin and turned to face him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You looked like you needed the help." he apologized as he finished with the loose bolt. He sighed when he saw the hurt look on her face. He knew that he wasn't helping at all, but he had to make an effort at some point.

She took a shaky breath as she looked down. She couldn't handle being this close to him. She still wanted him, as horrible as that sounded. She couldn't help it, she still loved him. She didn't know if she could ever stop loving him, even when she had every right to. "It's, um, it's fine. I need to go." she told him, trying to get out of there as quick. She wasn't quick enough though, seeing as he had caught her wrist and pulled her back. She was quick to pull free from his grip though, not wanting him to touch her. "Don't. Don't, Juice. Just . . . just leave me alone." she told him before stormed out of the garage, leaving him there looking hurt and like someone had just kicked his dog.

She stopped at the opening to the garage and saw Opie and then Piney, and Jax all ride up. A small smile played on her lips upon seeing her old friend. "Opie!" she called out before she hurried over to him. She was the first out of the welcoming group to get to him. She caught him off guard as she jumped into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck. "It's been horrible without you here, big foot. Glad to have you back." she told him before she pulled back from the embrace. She looked back to see Clay leading the others over to them. She stood back and let the rest of the club welcome him back. She sighed when they led him off back into the club house. She looked away when Juice looked back at her quickly. She soon went back to work, not wanting to see him watching her any longer.

#%$%^$^%

Savannah was working the bar, making sure everything was being put together for Bobby's welcome home later on that night. She was managing to keep herself busy enough to keep her mind off of Juice. He was respecting her enough to leave her alone, which helped a lot too. She was focused on writing what they needed down, that she didn't realize that someone had come up behind her until they were lifting her up. She screamed, only laughing when she realized that it was just Happy. He chuckled as he set her back down. "God dammit, Happy! You scared me half to death." she told him as she swatted his chest before trying to catch her breath again. He really knew how to scare someone.

He ruffled her hair, chuckling as he grabbed a beer from behind her. He had just come back for the welcoming home party for Bobby, but it was nice to see Savannah. He had heard about her bad split up with Juice, but he couldn't see it being for that long. He had seen the two of them together, they weren't just any normal hook up. There was something different about them. They had almost had a kid together, that changed things majorly. And even if he wanted to take advantage of her newly single status, he knew that he couldn't. Even if she was single, she was still considered to be Juice's girl. "Sorry, Savvy. How you've been?" he asked her as he looked her over.

She rolled her eyes at the motion, having been use to it. She knew that a lot of the guys in the club checked her out, she was use to that. It was only one stare that made her uncomfortable now. Her eyes flickered across the room and she felt her chest tighten upon seeing Juice watching them closely. She looked away when she saw him straighten up, he had caught her looking back at him. "I've been better. I could really use a drink soon if he keeps watching me all night." she mumbled out as she poured them both a shot. She handed one to him before drinking her own. She made a face as it burned down her throat, causing him to chuckle when she did.

Some things just never changed it would seem. Savannah still wasn't a big drinker, and she still made a face when she drank. He glanced back at Juice to see him still watching them before throwing back his own shot glass. It looks like Savannah's drinking wasn't the only thing that hadn't changed. Juice still looked at her like he was in love with her. Even if no one knew that he had been pushing up on her, they all knew that Juice had fallen hard for Savannah since when he was prospecting. "Want me to take care of it?" he asked her as he spared another look over at the guy in question. He might be in the club with him, but Savannah came first. He wouldn't kill him anyway, only rough him up for her sake.

Savannah glanced over at Juice again and sighed. Juice straightened up when he caught sight of her looking at him again. He was holding out hope that that meant something. He was also worried watching Happy look over at him, make him nervous about what they were talking about over there. Savannah looked down before pouring herself another shot. "It's fine. He'll probably be too hung up in the sweet butts tonight to notice me." she said to him sadly as she tossed back the shot. She wasn't sure if she could watch that, but it wasn't like she could miss the party. She would just have to suffer through it. With one last glance over at Juice, she took the bottle and glass they had been using and left.

#^%$^&$^$

The party was in full swing by the time night had fallen. The only thing missing was, well, was Bobby. Juice was walking around, keeping his distance from any of the girls. He wanted to get laid, but not by any of them. They were all too easy, and there was only one girl he wanted to be inside of. He had lost sight of her an hour ago, and he knew that she had done it purposely. It should have been a sign to give up, but he couldn't. He couldn't just give up on her, not when he realized that she was the one he really wanted. He was ready to fight for her, she just needed to let him do it.

He was walking around when he suddenly heard a round of new hollers and whistles. He looked around before he caught sight of what had caused it. He grit his teeth at the sight of Savannah dancing on top of one of the picnic tables. She stood there in her jeans shorts and tank top, completely oblivious to her surroundings as she danced away. "God dammit, Savannah." he muttered under his breath before storming over to her. He pushed through the crowd and made his way to the table. "Show's over, come on." he said up to her as he basically threw her over his shoulder and walked off.

She scoffed, clearly not happy with him. Not that he gave a damn. She started hitting his chest, demanding to be put down. He was about to tell her to suck it up when a car started to drive into the lot. Juice stopped short and slowly let her slip down off of his shoulder, but he made sure to keep a good grip around her waist to hold her up. He glanced over at Clay and Tig before looking to see a couple of men get out of the car. "Garage is closed." Clay said out to them as the two met the other group half way. Juice quickly passed Savannah off to Gemma before backing Clay and Tig up.

Chibs and Half Sack came up to the girls' sides and helped Gemma hold up Savannah. Half Sack was happy to hold her up for them, happy to help her any way he could. He was still tense and ready to fight if he needed to though. "We're not here for, uh, car repairs. I understand you're a Camacho fan." the older man, who seemed to be the leader to the group, said out to Clay as he held out a box to him. Half glanced down at Savannah to see that even in her drunken state, she knew that something serious was happening.

"Who are you?" Clay asked, clearly not going to touch anything he was trying to give him.

Clay was smarter than to do that. He didn't know what was inside of the box, and for all he knew, it was rigged to blow. You could never be too careful. The man beside him, the leader's second in command it would seem, pulled out a card from his pocket and reached out to hand it over to Clay. "Just dropping by to give you a little friendly advise." he said to Clay as he motioned to the card, wanting him to take it. Clay nodded and took it from him cautiously, though anyone could tell that he'd rather rip it up and toss it.

Clay looked around before giving the men across from him a smug look. He knew how to handle guys like this. Their tattoos that were exposed were clue enough. You could always tell a lot about a guy's tattoos. "And what advice would that be?" he asked them, clearly seeing them as a joke. He glanced over at his girls and motioned for Half Sack to get Savannah inside. She would be staying the night, and he didn't want anyone getting any ideas since she was wasted. Half Sack nodded and helped her through the crowd to get inside. Juice looked after him, wishing that it had been him bringing her inside.

#%^$^&$

Juice only went up to his room to grab something really quick, he wasn't expecting to see a slump in his sheets. He groaned, thinking someone had gotten the wrong room and fucked in his bed. He stalked over, about to wake the chick up and kick her out, when he caught sight of who it was. He felt his heat drop at the sight of Savannah sleeping peacefully in his bed. Right where she belonged. Half Sack probably brought her in here to sleep it off seeing as no one else would think to look for her in here.

He looked around before sighing and going back to the door. He could do the right thing and just leave her, or he could do what he was dying to do and stay. He debated for another minute before shaking his head and closing the door. He locked the door and went back over to the bed. He took a deep breath before climbing in behind her. He froze when she turned over in her sleep. He slipped off his shirt and jeans before pulling her against him and kissing her head. "Sleep tight, Savannah." he whispered to her before getting comfortable. He knew she was going to make him regret this in the morning, but it was worth it for right now.

She snuggled into his arms, sighing as she rested her head on his chest. He looked down at her, playing with her hair as he ran his fingers through it. It had been weeks since he had been able to hold her like this, and didn't want to waste a second of it. He never wanted to let her go again, even though he knew that he would have to come morning. He was probably going to have a black eye come morning as well, but it would so be worth it. Just being about to hold her in his arms one more time would make it all worth it. She might not believe him, but he knew that for a fact. He settled for just watching her sleep, taking in what he could before he woke up to hell the next day.


	30. The Family

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this is a short chapter, but something big is coming up, so I had to get these scenes out of the way. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 30

%$#$#%$#

Come next morning, Savannah woke up to the worst headache. She groaned as she tossed around in the bed she was sleeping in. The smell of the room hit her then, taking her by surprise. It didn't smell like her room, it smelt like old socks and smoke. She moaned in frustration as she rubbed her eyes and opened her eyes, only to find that her hair was in her face. She huffed before reaching up and moving it out of her way. As her vision started to focus, she saw that she was in one of the rooms at the club house. Her eyes widened as she shot up, clutching the sheets to her chest.

Everything from last night was a blur after a certain point of the night. She looked down at herself and breathed out in relief upon seeing that she was still in her clothes. She looked around, trying to figure out whose room she was in. If she was dressed, her guess would be that it was Jax's room, but she couldn't even remember seeing Jax last night. Upon looking around the room, she could see that none of the things around it belonged to her brother either. It was far too clean to be Jax's room anyway. Her eyes widened when she recognized thing objects around the room. "Oh, god, please no." she groaned as she fell back into the pillows, cursing herself for drinking at all the night before.

This couldn't be happening, she couldn't be here and in his bed. She had to be dreaming, she just had to be. Her hope for this being a dream came to a screeching halt when the door opened to the room and Juice came walking in. A towel was wrapped around his waist, making it clear to her that he had just come from the shower. She blushed as she caught herself letting her eyes lower down his front. "Please tell me that we didn't . . ." she couldn't even finish it. She missed him, a lot more than she should, but she knew that if they hooked up now that it would only be a regret. She was hoping that he knew that too.

Juice jumped, not having expected for her to be awake so early. He turned red when he realized how this must look. He hurried to grab a shirt and boxers to put on. She groaned as she hid her face in the pillows. "No, uh, no we didn't do anything. Just slept. Half Sack dropped you off in here for, um, for some reason. I didn't want to wake you up when I found you, so I just let you sleep." he explained to her as he pulled on his clothes. He grabbed his jeans and slipped them on over his boxers. He hurried to buckle his belt before looking back at her again.

She was beat red, refusing to look at him now as she held the sheet to her chest. She knew she should be racing out of here, but she knew that would only make things worse. Everyone would see her and think she was doing a walk of shame. She wasn't getting out of here without at least one person thinking it. "I can give you something to wear, if you want." he said out to her, getting her attention back to him. It felt like they were both stepping on broken glass around the other. Neither knew how to act around the other now since they had broken up.

Savannah shook her head, not wanting to actually talk to him. She knew that if she talked to him, her voice would crack, and then she would crack all together. She slipped out from the bed, tugging on the bottom of her dress. He forced his eyes to look away from her, even when all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her until neither of them could breathe. It took everything inside of him not to do that though. A minute of awkward silence fell over them, only to be broken by the door opening, Chibs popping his head inside. He paused as he took in the sight of them two before clearing his throat. "Gemma's in the hospital. Clay said car crash. We're headin' over now." he said to them both, glancing between the two of them repeatedly. He didn't want to be the one to break the news to Savannah, but he didn't have a choice seeing as she was here.

Savannah felt her heart explode as she took a strained breath of air. She felt as if she couldn't breathe at all now. Juice moved to her side without thinking and caught her before her knees had given out. "Hey, shhh. She's alright. This is your mom we're talking about, Sav. Come on, we'll go over and see her." he whispered into her ear as he brushed back her hair, trying to be of some comfort to her. He knew that the reason she was letting him be this close to her was because she was on the brink of completely crumbling right now.

From her hang over, to being this close to him, and her mom being in the hospital, he couldn't blame her for cracking. He helped her to her feet and passed her his sweatshirt to wear over her clothes until she could get home and shower and find some new clothes to wear. He moved her towards the doorway, letting Chibs take her from there. He wasn't going to push her more than she was willing to be pushed. He paused in the doorway, taking in one last deep breath as he looked around, before going to follow after them. Savannah was going to need someone to lean on, and he was hoping that she let that someone be him.

%$#%$#

Because the boys were still boys, they had managed to grab a gurney to put Bobby, who looked like he had had better mornings, on it. She was taken by surprise when Chibs lifted her up onto the gurney as well, Juice taking position just beside her to run. Half Sack stood of the other side of the bed, Chibs standing in front to steer it. They pushed off, yelling and shouting to get people out of the way as they went on their way to find the others and wait for Gemma to be ready to see them. "Step aside, step side! Man down, man down." Chibs said out to warn the people already in the hallway to move aside before they ran them over with the gurney.

"Out of the way." Juice said out as he pulled back.

He was trying to pull them all to a stop wit the help of Half Sack who was pushing it to a stop from the other side. It was harder said than done , but they had managed it. Juice laid out over Bobby's legs, taking a deep breath as Chibs helped Savannah down from the bed. Bobby was laid out completely, looking to be sick to his stomach. Tig leaned against the door frame, taking them all in before letting his eyes land on a sick Bobby. "How's the homecoming queen?" he asked the four of them as his eyes flickered down the line of them. The only one who didn't seem to be enjoying herself, was Savannah. Course, she had every right to be upset.

"He's a little green." Juice said to them as he looked over at Bobby. He grinned, seeing this as just one big joke.

Savannah rolled her eyes at him as she rounded the group to go sit with Clay. She didn't want to be any closer to Juice than she had to be. It was bad enough that they had slept in the same room, let alone the same bed, the night before. She sighed as she took the seat beside the man who had basically raised her and grabbed ahold of his hand. "How's my mom?" she asked him, having to know. She was suppose to go home with her mom last night, but she had been too wasted to care. She had passed out in Juice's room, and hadn't thought about anything other than getting some sleep.

Clay sighed and squeezed her hand, knowing how worried she had to be. He glanced over at her and winced at the sight of her. There was a reason she didn't drink a lot, her hang overs made her look as if she was part of the walking dead. At least that was the nice way of putting it. "Better than him, and apparently you." he said to her with a motion to Bobby, who was being hit by the three men surrounding him. "Go home and shower, will ya? You know she'd hate to see you like this." he whispered to her. She hesitated before nodding her head. She didn't need to be told twice as she got up and slipped past the others to leave. Juice looked after her, his eyes locked in on her until he could no longer see her.


	31. The Uncalled For Warning

Thanks for the review! I'm hoping this one brings in more reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 31

#$ #$#%$

Savannah had gone back to the hospital after showering and getting reready for the day. She knew that most of the guys had left, something about Luann needing the help. She was just hoping that Juice was one of the guys who had left for the day. She couldn't face him any more today. She just couldn't. She was wondering down the hallway looking for her mom's room, when she accidentally walked into someone else. She looked up to see that it was some guy. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on where she had seen him before. "Sorry, I wasn't, um, watching where I was going." he said in a hurry as he moved around her and kept going down the hallway. He looked back at her once, obviously knowing who she was even if she didn't know who he was.

Savannah looked back confused, not having a clue as to what had just happened. She saw him look back, becoming even more confused when she saw the look he had given her. She could swear that she had seen him somewhere before, but it was bugging her that she couldn't think of where. He was new to town, that much she had figured, but then how could she know she had seen him before? It just didn't make any sense to her. He looked strange, nervous and on edge. "Weirdo." she said under her breath as she turned back to continue on down the hall in the opposite direction.

She soon found herself at her mom's room. With a look around the room, she saw that some of the guys were still over in the waiting room. A part of her was curious if Juice was among them, but she fought back the urge to go look. She needed to move on from him, and seeing him so much wasn't helping her achieve that. She knocked on the door and poked her head inside, not wanting to startle her mom. "I don't suppose you'd be up to one more visitor?" she asked out to her mom. She was hoping that her mom was up to seeing her, because she really didn't want to go back to the waiting room.

Gemma looked up, jumping since she had startled her, to see Savannah waiting for an answer from her in the doorway. She took a deep breath when she saw that it was just her daughter standing there and not someone else. She really didn't want anyone to see her this way, but she knew that none of them would go away until she at least saw them once. "Hey, baby. I think I can fit you in." she said over to her as she tried to give her a weak smile. She strained to sit up straighter, but even that was too painful to do. She knew that Tara couldn't let her hide in the exam room for that much longer, but she was actually grateful for the time she did have to hide in here.

Savannah closed the door behind her, making sure it was shut tight before she pushed off of it and made her way over to her mom. She sat down beside her and grabbed hold of her hand, giving it a small squeeze to tell her that she was there for her. "You know, I think I might get my bad driving from you." she tried to joke with her. She wanted to ease the tension, but she wasn't sure that it had worked. It was silent for a moment before Gemma gave her a weak laugh. She knew that it wasn't a car accident that did this to her, but she didn't want Savannah knowing that.

She was thanking god, for once, that Savannah had gotten drunk the night before. She was thankful that her daughter had spent the night at the clubhouse. Gemma had been her ride home, Savannah was suppose to have been with her. She couldn't even imagine what they would have done to her if she had been with. She would rather have gladly fought to the death than let those pigs touch her daughter. "And here I was hoping you had gotten it from your dad. You take enough after me." she tried to laugh, but it just hurt too much. She felt bruised and broken, just a shell of her former self. She didn't want to laugh, to be touched, but she couldn't break.

If she broke, then they won. She was not going to let them win. She had to protect her family, the club. They were the one's who were going to be the most hurt if they ever found out what had really happened to her last night. Savannah's laughter reminded her of what she was fighting for. She was innocent in all of this, she and her brother were the two lights left in her world. They were what kept her going. Making sure they survived and got through this life was her job. "So I was thinking of putting in some extra hours to fix up your car." She said out to her mom, getting her attention back to what was going on in the present time. It was the least she could do for her mom, and she wouldn't feel completely useless if she was doing something.

Gemma sighed, reaching up and pushing back Savannah's bangs from her eyes. She would never know where her and Jax got their kindness from. They both had big hearts, and she knew that they didn't get them from her. "You don't need to do that, baby. How are you, the hang over killing you yet?" she said, giving her a weak smile. She winced slightly afterward, the bruises on her face reminding her that she was hurt. She wished that she could just wake up again and have this all have been some nightmare, but she knew that it didn't work like that. That this was reality, and it was cruel.

Savannah sighed, not wanting to focus on her life. The last thing she wanted to talk about right now was her failed relationship. Her mom was hurt, and she wanted to know how she was holding up with a break up. She always put herself behind her family, even when she should be put first. "It's fine, ma. The shower sobered me up." she told her, rolling her eyes as she squeezed her mom's hand again. "I'm gonna go see if the guys are hungry for lunch, you want anything?" she asked her after a minute of silence. She felt like she needed to do something, anything, to help out. Even if it was just getting food for everyone.

She sighed before she kissed her daughter's head before shaking her's, telling her that she was fine. Savannah hesitated before nodding. She kissed her cheek before getting up to leave the room. She was about to open the door when it opened for her. Her chest tightened when saw Juice standing on the other side. His expression mirrored her own as he felt his own heart jump out of his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to her, but she had blown him off before she got the chance. "I-I have to go." she told him as she pushed past him and hurried off down the hallway. Juice looked after with a pained look, not knowing what to do.

$%$%^$%^

Savannah hurried outside, not being able to inside with the others any longer. She could only look at her mom and her bruised face for so long. Not to mention be so close to Juice for longer than a few minutes, especially after this morning. There was only so much she could take today, and those things were hard enough on their own. She couldn't imagine what cruel thing the world was going to throw at her next. She just hoped that she somehow got lucky and was left alone for the rest of the day. If only.

She paused as she rounded the corner around the building, wanting to hide away from everyone else. She couldn't take it if someone came out after her. That had been her first mistake. She took a few deep breathes, just needing to breathe and calm down for a minute. Her back leaned against the fall, slipping down the brick until her backside hit the ground. She brought her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around herself to keep her legs bent. Her chin rested on her knees, closing her eyes as she took deep breathes of air.

She waited a few minutes, taking the time to just calm her nerves and get herself in order again. She could still feel the dull headache from her hang over, but that was the least of her worries right now. If anything, that was nothing compared to everything else that she had been hit with today. She had wondered why she slept so peacefully the night before. At first she had thought that it had been because she was passed out cold from how drunk she was, but then she realized that that wasn't it. It had been the face that she had slept in Juice's arms for the first time since their break up.

She jumped a mile out her skin when a clatter noise hit her ears. She looked up to see some guy rounding the corner into the alley she had hid herself in. She studied him for a second before deeming him suspicious. His eyes were darting over to her, and he was trying too hard to seem as if he wasn't doing anything other than walking in her direction. She raised herself up to her feet slowly, trying not to alert him that she had noticed him. She pulled her jacket around her tighter as she hurried forward, away from the man. She was almost to the end corner of the building when two more men came around it. She skidded to a stop before she bumped into them. She went to turn back around, but the first man was already there.

A yelp left her lips in surprise of him being so close so quickly. She backed up a step, only to back out into the other two men. Before she could react, their hands had grabbed onto her arms, keeping her in place. "Hey, get your hands off of me!" she exclaimed as she pulled against their grips on her. They didn't budge on letting her go though. "Do you have any idea who I am? Jax Teller's sister. My brother will kill you for even touching me. So if you were smart, you'd let me go right now and maybe I'll consider not telling him you grabbed me in the first place." she threatened them as she continued to struggle against their grips. She could have sworn that she heard them laughing, as if they found her threat amusing. She was seriously considering them to be idiots, but then again, they could just not care.

The man in front of her, who she was guessing was the leader of the trio of men around her now, was actually laughing at her now. She was terrified, knowing that there was a good chance these guys were going to really hurt her. She wasn't about to give them that satisfaction of knowing that though. "We got a message from Georgie to your brother." he said her, grinning as if he knew what was going was going to be a lot worse for her than she was hoping it to be at all. A scream left her lips when she struggled more against them, not ready to give up and let herself be killed by them. She kicked and thrashed around, screaming as loud as she could. Surely someone would have to hear her at some point. She knew for a face some of the guys were still inside waiting on news for her mom, Clay being one of them. Jax might be gone, but she knew he was coming back soon. With any luck, he'd come back now and get her out of this.

The three men seemed to panic when she had started screaming. She was going to create a scene, and that was something that they didn't want, she knew as much. Which, was why she was doing it. They would have to let her go if people started to show up to see what all the screaming was about, especially if those people included some of the Sons. "Shut her up, man." one of the guys said in a panic. Before she could get another sound out, the wind of knocked out of her from a fist to the gut. She fell limp in their hold, not being use to the beatings. Her head whipped to the side as they backhanded, blood flying from her lip and slipping down her chin. Her hair fell into her face from the sudden jerk. She winced as the hitting continued, the only thought on her mind being where the hell her brother was.


	32. The Fake Sleeper

Thanks for the review! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 32

!#$ # %

Savannah was close to blacking out by the time she had heard shouting. She lifted her head slowly, her loose hair making it even harder to see through. She could vaguely make out a form running toward the group holding onto her. She was taken by surprise when she was suddenly dropped, her limp body hitting the cement with a small thud. She could feel herself fading as the person dropped to her side. She squinted through her eye lashes, trying to focus on who it was. She felt her heart skip a beat when his face focused in long enough to see who it was. "J-Juice?" she asked out weakly to him, the small amount of hope coming through her voice when she saw that it was him who had come to her rescue.

Juice lifted her upper body into his arms, being careful of her head. Savannah was pretty banged up, that was for sure. Her lip was busted, and he could already see a good shiner under her right eye. He was almost afraid to see how the rest of her looked. "Hey, Sav, stay with me. Come on, stay awake." he begged her when he saw her eyes fluttering closed. He gave her a little shake to wake up, and it had worked for the moment. "That's my girl, come on." he said as he breathed out in relief upon seeing her eyes open again. He looked around, half tempted to go after the guys who had jumped her. He knew that she needed him here more though. "Let's get you inside." he said to her as he brushed her hair out of her face. He glanced around again before slipping his arm under her knees, lifting her up from the ground as carefully as he could as he stood back up.

She whimpered in pain as she hide herself in his arms, burying her face in his chest. He sighed as he looked down at her, not believing that someone had just attacked her. He blamed himself for not getting to her sooner. He winced when he heard had her gasp in pain when he adjusted her in his arms. He was rounding the corner of the building when the sound of rumbling from the approaching bikes met his ears. He sighed when he caught sight of Jax being among them. "What the hell, Juice? What happened to her?" Jax called out as he stopped his bike and hurried to get off his helmet. Juice took a deep breath as he paused, staying where he was with a barely conscious Savannah in his arms.

Jax didn't waste time in hurrying over to them, the others with him hurrying on behind him. None of them wanted to see Savannah hurt, and seeing her now, on top of Gemma's accident, wasn't helping at all. "I found her like this. I heard screaming and went to check it out. Two guys were holding her down while the third one did all of this to her. Chased them all off when I started yelling at them to let her go." Juice explained to him what he had seen only just a few minutes ago. Jax finally got to him and felt his own heart break looking at her now.

She was covered in blood, _her_ blood, and bruises that were already forming where she had been hit. She turned her head weakly, giving her brother an unconvincing smile. She was sore all over, but she was hoping that they had spared her face for the most part. She didn't want to come off weak to them, even if she was currently the one beaten. "Hey, bi-big brother." she said out to him softly, trying to give him a reassuring smile. Of course, when she had blood on her lips from where they had busted her lips open, it wasn't very convincing at all.

Jax sighed, knowing that she was making an effort to keep him from being more worried about the two women he cared about today. As if their mom crashing her car this morning wasn't bad enough as it was. Now she had to be jumped and beaten up. He reached up and brushed her hair back, immediately pulling his hand back when she winced. "Sav, what happened? Who jumped you?" he asked her as he looked her over again. Just the fact that she had her own blood staining her skin, her clothes, put him in a rage. He was going to destroy who ever had put their hands on his little sister.

She glanced around the group, her eyes lingering on Juice and Jax for a second longer than the others. They were all waiting on baited breath to see what she said, and she felt sick knowing that whatever she said decided if someone was going to die or not. Juice seemed to notice and shot Jax a look, which thankfully he understood. He motioned of the others to take off inside and tell the others about what they found. Once they were gone, Savannah took a deep breath before starting her tale of what had happened. "I had c-come out for s-some air. I he-heard a noise and lo-looked up to see this, um, this guy. I took off the other way, but two more gu-guys cut me off. They gr-grabbed me, said it w-was a message from Georgie before th-they started hitting m-me." she managed to explain to him. She was still in shock, not to mention pain, from being beat up a few minutes ago.

Juice and Jax shared a look, knowing exactly why Savannah had been targeted now. It was their fault, Jax's mostly since he had made the call and the threats. He sighed when he knew what he had to do. He had to put a stop to this and make it clear that they meant business. It was bad enough that Georgie was going after Luann's girls, but going after his sister? That was crossing a line that no one should cross. "Hey, don't worry. I'm gonna take care of this." he said to her before shifting his attention to Juice. "Get her back inside and get Tara to look at her. Tell the others that we're going back, and to bring some toys. We're gonna fix this." he explained to him with a quick glance to his sister. No one got to put their hands on his sister and do this and think that they're going to get away with it. Not a chance.

#%^$%^$%^

Savannah woke up hours lately, her entire body protesting as she strained to move. Her eyes fluttered opened, the bright lights of the room blinding her momentarily before everything came into focus. She looked around confused, noticing that she was in an hospital room. How she got here, she wasn't sure. The last thing she remembered was Juice catching her after scaring the guy off that were beating her up. Her whole body felt like it was on fire when she tried to sit up. She didn't even notice that she wasn't alone in the room until she heard snoring. She looked over and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Juice sleeping in the seat beside the bed.

His head had fallen back, his mouth wide open as he slept soundly. She couldn't stop herself from cracking a smile looking at him. She knew that she should kick him out, but she didn't even want to wake him up. He looked like he could use the sleep. Her eyes flickered down, her breathing hitching when she saw that he had a tight grip on her hand. She hadn't even noticed his hand holding onto her's. She blushed, wishing that she could keep her hand where it was. She shook her head, knowing that she couldn't. As she carefully slipped her hand from his hold, the door to her room had opened and Tara had came inside. "Hey, good to see one of you up. He's been here for hours since he got back with the guys." she whispered over to her as she closed the door behind her. She had been coming in and out a few times to see if there had been any change.

Savannah nodded her head slightly, sitting up a little bit more, as she sighed looking back over at Juice. She couldn't understand why he was here. They were broken up, she had kicked him out of their home. Yet, here he was. "Do I even want to know where they went, and what they were doing?" she asked her as she spared Juice another quick look. From what she could see, there wasn't any new bruises on him. So she had two guessed, there wasn't a fight, or there was and they had won before it had even started.

Tara sighed, shaking her head, as she came more into the room. She glanced briefly at the snoring Juice. She had grown up in this town, basically with this club, and she had only once seen what she sees now with Juice. He might have made a mistake, but she could see how he looked at her while she was unconscious, that he was paying for it dearly. "I'm just gonna check how you're doing, but on a friend level? How are you doing since, well, him?" she asked her with a nod of her head to Juice. She knew that even with him in the room that they were safe to talk. If she knew anything about the guys in the club, it was that they could sleep through anything.

A sigh left Savannah's lips as she looked over at Juice. She didn't know how to act around him anymore. It would be so much easier to just go back to him and be with him, but she knew that she had to stay strong. "I wish it was easier, Tara. I-I still care about him a lot, but I can't . . . I can't just look past all the lies. I know the rules, what happens on a trip stays on a trip, but even after it had come out, he tried lying to cover it up." she told her, knowing that if anyone could understand, it was going to be Tara. She would understand more than anyone else, especially seeing as she had gone through it with Jax before.

Tara sighed as she put down the chart in her hands and sat on the edge of the bed. She knew that Savannah was guarded. She had let Juice in, and he had crushed her heart. Jax had done it before when they were teenagers and he had let her leave town without him. Yet, she had come back to Charming and they were together again. "He's not sleeping around with other girls, Savannah. He could be out with the others partying it up, but he's here. He hasn't left your side unless they physically had to drag him off." Tara told her, hoping that she had at least gotten the thought in there to Savannah. She didn't know why she was defending him, but she knew that Savannah was happiest when she was with him. She just wanted to see her best friend smile again.

Juice loved her, she could see a mile away. Everyone could see it, even Jax. Tara knew that Jax would never admit to knowing it though. Juice had hurt his sister, that wasn't easily forgiven in his eyes. Not even when it was another son that he was mad at. "I know that he's trying, Tara, I do, but . . . but I can't trust him. I can't trust that he'd never let it happen again. I know the rules, but that doesn't mean that I like any of them. I hate the most of the rules actually." she confessed to her. She knew that Tara understood, she had the same deal with Jax. No other girls, not even on runs. They weren't like the crow eaters around the club. They were different, even Savannah who had grown up around the rules.

Tara and Savannah both were girls who didn't just accept how things with the club were. Even Savannah, especially her actually. She knew the rules like the back of her hand, but even she knew that they weren't fair. If the guys had gotten their way, she would have never even gotten her first kiss, let alone boyfriend. Tara sighed, not even being able to imagine how much harder it had to be for Savannah. She didn't have just one parent butting into her life, she had a whole club of men ready to scare off anyone who looked at her wrong. Then when she finally does open her heart to someone, she got crushed and stepped on. She sighed, putting her hand on her's. "I know it can't be easy, but don't shut him down completely until you're sure you don't still love him." she told her, hoping that she was at least making some leeway with her. She knew from experience that she'd regret letting that kind of love leave your life without being sure that it was truly over.

And from the looks of Savannah and Juice, their love was far from over. Savannah was younger, she hadn't gone through what Tara had yet. She hadn't been with anyone other than Juice in who knows how long. She didn't know how to love anyone else, or if she could even love anyone else. Not knowing that was dangerous. Tara knew that from personal experience, and she had learned it the hard way. Jax was the one for her, and she knew it now. She just wished that it was as easy as just admitting that. "I was falling for him, Tara. I don't know if it was love, but I was falling hard. I thought . . . I thought that maybe, just_ maybe_, he was falling for me too." she told her as tears filled her eyes. She glanced over at a sleeping Juice to see that he had yet to move in disturbance. He was still snoring away, as if he hadn't a worry in the world.

She felt almost jealous of him. He could sleep so easily, even with her in the room and sitting in an uncomfortable chair, yet she could hardly sleep at night since he left in her own bed. It just wasn't fair. Tara sighed as she stood up, grabbing Savannah's chart as she raised back up to her feet. "We'll talk more later, Savannah. I've got to get back to rounds. You're doing better than expected though, so you might be able to be released as early as tomorrow afternoon. We just want to keep you overnight for the possible concussion." she explained to her as she got ready to leave. Savannah nodded as she stained to reach over and poured herself a glass of water.

Tara left the room, leaving Savannah alone with a still sleeping Juice. She honestly couldn't comprehend how he could sleep through all of that. She knew that he was a heavy sleeper, but this was insane. She finished off her water and put the cup down. She winced as she moved to the edge of the bed, reaching out toward him once she could. Her stomach did flips as she touched his cheek, caressing the soft skin on his face. She knew that it was wrong, but she couldn't help but still have feelings for him. She jerked back when he mumbled something out in his sleep. She winced at the sudden movement, trying her best to lessen the amount of pain as she laid back down in her bed. Unknown to her, Juice was grinning in his chair. Looks like he wasn't as deep as sleeper as she thought he was to be.


	33. The Reason Why

Thanks for the reviews! I'm excited to say that I'm almost done writing season 2! Big stuff coming up! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 33

#$%#%$#%

A week had passed since the incident at the hospital with Savannah. She was back home and on just as much watch as Luann's girls were. She didn't know if it was someone's attempt at a joke, but Juice had been her 'body guard' for the most part. Thankfully he was pretty invisible, only really around while she was sleeping and occasionally when they had shifts together at the shop. At least she wasn't ready to strangle and kill him yet, that had to be something, right? He was going to take it as one, seeing as she was ready to kill him only a month ago.

He still couldn't believe that they had been broken up for a month now. It felt strange not being able to just pull her away and have his way with her. They had been doing it for years, it was just a normal habit of his now. He loved being able to pull her away from this cruel world and making her smile. Even when their relationship was just based on sex, he still took her out to places. They ever had their own spot just outside of town on a hill. He would take her there when she was having a bad day, or just to be romantic and surprise her with lunch or dinner for two. He didn't want her to think it had just been sex between them. He might have been too nervous to want to tell the guys, but she meant more to him than that.

He had always hated seeing her go out with those jerks from her school. None of the were worth even her time to glance twice at them, least of all get a chance with her. He had had to watch her come back in tears almost every time. Sometimes she was pissed off, raving about how much of a pig the guy had been to him. He chuckled remembering the time he had caught the end of one of her dates. That had been a satisfying now. He could still imagine the look on the kid's face after he had punched him. That had been the first time Savannah had kissed him too, which had left more of an impression than hitting the kid had.

'_Juice had offered to stay late to clean up the bar, which wasn't really a choice since he was still a prospect. It was either the bar or the bathroom, and he had seen enough of that shit to last him a life time. At least his year of prospecting was almost up. He was taking out the trash when he heard the roar o an engine coming into the parking lot. He couldn't think of who would be coming in this late, or how since they had locked the gates. He didn't even recognize the car, and he was tempted to go wake up the guys sleeping upstairs. He was about to go and do that when he spotted the guy getting out of the car._

_It was Savannah Teller, the princess of the Samcro. He felt his heart skip a few beats as he took her in. She was dressed to kill in a dress that he knew Jax couldn't have known she had gone out in. Her dark hair was down, wild with curls. He sighed, knowing then that she was coming from another date. He was about to leave when he noticed that something was off about this one. The guy had gotten out with her and they were fighting. He found the courage to speak when he saw the loser put his hands on her. "Hey!" he shouted out before he could stop himself. "Savannah, you alright over there?" he asked out as he dropped the bags of trash in the dumpster before heading over to where she and the creep were standing._

_The guy had let go of Savannah almost instantly, clearly afraid of Juice before he even got a good look at him. He felt a wave of power go over him upon realizing that this guy was afraid of him just because he wore a cut. It didn't matter if he was patched in or not yet. This kid feared him anyway, and that felt pretty good knowing. Savannah backed away from the guy, taking place behind Juice. She knew that he was still prospecting, but he had around long enough to earn some respect, at least from her. She touched his arm, unknowingly sending a shiver down his spine. "Let it go, Juice. Please, lets just go inside. He's not worth it." she told him as she tried to tug on his arm. She didn't want to bother with this guy, he was just another guy that wasn't getting into her_ _pants._

_He held out for another minute before she slipped her hands into his, entwining their fingers together. He sighed after a minute, giving in to her plea. He nodded his head, squeezing her hand to tell her that he was caving in to her. "Just one thing before we go." he said out before turning back around to the guy. Before Savannah could interfere, Juice had hit the kid right square in the jaw, sending him flying to the ground. "Don't let me catch you ever putting your hands on her again." he practically growled at the whimpering kid on the ground holding onto his jaw. Juice waved his hand, knowing he was going to get hell, and feel it too, once they got inside. Savannah rolled her eyes, tugging on his other hand and leading him inside_.'

Juice smirked as he took another drag from his cigarette before ordering himself a drink. That had been the first time he had felt that kind of power before, and it had been defending Savannah. He knew that he had felt other times when he had been able to go on runs with the guys, but that time he was on his own. He had been the one she was looking for to help. He had been her hero that night, her protector, and that had felt like the best thing in the world. He didn't want to give that feeling up, especially when it was Savannah that he was protecting. He still couldn't believe where that night had ended up going.

'_Once inside, Savannah had sat Juice down at the bar and was racing around for ice to put on his hand while scolding him for butting in. He was just more amused by watching her. She was actually worried about him, but he could see that there was something else. She was trying not to look disappointed. As happy as he was that her date was a bust, he couldn't imagine that she felt the same. "I hope I broke his nose. He shouldn't have had his hands on you, in any way." he told her, mumbling out the last part. The idea of anyone touching her like that made him sick. She wasn't just some girl you could hook up with and leave behind for someone else. She deserved someone better than any high school idiot._

_He honestly didn't see what she saw in the loser she went out with. None of them lasted longer than the first date. Some of them didn't even make it as far as the actual date thanks to Jax and Opie. If they didn't approve of the first impression the guy gave them, they didn't even let her leave the club house and sent the guy packing. He loved watching that, but he would bet his patch on that she didn't share the same feelings about it. "He wasn't all that bad, Juice. I could have handled it, I am a big girl." she told him as she finally found the ice that she had been looking for all this time. She wrapped it in a dish towel and came back over to him._

_He hissed in pain when she put the ice pack on his hand. She stood in between his legs so she could keep the ice on his hand better. Her scent hit him full on with her being so close to him now. She smelled sweet, like candy, with a mix of beer and car oil. It was a little strange, but somehow it fit her perfectly. His eyes lowered, looking her over while she was tending to his hand and not paying any attention to him. She had never looked as good as she did right now before. Not saying she didn't look nice before, but tonight she had actually put an effort into what she looked like. He found himself jealous of her date tonight. He got to see her like this, this was for him. "If you keep looking at my ass, I'll start to think you want me, Juice." she laughed out softly, her eyes never once leaving his hand. She had meant it as a joke, but he knew that she wasn't that far off._

_She'd never know how badly he wanted her to himself. It honestly scared him how much he just wanted to put her on the bar and take her as his. He had never felt that way about anyone before, and that scared him. He found himself even more surprised with the words coming out of his mouth. "And if I did want you?" he asked her, his voice for once confident in what he was saying. Maybe it was the rush he was still on from hitting the guy, but he was tired of just admiring Savannah from afar. He was tired of other guys taking her out and being able to touch her how he wanted to. _

_She looked over at him in surprised, never once expecting for him to ever say something like that to her. She knew, like some of the other guys around the shop, Juice always stared at her while they were working. She had always let it go though because it wasn't affecting how they worked and she didn't think that he would ever act on it. He was just a prospect, he wouldn't dare break one of the rules so close to being patched in. "You can't, Juice. The rules, you know them as well as I d-" she was cut off as his lips crashed down onto her own, taking her by complete surprise. She stood there in shock as he kissed her. He was about to pull away when he didn't feel her kissing him back, but as his lips started to pull away from her's, she finally pulled him back as she returned the kiss. _

_At the moment, he didn't care about the rules, he just wanted her. The fact that she was now kissing him back was proof enough that she wanted him too. He pulled her closer with one hand while he cupped her face, deepening the kiss with his other hand. A whimper left her lips as he left a trail of kisses down her jaw line to her neck, nipping at her skin. A sigh left her throat as he gripped her hair, giving him better access to her neck. "J-Juice, what, ah, ar-are we doing?" she tried her best to whisper to him, sighing when he kissed one of her weak spots on her neck. If she got anything out of this, it was knowing that Juice knew how to kiss._

_For a moment, she wasn't sure that he had even heard her. He just pulled her closer until he couldn't pull her any closer. She gasped in surprised when he lifted her up onto the bar, yanking her against him as soon as he could. She started pushing at his cut, wanting it off so she could get to his shirt. He happily let it slip off, landing onto the floor with a thud. His hands were fumbling to find her zipper to the dress she was wearing, but he couldn't find one anywhere. She giggled and pushed him back a little. "I've got it." she whispered to him, smiling back at him when she saw the look in his eyes. His eyes were focused on her face, unlike where her earlier date's had been. _

_She liked that, and maybe that was why she was going through with this. Usually guys were just interested in her body, not her, but Juice had always been interested in her. He helped her when she needed the help, he came to her defense when she needed defending. He watched, really watched her, as she went to unzip her dress from the side. "Sav? What are you doing up?" a voice said out from behind them. Savannah's hands dropped from her side, Juice moving just as quick to pick up his cut and put it back on. Looks like their night was over.'_

Juice sighed as he took the last swig of his drink. So that night wasn't as good as it could have been, and she had ignored him for a while after that, but things had worked themselves out then, why couldn't they now too? He was trying to get into this party for Cara-Cara, but none of the girls were doing it for him. It wasn't that they weren't willingly, not to mention all over him, but they weren't her. They weren't Savannah, and he wasn't going to make that mistake again. If he really wanted her back, he couldn't touch any of Luann's girls tonight, or any other night for that matter. He knew that if he did? He would really lose her for good.

He didn't even know why he was still here. He couldn't get into the party, and he knew getting drunk here wouldn't end out well. He looked around the room, chuckling slightly when he saw one of the guys making a fool out of themselves. This was his family, but there was an important piece missing. His family wasn't complete without Savannah, he had realized that the night she had told him about the baby. She was the girl he wanted, and he had blown it by thinking that she would be like all the other girls who just let the guys get away with what they wanted while they were out of town. Savannah clearly took after her mom in that sense.

Sometimes her being like Gemma was a blessing as a curse, especially for him. He was so use to how he was thought things should be, and then she comes in and changes everything. He wasn't sure that was always a bad thing either. He loved how Savannah could make him think twice about something. Sometimes, he knew the guys hated that. They didn't want him second guessing what they did, but sometimes he didn't care. In his mind, Savannah had made his life better, and without her now? He didn't know if he was just tearing down all that she had fixed or not. "Now why the hell are ye here when ye lassie is at home?" Chibs asked him as he took the stool beside him. He was serious too. He hadn't expected to see Juice here at all, yet, here he was.

What hadn't surprised him though, was that Juice hadn't touched a single one of the girls here celebrating tonight. So what the hell was he still doing here? Being at the Cara-Cara party was the last place he should be if he wanted to win Savannah back. "You know she doesn't want me there, Chibs. Defeats the whole point of kicking me out." he said to him bitterly as he finished off his drink. He didn't mean to sound so bitter, he was going to blame it on the alcohol.

Chibs rolled his eyes at him, clearly Juice didn't know what to do when it came to winning a girl back. Savannah was a lot like Gemma. She was stubborn as hell and if you didn't take charge, she was going to walk all over you. That girl was certainly going to be problems for some lucky bastard, which wasn't going to be Juice if he didn't get his act together. "That's because ye lettin' her. Take charge and tell 'er what ye want and take it." he told him, hoping that he was getting through to him. Juice needed to get it together now if he ever wanted Savannah to take him seriously and take him back.

Juice held out for another few minutes, just glaring at his empty glass. He knew deep down that Chibs was right, he did, but he didn't know what to do about it. Savannah would hardly let him near her long enough to get more than a word out. He had tried to explain it all to her at least a doze times, so clearly talking wasn't going to get her back. He didn't know what else to do though. He clearly couldn't just try and give her space. Not just because he didn't want anyone taking his place while he did, but because the guys could see right through him when he tried. So would she. So if words and giving her space weren't going to work, there was only one thing left he could do. "I've, uh, got somewhere to be. I'll check in tomorrow." he told him as he slipped out of his seat, giving Chibs one last mock salute before hurrying out of the building. He hopped onto his bike and revved the engine before taking off.

%&%^^&%

Juice pulled up to a familiar house, cutting the engine to the bike as he got to a good spot to park. He left his helmet behind as he stalked up to the house. There was even a skip in his step as he hurried up the steps to the front door. He started banging on the door, not stopping until he saw life inside of the dark house. "Come on, Savannah! Open up!" he called out after a minute of knocking. He knew that she wouldn't be asleep this early into the night, she never slept unless she was exhausted. If anything, she was curled up on the couch in her pjs with a bowl of ice cream watching some movie.

After what seemed like years of banging on the door and waiting, the front hall lights had gone on. She was up, and she was coming. He didn't know what to expect as he waited for her to open the door. He should have known that his heart would skip a beat when he saw her in fuzzy shorts and a tank top though. "Juice, what are yo-" he swooped in, cutting her off as he crashed his lips down onto her own, taking her by complete surprise. She pushed at him, not wanting to give in so easily, but he refused to let her go. She could feel herself slipping as her fingers, instead of hitting him, were curling around his cut to pull him closer.

He grinned against her lips as he felt her finally kissing him back. He could practically feel fireworks going off inside of his head from the victory he was currently receiving. She hadn't pushed him off yet, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He just hoped that he could get this to go on past tomorrow morning. He could worry about that in the morning though, right now he had a girl he needed to win over for the night. His mouth devoured her's as he pulled her more against him. She gasped at the sudden pull, giving him more access to her mouth. He pushed forward, walking them both back inside of the house now. He kicked the door closed behind him, cutting them off from the rest of the world.


	34. The Kick Out

Thanks for the review! I'm excited to say that I've finished writing season 2! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 34

$##%$#%$#

The next morning was certainly one to remember. Savannah groaned in her sleep as she tossed around in her bed. She could hear the water running vaguely from the shower, but it didn't make any sense, she was still in bed. The shower couldn't be running. She felt sore as hell, which was just as weird since she hadn't done anything last night. Her eyes suddenly shot open as she jolted up from her sleep. "Oh, my god." she gasped as she tried to catch her breath again. Memories of last night had hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes searched her room, only to find that it was now a disaster.

Juice certainly hadn't been gentle, that was for sure. Her, and his, clothes were all scattered around everywhere. She wasn't even sure all of them were in the room. Her mirror that she had had hanging up on the wall, was now on the floor cracked. She was honestly afraid to look at the rest of the house, knowing that they hadn't gotten to the bedroom as quickly as one would like to think. She let her head drop into her hands, her regret clear as ever on her face. She had caved with one kiss. She had let him back in, when she should have thrown him back out. Why couldn't she get him out of her system and keep him out? She really wanted to know.

She jumped a mile out of her skin when the door to her room opened and Juice came in just wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. She lowered her eyes, not being able to look at him and not cave again. Juice didn't seem to notice as he pulled on his boxers and his jeans before sitting behind her on the bed. Before she could ask what he was doing, he had pushed the hair off of her shoulder and started kissing her neck. She wanted to push him off, but her body wanted something else. She bit her lip, biting back a moan as he nipped at her skin, knowing that it was one of her weak spots. "J-Juice, stop." she tried to tell him, but it was hard to get her point across when her body was leaning into him, wanting more.

He was trying to keep this going as long as he possibly could. He wanted her to remember how great they were together. He wanted her to remember that she did, in fact, want him just like he wanted her. She was going to give in again, just like he was hoping that she would. At least, she was until her head finally caught up with her. She pulled away, pulling the sheet with her to cover herself. "Juice, I mean it. Stop. I don't want to sleep with you again. Last night shouldn't have happened." she told him as she made her point more clear as she climbed out of the bed, taking the sheet with her.

Juice looked hurt as she pulled away from him. She wanted him, he knew that she did. She had begged for him last night, she _had_ wanted it. She wasn't drunk or out of it. She had let him take her upstairs on her own free will. She had wanted it then, so why didn't she want it now? He just wanted to know why. "Sav, you can't be serious. Last night . . . last night was amazing. Are you kidding me? Last night was proof enough to tell you that we need to be together." he tried to tell her, but he could see that her mind was already made up. She had decided how this was going to end before she even gave him a chance to prove her wrong about them.

She shook her head, looking for her clothes as she tried to keep her eyes away from him. She couldn't look at him, knowing that she would crack if she did. She knew that deep down, he was right, but if she wanted to hold out strong, she couldn't tell him that. She couldn't tell him how badly she wanted to crack again and give in to him again. She couldn't tell him that she wanted him to come back. "All that last night proved was that we're still attracted to each other and that we both needed a good lay. That was it, Juice." she told him as she started getting redressed into her pjs from the night before. She was fighting back tears, not wanting him to see that doing this was upsetting her.

He didn't know what to say to that. Maybe she was right, maybe it was all just attraction, but he was willing to dig a little deeper to see if there was more to them. He wanted to prove her wrong for once since they had met. He wanted her to see that they really did belong together and that it wasn't just about the sex for him. At first it had been, she had been the girl no one else could get besides him, but as he really got to know her? He got to know what made her laugh, what made her cry, what she was afraid of, and he liked knowing all of it. He liked getting to know her, finding out something new every day. Somewhere down the line, he had fallen hard for Savannah Teller, and that scared him.

He had never cared about anyone like he had cared about her before, and that had honestly terrified him to no end. So, like the idiot that he was, he took the easy way out and he had slept with someone else. He hadn't expected for her to ever find out about his slip up. None of the guys were suppose to say anything, they had each other's backs. He couldn't even get back at Half Sack for telling her because it wouldn't have been worth it. He still didn't have Savannah back, not even last night had changed that. He wasn't about to give up though. He couldn't give up on them because she was the best thing to have ever happen to him. You don't just let something like that just slip through your fingers.

He could see that pushing it now wasn't going to do him any good though. He had proved last night that there was at least attraction still there. It was a start, but clearly her walls were back up and he wasn't going to get them back down again today. He got up from the bed and looked around for his shirt and cut, but couldn't seem to find them in the room. "Look, I'm gonna get the rest of my crap and go. I know last night meant something more than just sex, but if you don't? Then I guess I just have to work harder on changing your mind. I'll see you back at the club house." he told her as he slipped past her, risking a kiss on the cheek as he did, and left the room before she could hit him for kissing her.

Savannah touched her hand to her cheek, a blush giving her away as her heart raced against her chest. If Juice couldn't tell that she was affected by his kiss, than he would just by looking at her now. The door shut behind him, a shaky breath leaving her lips once she was sure that he wouldn't hear it. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to figure out what she was going to do now. She couldn't handle seeing Juice again today. She knew that she needed to be at the garage today since most of the guys were going on a run, but Juice wasn't one of them. He was staying behind to watch the garage with Piney and her. Her mom was gonna be around too, but with her little episodes lately, she was more there to be watched over by her and Piney. She sighed, sitting on her bed as she let her head drop into her hands. This day was just going to get worse.

%#%$##$%

Savannah was talking to the guys before they all left. Even Half Sack was going with them, which was a good thing for him. It meant that the guys were trusting him with more things than they had before. He was going to be patched in before he knew it. She was helping Chibs and Half Sack get their bikes set up to leave when the sound of a bike engine backfiring caught their attention. "Chitty, chitty, bang bang." Chibs said out when they spotted Bobby coming out with his old bike. Savannah was just surprised that the old thing still rode. Bobby had it for as long as she could remember.

"Hey, all right." Half Sack whistled.

He and Savannah shared a little laugh as Bobby stopped in front of them. Half Sack couldn't resist the urge to try and make Savannah laugh. He figured now that Juice was out of the picture, maybe she would really go for him if he could impressed her enough. It was worth a shot at least. They were close friends, he figured that he already had one foot in the door. Not to mention that kiss a couple months back. Granted it was to piss Juice off, but it still had that spark he was hoping she had noticed. "Hey, it's an old fat boy on an old fat boy." he laughed out, hoping to get her laughing as well. He sneaked a glance at her, hoping to see her smiling, but her attention was taken elsewhere. He followed her eye-line and sighed when he saw Juice watching her from the garage.

Even when they were broken up, he couldn't even keep her attention on him when Juice was around. He didn't know how Juice did it. He could have Savannah wrapped around his finger even when he had screwed up majorly. All he had to do was look at her with that heartbroken expression, and she was completely sucked in by him. "Thought you put the beast to sleep." Jax said as he moved toward them as he lit up his cigarette. He glanced over at Savannah, and soon Half Sack wasn't the only one to notice the stare down going on between her and Juice.

"This fat boy hasn't even reached it's prime." Bobby tried to defend his bike.

Savannah was distracted from what was happening, only hearing bits and pieces of the conversation around her. Juice had her whole attention, and he knew it. He nodded his head to the side, wanting her to come over so they could talk. She shook her head slightly, just enough for him to see. She knew that if she went off with him alone, that they wouldn't be just talking. If last night had proved anything to her, it was that she couldn't trust herself with him, especially when they were alone together. Their stare was broken when Half Sack nudged her, the laughter around her bringing her back to what was going on. "Cowhide protects the man hide." Bobby said out as he motioned to his get up that he was wearing over his jeans. Savannah looked around confused, clearly confused on what she had missed.

"Get in line, broken-back." Tig said out, only sending the men into another round of laughter.

Bobby rolled his eyes, ignoring them all as he got back onto his bike. As he tried to start it up, it had backfired again, sending the men into a coughing fit. Savannah used her Teller-Marrow shirt to cover her face, only coughing slightly from the exhaust coming from the old bike. She couldn't help but giggle knowing that poor Half Sack was stuck having to ride behind Bobby's bike. "Really? Oh, goddamn, man. Come on, I've got to ride behind that thing?" Half Sack said out, trying to be funny, as he got off his bike and walked in front of the bikes. Savannah shook her head, hiding a laugh behind her shirt, as she leaned against Chibs' bike.

"Shut up." Chibs said out to him.

Chibs shared a quick look with the other guys around him, snickering slightly as he looked back at Half Sack. This was sure going to be an interesting ride. "You should be used to being sprayed in the face, prospect." he said out to him. Chibs was just bummed that Juice was sitting this one out. From the looks of it, something had clearly happened after the young rider left the party, but he couldn't tell if they had screwed and it had gone bad or even if Juice had gotten that far with Savannah at all.

"Usually by Bobby." Jax piped in.

"Eat me, Chibs." Half Sack laughed back, going along with the joke.

He knew how to handle these guys now. He had been teased enough because of his problem to just go along with it now. Besides, with the news he was going to tell them, it wasn't going to be such a problem anymore. At least, he was hoping that it wouldn't be. "See, the thing is, I like a full scrote when I snack on someone." Chibs said out, causing another round of laughter from the guys to his right. Half Sack blushed. Even if he was use to the jokes, he was still considered new to their humor.

Savannah made a face, knowing that she needed to get out now before she heard something that she later wished could be removed from her brain. "And that if my cue to go." she said out, getting their attention as she got up from Chibs' bike. She gave the Scotsman a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving his side. "Bye boys, be safe." she said to them all as she moved to her brother and gave him a quick hug. "Be safe, Jax. Take care of Opie for me please, and don't tease Half Sack too much." she whispered to him as she held onto him. He sighed as he held onto her back, kissing her head before he let her go.

"No promises, Sav. See you when we get back." he told her before fully letting her go.

Savannah gave one last wave to the boys before heading off toward the garage, leaving the boys to their awful crude jokes and sense of humor. She passed Piney along the way and blew him a kiss as she kept going. Her smile faded almost as quick as she had stopped walking. He was standing at the entrance of the garage, like he was waiting for her. She stood there for a second before looking back at the guys, only to see them watching her every move. With a deep breath, she changed directions and headed off inside of the clubhouse instead. She just needed to get through the day with him.

She could do that, right?


	35. The Bomb Of A Hello

Thanks for the review! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

Chapter 35

#%%#%^$

So maybe avoiding Juice was going to be harder said than done. It had been a little over a week since their slip up, and he had yet to leave her alone. He hadn't really said anything, he had mainly just slipped in little reminders that she still wanted him. He would come up behind her while she was working and 'accidentally' touch her in a way he knew would get a reaction out of her. Or he would offer to go pick up cars with the tow truck with her just to get her alone in a car. For the most part that hadn't worked, but there had been momentary slip ups where he almost got her to crack.

She knew what he was doing, yet she couldn't get him to stop. It was like he had his mind set on her, and now he was doing everything in his power to keep her from really moving on from him. Not that she wanted to at all, but she couldn't let him know that. If he knew, she knew then that he was certainly never going to give up on pursuing her. So, she was doing the smart thing and staying away from the club today. She had decided to go with Tara and her mom to pick up some stuff to keep her cuts from getting infected. Savannah still had a few cuts from when she was jumped, and she was a little sore, but for the most part she was healed.

Just thinking about her injuries made her think of how Juice had kissed them all while they were making love the other night. She shook her head before she got herself worked up. She couldn't think about that night. If she did, she'd never get him out of her head. "So I just rub this shit on?" Gemma asked Tara as the three of them walked out of the store together. She wasn't happy that Savannah had tagged along, she didn't want to risk her finding out what had really happened that night, but it wasn't like she could say no. She could see how badly she needed to get away from the club, and she didn't blame her.

"On your wrists." Tara told her.

They had driven in her car since Gemma's was still at the garage. Savannah had been trying to work on it, but between Juice's advances and other customers, it wasn't getting done as fast as she would have wanted it to be. Juice had offered to help her with it, but she knew giving him a reason to be alone with her was just asking for more trouble. Trouble she was so badly trying not to want. "Two pumps, no more. And if you notice a big hormonal spike, it means you've done too much." Tara went on to tell her. She just wanted Gemma to be careful with it, without actually letting Savannah know what it was really for. She knew that she didn't want her family to know. She didn't agree with Gemma's decision, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it.

Gemma didn't care what Tara thought about her decision about keeping this from her boys and Savannah. She knew exactly what would happen if they knew, and that wasn't what she wanted for her family. "My whole life is a hormonal spike, sweetheart." Gemma told her as the three women made their way to Tara's car. Savannah followed after her mom, going to get in from her side of the car. She bumped into her mom when she had suddenly stopped in front of her. "Mom?" she asked out, looking around for what had gotten her mom's attention so much. Her eyes landed on a little blond in a blue top and jeans by a van and found herself even more confused.

She watched as the blond looked up as she was walking away and stopped when she caught sight of Gemma. Savannah looked between them, not knowing what the hell was going on right now. She had never seen the blond before in her life, but clearly her mom had. Gemma had then started walking away from the car, heading toward the blond girl instead. "Ma, what is it?" Savannah asked out to her, but she was ignored. "Gemma?" Tara asked out when she caught sight of what was happening. She was ignored too though. The girls shared a look before walking around the car to follow after her. It wasn't until the blond took off running, Gemma sprinting after her, did they realize that this wasn't going to end well. "Gemma?" one of them called out again, but it was like neither of them were there as they followed after her.

They saw the blond rushing off around the corner, obviously not wanting to be anywhere near them. Gemma was hot on her tail though. After the whole skateboard incident, Savannah wasn't going to risk what her mom could do to this chick. "Shit! Ma!" she called out as she took off, Tara hurrying on behind her. They hurried around the corner a few seconds after Gemma did, only getting more worried when they saw the hand gun in her hand. There was obviously something big going on here, and Savannah hadn't a clue as to what it could possibly be. Savannah had stopped short when she saw the truck the blond was running toward. The driver, she had seen him before.

'_Savannah had gone back to the hospital after showering and getting reready for the day. She knew that most of the guys had left, something about Luann needing the help. She was just hoping that Juice was one of the guys who had left for the day. She couldn't face him any more today. She just couldn't. She was wondering down the hallway looking for her mom's room, when she accidentally walked into someone else. She looked up to see that it was some guy. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on where she had seen him before. "Sorry, I wasn't, um, watching where I was going." he said in a hurry as he moved around her and kept going down the hallway. He looked back at her once, obviously knowing who she was even if she didn't know who he was._

_Savannah looked back confused, not having a clue as to what had just happened. She saw him look back, becoming even more confused when she saw the look he had given her. She could swear that she had seen him somewhere before, but it was bugging her that she couldn't think of where. He was new to town, that much she had figured, but then how could she know she had seen him before? It just didn't make any sense to her. He looked strange, nervous and on edge. "Weirdo." she said under her breath as she turned back to continue on down the hall in the opposite direction._'

It was the weirdo from the hospital. This day was just getting weirder and weirder, she thought to herself as she watched the girl climb inside of the truck before taking off. She hadn't missed the smug look to Gemma before they took off though. Her eyes shifted over to Gemma and Tara at the sound of Tara's scream. "Oh, shit." she said out from under her breath as she saw the blood falling from the good doctor's face. Her mom had elbowed her face, breaking her nose in the process.

She hurried to Tara's other side, wincing at the sight of all the blood. Even growing up with the people she did, seeing so much blood still made her feel sick. She couldn't even look at her friend without wincing, as if she was the one hurt. Sometimes, she really worried about how strong her mom was. If it wasn't a skateboard, it was her doing the damage. "Oh, Jesus Christ. I'm so sorry. Sorry." she said to her once she saw how bad it really was. "Oh man, I'm sorry." Gemma said to her, actually sorry, as she stood on Tara's other side. She still didn't even know what had set her mom off in the first place, but she had a feeling that the blond chick and that weirdo had something to do with it.

"Aw . . ." Tara winced as she held her nose.

$^&$%^$^&%

Gemma had taken Tara to the hospital while Savannah headed back to the clubhouse to tell Jax what had happened. She walked inside to hear Juice's voice ask out 'Hey, how's Otto?' to her brother. She knew who Otto was, he was Luann's old man. He had gone to prison a while back, but she knew that he still did stuff for the club from inside. He was the one who gave them Chucky if she remembered right. She cringe just at the reminder of him. She was glad he was gone, he had creeped her out. "What happened to Otto?" she asked them both as she came into the room more, revealing her appearance to them both. She held back a smile when Juice nearly dropped the box of beer bottles in his hands.

She pulled up a stool and made herself comfortable. She was hoping that they didn't notice the blood on her too soon, because she did really want to know what was going on with Otto first. He sighed as he looked between them both. He knew that Savannah was still avoiding Juice, now more like the plague after whatever had gone done between them recently. He could only imagine what that could be. "He got jumped. Nearly blind." he explained to them, filling Savannah in on the part that she was missing. She didn't need to know exactly what had happened, but the basis of it.

"Jesus." her and Juice both muttered out.

They shared a quick nervous look before looking away quickly. Things were awkward enough without them copying each other. He had been trying to break her down, and sometimes he thought he was, but he was getting tired. He needed a clear sign that there was a real chance for them left. He had sent her enough chances, the ball was in her court now. He spared her another look before leaning forward against the bar. "What's the retaliation?" he asked Jax, his eyes flickering over to Savannah on accident. As long as she was near by, his eyes kept wanting to find her. Especially when she was right there and not ignoring him.

Jax looked between them with a wary look. He didn't want her involved in this shit, but she didn't look like she was up to leaving now. She clearly wasn't waiting around to talk to Juice about something. Which meant she had to tell him something. He was just hoping that it could wait. "I don't know. That's the problem. Not enough Intel. We strike back now, we could be playing right into their hands." Jax explained to him. He knew that Savannah knew that something was going on, but he was hoping that she wouldn't need to know specifics at all. So far they had been able to keep her out of it, besides the Georgie crap, but he knew that couldn't last forever.

Juice sighed, knowing that there wasn't much he could do. He had been trying to find anything on Zobelle, but he was coming up with basically nothing. Nothing that would help them anyway. He wished that he could do more, but he was reaching his limits. "Zobelle's squeaky clean." he told him sadly. "Not even a parking ticket. You're going to have to do some street level recon to find something." he explained to him, knowing that was all he could tell him. There wasn't much else he could tell him. The three then sat in silence, none knowing what to say.

Jax had to find Chibs, but he didn't know how to get out of here without Savannah following him. He shot Juice a look, needing him to distract her. Normally he didn't want Juice anywhere near his sister, but this was one time their relationship could help him. The younger man nodded his head when he understood what Jax wanted him to do. "Hey, Sav, help me bring the other other boxes out from the back, will you? I can't reach the ones all the way in the back." he asked her as he rounded the bar counter. He didn't even give her a chance to reply as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her seat. She could only protest as he dragged her into the back, giving Jax his chance to escape.

$%#%^#%

Hours had passed, and it felt like a year had gone by. Juice had gotten Savannah wrapped up in finishing up the bar with him. She had put up with him until the guys had had church. Now he was just being annoying. Did he seriously think that she would just wait for him? She was on her way to take care of the van that had been towed in. She was crossing the lot to get to it when Juice pulled her back. "We still have to put the bottles up on the shelves, Sav. Where are you going?" he asked at her, stopping her from going any further. He knew that he didn't need to distract her any longer, but they had actually been getting along this afternoon.

He didn't want to risk letting that slip by them. She was tolerating him, and that was all he could ask for. He just didn't want it to end after only a few hours. In those hours alone, he could tell that he was getting through to her. That night was just the push he needed. If he could just keep getting her to see him in a good light, he might be able to get her back. He just hoped that he didn't screw this up again. "You can do that yourself, Juice. You don't need my help for that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an actual job to do." she snapped at him as she tried to get out of his hold. Where he saw them getting along as a good thing, she saw it as her cracking and giving in.

Juice motioned for Chibs to take the van for her. He nodded and gave them a mock wave before heading over to the van. Juice didn't want Savannah to go back to ignoring him. He was so close to getting somewhere with her, and he wasn't about to let this slip him by. He was about to defend them to her when the sound of Chibs' shouting behind them caught their attention. "Shit!" he shouted as he ran from the car. Juice took Savannah by surprise by grabbing her and shoving her to the ground. Before she knew what was happening, Juice was on top of her and she could hear something exploding behind them.

Once it was safe he laid up, letting her up as well. She held onto her head as he looked around. It had the van, the van that Savannah had almost gone into. He looked down at Savannah quickly, looking her over for any injuries. She flinched when he touched her cut on her head. "I-I'm fine, just help me up." she told him as she strained to sit up with him. He nodded and helped her up from the ground carefully. "Where's Chibs?" she asked him as she held her head in pain.

Juice looked around once he was sure she was sturdy on her feet. He saw the others all circling around Chibs, and he wanted to check on his friend, but he didn't want to leave Savannah. Her head didn't look so well. He jumped when Gemma touched his arm, giving him a look to get over there. "I got her, sweetheart." she told him as she took hold of Savannah's other arm and let her lean on her. Juice hesitated another minute before nodding and taking off to see how bad Chibs was. Gemma looked after him before looking at Savannah. "Hey, you with me, baby?" she asked her as she saw that Savannah wasn't focusing. She must have hit her head off of the cement when Juice had pushed her to the ground. Top that with the recent attack she had gone through, that couldn't be good for her head.

Savannah tried to give her mom a weak nod of her head, but it just made her head hurt worse. She didn't want her mom to worry about her, it was Chibs who was almost blown up just now, not her. "W-we've got to-to check on . . . on . . ." she trailed off as her vision blurred, going dark as spots appeared. She had gotten one step forward before her legs collapsed out from under her. "Savannah!" Gemma yelled out in surprise as she hurried to catch her before she could do anymore damage to herself. She looked over at the boys, not knowing what to do. This day could not get anymore worse.


	36. The Second Chance

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 36

!$# %$#%$

_In the parking lot of Teller-Marrow, it was filled with unattended bikes. Gemma Teller, who seemed to be years younger, sat out on one of the picnic tables and watched as her two children played with one of the other kids who grew up in the club, Opie Winston. He was the age as her oldest, Jackson. The two had become best friends, brothers just like their fathers were. The part of the sight that made her chuckle was the little brunette girl trailing behind them like she was their shadows. That would be her youngest, little Savannah Teller. She looked up her to her older brother like he was god or something, it was sure a sight to see._

_The boys were currently trying to get rid of her, but damn she was determined to show them that she could be just as good as them. They both towered over her in height, especially Opie since he was already hitting an early growth spurt. That boy was going to be a giant when he got older, Gemma was sure of it. She shook her head when she saw Savannah trying to explain to her brother why they needed to let her play. How they_ needed _a girl to rescue from the bad guy and how that was what they _always_ did in movies_. _She wasn't about to give up either, which was what made it so funny when the boys eventually just gave up and let her play. _

_The only problem now? _

_Savannah wasn't very good at pretending to need to be rescued. She wanted to help fight the bad guy, not just wait around for them to 'save' her. She was up on her dad's bike, waiting for Jax and Opie to 'defeat the bad guys' and get her down. Gemma sat tense in her chair as she watched them. She wasn't comfortable with Savannah being up there on her own. She could easily fall off and hurt herself. "Savannah, you be careful now! Jackson, get your sister down from there before I come over there and do it for you!" she warned them, hoping that scared them enough to actually do it. Even at a young age they knew not to mess with her or disobey her._

_Jax and Opie sighed, stopping what they were doing to share an annoyed look before looking over at Savannah. She was trying to get down on her own though. The two boys were about to go back to their game when the sudden crash of a bike as a little girl's scream got their attention. "Savannah!" Jax yelled after he heard his mom yell out for her. He didn't waste anymore time in rushing over to her and picking her up from the ground. "Savvy, I am so so sorry. Are you alright?" he asked her as he brushed her off. She was covered in dirt now and he could see that her knee was bleeding._

_He felt like the worst brother ever. His mom had asked him to get her down, and he had just let her get hurt. He was suppose to keep her from getting hurt. Not stand by and let her do stupid things to get herself hurt. He panicked when she started to cry, pushing him away from her. He had messed up, and he didn't know what to do now. He felt nervous when his parents and the other guys all showed up from inside. "Savannah, there you are, sweetheart." John Teller, their father, said out to her as he picked her up from the ground. "Why you cryin', darling? It's alright." he told her as he rocked her in his arms, giving her a big smile to show to her that it was alright. Jax sighed, knowing that his dad had it from here._

_Savannah rubbed her eyes with one of her little fists while holding onto John with her other hand, burying her head in his shoulder. She sniffled as she hid away from all the other men around them. She didn't want them to see her crying, especially Jax and Opie because they might not let her play again if she's crying. "I-I'm not cr-cryin, daddy. Jax wo-won't let m-me play again i-if I cry." she mumbled into his cut as she kept rubbing her eyes, trying to take deep breaths like her mom had taught her to do when she was upset. _

_Jax felt even worse upon hearing that. Without needing to be told, he went up to them and tugged on the end of her dress. She sniffled as she rubbed her eyes again and looked down to see what he wanted. "You can play if you want, Savvy. Just . . . just stick by me if you do so I can protect you." he told her, vowing then that he wouldn't let Savannah get hurt again, especially by something he had done or didn't do for that matter. He was going to protect her from the bad guys as long as he lived, and that was a promise.'_

The sound of beeping met her ears as she started to come to. Her eye lids felt so heavy, but she wanted to open her eyes. With as much effort as she could spare, she let her eyes flutter open. She felt blinded for a second, forcing herself to blink a few times as everything came into focus again. She groaned as she looked around, only to find that she was in the hospital. She wasn't sure how she had gotten here, but that could be because she couldn't remember anything after the fight with Juice before something exploded. "Savannah? Good, you're awake. Hopefully for more than a few minutes this time." she heard a voice say out to her, catching her attention and drawing it to the other side of the room.

It was Tara, who had just had the luck of coming inside of the room. Savannah winced as she sat up in her bed. She looked around the room and saw flowers everywhere. She had no doubt that they were from all of the guys. "What, um, what happened? How long have I been out for?" she asked her, her voice cracking from being so dry. She cringed as she felt her head, only to find a bandage wrapped around it. She didn't know what was going on. She hadn't been hurt like Chibs had been with the explosion. Juice had made sure of that when he practically tackled her to the ground and covered her from the blast.

Tara sighed softly as she took down notes on her chart before sitting on the edge of Savannah's bed. "Well, you're talking this time. That's good. You've been out for about a week." she explained to her. "You hit your head when Juice pulled you to the ground pretty hard. On top of the concussion you were already healing from, it caused your body to shut down to protect you and . . . and the baby." Tara told her carefully, not knowing how Savannah was going to react. She hadn't told anyone that part of why Savannah had been effected more by the wound than just hitting her head. She wanted to tell Savannah first.

Savannah's head snapped up at the mention of a baby. She shook her head, she couldn't be pregnant again. Tara had to be mistaken. It had only been a couple of months since she had lost the first baby. There was no way she could be pregnant, there just wasn't. "N-no, you have to be mistaken, Tara. It-it's too soon for this to happen. I-I haven't even slept with . . . oh, my god." she rambled before stopping short as her eyes widened and her hand flew up to her mouth, realization coming over her. Flashes of her and Juice from that night played in her mind. They had been in such a rush, they didn't even pause long enough to use protection, but she was on the pill. Didn't that mean anything anymore?

Tara sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to go over well. She had a pretty good guess as to who had gotten Savannah pregnant, but she wanted Savannah to come to terms with it on her own. She was just hoping that she kept her stress levels down while she was coming to those terms. She wasn't going to let her friend go through what she did before. She still blamed herself for that miscarriage, seeing as she had brought Josh Kohn to Charming in the first place. "Hey, shh. You need to stay calm. You're about two weeks pregnant, and the baby is fine. Everything is going to be just fine." she assured her to the best of her capability. She was hoping that she was helping her friend at least a little bit. She wanted to make it up to her for the last time.

Savannah nodded and took a few deep breathes as she laid back against the pillows. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She couldn't be pregnant, not again. There had to be some mistake, or some cruel joke. "It's just . . . I can't be pregnant, Tara. Juice and I . . . we're not even together. With this whole Zobelle thing, he'd be even too busy to care, let alone sit still long enough for me to tell him." she went to tell her more calmly. She didn't want to risk this baby anymore than Tara did. She owed it to her first lost child to come through for this baby.

Tara looked wary, giving signs of having even worse news. Not that being pregnant was bad news to start off with, but not what she needed to hear right now. She sighed, reaching out for her hand. "Juice is actually here. While you were out, some things went down and some of the guys were arrested." she started to tell her, only pausing in case Savannah didn't want to hear the rest. The girl in front of her squeezed her hand, telling her to go on. "While there, Juice was stabbed twice. He's alright, he was lucky. Neither of the knives struck any arteries, so he got very lucky. He's just a few rooms down actually." she explained to her, giving her a weak smile. She was hoping that she hadn't upset her too much, but she knew that Savannah had every right to know that he was here.

Savannah silently thanked god before taking a deep breath. Even if she wasn't with Juice, she still cared about him a lot more than she should. Now, add onto the fact that she was going to have his baby, things were about to get even more complicated. "Is, um, is he awake?" she asked her, not knowing if she really wanted to know though. Well, she did, but then again, she didn't. She didn't want to tell him about the baby. As bad as that was, it was true. Telling him right now would just cause more trouble for her. Not for just her, she knew that was selfish to say, but she wasn't sure if she could go there with him again.

She knew that if he knew there was a baby, he would just push more for them to get back together, and she would end up giving in. She wasn't sure she could deal with him pushing more on top of everything else that was going on. "Yeah, he's been asking about you every time a nurse comes into his room. I'm pretty sure he'd be in here himself if he was able to leave his bed. I can get you a wheel chair if you want to go see him?" she chuckled, trying to stay positive for the expecting mother to be. She knew how important staying calm was going to be for Savannah, and she might not admit it, but knowing Juice was alright was going to help her more than she knew. Savannah might not want to, but Tara knew that she cared just as much about Juice as she herself and her baby.

Savannah was tempted on going to see him, tell that she was alright and he could worry about himself. The only thing keeping her from doing just that? The baby. She sighed as she looked down at her flat stomach. She couldn't go in there and not tell him. So it was either go in there and tell him, or don't go in at all. She shook her head looking back up at Tara, she couldn't do it. "I-I can't. I'm sorry, Tara, I just . . . I can't tell him." she told her as her calm attitude started to slip. She was able to catch herself though as she took a few deep breathes and laid back in her bed. She turned to her side, facing away from Tara. "Can, um, can you just tell him . . . tell him that I'm awake and fine?" she asked her, knowing that she couldn't look him in the eyes right now.

She knew that if she couldn't even look at Tara while saying that, that she couldn't look him in the eyes and not tell him the truth about what was going on. Tara held out for a minute, but it was clear that Savannah had made up her mind. It was times like this that she remembered that Savannah was Gemma Teller's daughter. Just as stubborn, and just as guarded. She sighed as she touched Savannah's arm. "I'll go tell him now then. I'll come back to check in on you later." she told her sadly before getting up from her seat. She paused, giving Savannah the chance to change her mind, but she didn't. With another hesitant pause, she finally gave up on waiting and left the room.

Savannah bit her lip as she heard the door close behind her, the sob finally leaving her lips as she held onto her stomach. On the other side of the door, Tara stood listening to Savannah's sobs with a shaky breath of her own. The Teller family was falling apart, and there was nothing she could do about it. Clay and Jax were fighting left and right, Gemma was shutting down, and Savannah was pregnant and alone. Things couldn't get worse even if they tried to be. Tara leaned against the door, running a hand through her hair. She was as deep into the Teller family drama as they were. Things were coming to the boiling point though, it was only a matter of time before everything exploded.

She just hoped that no one was caught in the crossfire of that.


	37. The Start Of Something Old

Thanks for the review! Don't worry, Juvannah are back on the right track! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 37

#%$#$#%^

It was another couple of days before Tara could release Savannah. She was rolling around the hospital in a wheel chair while she was waiting for her mom to come and get her. She thought about going to see Chibs, at least going to see how he was holding up, but she saw that someone was already in there with him. She was just rolling down a random hallway when she heard her name be called. She paused and looked behind her, only to find that no one was paying any attention to her. At least in the hallway. She turned around and rolled back down the way she had come. "Savannah!" the person called out again as she rolled by one of the rooms.

She rolled back again confused until she stopped at the room the voice had come from. She felt her heart drop at the sight of Juice in the bed. She hadn't meant to find his room, she hadn't even been looking for it. If anything, she was trying to _avoid_ finding him. It wasn't like she could just leave now though. It would make him come after her and confront her on why she left, and she couldn't answer those questions. "Um, hi." she said awkwardly as she pushed the wheel chair into the room. "Nice, um, h-hair." she told him as she took noticed of his hair. It was no longer a mohawk since it had grown out into a buzz cut. She didn't really know what else to say to him, especially when she couldn't find it in herself to say the one thing he deserved to hear from her.

He winced as he sat up in his bed. His stab wounds were healed for the most part, but he was still really sore. He was just itching to get out of here. Not just because he wanted to be able to go check on Savannah and Chibs, but because he was just dying to get out of this place and get back to helping the guys. "Thanks." he told her, pausing for a moment since he didn't know what to say to her. "Hey, I was wondering when you would stop by. This place is starting to drive me insane." he told her, giving her a weak smile. He didn't want it to be awkward between them still. He was hoping that after saving her life would get them past that point now.

Savannah couldn't help but give him a weak attempt at a giggle. Even if this was the last room she wanted to be in, and she wanted to be as far away from Juice as she possibly could be, he could still make her laugh. "I-I'm sure you'll figure something out. I was just, um, waiting for my mom to show up and spring me. This gown really isn't my thing." she told him shyly as she looked around the room nervously. She was trying to act normal, but how could she when she was keeping such a big secret from him? She wanted to tell him, every fiber in her being was screaming at her to tell him, but her mouth just wasn't working right. She couldn't actually get the words out to tell him.

He chuckled, looking her over without thinking. He couldn't help it, she might think she looks bad but she'll always look amazing to him. No matter what she's wearing. He strained to sit up more in his bed, wincing slightly when he felt a soreness where he had been stabbed. "Well, you might be the only one to pull it off, Sav." he laughed to her, hoping to make her smile again. He succeeded. "So, uh, you wanna hang around until Gemma gets here? I've got a pretty good movie going." he asked her. He was really hoping that she would say yes. He didn't want her to leave so soon. He had been dying to see her all week, he didn't want the one visit he gets to be this short.

She bit her lip, debating it over in her head. As much as she wanted to stay and just hang around with him, she would be lying to him every second she didn't say the two word 'I'm pregnant' to him. She looked back at the hallway, knowing that she should just wheel back out and go back to her room and wait for her mom to show up. Yet she was wheeling herself forward toward his bed instead. "You've got my attention. What movie are we watching?" she asked him as she pulled up beside his bed. He looked completely caught off guard as he stared down at her in shock. "Well, move over so I can get in with you." she giggled to him, trying to keep this from getting so awkward that she couldn't stay anymore. Even she had her limits on what she could handle.

He seemed to snap out of it then as he nodded his head and moved over to make some room for her in the bed. She used the bed to hold onto as she got up out of the chair. It hurt a little, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She climbed into the bed, slipping into the spot beside him. They shared a quick look before looking away. She looked up at the tv and couldn't help but laugh seeing what was on. "You're watching Toy Story?" she giggled as she relaxed beside him. It was like just seeing him watching a cartoon reminded her of who he was before all of this mess. He was the fun loving guy who acted like a kid still and loved to make her laugh.

He glanced down at her, smiling at the sight of her watching the movie. He couldn't believe that she was actually here, enjoying herself even though he was sitting beside her. He glanced at the tv before looking back at her. "Nothing else was really on." he told her, not bothering to mention that he had been waiting all morning for this to be on. He figured she didn't need to know that much of how bored he was. "Do you remember the first time we watched this together? I think I still have chocolate syrup in my ears." he chuckled as he glanced down at her again. He was waiting practically on baited breath to see if she would laugh or not.

His waiting was rewarded with the sound of her laughter filling the room. It sounded like music to his ears after not hearing it for so long. He took the risk and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He was expecting her to tense up and stop laughing, but she didn't even seem to notice as she kept laughing. If she had done anything, it was hide her face in his chest as she kept laughing. "I can't believe you remember that. You know, that stupid stain is still in Jax's rug." she told him as she calmed down. She shifted around so she was more comfortable under his arm. She knew that she should have run for the hills when he had done it, but she couldn't find it in herself to run and hide from him anymore.

He chuckled as he looked down at her. He had never seen something to right before, her being in his arms. If he knew anything, it was that she was suppose to be here with him like this. This was what he wanted, and he knew that now he would just have to convince her to believe that too. "That was your fault, Sav. You were the one who attacked me with the whip cream in the first place." he laughed to her as he let his eyes flicker between her and the movie again. The two went onto arguing about whose fault it really was. They were laughing the entire time before the movie had really sucked them both in. Juice looked down at the girl in his arms with a love sick smile. He was really hoping that this was a step in the right direction and a sign that she was going to come back to him.

%$#%$#

Tara was looking around for Savannah. Gemma had come to pick her up, but she was no where to be found. They had checked Chibs and her room, but found nothing. Tara had a hunch on where she could be, but she couldn't be sure until they found her. She stopped at the right room and breathed out in relief when she saw Savannah inside. "Gemma, I found her. She's in here." she said back to the older woman. Soon she joined her side and the two opened the door as quietly as they could. They didn't want to disturb the two inside of the room and spook them.

In the bed, Juice and Savannah both laid asleep. They had both fallen asleep sometime during their movie. She looked like she was actually peaceful where she was, which was a nice change from her previous nights of tossing and turning. Juice had a protective arm around her, not looking like even in his sleep was he going to let her leave again. Her head was rested on his shoulder, her arm laid limply across his middle. "As if this day wasn't bad enough. Here, help me wake her up." Gemma whispered before moving over to her daughter's side of the bed. Tara hesitated, knowing that the older woman didn't even know the worst of it.

She didn't know that Savannah was pregnant with Juice's kid yet, but she was hoping that Savannah at least told Gemma and Jax. If anyone, just Gemma. The woman needed some good news after all the hell she's been through this past month. She crossed the room and kneeled down in front of Savannah. She shook her shoulder gently to wake her up. "Sav, Savannah, it's time to wake up." she whispered to her, just wanting to wake her up. If she thought that getting Savannah to sleep while she was staying here was tough, getting Juice to stay asleep was even harder. He kept waking up from nightmares, none of which he was willing to share with anymore else.

Savannah awoke with a start, breathing shallow as she looked around. Tara immediately put her hand on her arm to get her attention. Once she had it, she motioned for her to be quiet and looked over at Juice. Savannah looked up to see Juice sleeping peacefully beside her, not affected at all by her movement. She nodded and carefully laid up, his hold on her slipping off of her waist. With the help from Tara and Gemma, she was able to get up from the bed and back into her wheel chair. "Lets get you back to your room so you can change before we go. The guys are all waiting to see you back at the club." Gemma told her as she started pushing Savannah out of the room. Tara followed behind them after checking on Juice's vitals really quick, just to make sure he was doing better. Savannah looked back at him, knowing that she had missed her chance to tell him the truth. It was too late now to say anything though, she'd just have to tell him another time.

$%$^&#$

Gemma pulled into the parking lot to the clubhouse, driving inside with her new rental car that Jax had gotten her until her car was fixed. Most of the boys were already outside talking something over when they spotted the car coming in. Tig, Jax, Opie, and Bobby weren't among them. Happy and Half Sack moved toward the car as the passenger door opened and Savannah's head popped out as she attempted at getting out on her on. Half Sack was quick to help her get out of the car, letting her lean on him for support. "Thanks, Kipp." she said to him softly as she took him up on his offer of help. If anything, she was going to need Half Sack a lot in the up coming months.

They were half way across the lot when she noticed the limp in his walk. Maybe it wasn't just her that needed the help. They stopped at the picnic benches and they both settled down on top of one of them. "So spill. I've only been gone for a little over a week, what's up with the limp? Last I heard, you weren't one of the ones who were arrested." she asked him as she watched Gemma go to her office while Happy grabbed Savannah's bags out of her truck and put them into Savannah's car so she had them when she headed home for the night. Which, she knew that she wouldn't be doing alone. Jax had already warned her during his last visit to see her that someone was going to be guarding her until this Zobelle thing was over.

Half Sack shifted around awkwardly, making clear that he was uncomfortable and in pain just sitting there. His cheeks were reddened, showing signs that he was now blushing. He was embarrassed of what was going on with him. He had no problem telling the guys, sure they teased him about it but that was guys for you. This was Savannah. He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of her. "Well, uh, yo-you see, I, um, I got a new, um . . . uh, a new ball." he managed to get out in a stutter jumble of words. He was half hoping she hadn't understood and just dropped it, but he was never that lucky when it came to Savannah.

She seemed to choke on air when she realized what he had actually said. She tried to catch her breath before she even attempted at trying to speak again. She wasn't even sure what she could say to that. "I, um . . . are you serious?" she asked him. He gave her a weak nod in return. She cleared her throat, trying not to laugh. "Wow, um . . . I don't really know what to . . . so it's like a, um, a glass ball?" she asked him, not knowing what else she could ask. She wasn't sure if she could really ask him about it. As much as she hung around with the guy and got along with them, she wasn't a guy. She couldn't just talk to a guy about his junk and have it not be awkward.

Of course, she didn't know how this conversation was ever not going to be awkward. The fact that they were talking about his junk at all made it extremely awkward. It wasn't any easier for him to explain it to her either though. "I, um, uh, got, um, a, um, a neuticle." he stuttered out to her. "It's an implant. Gives me a sense of symmetry. Balance." he told her, trying to come off as serious as he could. He didn't want her to laugh at him like the guys had. Even if he was regretting getting it now. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but the pain was just too much for him now.

"So a glass, um, a glass ball?" she asked him, trying to hold back her laughter.

Not that he didn't notice that. He knew that she had wanted to laugh, and he didn't blame her, but like always, she was too nice to laugh at him. It was times like this that he remembered why he had liked her in the first place. Even if they were crossing a line, she wouldn't say anything or laugh at him about it. "No, no, it's not glass. It's like a . . . like it feels real, like a . . . soft, you know, squishy. Like it's . . . no, like a real ball." he tried his best to explain it to her better. He wasn't sure if he had helped or made the situation worse. He was hoping that he wasn't scaring her away, that was something he definitely didn't want to do.

She was trying so hard not to judge him or laugh at him about this, but he wasn't making it any easier for her. This whole conversation wasn't one she had ever imagined having with anyone, especially one of her best friends. "So, um, what's the, you know, problem?" she asked him, hoping that they could get to their original problem and point of this conversation in the first place. Now that she knew the back story behind it though, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the problem now.

He cleared his throat nervously, not actually knowing how to explain to her what was wrong with the implant. It wasn't just because she was a girl. This was Savannah, she was perfect in his eyes. She could smile the right way, and she was probably the nicest girl he had ever met in his entire life. She was also the most beautiful woman he had ever met either. How could he talk to _her _about his . . . junk problem? It wasn't like they were just talking about the weather or something just as normal. "Well, um, you see, it's kind of . . . enlarged since the, um, surgery. I don't think it's suppose to do, you know, do that." he finally admitted to her, even though it was painfully awkward to do. He might have thought it was awkward before to tell someone that, but it was beyond awkward and embarrassing now.

She coughed, trying to hide her discomfort with the situation. She had no idea what she was suppose to say, or even what she could tell him. It wasn't like she was doctor, she had no idea what was normal and what wasn't, especially when it came to problems with . . . _that_. "Have you, um, gone to see a doctor about it?" she asked him, not knowing what else to tell him. It wasn't like she actually could help him with this. She wouldn't even know what to ask him about it, not that she wanted to. If anything, she wanted to be as far away from this problem as she could be.

He could see how uncomfortable he was making her now, and he really wished that his mouth would stop talking now. It seemed to have a mind of it's own though, and he couldn't seem to get it to just stop. "Nah, with everything going on around here, I haven't been able to get over there. I was thinking of just havin' the doc look at it next time she's free." he told her with a shrug of his shoulder. She sighed and looked over at him, giving him a look. He rolled his eyes when he saw the look that she was giving him though. "Don't look at me like that. I know that I should go, but shit's hitting the fan here. I can't miss anymore of it. I'm so close to being patched in, Sav." he told her, hoping that she could understand. He was sure that she could understand how important this was for him. She had been here long enough to see other prospects get patched in, Juice being one of them.

She gave him a weak smile, knowing how excited he was about getting the patch. His year was almost up, and she knew for a fact that the guys would vote him in. After all he's done for them these past few months, for her, they'd be crazy not to patch him in. She still remembered how excited Juice had been when they had patched him in. When he had come back out of the church room, he had literally picked her up and spun her around, not caring that the other guys were watching them or not. "Yeah. Yeah, I get it. Just . . . just be careful and don't let it go untreated for too long. It doesn't sound good." she told him, just wanting him to take care of himself too. Helping the club was good and awesome for him, but she didn't see how turning your head at your health was helping anyone.

She looked around, no one was around anymore. Everyone had gone inside somewhere, going back to what they were suppose to be doing. She suppose that she should be heading home soon. "Hey, I'm ready to get out of here. Jax wants someone with me while this thing is going on, you up to spending the night on my couch?" she asked him with a weak smile. She really hoped that he would stay, she'd rather not have Tig or one of the other guys snooping around her house while she was upstairs sleeping. The less they knew about her private life, the better. She might have to see and work with them every day of her life, but even she had her limits when it came to them. And letting them snoop around her dress draws was one of them.

Half Sack looked at over at her in surprise, never once expecting for her to ever invite him to stay at her place. Well, he had in his dreams before, but normally in his dreams he was staying for another reason and not just to protect her. Not that he was going to _ever _tell her that part, this conversation between them was already too awkward for his liking. "Um, ye-yeah. Sure." he managed to get out as he got down from the table. He held out his hand to help her down, in which she nicely took it and let him help her down. Using each other to lean on, they made their way over to her car. She smiled when he opened her car door for her, holding it open for her until she was inside and it was safe to close it. He hurried as fast as he could around the car and slid into the driver's side of her car. Soon they were pulling out and on their way back to her house, not fully prepared for the next morning.


	38. The Sibling Moment

Thanks for the reviews! Good to know that the story still has fans! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 38

#$#%$#%$

Savannah swore, if she never had to see these blue halls of the hospital, it would be far too soon. It had only been a couple of days, and she was back. Granted, this time it was to pick up Chibs, but she had come in earlier than the guys since she had an appointment with her doctor to confirm the pregnancy. Half Sack had been staying on her couch for the last few nights, he had even made a big deal of staying when Cara-Cara was burned down. She had sent him to go check on Chibs and she'd call him if she needed him. She hadn't told him what her check up was really about, she hadn't told anyone actually, but she knew that she would have to soon.

It wasn't like she could keep this a secret forever, she was eventually going to start showing and people would know. She just wanted time to get her head together and figure out how to tell Juice. He was still in the hospital for a few more days, and she had only gone to see him that one time she had accidentally found his room. She was brought out of her thoughts when the door to her exam room opened and her doctor came inside. She lifted her head up from her hands, waiting on baited breath to see if Tara had been right or not. "Well, your earlier tests were right. You, Miss Teller, are pregnant. Congratulations." her doctor said over to her as she closed her chart before rolling over the seat beside the exam chair.

Savannah felt sick suddenly, like she was about to throw up her breakfast just hearing the words 'You're pregnant' made her nauseous. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to process the reality that was finally sinking in. She didn't have to believe it before. It was just a guess that Tara and another doctor had made. It had been still early and easy to mistake. She hadn't told anyone either, but now she would have to. Once she told someone, it would be real. She wasn't sure if she could handle it being real. "Um, th-thanks for making sure. How, um, how far along am I?" she asked, just needed for it all to be real. She knew that there was no one else who could be the father of her baby, Juice had always been the only guy she had ever been with, but she just needed to make sure she knew when.

Her doctor nodded her head and opened up her chart again. The room was silent while she looked through the papers. Savannah knew deep down what she was going to tell her, but she just needed to hear it out loud. She needed to hear that it was the one night she had slipped up that got her here now. "You are about three weeks pregnant. Do you have any more questions?" she asked her as she closed the chart again. Savannah was sure that she could tell that she was nervous. She even jumped when her doctor placed her hand on top of hers. "It's normal for new mothers to be nervous. Have you told the father yet?" she asked her, knowing how situations like these went.

Savannah shook her head, not trusting her voice at the moment. She couldn't even tell her own doctor that she couldn't tell Juice. She couldn't even admit why she couldn't find it in herself to tell Juice about the baby. She wasn't even sure she could tell her family. She knew that Jax and her mom would be supportive, but she couldn't see the disappointment on their faces. If they knew she was pregnant, then they would know she had slipped up and let Juice back in. "Um, no. Not yet. Um, if I'm all set, I've got a friend to pick up a few halls down." she told her as she hopped down from the exam chair. She pulled on her jeans under her hospital gown.

"Right of course. I'll just give Doctor Knowles the date of your next appointment." she told her as she packed up and left, giving her the privacy to finish getting dressed.

Savannah let the gown drop off her shoulders, turning around to grab her shirt from the table where she had left it. She slipped it on, letting it flow out like it was suppose to. She was about to leave when she paused at the mirror. She couldn't helped but wonder what she would look like in a few months. She smiled weakly at the thought of looking like an overgrown watermelon. Course, she doubted she'd like it at the time, but the idea of it now made her smile. She looked over and grabbed the pillow from the chair. She hesitated before taking a deep breath and slipping the pillow underneath her shirt. She turned to the side, trying to imagine how she could look.

"Something you not telling me, Sav?" a voice said out from behind her.

She let out a small gasp of surprise as she spun around on her heels. She immediately let the pillow fall from under her shirt, hoping that she hadn't been caught. "Jax, wh-what . . . h-how long you, um, be-been standing there?" she asked him as she shifted from one foot to the other nervously. Jax was the last person she had wanted to bump into before she was ready to see anyone.

Jax sighed as he shut the door behind him. He had told Bobby to go check in on Juice since Half Sack and Happy were already in search of Chibs and getting him ready to leave. Last he knew, that was where Savannah was suppose to be too. Yet, here she was, having her own doctor's appointment. "Long enough to know that this isn't about your head. What's going on with you, Savannah? You've been acting weird since you woke up." Jax asked her as he crossed the room to get to her. She seemed on edge, just like she has been all week now.

He just wanted to know what was going on with her. It was his job to know if something was bothering her, he was her big brother after all. He was suppose to protect her, and he hadn't been doing that lately. "This wasn't planned at all, Jax. You have to believe me. None . . . none of this was suppose to happen." she started to tell him, her voice cracking as her emotions got the better of her. She didn't meant to fall apart on her brother, but it was like her emotions were getting away from her and having a mind of their own.

Jax wasn't prepared for the tears filling her eyes at all. If anything, he was completely caught off guard by her getting upset. He might have been there for her in the past, but when she started crying on him? He never knew what to do. He would always panic and let their mom take over. Gemma wasn't here though. He was all Savannah had at the moment, and he would need to step up. "Hey, hey, breathe. Come on, sit over here and tell me what's going on, Savannah." he told her, trying to be calm and in control. He needed to be the brother she needed right now, he couldn't let her down like he had with the Juice incident. He still felt guilty for not telling her when he had found out.

He pulled her over to the chair and sat her down, knowing that she needed to just relax for a minute and breathe. He went over to the sink and grabbed a little cup. Once he had filled it up with water, he went back over to her and handed it to her. She gave him a weak smile before downing the water. The room was silent for a long few minutes before Savannah finally built up enough courage to look up at him. "I-I'm pregnant, Jax. I don't know what to do." she finally confessed to her brother. She looked away, not wanting to see the disappointment on his face. She didn't want to watch the realization hit him when he figured out who the father of her baby had to be.

What she didn't expect, was for him to kneel down in front of her and rest his head against her own. She didn't expect for him to take her hands and kiss them before kissing her forehead as well. She didn't expect for him to be on her side in this. "We'll figure this out, Savannah. Together." he told her as he got up and sat on the end table beside her chair. He kept a strong hold around her hand, wanting her to believe that he was really there for her like he said he was. "So I'm guessing it's Juice's kid? You tell him yet?" he asked her after letting her have a minute to relax and let it sink in that he wasn't mad or disappointed with her. She shook her head, not trusting her voice again just yet. Jax sighed, knowing that there wasn't much more he could do. "Come on, the guys are waiting for us." he told her as he raised back up to his feet, pulling her back up onto her own. He kissed her hand again before pulling her forward with him and out into the hallway.

#%$$^%^$%^$

The Teller siblings had met back up with Bobby soon after leaving her exam room. He updated them on Juice, saying that he would be getting out any day now if he plays his cards right. Which was good news for them since they were going to need him if things went south with Zobelle, which they seemed to be doing quickly. The three of them were now of their way to find Happy and Half Sack, who were getting Chibs ready to leave. They rounded another corner together, Happy coming into sight now as he waited. He headed over to them upon seeing them approaching and went to grab an envelope out of his inner pocket of his cut. "I got Quinn's letter of acceptance." Happy went to say to Jax as he went to give him the letter in his hand.

"Not now, bro." Jax quickly stopped him as he grabbed his wrist, making it clear that this wasn't the place to do it. Happy understood and pocketed the letter again before giving Savannah a quick nod of his head, not knowing that she was here.

They all looked up upon hearing a loud shouting coming from the other end of the hallway. The doors opened then, revealing Half Sack pushing an excited Chibs through them in his wheel chair. "I'm free!" Chibs shouted as Half Sack let go of the wheel chair, letting the older man skid down the rest of the hallway, frightening the two doctors who just happened to be caught in between and forced to be pinned against the wall as he sailed by them both. As if it was instinct, Jax moved an arm out, pushing Savannah back out of the way. Bobby moved in front of the chair, catching it before Chibs tipped it over and hurt himself again or something equally as bad. "Jackie boy! Elvis, and the princess!" he shouted out in as he got up out of the chair, pulling the bandage off of the back of his head, just wanting to get rid of any reminders.

"Put it on." Bobby said as he held up Chibs' cut for him to put on.

It had been far too long since he had worn it, and it was about time he had gotten it back and wore it like he was meant to. With Bobby's help, he was able to slip it on with no problem what-so-ever. "Clearly there's been some brain damage." Bobby muttered over to Jax as he continued to hold up the Scotsman's cut for him while he got it on.

"You wish." Chibs scoffed.

Chibs turned once he got it on and hugged Bobby before moving on to Savannah. She laughed out when he actually lifted her up from the floor, squeezing her tight. She was just as happy to see him doing alright as he was to see her still in one piece. "I'm pretty sure before he got here." Jax piped in as he laughed watching Chibs hug Savannah. He was happy to see her smiling after how upset he had just seen her. Chibs finally put her down and moved onto the golden boy himself. "How you doing?" he asked him as he got a good look at him. He hated that three people from his family were in her, he was just happy to have two of the three out now, and Juice would be out soon too.

"I'm alright." Chibs told him before turning him and leading the way forward with Jax under his arm beside him.

Savannah held back until all of the boys walked in front of her, leaving her to walk with a silent Tara. She had seen her come in a few seconds after the two boys had come barreling in like they owed the place. The two gave each other quick nods before following on behind the boys, who were no doubt talking about what was going on with Zobelle. "Jax knows about the baby." she whispered to her as they rounded the corner leading towards the entrance before hurrying along to catch up with Bobby, Chibs, Happy, and Half Sack. Which, left Tara alone to let the news sink in and with Jax who had stayed behind quickly to thank her.


	39. The Nomad Secret

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 39

!$# %$#

Jax had wanted Savannah to ride with Chibs and Half Sack in the van, but thanks to their little stand off, she was now riding behind him on his bike. He was riding center as Happy and Bobby flanked his sides, Half Sack and Chibs in the van behind them. Before she had gotten on the bike, Jax had set a new set of rules for her. She was to always wear her helmet, she was to never loosen her grip around his waist while riding, and if she was in any pain at all, she was to tell him straight away. After agreeing, he had finally let her on the bike. Now they were riding down the street, no sign of trouble.

Sadly, she had spoken too soon.

Savannah's head turned around when she heard a sudden screech of tires coming from behind them. "Jax!" she called out when she saw that it was the van. She looked at both Happy and Bobby, both of them being just as confused as she was. She didn't understand where they thought they were going. "Where are they going?" she asked out to the three, wondering briefly if they knew what was going on. She knew that the guys had been talking about something before they left the hospital, she just wasn't sure if this was it.

Jax looked back to see the quickly as the three bikes came to a stop. He knew right away where Chibs was making Half Sack take him. It was the only place that made sense to him. He could only imagine how Chibs must be feeling right now. He knew who had tried to blow him up, he had been friends and saved the guy's life. He had to feel like they had back stabbed him. Now, on top of that, he couldn't even do anything about it. "Shit, I've got this! Meet us back at the clubhouse." he shouted over to both Bobby and Happy on either side of him as he started to back up his bike. "Savannah, hold on!" he shouted back to her over the engine of his bike. Before she could get out more than a nod of her head, he was turning his bike around and taking off in the direction Half Sack and Chibs had taken the van.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to one of the new stores in town, a gun shop she realized as she looked it over. "Stay on by the bike." he tried to order her as he cut the engine and climbed off of the bike. She scoffed, as if she was just going to sit here and wait. She climbed off with only a slight amount of struggle. She might be pregnant, but that didn't mean she couldn't help out her family. Jax had stormed right into the store, Savannah following in a minute later. "Jax, if you think-whoa!" she screamed when she saw the sight that she had walked in on. Jax had his gun raised, pulling her to the side behind him as he was pointing it at Cameron, the man she remembered Chibs and Juice, with some of her, Gemma, and Tara's help, had all saved.

Her eyes flickered down the line behind him. She vaguely recognized the business standing there, but she recognized him enough to know that he wasn't a fan favorite at the clubhouse. Beside him was a younger man, a man who resembled Cameron. He must have been the son that Juice had told her about before. On the other side of the counter was an annoyed Chibs and freaked out Half Sack, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but here. "Enough." the business looking man, Jimmy if she remembered right, said out to Cameron. He was ignored though, Cameron certainly feeling protective over whatever he had walked in on before the Teller siblings had come in. "Enough!" he snapped when Cameron hadn't moved to lower his gun from pointing it at Jax and Savannah.

He slowly lowered the shot gun, being as cautious as he could be. Jax followed suit just as slowly, keeping his position in front of Savannah in case Cameron snapped. He wasn't about to risk his sister and her baby's life, not when they already had so much other crap to worry about. "How are you, Jackson? Savannah, lovely as always to see you." Jimmy said over to the two siblings. Both Teller sibling knew that he could care less about either one of them, especially Jax. They would have to play nice though. They couldn't afford to cause trouble with the Irish, even Savannah knew that much.

It didn't mean that either of them had to like it. None of them liked Jimmy, especially Chibs after all that he had done to him, all that he was still doing to him. Jax looked between them all, knowing that they would only be so lucky to get out of here alright and all in one piece still. "Been better, Jimmy." he said to the older man on the other side of the counter before turning his attention to Chibs and Half Sack. "Sack, get her in the van. Chibs, come on. Let's get out of here." he instructed them both to do, just hoping that for once someone would listen to him before things got out of hand.

Chibs held out for another minute before finally backing down. He looked over at Jax in disgust, the little piece of information Half Sack had told him now sinking in. Jax couldn't have it both ways. He couldn't call the shots when he wanted out. "You are not my VP anymore," he started to say as he walked over to him and Savannah. ". . . nomad." he said out as if it was poison on his lips. Savannah looked at her brother in surprise, her expression mixing with hurt. He hadn't even mentioned to her that he was thinking about going nomad at all, not even a hint that the idea was even in his head. "Prospect, princess, let's roll." Chibs said over to the other two on either side of him and Jax.

Savannah didn't know what to do with herself, all she could do was look at her brother with a hurt expression. If he went nomad, she would lose the one person she had in her corner, no matter what she had done. "Come on, Sav. Lets get out of here." Half Sack whispered to her as he tugged on her hand. She was brought back from her thoughts as he tugged on her hand to get her to come with him. After another few seconds of just looking at her brother, she gave in and let Half Sack pull her out of the store. He opened the passenger side door for her and helped her up before closing her door and jogging around the front of the van. Jax took lead on his bike again, Half Sack returning to following behind in the van with Chibs and now Savannah.

%$#%$#^%$

Half Sack pulled into Teller-Marrow just after Jax did with his bike. He came to a slow stop before he let Chibs, who was less than pleased with what was going on and what had just gone down, out. To say that he wasn't happy, it'd be an understatement. Half Sack had jogged around the van as soon as he had it parked and opened Savannah's door for her. With a weak smile, she took his hand and let him help her down from the seat. "Chibby! Iron man!" Clay called over happily as he, Bobby, Tig, Happy, and Opie all came out of the garage to welcome him back.

Chibs was less than happy with his welcome home though. If anything, it was the worse welcome home that he could have gotten it. It would seem as if everything had gone to the shitter after his accident. "Jax going nomad. Cara-Cara burnin' down. Savvy getting her head knocked in from the bomb. Anything else that I don't know?" he said angrily to Clay as he stopped in front of him. Savannah and Half Sack came up behind them, hoping that Chibs didn't get too upset so soon after getting out of the hospital. He had already made one today, and they were both hoping that that would be the last of them for the day.

"We were going to let you heal." Clay tried to tell him, but anyone of them could see that Chibs didn't care.

All he knew was that his family was falling apart, and they had kept him in the dark about how really bad it was. Savannah looked past the boys and over to her mom. She had only come to visit her a few times while she was in the hospital, the time she picked her up being one of them. She had acted strangely, like she knew something and that something was bothering her, but she refused to tell her. "Well, I'm all better now." she heard Chibs tell Clay, making it clear that he was sick and tired of being left in the dark about what was being done about Zobelle.

The others shared a look, knowing that things were blowing up. Jax wanting to go nomad was just the icing on the cake. With everything else going on, Jax leaving was the last thing that the club needed right now. If anything, it was the worst thing that could happen to them. It was like they were falling apart and no one knew how to fix it. "Let's just save it for the table, boys." Tig said over to them as he caught sight of Gemma. Now wasn't the time to put everything out in open, especially in front of the women. They all knew that deep down, but Tig knew that some times they just needed to be reminded.

Gemma decided to be the one to break the ice as she squeezed though the small group that had gathered round. She knew that none of them were going to do it, they were too macho for their own good. "Welcome home, baby." Gemma said to him as she gave him a good welcome home. "Hi, darling." he mumbled to her before he let her go. He looked between her and Savannah was with a small smile. "My guardian angels, the two of ye." he told them as he reached back and ruffled Savannah's hair. She smiled back weakly. She knew that Chibs used her to make up for not being able to take care of his own daughter. She didn't mind, she loved knowing that Chibs would take care of her and thought of her as another daughter.

"I've got a repo run." Gemma said out to them, offering it up to anyone who wanted it.

Jax and Opie shared a look as he glanced at Savannah and back. He didn't want Savannah alone today. He didn't really want her around all the fumes in the garage either. Opie didn't have to know what was going on, he trusted Jax. Even with this whole nomad thing, he still trusted his best friend. "Sack, Savvy, lets go." he said to the two of them as he motioned for them to follow him. They shared a look before nodding and going to follow after him. She paused briefly, giving Chibs and her brother one last hug each, before hurrying along to catch up with the two boys. Half Sack held the door open for her and helped her into the toy truck before getting in himself. She sat on the hump between Opie and Half Sack, just like she had done a million times before, and soon the three of them were off.

%$#%$#$%

They ended up driving up to some reservation. The boys weren't that interested in it, they honestly just wanted to leave. Half Sack was trying not to scratch at his junk, especially with Savannah sitting right beside him. She might know what his problem was, but that didn't mean he wanted to scratch his sack while she was beside him. While the guys were putting the van up on the lift, Savannah had wondered off to look at all the arts and crafts that were being sold. She was looking among the dream catchers, her eyes fixated on one of them in particular. It was a small one, child size almost. "This one is named in honor of Uncas' mother." a woman said out from behind the table. Her english wasn't the best, but she could understand her for the most part. "The woman who lovingly soothed the Mohican infant to sleep. Perfect for your little one you're carrying." she went on to tell her, giving her a knowing look as she glanced down at Savannah still flat stomach.

Savannah felt suddenly self conscious, not knowing how the woman could tell that she was pregnant. It wasn't like she had a sign on her forehead saying 'I'm pregnant', did she? She was seriously hoping that she didn't, she didn't need any of the other guys finding out, especially before she told Juice. She still wasn't sure how she was going to tell him. She knew that he had every right to know, whether he had cheated and lied to her or not, but she just couldn't get the words out. "How, um, h-how much for it?" she asked, feeling almost compelled to buy it now. She could imagine hanging it above the baby's bed to catch all of their nightmares when she couldn't chase them off.

The woman studied her for a moment, looking her over as if she was sizing her up. Savannah didn't know what to think by the look the woman was giving her. She couldn't read her expression at all. She was just hoping that the woman didn't decide to rip her off, because she really did want this dream catcher. "For you? Free." she told her, taking her by complete surprise. "Just this once, since you new mother." she went on to tell her as she took down the dream catcher and handed it over to her. Savannah smiled happily, taking the catcher from her with a smile of thanks.

She was on her way back to the tow truck when she caught sight of some woman running out of her house, yelling for Opie and Half Sack to stop. She felt bad for Half Sack, since it seemed like Opie had given the reigns to him this time and was going to let him deal with the woman coming over from the house. "Son of a bitch, I need my truck!" the woman called out to the two of them as she ran around the truck to get to them. Savannah's hand flew up to cover her mouth in shock as the woman actually pushed Half Sack from behind. "All my beads are in there. They're very rare. I'm a bead weaver. It's how I make money. Please." she went on to tell Opie, not even caring that she had hurt Half Sack at all. Savannah hurried over to him and helped him back up to his feet.

She helped him back over to Opie, making sure to stay behind them in case this woman decided to get physical again. She could tell that Half Sack wasn't in the joking mood anymore. He was in even more pain than before, and this lady was the cause of it. To say that he didn't like her was an understatement. "Contact the finance company." he told her angrily before turning to hobble back to the tow truck. Savannah hesitated on following after him, not knowing whether she should or if she should stay with Opie and help deal with the woman.

"Please." she pleaded with them again.

Opie and Savannah shared a quick look together, feeling sorry for this woman. Opie knew how it was to stay behind on the bills. He knew how hard it was to keep from drowning in them. He had been there himself not that long ago. It didn't change the rules though, they were here to do a job and that was what they were going to do. "Sorry." Opie told her coldly before the sound of the engine was heard behind them. Savannah sighed as she watched the woman storm off angrily. She touched Opie's arm, knowing what he was thinking, before heading off to get in the truck with Half Sack so they could leave. As they drove away, she stared at the dream catcher in her hands. She was hoping that getting this was a good sign and not a bad one.


	40. The Sad Truth

Thanks for the review! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 40

%#%$! #

Soon enough they were back at the garage. It was time to check out what the big fuss was about these beads. Savannah was quick to stash her dream catcher in her mom's office before getting back to help Opie and Half Sack with the boxes in the trunk of the van. "See, you and Bobby got all this fishing gear yesterday. Savvy, you got all those camping crap from the last truck. I got dibs on this shit." Half Sack told them both as he got the keys from the van and circled around the car to get to the trunk so he could unlock it.

"Gonna start weaving beads?" Opie asked him as he and Savannah waited for him to open up the trunk already.

Half Sack gave them both a cheeky smile as he opened up the trunk window. He didn't actually consider it, but he didn't want to look like an idiot again in front of Savannah, or one of the guys who were going to be voting him into the club in a few weeks. "Maybe." he told them as he opened up the window. "A lot of macrame in Iraq." he told them before he leaned over inside of the car and cut open one of the boxes with his knife. Soon enough he had the box open and he was able to see what was inside. Only, it wasn't beads like they had thought. "Holy shit." he muttered under his breath upon seeing what was really inside of all the boxes. They were bullets. "Clay? Tig?" he called out to the two who were working on a bike inside of the garage a few behind them. Savannah and Opie shared a look, not believing what they were seeing anymore than Half Sack could. It was no wonder that woman had been so anal about her stuff. "Bullets." he said out to them as he held one up for them both to see as they headed over to the three of them.

"God damn." Tig said out as he saw all of the boxes, no doubt filled with more bullets just like the one in Clay's hand.

"Unstamped." Clay declared as he got a better look at them. "Home made." he told them as he looked around at the little group gathered around him.

Savannah looked up past Tig and Clay to see Chibs walking by, hanging up his phone as he passed by them. Something had to be wrong from the look on his face, but she didn't have a clue as to what it could be. "We, um, we hauled it in from the Wahewa land." Savannah told them both as she returned her attention back to what was going on with what was going on in front of her. She normally wasn't allowed to be involved in stuff like this, but since she was already here and involved, she figured it didn't matter.

None of them seemed convinced that these were just any ordinary hunting bullets though, especially not the eldest two in the group. Clay and Tig knew their bullets, and these were definitely not hunting bullets like someone would want them to believe. "Wow. I don't know too many hunters using 9 mil for deer." Tig said as he circled around her and Opie, giving Chibs a passing glanced as he walked by them all again, this time heading toward the other direction.

Clay's head seemed to be off and running. He was one of the only ones happy that Cara-Cara had burned down. He wanted the sons to focus more on the guns business. He didn't believe in what Jax had wanted to do for a second. He had been out voted though, but now was his chance to get everything back on track. "National wide ammo shortage." he said out, as if he was thinking to himself. "Pick up the porn slack if we get ahold of this supplies." he said over to the three men, not seeming to care that Savannah was still around to hear. He knew that she wouldn't be involved later on. He didn't see the harm in her over hearing about it now.

"You should talk to the squaw." Opie said out to him, putting in his two cents about the matter at hand.

They all looked up at the sight of Chibs pulling out in the van. A van they were all pretty sure he wasn't suppose to be driving because of his head injury. So where the hell was he going in the van? Savannah couldn't help but worry now. Something was wrong, just like she had guessed a moment ago when she had seen him getting off of his phone. "Is he suppose to be driving?" Half Sack asked out as they all watched Chibs turning the van around so he could drive it out of the lot. Savannah shook her head as Clay moved away from the group, watching as Chibs high tailed it out of there like a bat out of hell.

"God damn." he muttered as he realized that they were going to have another problem on their hands.

##%$#%$

Savannah had tried her best to keep herself busy all day. She had been able to get away with sneaking off when the nausea hit, but for the most part she had been fine. While Jax was in and out of the garage, he would check on her to make sure that she didn't over do it. He had also come over to tell her that the vote was in, and he was out. He was really going nomad on the club, on his family. He was not only leaving Tara and Abel to fend for themselves, but he was leaving her to stand alone with this pregnancy. She paused in what she was doing and looked down at her flat stomach, putting her hand on where her baby was growing. She looked outside to see Jax and Tara talking, most likely him giving her the news of the vote to go nomad.

"He won't go through with it." a voice said out from behind her.

She jumped a mile, immediately dropping her hand from her stomach as she turned to see her mother coming over to her. She took a deep breath, trying to relax her nerves. Gemma put a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving her a weak smile. "Family meeting at the house. Clean yourself up and I'll drive you over." she told her, her voice serious as she kissed her head, knowing that she was going to drop a bomb shell on her family in just the matter of hours. Savannah could only nod her head before Gemma moved on and went to go tell Jax and Tara the same thing before going to go tell Clay as well.

%#%$#%$#

By the time Gemma, Clay, and Savannah had arrived, Jax and Tara were already there. Tara was pouring Jax a cup of tea to calm his already shot nerves. She could only imagine how the three were going to react to Gemma's news. Clay shut the door behind them and dropped his gone down on one of the side tables near by. Jax stood up as he turned around, neither happy to see the other. Gemma hesitated before taking a deep breath as she looked between the two of them. "Sit down, all three of you." she told her family before heading over to the table as well. Clay and Jax had a stare down as he crossed the room and took his seat at the head of the table.

Savannah sighed before circling the table and taking the seat beside her mom. Tara got up from the table, going to leave Gemma too it. "You too, sweetheart. Sit." Gemma said out to Tara when she noticed her walking away with the tea kettle in hand. She might already know, but she deserved to know the whole story. "You know what it is I have to tell them." she told her as she lowered herself down into her seat. Tara looked hesitant, but returned to her seat beside Jax and across from a confused Savannah.

"What is this?" Clay asked her, already not liking where this was going.

Jax and Savannah were just as confused as they shared a look before looking over at a serious Tara beside him. She knew something that they didn't know, and that was starting to worry them both. "The night of Bobby's party . . . I didn't get into an accident driving home. I was attacked." she paused to let them let it sink in. Savannah didn't know what to think, and neither did the boys. "A mini van pulls up behind me. A girl, jumps out in a panic. Says her baby's choking. The girl was very convincing." she started to tell them. Savannah looked down at the table, the blond girl her mom had chased down that day, it had been the one that her mom was talking about now.

Savannah had been sure that her mom had just lost her mind that day. She had been acting strange since the night of the party, but she had blown it off as just overly stressed. She never could have guessed this. "There was a goddamn doll in the seat. She hit me over the head with, uh, you know a blackjack, something." she went on to tell them. "I came to handcuffed to a chain-link-utility house out by the access road. They wore masks. There were three of them. The one who spoke, I-I knew his voice." she said sadly as she looked over at Clay. Savannah could feel her eyes burning with her tears as she reached over and grabbed onto her hand. "That tat on his throat. Zobelle's right hand man, Weston." she went on to tell them, squeezing Savannah's hand. She didn't want to upset any of them, it had been why she didn't tell them in the first place.

Jax was trying so hard not to react, but he could feel his lip quivering as he tried his best to stay in his seat. As if hearing that Savannah was pregnant wasn't bad enough, now this on top of everything else. "Told me to deliver a message to you." she said to Clay. "Stop selling guns to color. Said if I . . . If I didn't tell you, he'd not only find me, but find Savannah too, and do it again." she told him. She knew she wasn't the only one about to crack, but she had to finish telling them all of it. She could see that Jax was seconds away from cracking, and Savannah was crying silently beside her. She sighed as she reached over to her daughter and let her cry on her shoulder.

She looked over at Tara, not knowing if she could finish. Tara nodded her head, silently telling her that she could do this. "They raped me." she finally confessed to her family, to someone. It had been the first time she had actually admitted it to anyone. "All three of them." she told them, only causing Savannah to hold onto her tighter, her silent cries turning into sobs. She kissed her head and looked over to Clay to see that he was finally on the verge of cracking, his whole form shaking like Jax beside him. "More than once." she told them. Jax was in disbelief, not being able to handle anymore of this.

He startled them all by slapping his hand against the table. He looked up over the two women across from him. Both were going through something terrifying, and they were trying to be strong for everyone else. He got up from his seat and rounded the table to get to his mom. Savannah pulled away from her mom's embrace as Jax took her hands, and like he had done earlier with her, kissed Gemma's hands and held them to his heart. The room was silent as Jax let her go and clapped Clay on the shoulder, a silent truce forming between them. There were bigger problems now than their stupid fight about the club.

%#%#%^

Savannah didn't know why she was here, or even if she was allowed to be there so late. She hadn't even bothered to ask about visiting hours, she had just ended up there. She slipped inside of Juice's room, holding back her tears as she replayed her mother's confession over in her head. Juice, who had been staring at the ceiling above him since he was unable to sleep, looked up in startlement. He hadn't been expecting anyone, least of all her. "Sav? What are you . . ." he trailed off when he saw that she was seconds away from breaking down right there and then. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked out to her, whispering in case someone outside over hear and came to check it out. He wasn't about to ruin this because someone kicked her out. She looked like he really needed someone.

She shook her head, not being able to speak. She knew she wouldn't actually be able to get any words out. She hurried to cross the room to get to him and found herself throwing her arms around him, completely forgetting that she could be hurting his wounds. Not that he would care, she clearly needed someone and he was lucky to be that someone she had turned to. "Hey, shhh. I got you." he whispered into her hair before kissing the side of her head. She just broke down then, not being able to hold it in any longer. She knew that Juice was last person she should have run to, but she needed someone to hold her that she knew she'd be safe, and that was Juice's arms.

Even after everything they had gone through, it as still his arms that she felt the safest being held in, and that was what she needed right now. Soon enough, she had climbed into the bed with him, being careful of all the wires, and got under the blanket with him. She had eventually cried herself to sleep in his arms, holding onto him from the life of her. He had let her too. He wasn't about to complain. She was right where she needed to be, in his arms where she was safe. He ran his fingers through her hair out of habit, soon falling asleep with her after hours of not being able to sleep. All it took was the right pillow, he guessed.


	41. The Awkward Morning Fight

Thanks for the review! Don't worry Juice finds out soon! I do not own anyting in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapte 41

%$#%^$^%

Come next morning, Savannah groaned in her sleep as the sun light hit her face. She felt stiff, not like she usually did after she woke up in her own bed. It felt like how she had woken up in her hospital bed, but that didn't make any sense. Why would she be in a hospital bed? Her eyes fluttered open in confusion. She winced slightly as her eyes took a minute to the adjustment to the lighting. "Huh?" she mumbled out as she looked around the room. She noticed a duffel bag with clothing hanging out on the end of the bed. Her eyes continued to search the room until she realized whose room she was in.

She turned her head to the left upon hearing the door open from the bathroom. Juice came hobbling out a minute later, wincing slightly as he gave her a weak smile. He might be good enough to leave, but that didn't mean he was any less sore. She sighed as she laid up, rubbing her eyes as got up from the bed. She walked over to him, her bare feet cold against the freezing floor underneath her. "Here, let me help you." she said over to him as she slipped under his arm and helped him back over to the bed. She eased him down into hospital bed as carefully as she could.

He was surprised that she was helping him at all. Actually, he was more surprised that she was even here at all. He had been caught off guard completely when she had come by last night. She hadn't given him a chance to ask her why though, seeing as she had cried herself to sleep before he could get a word out. "So, are you ever going to tell me what happened last night to get you so upset?" he asked her as he got comfortable in the bed. He had been wondering about that since he had woken up a little while ago. Not that he was complaining, he loved being able to just hold her again. He was over the moon with knowing that he had been the one she had gone to when she was upset over something, but he was still curious as to why she had come to him.

She bit her lip, not knowing how she could explain to him what had happened. She wasn't even sure that she fully understood what had happened. She sat on the bed beside him, ringing her hands around in her lap nervously. "The night of Bobby's party, my mom didn't get into a car accident." she told him softly. She wasn't even sure how she was able to keep her voice from cracking. She looked over at him then, tears swimming in her eyes. "She was attacked, Juice. Th-they . . . they raped her, an-and it's all my fault." she told him, the tears running down her face now. She was shaking now, knowing that it was her fault for her mom being attacked.

Juice shook his head, not seeing how any of what happened could be her fault. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure that he would find out by the time he got back to the club house and he could be filled in by one of the guys. Right now he needed to calm her down and get that thought out of her mind. He surprised her by taking her hand in his, causing her to look over at him. "It's not your fault, Savannah. Why would you think that?" he asked her as he squeezed her hand gently, wanting her to know that he was there for her. He liked being that guy she could lean on when she needed a shoulder to cry on. It showed that she at least trusted him, and that had to be a step in the right direction. Right?

Savannah shook her head, looking back down at the floor. How could she not blame herself for what happened? Gemma wouldn't have been on that street if she had gone home with her like she was suppose to. She wouldn't have been alone. "I was suppose to be in that car with her, Juice. She wasn't suppose to be on that road, or at the very least, on it alone. I should have been there with her. I could have helped her." she confessed to him. She didn't know why, but she knew that Juice wouldn't judge her if she told him this. She felt guilty for leaning on him, especially when she wasn't telling him the full truth about her and their baby, but she just needed him.

She knew that she was being selfish, and completely unfair to him, but she didn't care at the moment. She just needed him to hold her and tell her that it was okay. Juice sighed, squeezing her hand before letting it go long enough to wrap his arm around her, letting her lean on him. "I'm glad you weren't with her, Savannah. I don't know what I would have done if something like that happened to you." he whispered to her before kissing her head as she rested it on his shoulder. As selfish as he sounded, he knew that he was thankful that she hadn't been in the car that night. He wouldn't know what to do if she had been hurt like that, he wouldn't be able to deal with it.

She sighed as she let herself get close to him. She felt safe in his arms, just like she always had before. She had missed being in his arms, not that she'd ever admit that to him. She felt guilty for letting him comfort her when she was keeping a big secret from him. It wasn't fair to him at all, and she knew that deep down. She took a deep breath before shifting around to face him, knowing that she needed to tell him. He looked down at her, giving her those eyes that made her freeze. The words had seemed to die in her throat then as she looked back up him. She hadn't realized how close they had gotten. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as his eyes flickered down to her lips quickly. "Juice," she started to say, but nothing else followed after. It was like she was frozen as he started to lean in toward her.

He cupped her face, taking the chance of her being caught off guard to move in closer. His eyes flickered down repeatedly as he leaned in closer, giving her every second to back out if she really wanted to. His lips had just barely brushed against hers when the door to his room had opened and a nurse had come inside with his release papers and a wheel chair for him to ride down in until he got outside. Savannah jerked back at the noise, jumping off of the bed in a rush to get away from him. "Sorry to interrupt. I've got your release papers, Mr. Ortiz. You just need to sign them and you and your girlfriend can head on home." the nurse told him as she handed him the papers and a pen to sign them with. He hurried to sign them, not even bothering to correct her as he pushed them back to her.

Once she was gone, Juice looked over at a nervous Savannah. She was flustered and trying to sit still. It obviously wasn't working, but he could see that she wasn't planning on coming anywhere near him unless she absolutely had to again. "You, uh, you think you can drive me over to the club?" he asked her as he pushed himself off of the bed and used the side table to lean on while he stood up. She hesitated, biting her bottom lip nervously, before nodding her head and moving across the room again. She helped him ease down into the wheel chair before going to grab her things. When she came back, now ready to go, he grabbed her hand in his. "Hey, it's going to be okay. I promise." he told her, giving her a weak smile. She felt her heart drop, guilt filling her as she smiled back weakly and nodded. She put his duffel on his lap before pushing him off, leaving the room with hopes of never returning.

$%#^%$%^$

The two were pulling up to the garage a few hours later. They had stopped at her place so she could shower and change before going over. He had been nice enough to cook breakfast, knowing that she had eaten yet and he was tired of hospital food. They were just getting out of her car when they noticed a fight breaking out over by the tow truck. They shared a look before hurrying over to the scene to see that it was Opie beating the crap out of Tig. She could see her brother hurrying over from his bike. "Opie! Opie, stop!" she tried calling out to him, but nothing happened. He wasn't going to listen to her. Juice grabbed her arm, keeping her from getting any more closer to the fight.

"Opie!" Jax called over, but it was no use. "Clay!" Jax called to the inside, knowing that he would need help if this got ugly.

Soon the rest of the guys were coming out, all shocked at the scene before them. Jax looked across from them and saw Savannah with Juice. They both looked just as worried as the rest of them did. He nodded his head to them, knowing that Opie would back off if everyone moved in on him. "What the hell happened?" Clay asked out to them as he jogged over with the rest of the guys. He was as confused as they were, not knowing why Opie would snap on Tig . . . unless . . . unless he knew.

"Opie." Jax tried again.

Opie turned his glare onto Clay then. He knew that it had to have been under his order. Clay had wanted him dead, but Tig had messed up and killed his wife instead. His kids don't have a mother now because of them. "Opie." Jax tried again when he started to storm off, but he had just pushed him off. He didn't want to hear it from Jax. "Opie!" he called after him, but it was still no use. There was no reasoning with him right now. He knew what he had to do, and Jax couldn't stop him from doing it. He watched as Opie took off toward his bike before getting Juice's attention. "Call Tara! She's at my house." he ordered him, pointing back to the club house. Juice and Savannah shared a look before nodding and taking off inside to go call Tara so she could patch up Tig.

%$#%^$

Savannah was working the bar later on while the boys were in church. Opie had come back from where ever he had gone, and things were back to business soon enough. She knew that the boys had to stay focused on this Zobelle stuff. She was cleaning out a glass when she heard someone come in. She looked up to see that it was just Piney. She was about to say hi to him when she noticed that something was off with him. Her eyes flickered down as he got closer to the church doors, her eyes widening when she saw the hand gun in his hand. "Piney, stop!" she called out, but it was too late. He had gone inside. She jumped when she heard the gun go off twice, the sound of shouting following after it.

She hurried around the bar and raced to the church, skidding to a stop in the door way. She took in the sight before her as she caught her breath. All of the guys pretty much had Piney pinned down in his chair while Jax stood a few feet in front of her, standing between the old man and Clay, who had Tig by his side like always. "I'm sorry. I didn't see the gun until he was already at the doors. Is anyone hurt?" Savannah hurried to ask, the worry loud in clear in her eyes as she looked around the room again. Her eyes found Juice's briefly, the stare only lasting long enough him to nod his head to tell her that he was fine.

The stare was broken as Clay suddenly went to lunge at Piney. Jax was quicker to move as he pushed him back. Tig reached forward, trying to hold him back. Chibs hurried to help Jax while Opie took his place holding back Piney while Juice hurried to move Savannah out of the way before she was caught in the cross fire. "Alright! Alright, give me the room!" Opie shouted as they broke up the fight before it could really get started. Jax looked between them before trying to get Clay to leave the room with him. "Give me the room." Opie asked again, knowing he could talk his dad down if they just gave him a chance to. With another coaxing from Jax, Clay followed after him back out into the bar room. Savannah gave Opie and Piney one last look before letting Juice and Jax move her away from the room.

Once out of the church room, Jax had pulled her to the side to check her over. He didn't want to put her baby at risk for even a second, and that was exactly the opposite of that. Juice was watching them from the pool table, watching their every move. He couldn't tell why Jax was even more over protective of her than usual. He had always been over protective of her, but this was something else entirely. There was a reason for it, and he wanted to know what it was. Was she sick or something? He just needed to know if there was something wrong with her or not.

Jax didn't seem to want to let her out of his sight for a second. It was like he was afraid she would break if he let her out of his sight for even a minute. His attention was taken from her as the doors opened and Opie came out of the room. He found himself inching over to the bar with the others, wanting to be close to Savannah in case anything else happened. Opie went up to Clay and took a deep breath. "He's a crazy old man. You got every right to make him go away. This was about protecting me. He was afraid that I was gonna kill you. He didn't want for me to take that fall." Opie explained to him, though he looked like it was killing him to do it. No one would blame him for wanting Clay dead, he was the one who had ordered the hit on him and took away his wife instead.

"Probably some truth to that fear." Clay said to him, only adding on more tension to the situation.

"Yeah."

"And now?" Clay asked him.

Opie looked over at the others behind Clay, his eyes landing on two of his best friends. The two people he considered family. Jax and Savannah, the two people he knew didn't want anything to happening to him. His eyes slowly drifted back to Clay, the seriousness in his eyes returning. "And now I'm asking for you to give my old man a break. He's dead without this club." he told him before he turned and went back to the church doors. They all watched as he looked inside of the room, at Piney no doubt. "Go home, pop." he said to his old man inside of the room.

Soon Piney came out, shaking his head at Opie before passing by him. He couldn't believe this was happening. He looked over at the bar to see the others all watching him, not knowing how to react with his outburst now. He just shook his head at them before continuing on his way to leave. "Let me know how you want to handle this." he said back to his son as he walked past Clay and the others. He wanted nothing to do with the man who had gotten his daughter-in-law killed.

"Hey, old man!" Clay called out to him.

Piney stopped where he stood. Everyone else waited on baited breath to see the outcome of this. Savannah looked over at Jax worried, not knowing which way this was going to go. Jax just shake his head as he poured himself a drink. He mouthed over to relax. Clay might not be the best guy around, but he wasn't stupid enough to do anything to a Redwood original in front of the club. "Don't ever come into this club house without your cut." he said out to the old man, taking them all by surprise. No one had expected for that to come out from Clay's mouth.

Piney seemed to be the most surprised by what he had said. Savannah looked around the room, herself being one of the ones who couldn't believe that this was happening. She had never really seen club stuff like this go down before. She half expected for something to start another fight. She wasn't sure how this was really going to go. "It won't happen again." Piney said back to him before leaving the clubhouse, leaving them to their business. Once he was gone, Clay and Jax shared a look before the older man looked over at Opie. This was far from being over, and they all knew it.


	42. The Temptation

Thanks for the review! Don't worry, the reveal is coming soon! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 42

%$#%$#%$

Savannah was packing up the last of her things. The club was putting everyone, family and friends included, on lock down at the club house. Gemma had offered to help her, but she had passed on the help since Gemma had a lot on her plate to do. She was just hoping to get there before all of the parking spots were gone. She knew that her jeep would take up room, and that finding a spot for it at this point was already going to be a pain in the ass. She was trying to get her last suit case closed, but it was refusing to close. She was seconds away from screaming when someone knocked on the door. "It's opened!" she called out as she continued to struggle with the stupid zipper to her just as stupid bag. She was going to get this thing closed even if it killed her though.

Juice opened the door to her house, a house he still wished was theirs again since he had gotten it for both of them. He looked around the downstairs for her when he didn't see her right away. He froze when he heard her groaning somewhere upstairs. He felt his heart drop as a million different thoughts ran through his head at the moment. His feet were moving before he knew it though, going on upstairs even if a part of him was against it. He was dreading what he was going to find as he edged his way toward their . . . _her_ room. He saw that the door was cracked open, the sounds of her frustration getting more clearer the more he got closer to the door.

He poked his head inside, almost afraid of what he was going to find when he finally spotted her inside of the room. He let out a sigh when he saw her struggling with one of her suit cases, completely opposite of what he had been fearing she was doing in here. "Need a hand there, Savvy?" he asked out to her, startling her since she hadn't heard him come in, let alone come upstairs to her room. She spun around with a small yelp of surprise, letting go of her annoying suit case flap on accident.

She put a hand over her heart upon seeing that it was just him standing there. He chuckled, knowing that he had startled her. He was just happy that his fears had been wrong, that she wasn't doing what his head had come up with. He held his hands up, meaning to show her that he meant no harm. He hadn't meant to scare her, not entirely anyway. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Jax asked me to come by to see if you were ready to go." he lied, not wanting to tell her that he had come on his own. He didn't know why he had lied about it, but he figured that it would be safer if she thought her brother had sent him.

She sighed and nodded as she turned to go back to struggling with her bag. She couldn't imagine why Jax had told him to come and get her. Jax hated Juice when it didn't have to do with the club. Which meant when it only came to her, he hated him. "Oh, um, yeah. I just need to get this bag closed and finish packing up the jeep." she told him as she continued to struggle with her bag. It didn't seem to want to like her today. It was her last bag though, so she wanted to have it fit everything. As if being alone with Juice in her room while she still hadn't told him the truth wasn't bad enough, now she was looking like an idiot who couldn't zipper up a stupid bag in front of him.

He nodded his head while he was watching her, chuckling slightly when he saw that she was having a hard time with her bag. He let it go on for a few more minutes until he just couldn't watch anymore. "Alright, this is just sad. Sit on the bag, I'll get the zipper." he finally just blurted out as he crossed the room to get to her. She rolled her eyes, but did as he said to do anyway. He waited until she was all set before going over and stuffing all the loose clothes inside before yanking on the zipper. It wouldn't budge at first, but soon enough he had gotten the bag halfway closed. "Legs, Sav." he told her once he had gotten there. He froze as he looked up, his eyes meeting the bare skin of her legs. He felt a tightening in his pants as his eyes traveled up her legs.

Why did she have to wear her stupid shorts today of all days? Why did god have to be so cruel to him? It was like he was throwing him a bone that he couldn't have. All he needed to was kiss her skin, taste her like he had so many times before, and he knew that they would be gone from there. He wanted to run his hands up and down her leg, making her sigh in pleasure just like he knew she would. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he thought about every awful thought he could think of to keep himself from imagining taking her, right there and then on the bed. He opened his eyes in time to see her lift her legs up and move them to the other side of him, not having a clue as to what he had just been thinking about her. "Can you hurry up, please? I want a good spot at the club house." she asked him, bringing him back from his fantasies about her. He shook his head as he finished zippering the bag.

He couldn't screw this up, he had to do this the right way. If he wanted to win her back, and keep her around, he was going to have to work for it. He had to prove to her that he was serious about them, and not just in it for the amazing sex. Once he was done, he was quick to get back up to his feet, helping her up soon after. "I'll bring this down to the car. Just get your jacket and meet me there." he told her as he lifted up her suit case. He was a bit surprised at the weight of it, but then again, this _was_ Savannah. She was full of surprises, though he didn't see the point of packing so much. She gave him a smile as she was leaving, but not before kissing his cheek with a quick thanks. He looked after her, shaking his head knowing that she had gotten what she wanted. Some things just didn't change.

#^%$^&$^

The club house was packed with everyone who had ever make contact with the Sons more than once. Women, children, and the Sons themselves, were all scattered around everywhere. Savannah was among them, helping her mom run things. She spotted Tara come inside with baby Abel in his carrier. She smiled as she went over to her, hugging her briefly before leading her off to find them a spot to relax. Once they did, the girls went on to fuss about Abel, making faces at him to make him smile. Tara looked around for Jax, but her eyes had found Juice coming back inside instead. His eyes had found them, but they weren't on her. She looked over to see that it was Savannah playing with a laughing Abel on her lap that had caught his attention. "So, have you told him yet?" she asked her, being quiet enough so no one over heard them, but loud enough for her to hear her over all of the noise.

Savannah looked over her, surprised at her question. She felt guilty for having not told Juice about the baby yet, but she knew that she needed to do it soon. Everything about this lock down, what had happened to her mom, it just made it clear that she would need to tell him, and it would need to be soon. All she had gotten out was a shake of her head before she was cut off by Tig letting out an ear shattering whistle. "Everybody! Listen up!" he called out to get all of their attentions.

The two girls shared a look before looking over to see what was going on. They watched as Clay moved through the crowd to get to the bar where he could have the advantage of being taller than everyone else. He cleared his throat before turning to the crowd. "I want to welcome you all to Club Reaper. I'm glad you made your reservations early 'cause, as you can see, we are booked to capacity." he paused, letting Happy and Juice have their little chuckle fest in the corner. "You're here because you're family. And because Samcro takes care of its own. Next couple of days, this club's got some business to handle that could put our members and the people connected to us in . . . unfriendly situations. Now chances are, nothing's going to happen, but people have already been hurt on my watch." Clay went on to say to the crowd before him, pausing as those who knew could have their moment to let it sink in.

Savannah flinched when she felt Tara slip her hand into hers, squeezing it to tell her that he wasn't alone. Her attack might not have been related to this, but that hadn't been the only time she'd been admitted to the hospital. Her eyes flickered over to Chibs, knowing that they both had been hurt by that car bomb. Her eyes continued on around the room before stopping on her mom and Jax. Gemma had been hurt the worst by these guys. "And that ain't ever going to happen again." he said out to everyone, but those who knew, knew it pointed mostly toward Gemma. "Nobody gets in. Nobody leaves without an escort. You got a safety concern, you talk to Piney." he paused as Piney raised up his hand. "You got a comfort concern, you talk to my queen." he said as he made a motion over to Gemma. "Under this roof, you'll all be safe. I want you to make yourself at home. I love all of you." Clay explained to everyone, wanting them to believe what he was telling them. He wanted them to believe that he would keep them safe, something he couldn't do before.

"Alright." Tig said out as Clay came down from the small stage he had been standing on.

The room erupted in applause and clapping, though both Savannah and Tara had stayed quiet as they focused on a fussy Abel. Savannah started rocking him in her arms, like Tara had done during one of her visits to see him while she was watching him. She looked down at the growing boy in her arms, letting him play with her fingers. In only a few months from now, it would be her little baby that she was holding. She let a weak smile slip onto her face at the thought. She was brought back from her thoughts when Tara touched her arm, motioning to Abel. She wanted to take him. "Oh, um, yeah. Here you go." she said as she came out of her daze and passed him back over to Tara. She sighed sadly as she watched her take him back over to Jax. She never noticed that Juice was watching her with a confused expression from across the room.

$%^#^%#^%

Tara had let Savannah watch Abel while she was talking to Gemma and helping her out with keeping everyone comfortable. The guys were all in the church room, talking about what they were going to do. Savannah was sitting on the arm of one of the couches, bouncing Abel on her leg and making faces at him to make him smile. She couldn't believe how fast he had grown, and how strong he was now. He was definitely a Teller, that was for sure. "Never pegged you as the teenaged mom, but you're good with him." a voice said over to her. She jumped, not realizing that someone had come over to them, let alone that someone was watching them.

She looked over, surprised to see a familiar face standing there. It had been a few years, but she'd recognize that blond hair and dazzling smile anywhere. "Kozik, hi!" she said out excitedly to him as she raised up to her feet and moved closer to him. "I didn't know that you were coming down." she said over to him as she welcomed him with a one armed hug. He held onto her for a moment longer than he should have, but she didn't seem to notice. "And, I'm not his mom, I'm his aunt. This is Jax's son, Abel." she told him as she pulled away and smiled down at the little boy in her other arm. She was almost excited at the thought of holding her own baby, but she knew before she could even think about that, she would need to tell Juice about said baby.

Kozik smiled back at her, just watching her with the baby in her arms. It almost seemed natural for her to do. He had heard about her miscarriage, but he hadn't been able to come down to see her. Seeing her now though, he could see that she had bounced back from it and was moving on with her life. "You look like you're doing well, Savvy. Juicy boy been treatin' you right, I'm guessing?" he asked her as he looked around for the man in question. He would have thought Juice would have found her already and been the over protective guard dog he had become as soon as they were outed. At least, that's what Happy had told him last time he had come to Tacoma.

Savannah's smile slipped away at the mention of Juice. Lately since waking up after the car bomb, they had been getting along better, but she wasn't sure where they were going to stand when she told him about the baby. She wasn't even sure when she was going to tell him about the baby. "Um, Juice and I . . . we aren't, um . . . we aren't together anymore." she told him sadly as she rocked a fussy Abel in her arms, trying to keep her attention on him and not on Kozik and his confused expression.

He hid a grin, secretly happy to hear that. It was no secret that Savannah was attractive, and now she was available and free to move on. Savannah had never been interested in him further than friendship though. Maybe now he could change her mind. Before he could even think to make a move though, Juice had popped up beside her, putting a hand on her lower back to get her attention. Kozik knew what he was really doing though. He was staking his claim over her without her knowing. "Hey, Gemma's looking for you. Said she wants to talk to you about something important." he told her as he looked between her and Kozik. He had seen the body language Kozik was sending Savannah, and he didn't like it. She might not be his officially, but that didn't give him a free go at her. She was still his.


	43. The Big Confession

Thanks for the review! I'm so excited to start writing season 4! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owers.

Chapter 43

!#$ #$ %

Savannah was sitting behind the bar with her mother sitting on the other side of the bar counter. They were both watching the security cameras, and Abel since Savannah was still watching him for Tara. She knew that Tara was letting her hold onto Abel for so long was to help her get use to holding a baby like she would for her own child in a few months. She looked up from the sleeping baby on her shoulder to see Tara take the spot beside Gemma on the other side of the counter. "Hey." she said to Savannah before looking over at a focused Gemma. "Hi, Gemma." she said more cautiously to her. Gemma was completely focused on the camera's though. She liked knowing what was going on.

Both Teller women gave her a weak 'hey' back. Neither were really up to talking. Savannah just wanted to focus on finding the right time to tell Juice about the baby, and Gemma just wanted to protect her family the best way she could. One of the crow eaters slipped between them with a fresh pot of coffee, meaning to fill up Gemma's cup. "Oh, thanks." she mumbled out in surprised, not expecting for her to be there. She didn't like being surprised anymore, but at least here she knew that she was safe.

"No prob." she told her.

Savannah sighed as she rocked a sleeping Abel in her arms, trying to keep him sleeping even with all the noise going on around them. Tara looked at the younger girl with her nephew and couldn't help but smile weakly at them. She was a natural, Savannah was going to be great with her own baby. All she needed to do now was actually tell Juice. "You want some coffee, doll? Savannah?" the crow eater asked the two of them once she finished pouring Gemma's cup in front of her.

Savannah shook her head, knowing that not only that it might not be good for the baby, but just the fact that she didn't like coffee to begin with. "I can get it." Tara told her, not wanting to impose on the girl. To her surprise, she agreed to get it for her anyways, not taking no for an answer from the good doctor. Tara looked up surprised, knowing that none of the girls around here had even been actually nice to her before. Once she had told her how she wanted it, the girl was off, leaving the three women alone.

Gemma looked between them curiously, her eyes lingering on Savannah for a moment longer as she looked her over. As her eyes landed back on Tara, she leaned over to talk lowly to them both. "They need to do that." she told her. "Show respect, to the both of you." she explained to them both. She knew that Savannah had grown up around this stuff, but this part of it, she was still new to. Savannah had never been serious with anyone before. And even if she and Juice weren't together right now, they were sure as hell not over. Not by a long shot. Not when he still staked a claim over her and refused to touch any girl in this place that wasn't her.

"Oh, please." Tara tried to brush it off, but it was no use.

Gemma rolled her eyes. Tara wasn't like the usual girls here in the club. Most of them would kill for this spot she had, but Tara could care less. All she cared about was taking care of Abel and Jax. That was all she wanted. "Don't just toss that off. Either of you." she told them as she looked between the two of them, her eyes lingering on Savannah for a moment longer than she normally would have. "Both of you have earned that, sweethearts. Neither of you are just some crow eater." she explained to them. "You're Jax Teller's old lady, and that means something." she told her before she looked over at her daughter. "And you might as well be Juice's old lady. He's already knocked you up again, hasn't he?" she continued on, giving Savannah a knowing look, telling her not to even try lying to her about it.

Savannah opened her mouth to defend herself, but she hesitated, not knowing what she could actually say. She shook her head, not even knowing how she could have even figured it out on her own, but then again, this was her mom. She knew and saw everything. "In this club house, and in this town. People need to show you respect, the both of you, and you don't take shit from anyone." she went on to tell them both. She wanted them to understand what it felt like to be queen, because knew that at least one of them would be down the road. She looked at Savannah then as the crow eater returned with Tara's cup of coffee "And you, you and I will be talking soon." she told her, her tone serious. Savannah sighed and nodded her head, knowing that this would be coming eventually.

%$#%^$$&

The group had gotten their own corner of the club house by the bar to talk privately. Tara was cleaning up Chucky, who had just showed up out of nowhere with eight of his fingers cut off, and making sure none of them got infected. While everyone was watching, Savannah was keeping busy cleaning up behind the bar. Just looking at Chucky's hands were making her feel sick. She wasn't sure if it was because of how bad they looked or if it had to do with the pregnancy though. "Sav, you alright? You look a little green." Juice whispered over to her as he looked at her from the other side of the bar. He had been watching her from the corner of his eye since they had gotten back. She had been acting weird all day, but he hadn't had the chance to pull her away and ask why.

She glanced over to see that Tara had finished up with one of Chucky's hands and was now working on the other one. She had then let her eyes flicker over to Juice, giving him a weak nod of her head to tell him that she was fine. The earlier conversation she had had with her mom from before coming to mind now. She knew that she needed to tell him, but right now was not the time, and with the current company, here was definitely wasn't the place. "You need to put ointment on these burns every few hours. Otherwise you run a pretty high risk of infection." Tara explained to him as she continued to work on his other hand. As gross as this was to her, she knew that she had seen worse. Though, she might be wrong about that.

Savannah scanned the faces of the other guys sitting around her. All of them were grossed out by this. Though, she had to admit that Juice's expression made her want to laugh if the situation was different. She tried to keep her eyes from Chucky, but it was really hard not to look at him. "Man, you must've really pissed somebody off." Gemma said out as she watched in disgust as Tara continued to work on his hands. Savannah wasn't the only one who was getting sick just watching this, they were just better at hiding it.

Chucky gave them all nervous smiles, his hands inching to resort to his old habits. He wanted to do it so badly, but thanks to his missing limbs, he couldn't. Which, he guessed was the point of why they had cut off his fingers in the first place. "My personality is such that there's no middle ground. People either love me or loathe me." he went on to explain to them all, and for some reason, they could all believe what he had just told them. Even with them, they were borderline with Chucky and his awful habit. At least now he couldn't do it.

"Jesus Christ, you just won't die." Clay said out as he and Jax came in from out side.

The last time they had seen Chucky, he was screaming as the Chinese stuffed him into one of their cars. He had tried to play them, and they thought that would be the last of him. With his awful habit, they were happy to see him gone. So what was he doing back? Clay for one was more concerned on how long was he going to be staying. "He showed up at the gate. He has some eyewitness Intel on Cara-Cara." Piney explained to him, giving him a look. They knew that whatever he had to say was important, they just hope that it was real this time.

"C'mon, doc. Let's go run those errands." Gemma said out as she got up from her stool.

She knew when it was time for the women to leave. She nodded her head to Savannah, telling her that it was time for her to leave too. This was club business, something that they had no part in. Not that any of them really wanted to know anything about what they were doing, but it made it easier for them when they didn't know anything about it. "You take somebody." Clay told her as he pulled her to him, giving her a long embrace. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew that this was best.

"Yeah, baby." she told him before giving him a quick kiss.

Soon enough, she was walking away from them. Tara was just finishing up with Chucky, wanting to finish before she went anywhere. Savannah was putting away the last of the beers before she went anywhere either. Piney got up from his stool, stopping beside the other eldest man in the group. "Don't worry, I'll put someone on her." he told him, letting him know that unlike before when he had tried to shoot him, he had his back on this when it came to Gemma.

"Thanks, old man." he told him with a pat on the shoulder as he passed by him to go in the direction that Gemma had gone to leave.

Once she was finished, Tara cleaned up a little before leaning over to kiss Jax good bye, telling him that she'd see him later and that she'd be fine. "See you later." she told him as she pulled away from him. He nodded, telling her to be careful. She was about to leave to find Gemma when she paused briefly and looked over at Savannah still behind the bar. "Oh, Savannah? Can you watch Abel while we're out? I'd feel better if he was here." she asked her, hoping that she would say yes. Which, she did. Savannah didn't mind, it just got her better prepared for her own baby. She really hoped that she was.

#$# %$#%$

Savannah had been officially put on babysitting duty. She was supposed to keep some of the kids busy for the afternoon, which she did. Now it was time to say good-bye to the boys leaving for the big fight that Jax had set up. It was suppose to be some show down, fists to fists, but no one believed that they wouldn't not fight dirty. Savannah had given Abel back to Tara when she and Gemma had come back, claiming that she had needed to find Juice and finally tell him the truth. She figured now would be a better time than ever to tell him. There was a chance he could get hurt, and she couldn't put it off any longer. "Juice! Juice, wait!" she called out when she had finally caught sight of him over by the bikes after a few minutes of looking for him.

Juice looked up from what he was doing to see her running over to him. He had been packing up his bike, making sure that he had everything that he would need with him. He was confused as to what she was doing, she was suppose to be inside with the others where it was safe and secure. "Sav, what are you doing out . . ." he started to ask her, but she was determined to get this out before she lost her nerve again.

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out to him.

The things in his hands dropped to the ground with a few different sounds, but he didn't see to care. All he could do was stare her with a shocked expression stuck on his face. He could barely even get out a stuttered 'what' to her. She took a deep breath as she moved forward a few steps, hoping that him being speechless was a good thing. "I'm pregnant, Juice, and . . . and the baby . . . is yours." she told him again. She was hoping that he believed her, but she was pretty sure that he was still trying to process it when she had said it the first time. The two stood there, neither saying a word to the other. They didn't know what to say. Juice felt numb as he climbed onto his bike. His body seemed to work on it's own as he took off behind the others in front of him, leaving Savannah there behind. She looked after him, not believing that he had just left like that.

What was she suppose to do now?


	44. The Awkwardness

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is mostly a filler, but next chapter is where the rest action is! lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 44

!$#%$#%$#

Come the next morning, the entire group was sitting outside of the police station. Zobelle had managed to get himself, Weston, and Zobelle's daughter, all locked up before the Sons could get to him. That didn't mean that they were giving up though. Gemma and Clay were sitting closest to the doors, Tig was laid out, bored out of his mind, on the wall across from them. The two couples of Tara and Jax and Opie with his girlfriend, one of Luann's old girls, Lyla, were standing against the first set of railings beside the stairs. On the second set behind them, were Half Sack and Savannah, who were talking quietly to themselves. On the steps, Bobby was laid out, letting the sun beat down on him. And then on the ground behind them, were Juice and Chibs, who were sitting on top of the cop car just as bored as the others above them.

Juice was looking up at Savannah through his sun glasses, trying to figure out what he could say to her. She was pregnant, and it was his kid. He looked her over quickly, sighing when he saw that she was still as slim as ever. There was a kid in there though, _his _kid. After talking to Jax while they were waiting for Weston and his guys to show up, he had found out that Jax had known for a few days now. That wasn't even the worst part, Savannah herself had known for at least a week. It wasn't just the fact that she knew that bothered him, it was that he had seen her over that week. She had had every chance to tell him, but she didn't. She had to wait until he needed his head in the game to screwed with it.

Yet, he couldn't help but be excited over this news. Savannah was having his kid, they were getting a second chance to fix their mistakes from the first time. Savannah was going to be the mother of his kid, something he couldn't help but love the idea of. This could be his chance to win her back, convince her that they needed to be together. Of course, driving off and leaving her there alone when she told him might have seriously hurt his chances of that happening. He had been caught off guard and panicked, but how did he tell her that? To make it worse, she had been sleeping in his room when they had gotten back.

He figured that she had given up her own room so she wouldn't have to share with anyone she didn't know or like. Maybe she had been waiting up for him and had fallen asleep, he didn't know. He hadn't been able to talk to her about it yet. The sound of a whistle coming from Unser as he came outside of the police station caught all of their attentions. They all straightened up, coming over to the chief to see what the verdict was about Zobelle. "Stahl's been locked in a room with the FBI, two hours now. No idea what's going on." he told them, giving them a small shrug of his shoulders. He wished that he could tell them more, but his hands were tied. There was only so much he could do, especially with the FBI here.

"What about Weston?" Jax asked him.

The group all shared a look, knowing that Zobelle wasn't the only one that they had to worry about. It wasn't Zobelle that they could put at the scene of the rape, it was Weston. He was the dangerous one. Juice glanced over at Savannah, his eyes flickering down to her exposed mid-drift. He couldn't risk her and the baby, not again. He wouldn't be making that mistake twice. "Still waiting to hear from the DA." he told them, feeling guilty for not being able to tell him anything better. "I'm sorry." he told them, not knowing what else to say to them. He saw that there was nothing else he could do and sighed before heading back inside of the station.

Savannah ran a hand through her hair, knowing that this wasn't looking good for them. He was going to get away with this. They were going to go free and there was nothing that they could do about it. She jumped a mile when Half Sack touched her arm, silently telling her to relax. There was nothing she could do, and getting stressed out over it wasn't going to help anyone, especially her baby. Chibs hit Juice's back, getting his attention back from Half Sack and Savannah to motion for him to move. He cleared his throat and nodded before heading back down the steps. "Sack, stay with my mom, Sav, and Tara." Jax whispering back to Half Sack, bringing his attention back to what was going on. He didn't want the three girls alone, and he trusted them with Half Sack.

He also knew that Half Sack had a crush on Savannah, he would risk his life for her without a word of protest. He would bend backwards just to please her. Jax had to give him credit, even after knowing her history, and what was going on now between Savannah and Juice, the kid just did not give up. He was still holding a torch for Savannah, and he doubted any number of women he slept with would change that. "Absolutely, man." he told him, as Jax knew he would say to him. He was only a month away from being patched in, which was another reason he knew Half Sack was trying so hard, he wanted to be voted in so badly.

He thanked him quickly before the younger man hopped down from the ledge he was holding onto behind them. He motioned for Savannah to follow him, in which she nodded and blew a kiss to her brother. As she was passing by the cop car Chibs and Juice were sitting on top of, she glanced over at them. Juice had been following her with his eyes, and he felt his heart break upon seeing the hurt look in her own when their eyes met for a brief moment as she passed by him. He couldn't help but mouth over to 'be careful' to her. She looked stunned for a moment before nodding and getting on the back of Half Sack's bike, deciding to ride with him instead of in the death trap waiting to happen with Tara and her mom.

#$%^$&^

Savannah had stayed outside with Half Sack and Abel while Gemma and Tara picked up a few things for both of their houses and for the club house since it was packed with people. She had told Tara that she'd watch Abel for her. She was bouncing him on her knee, making faces at him with Half Sack, who was smiling watching her with the baby. "You're gonna be good with a baby, Sav. You're a natural." he said over to her then, not thinking before it had left his lips. He knew that he wasn't suppose to know, but he had over heard her talking with Tara and pieced it together.

She paused in what she was doing and looked over at him in surprised. She didn't even know that he knew that she was pregnant. He gave her a weak shrug, a weak smile going along with it. "Um, thanks." she said to him softly, not knowing what else to say. It wasn't the same with someone else's child. It was different when it was your own kid. With Abel, she just had to rock him and smile. She didn't have to really take care of him. She wasn't his mom. She glanced down at herself, she would be this baby's mom. She would have to protect them and take care of them. They would depend on her and her only. If Juice's reaction yesterday was any clue, she figured that he didn't want them this time, if he ever did before.

They both looked up at the sound of foot steps to see that Gemma had come out of one of the stores and was looking at the fruit outside of the store. She looked distracted by something else though. They shared a confused look as they saw her start walking toward whatever it was. "Ma?" Savannah called out to her, but she was ignored. The two shared another confused look as they watched her hide herself from someone. Neither of them could see who it was though. Whoever it was, Gemma seemed to be conflicted about whatever they had gotten into her head.

They were pulled away from their observation of Gemma when they noticed Tara coming out holding more bags than she could handle. Half Sack was quick to go to help her with the bags, immediately taking half of them from her. Savannah was passing Abel back to Tara once the bags were packed and the trunk was closed when Gemma came hurrying back. "Give me those." she said in a hurry to Half Sack, who gladly gave her the keys in his hands. Tara was finishing putting Abel in his car seat when she noticed Gemma getting in on the driver's side of the car. "I'm driving." was all she told her as she got into the car. Tara looked back at Half Sack, who had Savannah getting on behind him, confused.

The three shared a look of confusion before shrugging and getting ready to leave. For a moment they just sat there, waiting to see what Gemma was doing, but it didn't take long for Savannah to finally catch on. She could see the blond girl from before, the one that Gemma had chased. "It's her. Gemma's gonna follow her." she told him just as it happened. The girl had pulled out first, and soon they were following behind them. The two on the bike shared a nervous look, neither liking this, before following on after Tara's old car. They just hoped that this didn't end as badly as it felt like it was.


	45. The Hero In You

Thanks for the review! Here's the last chapter of season 2! I do not own anything in this chapter besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 45

$ %$#%$

They had ended up following the girl for a few blocks before she had finally come to a stop in front of some house. Gemma and Tara had parked at the end of the street, wanting to keep a good distance away from them. Half Sack pulled in across the street from them, cutting the engine of his bike before it caught any attention. They all sat there for a minute and watched on as the blond girl got out of her car, a small bouquet of flowers in her hands. "Why is she here? Do you have any idea who that is?" Savannah asked over to him as she took off her helmet. She had to mean something to her mom. She just couldn't figure out what it was.

Half Sack studied the blond for a good few minutes. She looked so familiar to him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. It was like her name was on the tip of his tongue, but it was just barely slipping from his grasp. It wasn't until she looked over in their direction did it finally click inside of his head. "Th-that's Zobelle's daughter." he said back to her as it finally came to him. It was the girl from the shop last night, the one Clay had hit before Zobelle had gotten them both arrested. It was the girl that had come out with him earlier when they were released from the police station.

Savannah's eyes widened as she watched the girl go inside of one of the houses. It was her, it was the girl who had been the one to jump her mom. That had been what had gotten her so wound up that day and then again today. "Now it all makes sense." she muttered out to herself. "Oh, god, mom's gonna kill her." she realized as a light seemed to go off inside of her head. No wonder they were here. Gemma wanted revenge. Savannah knew how her mom was though, most of the time anyway. The guys were all out there, Jax and Clay included, risking their lives and freedom to avenge what had happened to her. She was going to 'do her part' in getting that vengeance. "Oh, man. We've got to stop her." she said out worriedly to Half Sack, knowing that this was going to back fire in their faces if Gemma did this.

She was climbing off of the bike when she saw that it was already too late. Gemma was taking off toward the house, leaving Tara and them behind. She looked over at the car, not believing that Tara was just letting her go. She and Half Sack met her halfway across the street, needing to know what was going on. "What the hell is she doing? Where's she think she's going?" Savannah hissed, her anger getting the better of her. She knew that her mom didn't think things through, but this was even worse than that. She must have completely lost it this time. That had to be.

Tara seemed to understand what she was doing better though. In Gemma's eyes, she had to do this, she just hoped that it did more good than bad. She glanced at the two of them and sighed, knowing that today was far from over for any of them. "Stay here. She may need to get out fast." she said to Half Sack. She seemed to know what she was doing, but Savannah had a hunch that it was just all for show. Tara was still getting use to this life, but at least she was trying.

"Oh, shit." Half Sack muttered when he realized what was going on.

She knew that she could trust Half Sack to listen to her though. He wouldn't want to disappoint Jax in anyway. He was so close to being patched it, he wasn't about to let him disobeying an order from an old lady ruin his chances now. Tara's eyes flickered over to Savannah then. She knew that Gemma would want her somewhere safe, and that wasn't here and now. "Savannah, come back to my house with me and Abel." she told the younger girl before reaching out and taking hold of her arms, pulling her over towards her old piece of junk car. Before she could get out a full protest, Tara had put her in the car and soon they were taking off, leaving Half Sack there alone.

%$#^%#$^%$

Back at Jax's house, Savannah was rocking a sleepy Abel to sleep in her arms while Tara was grabbing some more stuff to take to back to the club house. Both girls were worried about Gemma, but they knew that she was strong, probably the strongest woman either of them knew. Tara was grabbing Abel's bottles when she heard something outside. Both girls turned their heads to the noise. "Jax?" Tara called out. Both girls shared a nervous look when they didn't hear anything back right away.

"It's just me." Half Sack said out as he appeared in the doorway.

Both girls seemed to relax upon knowing that it was safe. Savannah went back to rocking Abel in her arms. Tara was the only one who seemed to be worried to see that it was just Half Sack at the door, no one else appearing to be with him. "Where's Gemma?" she asked out, dread filling her body already.

Savannah looked up at the mention of her mother missing. Wasn't Half Sack suppose to be her getaway ride? What could have gone wrong? She jumped back from her thoughts at sound of Abel crying. She tried shushing him, rocking him more, but he was still being fussy in her arms. "I don't know. Fed's raided the house, I had to leave." he explained to them sadly, wishing that he had better news to tell them both. Or at least had more to tell them so they knew what had really gone wrong, but he didn't even know that.

"Oh, shit." Tara cursed under her breath as she put the bottles back down on the counter.

Half Sack looked between the girls, just as worried for Gemma as they were. He was suppose to keep them safe, but he couldn't even do that right. "You better call Jax." he said over to her, knowing that letting Jax know was the right thing to do. She sighed in frustration before nodding her head and going over to the phone. While she was on the phone dialing Jax, Half Sack went over to Savannah and Abel to check on them. "Sorry, Sav. I should have done something to make sure she got out of there." he whispered to her, glancing over at Tara to see her talking to Jax.

Savannah was about to tell him that it was fine, not to beat himself up over it, when she turned her head to the side. Both Savannah and Tara screamed in surprise upon seeing Cameron coming in from outside, his gun aimed right at Tara since she was the closest. Half Sack was quick to moved Savannah and Abel behind him, wishing that he could do something to help Tara. Cameron had the gun pointed point blank at her though as he took the phone from her, hanging up on Jax who was yelling on the other end. He dropped the phone then and pushed Tara back into the chair, keeping his gun drawn on Half Sack. "You, over there with the boy." he said with a nod of his head to Savannah. She didn't hesitate to do what he said as she moved from behind Half Sack to the other side of the kitchen. "Weapon." he said to Half Sack now, knowing that the prospect had to have a weapon on him.

Savannah recognized the man from the few times she had seen him. He had been the one Chibs and Tara had patched up, and he had also been the one who had held the shot gun at her and Jax a little over a week ago in his shop. It was Cameron. Tara seemed to recognized him almost just as quick as she had. "What are you doing?" she asked out to him as they watched Half Sack hand him his gun. "What do you want?" she asked again when he didn't answer her right away. He was clearly upset over something to make him crack like this, the question now was, what was it?

Half Sack let his eyes flicker between the two girls. He had no way to protect them both and Abel, not when he had no leverage over this guy. He had no gun and Cameron did. He had the upper hand on him, not the other way around. "Gemma killed my Eddy." he said out as he moved more towards Tara, but still managing to stay between the girl, not giving Half Sack the chance to getting to one of the girls. "Figured maybe, I'd kill an old lady . . . or 'er own daughter." he went on to aim the gun at Tara again. Half Sack flinched, but it wasn't the reaction he had wanted, so he turned the gun on Savannah then. "It'd even the score." he said out as he moved toward her and the baby. Half Sack took a step forward, but froze when the gun was turned on him then. "Don't be brave, boyo." he told them as he moved toward him with the gun, causing him to back up. "Sit." he ordered him. He moved in front of him when he didn't move. "Sit!" he snapped, causing both of the girls to flinch, waking up Abel in the process.

As Half Sack lowered himself down into the seat, his eyes flickered over to a shaking Savannah who was trying to calm a crying Abel in her arms. He gave her a small nod, trying to calm her nerves at least a little bit. Cameron kept the gun drawn on the ridged two at the table as he stood besides Savannah. He shushed her as he touched her cheek, wiping a lone tear from her skin before looking down at a crying Abel in her arms. "Here we are. A child for a child. Seems about right." he said out as he kept his eyes on Half Sack and Tara as he reached back towards the knives.

Savannah was shaking, tears running down her face as she felt the metal of the knife touch her neck. She winced, not wanting it to press any harder against her skin. "Please, I'm pregnant, and he's just a baby. Let us go." she tried to reason with him. He had seemed like such a nice guy before, maybe she could get through to him. Tara had been on the phone with Jax, surely he had know something was wrong and was on his way here now. He would save them, just like he always did. A whimper left her lips when he traced the tip of the knife down her face.

Cameron moved the knife away from her, giving her hope that he was going to let them both go now. Oh boy, was she wrong. He lowered the knife, but he didn't move it away from them both like she had hoped he would. He had just moved it closer to Abel now. "A son for a son then." he said out as he held the knife to the baby's neck, fully intending to hurt one of the two in his arm right now.

"No!" Tara screamed out.

"Don't!" Half Sack shouted as he lunged up from his seat, not caring that it had flipped back behind him.

Cameron pushed Savannah aside into the counter as he turned toward Half Sack, digging the knife into his gut. Savannah felt her heart drop as she screamed, the sounds of his choking filling her ears. She held Abel to her, hiding her face. She couldn't watch this, least of all hear it. "Please, no." she heard Tara beg as she tried to take in what was happening. "Wait." it was like she couldn't believe that this was happening, and neither could Savannah. "No!" she cried out as Half Sack choked for breath, breath that he wasn't going to find as Cameron pulled the knife from him and let him just drop to the ground. Tara dropped with him, not believing that this had just happened. Cameron had gotten what he wanted. A son for a son, it just wasn't how he had planned for it to be.

Savannah as jerked back to what was happening as Cameron grabbed her by the hair, tugging her over to him. Both girls were sobbing at this point, both shaking in fear of what was going to happen to them and the baby boy with them. Savannah looked down at Half Sack, her eyes filled with tears that ran down her face and wide with fear. He was . . . he was dead, he wasn't moving, and he wasn't going to. He was just gone, just like that. Her eyes flickered up to Tara then, both of them having the fear of god in their eyes. Neither knew what to do now, what they could do. All they could think was, where the hell was Jax?

#^%$%^$^&

Her head was pounding, and there was a wailing somewhere close by to her that wasn't helping with her headache. She groaned as she started to come to. She felt like she was moving, but she felt so weak and tired. She couldn't be moving. Savannah's eyes fluttered open slowly to see that she was in a car now. She was too out of it though to remember how she gotten in here, or why Abel in here was with her. She winced as the car came to a sudden stop. She didn't know what was going on as she was suddenly yanked out of the car. Her legs could barely hold her up though.

Cameron had somehow managed to balance Abel in one arm while he held up a drowsy Savannah in the other one. He looked around before hurrying off down the dock. He could hear the faint sound of the Harley's behind him, and he knew that the sons weren't too far behind him now. Savannah felt sick as she was suddenly being dragged forward, pulled forward by the man practically holding her up. She could barely keep up with him as he dragged her along. She looked behind them when she heard the rumbling of the bikes near by. She lifted her head up and looked back to see them standing at the top of the hill looking around. "J-Jax! Jax!" she screamed out as loud as she could. He turned his head upon hearing her, taking off as fast as he could toward them. She tried tugging on Cameron's hold on her, but she was still too weak and he was pulling hard now that he knew the sons were close.

She looked back again to see the boys, all of them, running down the ramp as fast as they could. She could heard Jax and another voice calling out to her. Her heart soared when she realized that it was Juice. Before she could call back to him, Cameron had yanked her around a corner, tearing her away from their sight. The sound of Savannah's scream seemed to only encourage Juice to run faster. He passed by the others, running just behind Jax now as they rounded the same corner. As they charged down the docks they could hear the sounds of Abel crying and Savannah screaming to be let go of. She was trying to fight back, but she wasn't winning.

Juice was just praying to god that Savannah wasn't hurt, that their baby wasn't hurt. As they leaped over some piles of fishing equipment, they spotted the boat that Cameron was putting Abel and Savannah on. They were almost there. Savannah was trying to fight him, giving them some time. It wasn't enough though. Juice felt his heart stop when he saw Cameron hit Savannah to settle her down. Her head disappeared from view then. She had fallen limp besides where he had placed Abel down. Soon he was back to starting the boat and they were off, just seconds short of the sons getting there. He was gone by the time they had reached the end of the docks. All they could do was watch the boat sail off with their two loved ones, going god only knows where. "He took my son. He took my son!" Jax yelled as he started to lose it.

Juice felt his heart be ripped out of his chest, watching as the same man who had just taken Abel away from Jax, took away both his girl and his baby growing inside of her. A baby he hadn't had the chance yet to claim. A baby she thought he had rejected. While the others were trying to hold back a wild Jax, Juice fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes. "Sa-Savannah, no." he breathed out as it sunk in. She was gone, Savannah and their baby were gone. He didn't even look up when Chibs put a hand on his shoulder. All he could think about was that they were taken from him just like Abel was taken from Jax, and he was going to raise hell to get them back. That was a promise.


	46. The Fighter In Her

Thanks for the reviews! I know this might be confusing but since the guys didn't know about Abel being in Belfest for a few episodes, I skipped to episode 8. This one is just a filler to explain that, but next chapter will be 3x08. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 46

$#%$#%^

There was a dull ache in her head that seemed to never go away. It had been there for days, weeks, she wasn't sure anymore at this point. It had been days, maybe weeks even, since Cameron had brought her and Abel to Ireland. He had gotten her locked up in some church room while he took off somewhere else with her nephew. This couldn't have happened at a worst time. The morning sickness had started, and she was more tired than she had been before. By the time the nausea had passed, she was passed out tired on the cot in the room they had put her in.

By the time she woke up, a tray of food would be set down beside her. She was tempted to protest having it, demanding that she won't eat until someone told her what was happening and where she was, but she couldn't do that to her baby. She had to be careful and cautious around these people. She was hoping that Jax would find her soon, she knew that he would eventually. She knew her big brother, he wouldn't give up until he found her and Abel, she knew that for a fact. She just wished that it wasn't taking her so long to find them.

She glanced down at her flat stomach, placing her hand against the exposed mid-drift where her baby was growing. She knew that Juice would come get them, even if the last time they had talked hadn't gone over so well. She knew that between him and Jax, one of them was going to find them and find where they were. She had not doubt Juice could find them with his computer skills. "Daddy's coming to get us, baby. I promise." she whispered down to her stomach, briefly wondering if her baby could actually hear her. She wanted to reassure them, as well as herself. They were coming to get her, she just had to keep faith that it was going to be soon. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last in this place.

For all she knew, she had been here a month, maybe even longer than that. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on back in Charming. She had wondered before if they had had a service for Half Sack, if it had been a nice one. She still couldn't get the imagine of his lifeless face out of her head. The sight of him still haunted her dreams at night. He had died trying to save her and Abel, but it had been in vain. He was dead, and Abel was missing. So was she, but at least she and her baby were safe. She didn't even know if Abel was still in Ireland, let alone still alive. That thought made her sick to her stomach. She leaned over the bed then and heaved, letting whatever food she had managed to keep down back out.

She hadn't been well for the past few days, and she knew that it wasn't just because of morning sickness, she was really sick. She could barely stand on her own, and that really scared her. She wasn't even worried about herself, she was worried to how it was affecting the baby. This was a church, surely they couldn't kill her or her baby here. She wished that she could walk around, stretch her leg, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Not when there was a shackle around her ankle that is. She had to look like a mess by now. Her hair hadn't been brushed in days, and she had to be a sickly pale by now.

She could practically feel the dark circles under her eyes. Her cheeks had been stained with tears for days now, making her look even more sick. She hadn't been able to really sleep besides after being sick. It wasn't enough sleep for her, not by a long shot. She was nodding in and out of sleep when the door to her room opened. She lifted her head up weakly, her vision blurred thanks to her tears. "Father Ashby says you won't be leaving for a while, that you're safer here than out there." the man, a real monk she guessed, told her as he kept his distance in the door way. When she had first arrived, she had been known to escape every chance she possibly could have had.

Before she could even attempt to ask what that meant, he was gone. Clearly he didn't mean that she was being released, seeing as she was still chained to the bed. They had put on that nice accessory after her third attempt at escaping this place. She looked up from her chain when the door opened and he had come back. She looked taken back as he tossed her a phone. "You have one call, decide wisely." he told her before leaving her alone again. He was leaving her with the choice of who she'd call. She only had one chance at this, and she knew who it had to be to. She shakily dialed in the number and listened to it ring. Her heart was pounding louder with every ring that wasn't him answering. _"Yeah, who is this?"_ his voice came over the line as he finally answered the phone.

She felt her heart soar just hearing his voice. It felt like another dream, the dream she had been having for days now. She knew that she would finally break if this was just a dream. Her mind had been cruel to her before, but dreaming this? It would shatter her heart. She hadn't realized that she hadn't said anything yet, which made him think that it was a prank call. She panicked when she heard him say he was going to hang up. "J-Juice? Oh, thank god. I w-was afraid that y-you wouldn't answer." she cried happily into the phone after finally being able to break the silence. She was clutching it to her ear as if it was a life line, which right now, it really was one for her. She only felt like crying more when she heard him breathe out in relief.

_"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. You holding in okay?"_

She felt her body relax just hearing his voice. It was really going to be alright. It had to be, he didn't sound worried. At least, not badly worried. She knew that that was more because he didn't want her to know how scared he was. He was trying to be strong for her. She reached up with her free hand and wiped her eyes, smiling weakly just at the sound of his voice. Even if she knew he was holding back his own emotions, it was still nice to hear his voice. "Yeah, we're both gr-great. Just a-a little hungry." she said into the phone, holding onto it as her smile grew upon hearing him thank god. He was looking for her, he was worried about both of time. Her and the baby.

_"Listen, you're going to be fine. We're going to find you and bring you home, I promise. Besides, you and me got a lot to talk about." _he told her, his voice full of relief.

She nodded her head even if he couldn't seen her doing it. She was about to tell him that she would be find a few more days when the door opened, the man from earlier returning with a grunt saying that her time one the phone was over. "What? No! No, please! Please, ju-just a few more minutes, please!" she begged him as he ripped the phone from her hands. She wasn't strong enough to fight him, and he knew it. She could vaguely hear Juice's protests, yelling for her to answer him, on the other line before he had hung up and pocketed the had new tears running down her face as she realized that she has been cut off from the world again, and she would remand so until they got here.

%$#%^#%^$

After the phone call, Savannah had been on edge. It had been a while since she had heard anything from anyone else, but at least she knew that they were looking. That Juice was looking for her. Her adrenaline was pumping, giving her the strength to want to pace the cold floor. Her feet were bare, keeping her from running without a problem. Of course, having the chain around her ankle helped that too. Not that she didn't already have a problem with walking, besides the obvious. She could barely stand on her own two feet long enough to make it more than a step as it was. She wished that she could get out of here, but it didn't seem likely to happen any time soon.

The phone call with Juice, however brief it was, still felt like it had been a dream. She wanted him to find her so badly, maybe she did dream it up. She looked up upon hearing the door to her room open, the priest that had come in the first day she had woken up in here, coming inside with a familiar face behind him. She mustered up enough strength to sit up and shoot a glare at the Irishman she knew. "What are you doing here, Jimmy? Better question, wh-what am I doing here?" she asked out to him, her eyes drooping because of how tired she was. She couldn't sleep in this place though. Only a few minutes at a time if anything.

She didn't know why she was so surprise to see Jimmy here. It seemed like whenever they had a problem with the Irish, Jimmy wasn't far behind. She might not know a lot about what was going on with the Irish and the club, but she knew that the man in front of her wasn't very popular with the boys, especially not with Chibs. He had been the one to give him the scares on his face, the one to take his family away from him. "Careful, love. I'm here as a show of good faith. You'll be staying with a good friend to the father here. You'll be in better care there." he explained to her. He knew that giving the sons a show of good faith, whether it be the boy or her, would be better for him in the long run. Seeing as the priest didn't want to give up the boy, this girl would have to do.

She didn't say anything as two of Jimmy's goons came in and over to the bed. She watched them with wary tired eyes, watching as they unchained her from the bed. Without a word, they lifted her up to her feet, wrapping an arm around her each. Her legs were ready to give out, but she didn't want to have to be held by these men. She didn't want to be dependent on them, especially since she didn't trust either of them. "They'll bring ye over and ye will rest until ye able to stand on ye own. I'll fairly certain the Sons and ye brother will be here soon." Jimmy explained to her as they helped her across the room. They paused in front of him, as if they were expecting for her to thank him for this.

As if she would ever be grateful to him.

So, she did the one thing that he wasn't expecting, or maybe he had, but she didn't care. She spit in his face, wanting him to know how she felt about him. It wasn't even just about what she thought of him, it was just her frustration with this place. She wanted to be let out so she could go home. She wanted to know where Abel was and if he was okay. No one was telling her anything, and it was really starting to piss her off. "Where's Abel? What did you do to him? He's just a baby, he needs to be home with his father." she asked them for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She didn't care if they sent her back or not, but Abel was just a baby. He didn't deserve this. He needed to be home with Jax, where he belonged.

The priest shook his head, looking between the sick mother-to-be and Jimmy, who he had just gone over this with. He had his own plans, and they didn't include either Savannah or the baby going back to Charming to be with their family. "As I just got through telling Mr. O'Phelan here, the child shall remain in my care. You, on the other hand, my dear, will be sent to a house I trust very much to help you." he explained to her, just like he had explained to Jimmy just before they had come in to speak with her. He truly believed that both Savannah and Abel would be better off away from Samcro back in Charming.

Savannah shook her head, just wanting to tell them that they could go screw themselves. She didn't care if this guy was a priest or not, he could go to hell for all she cared. She was done with all this crap, she just wanted to go home. She didn't even care how that happened and who she saw when she got back there, she just wanted to sleep in her own bed again, and a shower wouldn't hurt either. "And who says I want to go to this place?" she snapped at him, though regretted doing so right after as the headache hit her. She didn't want them to think just because she was pregnant and sick meant that she was weak though.

Of course, just because she had said that she didn't want to go, didn't mean that they would listen to her when she said it. With a nod of his head, the two men were adjusting her in their hold so they could move her. She tried to put up a struggle, but she was just too weak to really put up anything resembling a fight. They pulled her in front of the priest then, her breathing shallow from her struggling. He reached up and brushed back some of her fallen hair. "Don't worry, my dear. You'll like it there. You and your baby will be perfectly safe." he told her before motioned for them to keep going. She wasn't sure if that was suppose to reassure at all her or not. She started screaming, even if her voice was cracking from how thirsty she was. She wasn't going to go down without a fight, that was for sure.


	47. The Reunion

Thanks for the review! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 47

$%#%^$^%

It had felt like years before she had gotten any word at all about any of the guys. She had been taken to some house over a store. It was run by some blond woman, Maureen, and her daughter, Trinity. The first few days hadn't been that bad. Maureen had basically put most of her focus, that wasn't on the store, on getting her well again. Soon enough, she was back to almost perfect health. Once she was better, Maureen would have her go down and help with the store. It was there that she realized she wasn't the only Charming girl here. Cherry was here, and she had a whole new life, and hair color, here.

They wouldn't let her phone home though. They didn't want her having any contact with Samcro back in Charming. She had asked Cherry why that was, but all she could tell her was that it was Father Ashby's orders. Didn't mean that she didn't try at least once, but she had gotten caught and they hung up the phone before anyone could answer on the other end of the line. After that, she was only allowed to restock shelves and sweep. Even then they put a limit on her. They didn't want her carrying anything too heavy that could hurt the baby in any way. She knew that deep down, Maureen and Trinity were good people, but the older woman gave Savannah the creeps. She would look at her like she was seeing a ghost, someone she loved she guessed, and that freaked her out.

It had been a little over a week before she had even heard word about the boys back home in Charming. They were coming here, and she was beyond excited to see them. She had been up since the crack of dawn, awaiting their arrival with her nerves on overdrive. By the time she heard the bikes pulling up, she was a wreck. She was the first of the women to hurry outside to greet them. She heart beat against her chest as she saw her boys. Her bikers. She saw Chibs and Bobby hugging the other Sambel members. Her heart stopped when she saw her family, Jax, Gemma, and Clay. They were all here. "Jax! Mom!" she called out before running right to them.

They looked up in time for her to throw her arms around her brother. He caught her, stumbling back slightly from the impact. She held onto her brother for dear life, never wanting to let go of him again. He breathed her in as he held onto her, just happy to have one of his missing family members back. "Nice to see you too, kid." he whispered to her as he held onto her tighter. He was so scared that something had happened to her and Abel, but at least he didn't have to worry about her anymore. She was safe, and he could put all of his focus on finding Abe now. He carefully put her down after a minute, kissing her head before fully letting her go.

Savannah turned to Gemma then, taking in the sight of her mother. She had clearly seen better days, they both could have. Gemma's hair was a frizzy mess, her eyes willed with tears as she took in the sight of her daughter. Before Savannah could open her mouth, Gemma had yanked her forward and into her arms. "Thank god." she breathed out into her hair. Savannah hesitated as she looked back at Jax and Clay. She had ever seen her mom this worried before, and that in turn worried her more. After a nod from Clay, she breathed out in relief and wrapped her arms around her mom tightly. "I'm okay." she cried out into her shoulder as she held onto her tightly. Gemma felt a weight be lifted off her shoulders as Savannah held onto her in return.

"Savannah!" a voice called out.

She froze in her mom's arms at the sound of his voice. She slowly let go of Gemma after a minute, looking behind her to see him standing there. It was Juice. They just stared at each other for a long minute before Gemma nudged her to go. Without needing to be told twice, she took off toward him. She threw her arms around him once she was close enough, jumping into his arms out of excitement. He caught her, thanking god as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He breathed her in, having missed the smell of her, the feel of her in his arms. "We're okay. We-we're okay, Juice. The baby and me are fine." she told him as she held onto him for dear life. She knew that he was holding onto her just as tightly. He seemed to just hold on tighter when she mentioned the baby.

She had no idea how worried he had been for her, and she doubted that he would ever tell her how worried he really was. She pulled back slightly after a minute, letting him get a good look at her as he cupped her face. "You're alright." he said out, as if he was surprised that she was really here. She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head, biting back a small smile. He surprised her even more as he pulled her closer, closing the space between them as he kissed her. She squeaked in surprise before slowly melting into the kiss, letting him deepen the kiss between them.

She knew that she should have pushed him off and hit him for kissing her, but that would mean she'd have to pull away from him first, and she really didn't want to do that. He pulled her closer, wanting to be as close to her as he could be. He missed her so much. She gasped in surprise when he started kissing down her neck. "Ju-Juice, wa-wait. Ev-everyone's, ah, everyone's he-here." she managed to stutter out as he nipped at one of her weak spots. She wasn't surprised that he still knew where it was, Juice had always been able to find the right spots to kiss her.

He pulled her closer, his hands roaming her body as his lips attacked hers. He didn't care who was watching. He was just happy to have her back in his arms where she belonged. He wasn't going to let her leave his arms again. He wasn't going to let her leave period actually. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted something else in his entire life. "I . . . don't . . . care." he said back to her in between kisses. He knew that he couldn't have her with so many people watching them though. He knew that now probably wasn't the best time to have her either, but he just didn't care. It had been a month since he had last seen her, and now they were going back to prison for god knows how long. He should probably let her go and breathe, but he couldn't.

She pulled away breathlessly after another minute, knowing that he wasn't going to unless she told him to. She looked around to see that Jax and Gemma had gone inside with Maureen, along with Clay and Trinity. Everyone else seemed to be kept busy with catching up as well. She looked back at the house before tugging on his hand. "Come on, I have a room upstairs." she whispered to him as she started pulling him back toward the house. He didn't need to be told twice before following behind her, grinning like an idiot as she pulled up the stairs and into the house.

##%#^%$

The two were already attached at the lips by the time they had gotten to her room. As their mouths battled for control of the kiss, Savannah had backed them into her room. Once inside, Juice kicked the door shut before turning them and pushing her against the wood. Her hands were pushing at his cut, wanting it off already. He wasn't going to let her be in control this time though. He grabbed her wrist and pinned them to the door above her head. A moan left her lips as he left a trail of hot kisses down her jaw line to her neck, nipping at the spots he knew made her moan.

Her head fell back as she arched into him, giving him better access to her neck. His hands slipped down her frame, making her giggle into the kiss before he stopped just below her butt. She squeaked in surprise as he lifted her up from the floor, her legs wrapping around him to keep her in place. He pushed off of the door and turned them toward the bed. Once close enough, he laid her down onto the sheet."Are you sure this won't, you know, hurt the baby?" he asked as he started undoing his belt. He knew he must have asked her this before, but it had been months since she was last pregnant. He just wanted to be sure. He didn't want to risk the baby anymore than it already was.

She backed up on the mattress as she slipped out of her shirt. She knew that this was probably too fast, that they should slow down and breathe before jumping back into bed with the other, but right now she didn't care. She wanted him, and he wanted her. It was as simple as that. It was nice to hear him still worried about the baby though. "The baby will be fine, I promise." she said up to him as she started to tug off her jeans. He nodded his head quickly as he pulled off his cut and the shirt that he had on underneath it. He reached down and tugged on her jeans. She squeaked out in laughter as he pulled them off, pulling her against him in the process. Her laughter filled the room as he laid her back down, attacking her skin with his lips. He only pulled away from her long enough to grab the condom she had told him was inside of the bedside table drawer. He slipped it on before thrusting inside of her.

A groan left his throat, feeling at home again. A gasp left her lips as he found his pace, her back arching up into him. "Juice," she cried out as he thrusted harder. The sound of her voice only seemed to encourage him more. He let his hand slip up her leg, hooking it around him to get at a better angle. She cried out in pleasure as he thrusted into her faster. She dug her nails into his shoulders, clawing down his back as she cried out. He winced, but didn't stop until he hit his high point inside of her. Once he had finished, he pulled out and rolled onto his back breathing heavily. He disposed of the used condom before pulling up the sheets and getting relaxed in the bed beside her. She looked over at him and smiled tiredly before turning on her side and snuggling into his side.

%$#%^$^%

Hours later, the two lovers were just laying in their bed together now, fully content on just doing that. Savannah was curled up in his side, sleep having taken over her once she had gotten comfortable beside him. Juice looked down at the angel who was now sleeping in his arms peacefully. She was snuggled tight in his arms, just as she should be. He just hoped that this time she stayed here. He couldn't take it if she left him again, he could barely handle it the first two times. He couldn't do a third time with her. He kissed her head, pulling her closer. This was it, she was the one for him. She was going to be the mother to his kid. She was everything he could hope for. She could live with the life of the club, she knew her way around cars, and she loved him.

Granted, she hadn't said that she loved him yet, but neither had he. He'd have to do that before they're brought back to Stockton then. He couldn't go back into that prison and never have told her that he loved her before. He just didn't know if he could just blurt it out or if it had to be some big special thing that he needed to set up. He was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of a knock on the door. Before he had a chance to do anything, the person had poked their head inside.

He breathed out in relief when he saw that it was just Tig. He rolled his eyes when Tig gave him a look of appraisement. "Sorry to tear you away, lover boy, but we've got company. Get outside." he whispered over to him. He normally wouldn't have cared, but he knew better than to wake Savannah up from her sleep. He had learned that the hard way one too many times. Juice nodded his head as he slowly pulled away from the sleeping girl. He pulled on his boxers and jeans before getting up from the bed. He covered her more with the sheets, kissing her head, before pulling on the rest of his clothes and going out to meet Tig and the others.


	48. The Fluffiness

Thanks for the review! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 48

#%^$%^$^%$

By the time all of the club business was done for the day, the welcoming party had began for the Charming charter. People were everyone. Children, women, and the men, they were scattered across the lot. Most of the men were gathered around the two who were fighting for fun. Savannah knew her brother was one of the ones among the onlookers. She, herself, had found a nice spot with Juice where they could dance. She giggled as he nuzzled her neck, kissing one of her weak spots. His hands were on her hips, guiding her along to the beat as she grinded against him.

She raised her arms up as she danced around in his arms. She turned in his hold, swinging her hips slowly to be seductive just for him. She giggled as he bit his lip upon watching her dance for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer, pressing her against him. She blushed when she could feel him against her. She leaned in beside his ear, meaning to whisper to him. "Behave." she whispered to him before biting on his ear lope playfully. He groaned as he held onto her tighter. He wanted nothing more than to just take her back upstairs and keep her in the bed they were sharing for the rest of the night.

He leaned down and started kissing her neck, loving the fact that he could do this to her in public now. Well, she still put a limit on what they could do, but at least he could kiss her freely without having to worry about being killed. She was _his_, the baby growing inside of her was_ his_. They were _his_ family, and no one could take that away from him now. "You're not . . . making . . . that easy . . . to do." he said back to her in between kisses on her neck. She let her head fall back as he nipped at just the right spots on her neck. It was like he knew exactly where to kiss her.

"Me!" they heard a familiar voice shout out.

They both stopped what they were doing, pulling themselves away from the other, to see that Jax had been the one to shout. He wanted in on the fight, and he didn't look like he was joking around about this. He looked to be dead serious about this, and that was what worried her the most. "Prince Charming." Liam O'Neil called out, ready for the fight. Savannah looked up at Juice, worry for her brother clear in her eyes. She had seen this guy fight while she was here, he wasn't going to be easy.

"Let's fight." Jax snapped, trying to get himself into it.

"Let's go!" O'Neil shouted back.

Jax didn't trust this guy, he knew something that he wasn't sharing with the rest of them since before they had even gotten here. The way he had explained Savannah being locked up earlier hadn't sat with him, or Juice for that matter, well either. He was leaving parts out, parts that would help them find his son. Savannah tugged on Juice's hand, pulling him over to the growing crowd. It would seem like everyone wanted to see this fight. Juice wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her to him as they waited for the fight to start. She looked up behind her, smiling when she saw him looking back down at her. They shared a quick kiss before looking forward again. He rested his head on her shoulder, tightening his hold on her as if he didn't, someone would take her from him.

Soon enough, Jax was back and ready for the fight. Savannah clapped, cheering for her brother along with the rest of the sons from Charming. "Let's go, lad." O'Neil motioned for him to come forward. "Come on. You ready? Punk." Jax taunted him back, psyching himself up for the fight. "Come on." he said out to him when they just bounced around each other. He was thrown off when O'Neil threw the first punch, clonking him right in the face. Things turned around quick as Jax got the upper hand.

Savannah flinched, turning her head away from the fight. Juice didn't seem to notice since he was as into the fight as the rest of the men around them. As the fight went on, Savannah could have sworn that Juice forgot that she was even there while he cheered on Jax. She would have believe that too, if not for the fact that every time one of the two fighting were thrown in their direction, he would move her out of the way or simply just tighten his grip around her.

#%$%^$%%^&

After the fight between O'Neil and Jax, which Jax won, Juice and Savannah had sneaked back inside with some of the other guys. They found Clay and Gemma already inside. The boys had set up a poker game, still determined not to sleep. Juice took the seat beside Chibs, pulling Savannah down onto his knee. He wasn't about to let her out of his sight for even a second again. She snuggled close to him as he kept an arm around her while he held his cards. Clay sat at one end of the table while Opie sat at the other end. Happy sat across from Savannah and Juice. "Let's go. Bet to the pass." Juice said out as he took role of dealer.

"I'm in." Chibs said out as he tossed in some chips.

Clay looked over to his step daughter and Juice, still finding himself shocked that the two were a pair. He never would have guessed she'd fall for the idiot of the bunch, but he guessed he was better than some of the others she could have chosen. He loved each and everyone one of the Sons, but there were some like Tig that he wouldn't want near his step-daughter. He shook his head at the very thought of it. He looked around the rest of the table and knew that these guys were his family. Granted some were missing, but that didn't change much. "Hang on. Hang on. $2,000 is the bet." he piped in.

Savannah laughed as she rested her head on Juice's shoulder while the men all groaned at the amount. She looked down at Juice's hand and nudged him, getting his attention away from the others and onto his hand. He looked down and a smile appeared on his lips. "Ten of D!" Juice announced to the others, smiling like an idiot. "Thanks, baby." he said up to her as he puckered his lips. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she met him half way and kissed him quickly before looking back at the game. She watched as the chatter went on between the boys around her. She smiled as she leaned her head back down on Juice's shoulder.

This was her family, the family that wasn't perfect but she wouldn't replace for any other kind of family. This was the family she was bringing her baby into, and knowing that they would protect him or her, made her feel better about it. At the thought of the baby, she took one of Juice's hands and put it on her stomach. Juice looked down at her smiling and kissed her head before going back to the game, keeping his hand on her stomach. "Well, I'll be damned. You already got her knocked up again. I don't even want to know how you managed that." Clay announced to the room after studying the two lovers for a long moment. Savannah blushed as she hid her face while Juice grinned from ear to ear. The others around him all clapped his shoulder to congratulate them both.

After all the commotion about Savannah being pregnant was settled, the boys had gone back to their game. Juice would occasionally look over at Savannah, smiling when he saw her blushing face. He sighed and kissed her head, knowing that at some point, he had to tell her about the bail being revoked. He was so not looking forward to that conversation with her, that was for sure. He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of the other guy's groans and Clay's laughter. He had won the game. "I might've rigged the game." Juice laughed out, getting back into the game. "Come to papa. Come to papa." Clay laughed out as he collected all of the chips and cash that had been thrown into the pile. Savannah laughed out as they boys all seemed to talk at once, asking Juice if he was serious.

Juice held his hand that wasn't holding her up in surrender, admitting to what he had done to help out Clay. His smile was contagious as she smiled with him, throwing her head back as she laughed. He looked at her and smiled even more, loving the fact that he was able to make her laugh like that. He never wanted to make her do anything differently again. He knew that was next to impossible, but it was a good goal to fantasize about. He'd try as hard as he could to make her and their baby happy, that was a promise. "Time for bed yet? I'm exhausted, Juice. I can just go up and you can stay if you want." he heard her whisper into his ear. She knew that he was having fun, and she wasn't about to tear him away from it. She just wanted him to know where she'd be.

He didn't seem to like the idea of her being alone for even a minute though. He had spent too much time away from her already. He wasn't about to lose another second. He slapped his cards down on the table, scanning the table of confused faces. "Sorry, boys. Savvy and the baby need their rest. G'night, gentlemen." he told them before he lifted her up in his arms, taking her by surprise. The others all rolled their eyes at him, muttering under their breathes about him being whipped. Juice didn't care what they said though. All he cared about was making sure her and the baby were alright. He carried her out of the room and off to the room they were sharing, ending the night with a quick good-night to Bobby as they passed by him.


	49. The Secret Confession

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 49

%$#%^$&$&

The next morning was a quiet one, at first anyway. Juice looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Tears stained her cheeks from the crying she had done. Things hadn't gone the way he would have wanted after they left the poker game. Granted the rest of the day had definitely been one of his best days in a long while, but he didn't want anymore secrets between them to ruin that. So he had told her about the bail revoked. They didn't know how long they'd be gone either, and he knew that was what had upset her the most about it. He wasn't just going to miss a few months into the pregnancy, or just the beginning of their baby's life, but probably years of it.

He tightened his hold around her just at the thought. He didn't want to miss any of their baby's life, least of all _years _of it. It was bad enough that at the very least it, he was going to miss the birth of his kid. He was going to miss the rest of Savannah's pregnancy, and as much as she said he wasn't going to hate that, he did. He wanted to be able to go to midnight food runs for her. He wanted to try her weird cravings with her, and he wanted to see her as big as a watermelon. More importantly, he wanted to see the baby being born. "Juice," he heard her mumbled out in her sleep as she snuggled more into his side. He looked down at her and sighed as he brushed her bangs out of her eyes and rubbed her bare arm laid across him.

He kissed her head, pulling her closer to him. He missed having her in his arms, he felt more at ease having her there. He hadn't felt this relaxed since the last time he had gotten to hold her in his arms. That night a few months back had been one he'd remember for a long time from now. Not only was it the night he had really started the mending of their relationship, but it was the night that got them to where they were now. She was pregnant with his baby, and he never in millions years could have imagined himself ever being this excited over news of a baby. He knew that he had to love her if he this excited for a baby. "I love you, Savannah." he whispered down to her as he kissed her head again. He knew that she couldn't hear him since she was still fast asleep, but he wanted to get it out at least once.

He cleared his throat when he heard a knock on the door. His movement woke her up from her sleep and they both looked over to see Bobby poke his head into the room. Savannah blushed as she hid her face in Juice's chest, holding the sheet to her chest tightly in embarrassment. "Rise and shine, kiddies. Jax is back, meeting downstairs." Bobby told them both as he shook his head. Juice was a lucky bastard, that was for sure. He was still breathing and had all of his limbs in tack. He should count himself lucky just for getting a second chance with Savannah, let alone a second chance at starting a family with her too. The two lovers nodded their heads and waited until the door was closed before getting out of bed and going to get ready for the day before heading down stairs to meet the others.

%$#%$#%$

Once downstairs, they had met up with the others and took a seat around the room. Juice fell back into one of the chairs, pulling Savannah down with him. She sighed before getting comfortable on his lap. He kept an arm wrapped around her waist as he leaned back in the chair. She knew that he wanted her close to him, and now it made sense as to why after finding out about the bail revoke. "So, what do we know?" Clay asked the group in front of him. He looked around to see Happy sitting the closest to him, Juice and Savannah sitting in the chair beside him. Opie was sitting in the chair opposite of him, with Gemma standing behind him.

Jax was leaning against the table across from him, Chibs sitting in the wooden chair to his right. Bobby was leaning against the wall behind Juice and Savannah. These were the people Jax could trust with finding his son, the only people that he trusted to help him. "Kellan says he moved Abel out of Belfast to protect him from Jimmy. He said he kept Savannah locked up in the church since Jimmy already knew she was there and it was safer for her not to be moved because of the pregnancy." Jax went on to explain to the others around him, sparing his sister a quick glance to see that she was busy calming down Juice.

"Why?" Gemma asked bitterly, not liking this situation anymore than she had from the beginning.

Savannah was holding Juice's hand on her lap, stroking the skin of his thumb as a way to sooth him. She knew that he didn't like to hear or imagine what she had gone through while she was here without him there to protect her. Being chained to a bed, locked inside of a room just long enough for her to get sick. He couldn't see how any of that was better for her. "What does Jimmy want with Abel?" Savannah asked out to her brother as she looked away from Juice. He tightened his hold on her, as if that would protect her from getting hurt again, or worse, taken from him again.

Jax looked over from his mom to his sister with a heavy sigh. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Finding Savannah so quickly was pure luck, simple as that. He should have known better than to think that getting Abel back would be just as easy. "Leverage against what Kellan wants from us . . . Jimmy dead." Jax told them, shaking his head. "Apparently, he's become a problem for the Army." Jax went on to explain to them all. Savannah sighed, leaning against Juice as she rested her head on his shoulder. She just wanted his nightmare to finally be over and for them all to go home. She wanted to spend her last days with Juice in their home, just being together until they dragged him off.

"Then we kill Jimmy." Gemma said out, as if it was really just as easy as that.

"It's not that simple." Jax told her with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, it is." Gemma snapped at him, knowing that in her eyes? It was that simple.

"No, it's not!" Jax snapped back, his voice rising and startling the others.

Savannah sighed as she nuzzled Juice's neck and wrapped an arm around his waist. She couldn't imagine what her brother was going through. She couldn't imagine how she'd be reacting if it was her child that had been taken. Now they were using him for a bargaining chip. "Look, _everything_ they say is . . . it's, like, smoky truth. I don't trust them. I don't trust their priest." he was on to tell them. He paused as he looked around the room. "The only thing we know for sure is he wants Jimmy." he told them, knowing that it was the only thing that they could really go on from all he had been told tonight by that damn priest.

Jax looked over at his sister and sighed, hoping that she and Juice never had to go through any of this like he was. It was bad enough that she had lost her first baby, but if she had to go through something like this? He wasn't sure she could handle it. He knew that she felt guilty enough for them taking Abel from her in the first place, but he didn't blame her. Not at all actually. She had done everything that she possibly could have to protect him. "So we find Jimmy and trade him for Abel." Clay said out, bringing his attention back to him. He couldn't see any other way out of this where it was any kind of success for them.

Jax sighed, knowing that he was right about this. He felt like he was being pushed between a rock and a hard place. Where he would do anything to get Abel home, he had to think of the others too. If he could just get Jimmy to Stahl, then they would be okay. The jail sentence would be shortened, and he knew that not only himself, but Juice, would be grateful for that just because they had girls and their kids to come back to. "I think that's the only thing that makes sense. We can't kill O'Phelan." he told them as he shot a look to Gemma, knowing that she was the wild card in all of this. It was going to be her who made this thing go right or south, he knew that for a fact.

Juice straightened up in the chair, being careful of moving her. He liked having her sitting on him like this. Not only could he keep a grip on her, but she was relaxed and happy. Knowing that she was safe in his arms helped calm his nerves as well. "Should I bring some Sambel up to speed on this?" he asked over to Jax, his tone serious. Savannah had actually never heard him this serious before, but then again, this was the first club meeting she had ever been apart of too. She didn't know how he usually talked or acted during church.

Jax was immediately against the idea. He knew that it could backfire on them, but he couldn't risk their, or Abel's, lives. He didn't trust the Irish, and he knew that he had to go with this gut on this one. "No, as far as they know, we want Jimmy to grill him about Abel. Let's just leave it at that." Jax explained to them. He knew he see that they understood. He just wanted to make sure that there was no chance of this not working. He needed his son back, and he was willing to do anything to make sure that he does.

The guys, along with Savannah and Gemma both, were right with him though. They were going to support him no matter what. It was what family did for the other. Just because they weren't all blood related, it didn't make them any less of a family to each other. They were brothers, and that meant something to each and every one of them. "Belfast has a protection run this afternoon. Gun shipment. McGee told me that Jimmy will be at the pick up in Dungloe." Bobby went on to explain to them what he had found out from the others. He knew it wasn't much, but it was a start and that was good enough.

"Then so are we." Opie said out, showing his best friend that he supported him too.

Jax looked around the room, taking in the faces of his family. He knew that this wasn't their fight. It might have been to Juice when it was Savannah in trouble, but he had her back. She was safe and sound with him now. Now it was just his problem to deal with. They were putting their freedom on the line for him, and that was more than he could ever ask of them to do. More than he would have expected them to do. "I'm sorry, guys. I had no idea what I was walking you into. Shit going on down here . . ." Jax started to tell them, but he trailed off when he noticed Savannah get up from the chair she was sharing with Juice.

She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her tightly like she knew he needed her to do. He was loosing it with fighting with Tara and Abel still missing. She knew her brother could handle a lot, but even he had his limit. "We're going to find him. I promise." she whispered to him, burying her face in his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her to him. He kissed her head, knowing that she was just trying to a supportive little sister to him.

Clay sighed as he watched the siblings. It was settled then, they were going to be busy later on now. At least it was something to do that would get them one step closer to finding Abel and getting them all home. "You better crash for a few hours. It's gonna be another fun-filled day in the six counties." he said out to the men around them once Savannah and Jax were finished with their little moment. He raised up to his feet, the other boys following example as they got up. He was about to leave the room when he noticed that Gemma hadn't followed behind him. "You coming, baby?" he asked back to her, wondering why she hadn't followed to leave with with him.

Gemma was staying behind to talk to Jax though. She watched on as Juice took Savannah's hand, motioning for her to follow him. He wanted to get in a few hours of sleep, but he knew that he'd only be able to do that if she was sleeping in his arms where he knew she was safe and sound. "Be there in a minute." she said over to him as she tore her eyes away from the two lovers in front of her. Clay nodded after a second of hesitation before heading down the hall toward the room he was sharing with her. Juice pulled Savannah along behind him, pulling her into the room and closing the door behind them.


	50. The Question Of You And I

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 50

#^%^$&^%%

Come a few hours later, the boys were packing up to set off for the run. All the girls, including the hang arounds, were seeing them off. Juice was leaning against his bike, Savannah standing in between his legs. He had a good grip around her waist, holding her to him as their lips moved together in sync. One of his hands slipped up her frame, gripping her hair as he deepened the kiss. A moan slipped out from her lips as he pulled her more against him, wanting her to be as close to him as he could get her. Even after making love all morning, he still couldn't get enough of her. She was like a drug to him, and he didn't want to stop any time soon.

They only pulled up for air when the sound of a car approaching caught their attention. He looked over her shoulder as she turned her head to see a black car approaching them. She was tensed up until she saw who was getting out of it. It was Chibs wife and daughter, Fiona and Kerrianne, along with Father Kellen. They watched on as Chibs approached them and had a hushed toned conversation with the good priest. She looked back at Juice and kissed him quickly, bringing his attention back to her. They rested their heads against the other's, their eyes locked together. "Be safe, please." she whispered to him. She couldn't imagine what she would do if something happened to him. He had already almost been deported and shot at, she didn't need anything else to happen to him.

He sighed as he stole another kiss from her. He didn't want to stop kissing her. He didn't want to leave her period. He hated letting her out of his sight now. Especially since she was kidnapped the last time he had. "I will. Stay with Gemma, and be safe. Please?" he whispered back to her as he brushed back her hair. As much as he didn't want to leave her, he knew that she would be safe with Gemma. If anyone could keep her safe, it'd be her. He knew that Gemma would gladly put her life on the line for her kids, especially Savannah since they just gotten her back and the fact that she was pregnant.

With one last kiss goodbye, the two parted and she left to go join the rest of the women by the stairs leading up to the house. She joined her mom's side and gave her a weak smile, clearly not happy about them leaving. Gemma wrapped an arm around her, knowing exactly how she felt. "I know, baby. I know." she whispered to her as she kissed her head. The two women waved to their boys as they took off, the Sambel boys following along with them as the rest of the girls waved them all. The two Teller women moved forward, watching as their men took off. Both took a shaky breath before Gemma motioned for Savannah to head on inside. It was dangerous for them all to be out in the open, especially when their boys weren't here with them.

%#%#%^$

Gemma and the other two mothers had gone to cleaning up. It was something to keep their mind busy while the boys were gone. Trinity had gone down to man the shop, leaving Kerrianne and Savannah doing nothing productive. They were getting along, but once they had finished talking about her baby, the two were bored out of their minds. "Can Savannah and I go down ta the shop, hang with Trinity?" Kerrianne asked out to her mother, sparing Gemma a look as well since she was asking for the both of them.

Immediately the two women were against it. Savannah and Kerrianne were already targets of Jimmy, and they didn't need them out of their sights. Gemma knew that Savannah knew that, but Kerrianne was still a kid. She didn't know any better. "No. You stay up here." Fiona said back to her as she put some of the dishes away in the sink. She didn't want to argue about this with her daughter when she knew good and well why she didn't want her out of her sight right now. She knew that it wasn't safe for them with Jimmy still out there looking for them to get them back.

That didn't seem to sit well with the young teenager. She hated being babied and locked up like this. She just wanted to go downstairs to the shop with Trinity, that was all, but she couldn't even do that. "Why? Afraid someone's gonna shoot me?" Kerrianne said back to her mother bitterly. Savannah looked between them, knowing exactly why Kerrianne wasn't happy about this arrangement. She had been put the same crap when she was a teenager by her mom, Clay, and even Jax. She knew now that they were just protecting her, but at the time she had hated it to no end.

"Don't you brash me." Fiona said back to her daughter.

She was tired of fighting with her about this, just like Gemma had been with Savannah at a point too. It was times like this that Gemma didn't miss a younger Savannah. She had been a pain in her ass, that was sure. It was miracle she hadn't strangled her. "If ye go down to the shop, Triny'll have ye stocking shelves. Come on. We'll go into her room and set ye up with some movies, love." Maureen said as she started to lead the young teen away. Only to stop and motion for Savannah to follow them. "Savannah, ye as well. An expecting mother like ye self shouldn't be on 'er feet." she told her as she waved for her to go ahead and come with her and Kerrianne. She knew that Savannah had been put through enough because of her family, the least she could do was entertain her and keep her mind off of her boys being on the run.

She walked the girls out, leading them towards the bedrooms. The three of them chatted softly as they walked together. They were about to head into Trinity's room when a man came up behind them. "Back to the other room." he ordered them. The three women shared a nervous look before nodding and going back the way they had come. As they were coming back into the kitchen, they caught sight of another man, Jimmy. Kerrianne was the first to move around them, screaming at what she saw. As Savannah came to her side to comfort her, she saw what had set her off. The man who had been guarding them, was shot down, his head bleeding out against the table. There was even blood splatter on the wall.

Savannah felt sick just at the sight of it. Maureen was quick to cover Kerrianne's eyes, but it was too late. She had already seen it, and it would forever be imprinted in her brain. The youngest girl sobbed into Maureen's shoulder, holding onto her. Savannah looked over at her mom, not knowing what to do. She felt like she was going to be sick. She might have grown up around the MC, but this would be the first dead body she's seen. Besides the two Jax, Chibs, Half Sack, and Juice had gotten from the graveyard a couple months back. They hadn't been so bloody and showing their brain guts though. "I think I'm going to be sick." Savannah said as she felt the bile coming up. Without hesitation, she hurried over to the sink and squeezed in between Fiona and Gemma before heaving.

Gemma was quick to pull her daughter's hair back and rub her back, her eyes never leaving Jimmy as she comforted her daughter. Once she was done, Savannah cleaned her mouth off and straightened up. Gemma moved in front of her slowly, keeping her out of direct aim. She was protecting her daughter, like either of the other two mothers in the room would do for their daughters. Fiona moved over to her daughter and moved her away from the dead body as Maureen crossed the room to stand by Gemma and Savannah. "You've burned it now, Jimmy." she said angrily to the Irishman. "Kellan practically raised those brothers. They are like sons to him." she screamed, her emotions getting the best of her. She was a lot like Gemma in that way, Savannah noticed as she looked between the blond and her mother.

"Well, now he can bury one of 'em, yeah?" Jimmy yelled right back at her.

The room was silent for a long moment before it was clear Jimmy was done with them. He didn't seem to want to be here anymore than they wanted him here. Gemma reached back and grabbed hold of Savannah's hand, as if checking to make sure she was still there. She glanced back at her daughter, the two sharing a small nod of their heads. "Let's go." Jimmy said out as he turned to Fiona and Kerrianne, the only reason he was even here. All he wanted to do was take them both an leave.

"We're not going with you." Fiona told him as she held onto her own daughter.

Kerrianne's eyes were trained on the dead body. She couldn't find it in herself to look away from it. Like Savannah, this was the first dead body either of them had seen. Sure, they had seen dead bodies bloodied up on tv before, but this was different. This was in real life, and it was right in front of them. "Do I have to kill another one, Fi, to show you how much I love you? I'm taking my family home." Jimmy threatened as he raised the gun up high and pointed it right at Gemma and Savannah. The two Teller women both tensed up, but neither moved or showed signs of being frightened. Savannah lowered one of her hands to her stomach, as if it was instinct to do so now.

All he wanted to do was take the two girls, Chibs' girls, and leave. Was that too much to ask of them? He didn't think so. Why did women have to be so difficult, that was what he didn't understand. "Ma . . ." Kerrianne whispered up to her mother. She looked down at her for a moment before knowing what she had to do. "Okay." she said out to Jimmy. "Okay. No more blood." she told him. He hesitated for another moment before lowering his gun. "Come on, sweetheart. It'll be alright." she said down to her daughter. She just didn't want Kerrianne to see anymore violence, this was already enough for a lifetime.

Savannah glanced over at Maureen to see her edging toward the table, her fingers reaching for the knife laying close enough to her. She looked way quickly, not wanting to tip Jimmy or his guy off about what she was doing. "My stuff." Kerrianne said out, bringing their attention to her. Jimmy leaned in toward her since she could barely speak above a whisper. "I-I left my ipod in the bedroom." she stuttered out to him. She was terrified, as was the rest of them, but she was just a kid. She couldn't hide it like the rest of them could. Even Savannah was having trouble hiding the fact that she was shaking.

Jimmy nodded his head as he leaned away from her. He glanced around the room at the other women present before returning his attention back to the man he had come inside with. "Donny would you be so kind as to retrieve my lovely stepdaughter's Ipod?" he said back to him with a nod of his head in the direction to go. He nodded and turned to leave the room. It was only a few seconds before they heard gun fire and Donny's cursing. Gemma flinched, keeping a good grip on Savannah's arm. She stayed in front of her, not giving anyone a good shot at her.

Before they knew it, Maureen had lunged forward and dug the knife into Jimmy's leg. The gun that he had been holding flew from his hand, sliding across the room toward Gemma and Savannah. While Jimmy was distracted, Gemma hurried to reach down and grab the gun, aiming it right at Jimmy. He pulled the knife out and tossed it as Donny came running back into the room. "Drop the gun." Gemma said over to him as Donny aimed his own gun back at Maureen's head. They stood there in silence for a long moment. "Drop the gun! Do it!" she yelled more clearly when Donny didn't move his gun from Maureen's head. Savannah wanted to do something to help, but all she could do was stand behind her mom and watch.

Another moment went by before Jimmy gave him a nod of his head. After another second, he lowered the gun from her head and put it down on the floor. Fiona reached down for the gun before Maureen called out for Trinity, knowing that it was her who had fired the gun at Donny a moment ago. "We okay in there?" Gemma asked out, keeping her eyes on Jimmy the entire time. Savannah looked at her mom curiously. She only looked out for a handful of people, herself included, but since getting here? Maureen hadn't seemed to be one of them on her list.

Yet, here she was, putting her neck on the line for Maureen and Trinity. Something had certainly had to have happened since before and now. "Yeah, she's fine." Maureen called back to them from out in the hallway. Soon they were coming back into the room together, Maureen keeping a good protective hold on her. "On the floor." Gemma then ordered them to do. They shared a look, obviously not wanted to comply with her. Jimmy nodded his head, telling him to do it. "Face down, hands above your heads." she told him as Donny got down on the floor and did as she said to do. "Sit." she said to Jimmy now. He held his hands up in mock surrender as he moved to sit down in the chair she had pointed to. "Take Triny, Savannah, and Kerrianne downstairs." she said over to Maureen as she motioned for Savannah to go. She didn't want Savannah here for this, not where she could still get hurt if something went wrong.

Savannah nodded her head as she moved around her mom and crossed the room, being careful to stay out of reaching distance of Donny as she moved by him. Maureen was quick to pull her over to her and Trinity, her maternal instincts kicking in for her as well as her own daughter. "What are you gonna do, Gemma?" Fiona asked her as she stopped Kerrianne from leaving her side. She knew that Gemma wanted Jimmy dead, but he was their key to getting Abel back. She had to remember that.

Savannah looked across the room at her mom, knowing that she wasn't only thinking about Abel. She was thinking about her and what she had been put through while she was locked up here. It wasn't all Jimmy's fault, but he had known that she was here locked up, but he had still lied to Jax when he came to him for help. "My family has a few things to work out with Jimmy." she told her, trying to keep her cool about this. She knew how important it was for the boys to get their hands on Jimmy, and now she had him. They could come back and take care of this. They could all go home soon.

"That's a mistake." Fiona tried to reason with her.

"Then it's my mistake! Get the girls out of here!" she snapped back.

She didn't want to see reason, not about this. She just wanted to finish this, get Abel home, and for them all to go back to Charming where they belong. That was all she wanted. She just wanted this all to be over. Maureen could see that, so why couldn't Fiona? It wasn't that hard to understand. "Go on, girls. Come on." Maureen hurried the girls, motioning for Kerrianne to come with her. Trinity grabbed Savannah's hand and pulled her down the hallway that led to the shop. Kerrianne hurried to followed after them, Maureen following on behind her. Which left Fiona and Gemma alone with Jimmy.


	51. The Tattoo For You

Thanks for the reviews! i do not own anything besides Savannah everything belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 51

#%$#%$#^%

By the time night had fallen, Savannah was sitting in her and Juice's room. She was a nervous wreck waiting for him, and she didn't know how much long she could take it. If being held up at gun point by Jimmy was bad enough, finding out that there was an explosion at the barn the boys had gone to made it worse. She knew that her boys were alright, that Juice was alright, but she just wanted them to come back so she could see it for herself. Her head snapped up at the sound of the door opening, Juice finally coming inside. He had a few new scratches, but he seemed to be in one piece. "It's alright, I'm . . ." he was cut off as she hurried to cross the room and threw herself into his ams. He caught her and held on as he breathed her in. "I'm okay." he whispered to her. He kissed the side of her head, tightening his grip around her waist. He never wanted to let her go again.

She didn't want to let him go either. He finally just settled for lifting her up in his arms and carrying her over to the bed. He sat down on the edge, sitting her down on his lap. Her arms stayed wrapped around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "We're okay too. Gemma took care of us." she told him as he pulled her closer to him. He had been just as worried about her and the baby when he found out that Jimmy had gone after the girls instead. He just felt better having her safe in his arms, where no one could hurt her or their baby. He could keep them safe here, just like he always could before.

He kissed her head, just needing to feel that this was real. She was really here. After all the pleading and trying to make it up to her, she was finally back to where she belonged. With him. He just wished it could stay that way, but he knew that it wouldn't They would be going back almost as soon as they got back to Charming. He would have to leave her again, and this time maybe for years. "I don't think I'm gonna make it in there. Being away from you, from our kid, for so long. I don't think I can do it." he confessed to her as he stared off at the floor below them. He knew that the others have had to do it, Opie most recently, but it wouldn't be just leaving them. He was going to miss the birth of his kid. Savannah was going to be alone and pregnant. He had to be the worst guy on the planet for doing that to her.

She sighed and shifted around on his lap so she was facing him, straddling him now. She rested her head against his, making sure that he was looking at her. She needed him to hear this, and to really hear her when she said it. "You're stronger than you think, Juice. It doesn't matter if you're right here in front of me, or locked up in prison, we're still yours. This baby is yours, and so am I. You're going to survive because we need you to come back to us. This baby needs their father, and I need you too. S-so you're coming back to us. There's no maybes about it, you are coming back. I don't care if it's in a year or in ten years, you're coming back no matter what." she told him, pausing as she bit her lip. It was like she was debating something over in her head. "I-I-I love you too much to let you go." she told him, putting all of her cards out on the table. She had said it, she had finally said it. She loved him, and there was no taking it back now.

He looked up at her then with wide eyes as his jaw slacked. She had said it. She had said that she_ loved _him. _Savannah Teller_ loved _him_. She was waiting for him to say it back, he knew that she was, but the words weren't coming. It was like they were stuck, and he couldn't get them free. So instead, he pulled her down into a kiss. She was stiff for a minute before relaxing and melting into the kiss. "I want . . . you." he said in between kisses to her. She felt her heart break a little, he couldn't say it back. She let him twist them around, laying her down on the bed as he hovered over her. His lips left a trail of kisses down her jaw line to her neck. She gasped, arching into him as her eyes widened. A silent tear ran down her cheek, a tear he didn't notice.

He couldn't say it back.

$#%$#%$

Afterwards, Savannah was snuggled up in his side, her arm laid across him. He had a protective hold around her, not even caring that there wasn't any danger. He just needed to know that she was safe in his arms now. He was rubbing circles into the bare skin of her back, loving the feel of how soft she felt. His eyes lowered down her back, his fingers now tracing the faded tattoo on her lower back. He still remembered when she had gotten that tattoo, he had been there with her after all. "Stop staring at me." she said out as she looked up at him, letting her eyes flutter open to look at him. She could practically feel his eyes on her while she slept.

He chuckled and brushed her hair back from her face. She was so beautiful to him, probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen before. And she was all his, the baby she was caring was his. No one else could have her, ever. She wasn't just his girl anymore, she was his old lady and that meant something big. He never imagined himself getting an old lady, especially so early in his life, but he didn't regret it. Savannah was worth it, and he'd never give her up for a second. "You know, after everything, I completely forgot. You're gonna need to get a new tattoo." he told her as he traced a spot on her shoulder. Her juice box tattoo had already taken up the spot on her lower back, but her shoulder would do too.

She laid up on his chest then, surprise clear in her eyes now. She hadn't seen that coming out of his mouth. Ever. It was one thing for them to be together, but it was another thing for her to get_ that _tattoo. There was no going back after that, not that they could really go back after getting her pregnant either. "You want me to get a crow?" she asked him, the surprise clear in her voice now. She didn't mean to sound so surprised, she knew that she would have to get one eventually, but she hadn't expected for him to ask her so soon. Technically they had just gotten back together, though, she figured that didn't really mean anything to him. They had technically been together for years, and now she was pregnant with his kid.

In his mind, he felt like he had taken too long to ask her. He should have done it years ago in his mind. They were sneaking around though, it wouldn't have worked. There would have been too many questions. It was risky enough for her to get the juice box tattoo. Now they were out in the open though, she could get the tattoo and no one would care. "Well, yeah, I'd like to see one on you. You're my old lady, you should have one." he told her as he kept his eyes on the spot on her shoulder he was tracing. That had been the first time he had called her his old lady before, out loud at least.

She laid up then, holding the sheet to her chest as she looked down at him in shock. He was just full of surprises today, wasn't he? First talk about the tattoo, and now he was calling her his old lady. She didn't know how to process all of that. He couldn't tell her that he loved her, but he could call her his old lady and ask her to get a crow tattoo? How did any of that make sense? She didn't know, but she wanted to. "Juice, I don't know. That's a big thing to you, and what if something happens?" she asked him as she brushed back her hair. She was scared. If he couldn't even say that he loved her, why should she even get a tattoo? What's to say that they even make it? She knew that he would be there for the baby, but that didn't mean that he had to stay with her.

He looked scared then, thinking she would have rejected him. It was one thing to let him come back, but it was another thing to move them forward. He knew that she never imagined herself as an old lady, she had told him as much when they first started seeing each other. He knew how she felt about the tattoo, but that was years ago. Things were different now. They were serious now. They were public now. They were starting a family, and that made everything more complicated. "Sav, I think we're ready for this. With us going back to Stockton, and the baby on the way, I want people to know you're taken. That you're mine and only mine." he told her as he pulled her closer. He wanted her to know that he wasn't letting her go that easily. She was his, and she and this baby were his family.

She hesitated another moment before nodding her head. He was going to miss so much, the least she could do was get a stupid tattoo for him. He seemed to light up when he saw her nod her head. She laughed out when he surprised her by flipping them around so he was hovering over her now. "You, Savannah Teller, are amazing." he told her as he brushed back her hair from her face. He leaned down to kiss her happily. "And . . . beautiful . . . and smart . . . and all . . . mine." he said in between kisses excitedly. He knew that she didn't need a tattoo to show that she was his, but it made it clear to the people who didn't know.

She giggled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a few more minutes before pulling back for air. He stroked her cheek with his thumb before settling down beside her and pulling her into his arms. She snuggled into his arms again, resting her head on his chest. "So I've been thinking about the baby, like names and all of that." she said out, pausing to wait and see his reaction. When he didn't say anything, she took that as a sign to go on. "I think Kipp should be in the name. Maybe a middle name? I mean, he saved us and gave his life for us, Juice. I wasn't able to go to his funeral, I want to honor him in some way." she told him, telling him all she had been thinking about while she was here. She was just hoping that he agreed with it. This was his baby too, he got a say whether she liked it or not.

He stared off as he rubbed circles into her arm. He hadn't even really thought about the baby, not like that at least. Giving it a name, made it real. They would have a name, something he got to call them. They would be real. "Um, that sounds nice, for a middle name I mean. I'm sure Half Sack would love that." he told her. He didn't know how to do this. She didn't know either, but she was already handling this baby thing better than he was. "What, um, what if it's a girl?" he asked her. He knew that it was to early to tell, but he couldn't help but think about it. He wouldn't be able be there when they can. He wasn't even sure that she wanted to know the sex of the baby.

She took a deep breath as she laid up on his chest, her hair falling in her face as she looked up at him. She remembered having a feeling during the first pregnancy that it was a girl, but she didn't have that this time. "It's gonna be a boy. That's my bet, and he's going to have your goofy ass smile and big ears." she told him, managing to give him a sad smile. Tears were filling her eyes, knowing exactly what he did. He wasn't going to be able to be there to find out with her. He's going to have to miss it and wait for her to tell him. She was going to be alone, and a part of her wanted to blame him. She wanted to be upset with him, but then the bigger part of her just wanted to hold onto him and never let go.

He chuckled weakly at that and wiped her eyes, wiping away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. He always did love her eyes, they were what he fell in love with first. They always seemed to be able to show exactly how she was feeling. They would light up just at the sight up of him, and he loved that. It made him feel wanted, needed. "The baby's gonna have your eyes though. They have to have your eyes." he told her determinedly. He knew that if the baby was going to have anything of her's, that it was going to be her eyes. He wasn't going to change his mind, that was the end of the story. That baby was going to have her brown eyes, and that was final. He had decided.

She smiled at that, reaching out and stroking his cheek. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. He never wanted to leave this bed with Savannah again. Or really, just any bed that they were sharing. He just wished that it was their bed that he had gotten them back in their house in Charming. He wasn't going to think about that now though. Right now, he just had to focus on getting her home safe and sound. "So, I was also thinking about living arrangements too. I don't want the baby sleeping in the dorm rooms with you." she told him, biting her lip as she looked away from him. She was trying to hide a smile, just waiting for the reaction she was hoping for.

He sat up, confusion and hurt in his expression. He must not have heard her right. She couldn't have just told him she didn't want him with the baby after he got out. She felt him tense up and knew then that he had taken it the way she knew he would. She laid up, holding the sheet to her chest. She couldn't hide the smile anymore. "So I guess you'll just have to move back into the house with us, if you want to, I mean." she told him nervously. She was just hoping that he still wanted to live with her. She missed him in the house. She missed knowing that she was safe at night and that she wasn't alone.

His confusion and hurt soon turned to shock. He hadn't even thought for a second about moving back in with her. Course, he would have eventually. He didn't want her and their kid to be alone, but he hadn't thought that she would ask him to come back. "Y-you want me to come back?" he asked her nervous, as if asking if he had heard her wrong. She bite back a smile as she nodded her head. A nervous smile broke out of his face then as he pulled her to him, holding her to him tightly. "You want me back. I'm coming home." he said out as he buried his head into the crook of her neck, breathing her in deeply. This was real, and it wasn't a dream. He was going home, he was going back to where he belonged. He was going back to his home with Savannah.


	52. The Other Family

Thanks for the review! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 52

#^$^^%^%&

Savannah woke up the next afternoon alone. She had been worried at first, but then she had seen the note Juice had left her. Clay had put him on Fiona and Kerrianne for the day. She knew that having him to herself in bed for a whole night, especially now, was pushing it, but it had been nice. They had really been able to talk, when they weren't having sex that is. He didn't seem to want to let her go, and she could understand why. He was going back to prison for god knows how long, and he had already missed months with her. He didn't want to waste anymore time, and she got that. So she gave him what he needed from her, and he gave her what she needed by pausing long enough for them to talk.

She didn't want to make any baby decisions without him. They had talked about names and such. They hadn't actually decided on a full name yet, but they had a middle name. She knew that he would love it if she gave the baby his last name, but a part of her was selfish and wanted the baby to be a Teller. Then there was the whole debate about whether or not she'd get a crow tattoo for him. She knew what it would mean to him if she did, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. She would have to wait until she had the baby anyway, but that wasn't the point of her hesitation. She had no doubt in her mind that she loved him, because she did, but she still didn't know where he stood. He couldn't even say it back to her, yet he expected for her to get a crow and to be his old lady? None of that made sense to her.

She got up from the safety of their bed that they had been sharing since getting to Belfast, grabbing one of his sweatshirts. Trinity had been nice enough to spare some clothes for her, but unfortunately that only went as far as jeans. She grabbed a pair and slipped them on before running a brush through her hair and putting on deodorant. Once she was set for the day, she left the room, only to regret doing so. As soon as the smell of lunch hit her, her stomach seemed to flip. Maureen had barely gotten out a 'hello' before Savannah was hunched over the sink heaving. The older woman sighed as she pulled back the brunette's hair and rubbed her back. "The nausea was always the worst wit' Triny ta." she told her, as if hoping that it would give her some comfort. She felt bad for not helping the girl sooner.

Once she was done, Maureen handed her some mouthwash. She took it with a weak grateful smile. The sound of a motorcycle caught their attention. "That should be ye brother. Wouldn't be surprised if he had ye nephew with 'em." she told her before going to out to see if Jax needed anything. Savannah took a deep breath before gargling some of the mouthwash. She swished it around for a minute before spitting it back out. She thought she'd give Maureen a small break and rinsed out the sink, getting rid of the all the ick she had spit up in it. She looked up at the sound of footsteps coming back inside. Maureen paused when she saw her and nodded her head. "Let's leave ye ma and brother to talk, lass. Yeah?" she asked her as she motioned for her to come. Savannah hesitated as she took in the sights of her mom and Jax before nodding and following after her.

Maureen had said something about Jax having Abel, but by the looks of it? Things were worse, not better. Maureen led her into her room, closing the door behind them. They could still hear Jax and Gemma talking, but she knew that they shouldn't eavesdrop. "Ye old man, he's a good man. Funny one. Ye don't see a lot of those 'round here anymore." she said to Savannah as she made herself busy cleaning up her room. Savannah ignored her though as she sat on the edge of Maureen's bed and listened to her mom and Jax yelling. He had found Abel, but he had let him go. He had watched as someone else took his baby away and he had let them do it.

_"And what are you gonna tell your other son, when he asks what happened to his big brother?"_

What had her mom meant by that? Jax didn't have another son hanging around, as far as she knew anyway. Unless . . . unless Tara was pregnant? But there was no way. No way could she be . . . there just wasn't. Tara would have told her, though, given the fact that she hasn't been there to tell? She couldn't really blame her for not telling her. Her head snapped up as she heard her mom say '_Tara's pregnant_'. She glanced at Maureen confused before getting up and going back out to hear the rest of this. She got back to the room that they were in right as there was a knock on the door. Maureen hurried by her a second later with a quick 'sorry' to Gemma and Jax.

A moment later, Kerrianne and Fiona had both appeared, Juice following in after them only a moment later. Savannah was over to him in a second, welcoming him back with a hug. He breathed her in quickly before looking back at Jax and Gemma. He kept a protective hold around her waist, his eyes looking over at Jax sadly. "What happened? What is it?" Savannah asked him as she caught sight of the look that he was giving her brother. Nothing good was coming from that look though, she knew that right away.

She tore her eyes away from her brother at the sound of more footsteps. She couldn't stand to see her brother crying. That wasn't Jax. He didn't cry. Her big brother was unbreakable in her eyes, he didn't cry over anything. He was the only who had always gotten her to stop crying. She looked over to see Father Kellan come in with Maureen behind him. "Clay called, said Fiona and Kerrianne were in danger. Told us to meet here." he explained to them as he looked from Juice and Savannah to Gemma and Jax. It was then that he noticed the tears staining Jax's face. "What happened, son?" he asked him, fearing the worst. Last he had heard, Jax had found where Abel was. He had gone to get his son, so why was he so upset and without the child? That was what frightened him the most.

Gemma looked between them then. She knew right away who to blame for Jax giving up Abel after finally finding him. "You're the one who twisted him up." she snapped as she crossed the room toward the old priest. "What the hell did you say to him?" she asked him, her voice cracking slightly. Savannah looked over to her brother to see him running his hands over his face, trying to calm down. Both she and Juice looked over to the door at the sound of motorcycles rumbling outside. The others were back.

Juice tugged on Savannah's hand, pulling her along behind him as he led the way out. He paused in the doorway, moving Savannah back inside in case he was wrong. Clay, Bobby, Happy, and Chibs were back though. The others followed behind him as he walked outside to see that they were right. As Juice and Savannah led the way down the stairs, they could immediately tell that something was wrong though. "What's going on?" Juice asked out to Clay as he say him approaching them. Something was definitely wrong, that much was clear enough for them all to see.

"Sean Casey's dead." Clay said back to them.

Juice and Savannah paused at the bottom of the steps as the words left Clay's mouth. She might not have known Sean, but he was a Son. He was one of Juice's brothers, and now he was dead. After the toll they had taken by the explosion just a few days ago, she wasn't sure how much more these boys could take."They tortured him for information. Had to be for Fiona's location." Clay went on to explain to them. Savannah was quick to grab onto Juice's hand, squeezing it to tell him that she was there for him. She was also scared, which was why he squeezed back. He wanted her to know that they were going to handle this. That they all were going to go home together, Abel included.

Fiona and Kerrianne hurried by them, going right to Chibs. He held onto them both, wanting them to know that they were safe. He wasn't going to let them get hurt anymore, and that was a promise he was going to keep this time. Juice tightened his grip slightly on Savannah's hand, hoping that he would never have to go through something like this with Savannah and their child. He didn't know if he could last as long as Chibs has. "It's not for Fi, it's for the baby." Father Kellan spoke out, confusing them all now.

"Abel? Why?" Clay asked him, voicing all of their confusion.

Savannah looked over at Juice nervously. She didn't know what to think now. She didn't understand what Jimmy would want with a baby. A baby he knew that they were trying so hard to find. They had been so close to killing him just yesterday, but Jax had spared him and let him get away. Why would he then take Jax's kid? None of it was making sense to her, or to anyone else really. "Jimmy needs a way out of the country." Kellan started to explain to them as he pieced it together. He knew that Jimmy knew what his chances were, and they weren't good. He was barely going to make it out of this as it was, but with Jax's son, he would be able to go free.

"What?" Jax snapped.

Kellan sighed, knowing that what he was about to tell him was the last thing he had wanted to tell Jax. It was bad enough that he had just watched his son with another family, but now he was still in danger. "He's going to use your child for leverage." he said up to him. Savannah felt her heart drop, that kid just couldn't get a break. She looked over at Juice, her worry for her nephew clear in her eyes. He just squeezed her hand again, telling her that he was there for her, just like he always was going to be.

Jax stood there for a moment, taking in what he had just heard. As it processed inside his head, realization hit him hard. He knew exactly where Jimmy was going, and exactly what was going to happen if they didn't get there in time. "The hotel." he said out as he hurried past the others on the stairs, racing of to get his bike. "Come on!" he called back to the others, knowing that he would need their help. Savannah was the one to pull Juice along this time. She wasn't just sitting back this time and doing nothing. Her brother needed her help, and god dammit, she was going to do it. Juice climbed onto his bike, handing Savannah a helmet as she climbed on behind him. Once she had her arms wrapped around him, and he knew that she was safe, he took off with the others and raced off out of the lot.

%#%$ %$

The group hurried inside of the hotel, Jax leading the way with Gemma and Clay flanking his sides. Juice, Savannah, Happy, Bobby, Chibs, and Opie all followed in behind them. "Juice, Happy, Chibs, stay here. Keep an eye out for Jimmy." Bobby said out as Jax rounded the corner to head upstairs. Clearly he knew exactly where he was going. As the three fell back as the others kept going, Savannah was heading along with them. Juice grabbed her hand though, pulling her back with him. He knew that it wasn't going to be pretty up there, and he wanted to know that she was safe with him. She look conflicted as she looked in the direction her family was going in before sighing and looking back at Juice, nodding her head as she let him lead her away.

Juice led her over to the lobby, sitting her down in one of the chairs. He looked back at Chibs and Happy, sharing a small nod with them. They knew that he needed to take care of Savannah too. He kneeled in front of her, touching her cheek to feel that she was a little warm and shaking. He wasn't sure if that was just because she was scared for Jax and Abel though. "Hey, Abel's going to be fine. He is. You just have to believe that, okay?" he told her as he stroked her cheek. He wanted her to believe that, to believe him when he said it. He was just hoping she could still do that after everything he put her though. He had lied to her for weeks, he knew that wasn't easily forgotten. She might have forgiven him, but being able to trust him again was something else.

She wanted to believe him, she really did, but the facts were against him. Abel had been given to another family. He had missed his real family for weeks, and now on top of all of that, someone was going to use him for leverage over Jax. "What if he's not, Juice? What if Jimmy hurts him or something goes wrong? Jax can't take that much more. He's this close to completely breaking, and there's nothing I can do to help him." she whispered back to him, tears welling up in her eyes. That was one thing she hated about being pregnant, she cried too damn much.

Juice sighed, pulling her down into a quick kiss. He didn't want her to worry about this, especially since all it did was put stress on their baby. He didn't know what to tell her to make it better though. He wasn't even sure if he could say anything to make any of this better. All he could hope for was Abel coming home safe and sound. He was about to say something when the sound of footsteps caught their attention. Bobby, Gemma, and Clay had come back down stairs, Opie and Jax not with them now. She jumped up to her feet, her eyes begging them to give her good news. Juice stood up slowly as Gemma shook her head. Savannah turned to Juice then and started crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her without thinking, holding onto her as she cried out her frustration.


	53. The Baby Look

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the lack of updates. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 53

%$#%$%^

After the trip to the hotel, Jax had went off to find Jimmy. Which he did, sort of. He had Kellan set up a meeting with him to do an exchange. That was all Savannah knew since Juice wouldn't tell her anymore about it. He had gotten her something to eat once they got back and sent her off to bed. She understood why he was babying her, but she still wished that he wouldn't. She wanted to know what was happening with Abel and Jax. She wanted to be there for her brother, and not even Juice could stop her from doing that. The sound of her door opening alerted her that someone was coming inside.

She lifted her head up from the pillows she was laying on to see that it was just her mom. She was as antsy as she was about the trade. They were both trying their best not to go out there and mess everything up though. "Hey, baby. Can't sleep?" she asked her as she closed the door behind her. Savannah shook her head as she laid back down. "I can't even sit down for longer than a few minutes. I don't know how that mohawked idiot old man of yours expects you to sleep." she told her as she climbed into the bed beside her. Savannah moved her head onto her mom's lap without a word.

Gemma sighed as she ran her fingers through Savannah's hair. She looked down at her daughter and wondered where the years had gone. It felt like just yesterday she was bringing her to her first day of school, and now she was going to be a mother herself. Granted, it had been Jax's hand Savannah had held onto with a death grip while he walked her in, it was the same difference. She had been there to see them both off though. "He's not an idiot, you know." she said out to her. Gemma scoffed and looked down at her with a look. "Alright, so he's not the brightest, but he's not an idiot. I-I love him." she said nervously, looking up at her mom to see what her reaction was gonna be. She knew how her mom could be, and Juice had already been on her shit list. She knew that that was a hard list to get off of.

Like she knew she would, Gemma had tensed at the words that had just come out of her daughter's mouth. She glanced down at her after a second. "You think he's gonna treat you right this time?" she asked her. She was hoping that Savannah had good judgment when it came to falling in love. She gave her a small nod of her head, telling her that she did. "Then I won't skin his ass this time. Besides, even if I don't like it, it's clear you've been his old lady for a while now. Boy didn't touch a single girl when you dumped his sorry ass. You have him whipped and leashed." she told her daughter. It was as if she was telling her that even when he could have slept with someone else, he still stayed true to her and that earned respect in her eyes. Not a lot of guys in the club would have done that, Jax included.

Savannah blushed as she looked straight ahead again. She was biting back a small smile now as she thought about it. She couldn't help but be proud of him for doing that. She felt special too, knowing that he'd give up sex just because it wasn't with her. He had certainly let her know how much he was holding back since he had found her though, that was for sure. Even after all of that though, he still couldn't say that he loved her. She sighed and looked back up at her mom. "Is it weird that he didn't say it back? I mean, he called me his old lady and asked me to get a crow tattoo, but he couldn't say he loved me back." she asked her, her worry clear in her eyes. She was really scared about this, and Gemma could see that as clear as day.

She didn't know what to tell her though. She didn't know why Juice hadn't said it back. It was clear to them all that he loved Savannah, probably more than he loved anyone else. So what was the problem? It wasn't that hard to say three again, this was Juice. He would be the one to chicken out and not tell her because he was scared. "I don't know, baby. I don't know. That boy has his moments, but he's still an idiot. I don't doubt that he loves you though, you can see it in his eyes." she told her honestly. She wished that she could say more, but she didn't know what she could say other than that. "You should get some sleep, baby girl. I'll wake you if there's any news." she told her as she went back to combing her fingers through Savannah's hair. She hesitated before nodding her head and letting her eyes close, sleep finally hitting her after a few minutes.

#^%$%^$%^

It was another hour before they got any word. Savannah was fast asleep, her head still on Gemma's lap. She had settled for just sitting there and running her fingers through her hair while they waited. She looked up as the door opened and Juice stuck his head inside of the room. His eyes had went straight to the sleeping Savannah before flickering up to look at Gemma. "Jax is outside with Kellan. Jimmy just got here, and he's passing over Abel." he whispered over to her. He didn't want to wake up Savannah anymore than Gemma did, but they both knew that she'd want to see Abel.

Gemma nodded and gently shook Savannah awake. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked around confused, not knowing what was going on. She looked from Juice to her mom in confusion, clearly looking to one of them for answers. "Jax is outside getting Abel from Jimmy. Come on, let's go welcome him back." she told her as she brushed Savannah's hair out of her eyes. She looked over at Juice, as if needing him to confirm it. He gave her a weak smile and nodded his head. She laid up then and climbed off of the bed. She hurried past Juice, taking his hand and pulling him along as she did. Gemma was just as quick to follow after them.

They got to the living room just as Jax was coming in with Abel. Savannah stopped dead in her tracks, covering her mouth as a sob broke loose. She had never felt so relieved to see that little boy than she was now. He was safe, and he was so big. She looked back at Juice, who in turn nodded his head for her to go over. She hesitated for a minute before going over to her brother. "C-can I?" she asked him as she stopped in front of him. They all knew that she had blamed herself for Abel being separated from her, but now he was where he was suppose to be, and he was safe. Jax had gotten him back, and that was all that mattered.

Jax seemed hesitant on letting him go so soon though. He could see that Savannah needed to hold him as much as he did though. He glanced over at their mom quickly before nodding his head to his sister. He carefully passed him over to her arms. Tears ran down her cheeks as she adjusted him in her arms. "Hi, Abel. It's your aunt Savvy, not sure you remember me. God you've gotten so big. I've missed you so much, and I'm so sorry for letting you go. You're home now with your daddy though, right where you belong." she whispered to the baby in her arms, letting him play with her fingers. He didn't even seem fazed as he sucked on her finger, smiling up at her the entire time.

The others left in the room stood in silence, letting her have her moment with Abel. They knew that she needed it. The moment was broken when Happy, Bobby, and Chibs all came in with drinks for everyone. Savannah passed Abel to her mom then before going to Juice's side. He passed her a glass of milk that Bobby had gotten for her and wrapped an arm around her. Soon that would be there kid that she was holding, and he couldn't wait to see that. That was going to be the day for him, the day he would remember for the rest of his life."Mazel tov." Bobby said as he raised his glass. The others raised their glasses, repeating the toast with him before taking a sip of their drinks.

"Welcome home, kid." Clay said over to the baby as he tipped his bottle to him.

The rest of them all clanked glasses together, Bobby going around to make sure he got everyone in the room. Juice smiled happily as he clanked glasses with Savannah, giving her a quick kiss. She giggled as she kissed him back before snuggling into his side. "Hey, Slainte Gaelach." Bobby said over to Chibs and his girls. "To Ireland." Chibs said out as they clanked glasses before going back to talking to Fiona and Kerrianne on either side of him. Bobby moved onto Jax then, saving him for last. "And to you." he said to Jax before clanking their glasses together like he had done with everyone else around the room.

Juice knew that they would have to go soon. He and Happy were in charge of loading up the truck though. He whispered to Savannah that he would be back soon before kissing her cheek and leaving her side. She sighed grabbing his hand and pulling him back. He was confused as he turned to look at her. She shook her head before pulling him into a kiss. She let him go after a second, giggling when he had a goofy smile on his face. "Al-alright, come on." he said over to Happy once she pushed him away gently. "Let's go load up the truck." he said over to him as he motioned for Happy to follow him.

"Absolutely." Happy said out as he got up from his chair.

He led the way out, a dazed Juice following out after him as they squeezed by Jax and Bobby in the doorway. He glanced back at Savannah once more, giving her a small wave. She could only giggle when he walked into the wall. The others all laughed as his expense. He turned red before Happy pulled him out of the room. "You're gonna be the death of that guy, baby sis." Jax said over to her. She blushed, hiding a smile as she took another sip of her glass of milk. Luckily she didn't have to say anything back because Trinity had gone up to him and got his attention.

#%$#$%#%^#

Since Juice and Happy were handling the loading of the truck, the others were either helping out or with Abel. Savannah walked down the steps beside her mom with Jax, who was holding Abel, in front of them, and Clay and Bobby behind them. She heard Bobby's phone go off behind them, but she didn't think much of it. "If that's Oswald's guy, tell him we'll be in Manschest by dawn." Clay said back to him as they got to the bottom, where Maureen was waiting for them. Bobby nodded and answered the phone, going off to the side to talk to whoever it was.

Savannah fell back, pulling Trinity aside while Jax, Clay, and Gemma went to talk to Maureen up ahead. The strawberry blond was confused as to why she had pulled her aside. She knew that Jax knew that the three of them shared a father, but she wasn't sure if Savannah knew about it. Their moms had only told her and Jax because they had walked in on them about to hook up. "I just wanted to thank you for the clothes, and for the prenatal vitamins from the store. You didn't need to give me those, but I'm sure Juice or my mom would have bought some anyway." she thanked her as she reached forward and pulled her into a hug. The other girl was hesitant before hugging her back.

The last thing Trinity had suspected when she had dialed Jax's number that night was finding out she had a brother and sister. Granted only one of them knew about her, but it made no difference to her. She was_ hugging _her sister. "I have no doubt. That boy of your's, he's a handful. Good luck with him, yeah?" she told her. Savannah gave her a weak laugh before letting her go slowly. She was right about something, Juice was certainly a handful, but she was willing to stick around through it all. She was in their relationship to the end, and she knew that he was too, especially with a baby on the way.

The girls were interrupted when Jax came up behind them. Savannah turned and smiled when she saw him holding Abel. He motioned for her to take him and she nodded, happy to take him. He passed him over to her carefully, waiting to make sure she had him before turning to Trinity. She glanced over to the truck to see Juice looking back at her, watching her and how she was with Abel. She slipped by Jax and Trinity and headed over to the truck as Juice was hopping off of it. "Have I told you how hot you look while holding a baby yet?" he said over to her as he met her halfway. She blushed as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She was about to tell him something when she heard something behind her. Both of them turned to see Jax looking like his life had been ripped away . . . again. She looked over at Juice confused, neither of them knowing what was going on. Juice wrapped a protective arm around her, knowing that whoever was on the phone with Jax wasn't telling him anything good. He kissed Savannah's head, just wanting her to relax for more than five minutes before she had to worry about something else.

Was that too much to ask for?


	54. The HomeComing

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 54

#%$$%^^&%

Come the next afternoon, they were back home in Charming. Jax had filled them in on what was going on back in town, and if it wasn't searching for Abel, it was Tara being taken. Juice was in the back of the van with the rest of the guys, Savannah tucked safe and tightly under his arm. She had fallen asleep on the ride back, and he wasn't about to be the one to wake her up. It wasn't long after they had stopped moving, did Tig open up the doors to let them all out. With Happy's help, he was able to lift Savannah up and get her out of the van. "Thanks, man. I got it from here." he told him as he adjusted the sleeping girl in his arms. He nodded and took off toward the club house with the others. "Time to wake up, baby." he whispered down to her. He knew that she wouldn't want to sleep through all of this stuff with Tara.

She just grumbled as she snuggled more into him, clearly not wanting to wake up just yet. If it was up to him, he'd let her sleep, but he knew she'd want to be awake. He carefully put her down, keeping a firm grip around her waist in case she didn't wake up right away. Thankfully it did. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes going "You suck, like majorly. I was having a good dream." she grumbled to him as she used him to lean against. She still hadn't opened her eyes yet though. She was just hoping he'd pick her back up and let her sleep. If only that was the case.

He shook his head and let her lean on him as he walked her inside of the clubhouse. He had to get into church, but Savannah was being stubborn. He gave Gemma and Lyla a helpless look, silently asking them for help. Gemma nodded her head, motioning for Lyla to come with her. "I've got her." Gemma said as she took the tired Savannah from him. "Come on, baby. Let's get you settled." she said down to her daughter as she motioned Lyla over to help her. She hurried to move ahead of them and get the couch cleared off. Once Savannah was laid down, Juice left to go join the others in church. Gemma laid Savannah down on the couch, letting her get some more sleep while they waited.

#%#^^%$^%

It was an hour before church was let out. Gemma had been pacing the room while Lyla tried to keep herself busy. As Tig led the way out, Savannah laid up. She let her eyes flutter open to see the guys all leaving the room. She lit up at the sight of Juice heading over to her. He smiled back upon seeing her awake now. "Hey, baby." he greeted her as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss. She smiled up at him as she met him halfway. He lifted up her legs before sitting down beside her and laying them over his lap. She laid up more and snuggled in under his arm, resting her head against his shoulder.

She was glad to back in Charming, but it also meant that the boys were one more day closer to going back to prison. On the bright side of today though, Juice would be moving back in with her today. He'd have a real home to come back to when he gets out, he's gonna have a real _family_ to come back to. "So when do you think you'll be able to move your stuff in?" she asked him as she shifted around so she could look up at him. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get him to leave the club house right now, but once they had Tara back, she knew that he would be all hers for the rest of the night.

Juice sighed as he rubbed her leg, holding her closer to him. As much as he'd rather be at their house with her, he knew that he couldn't go far as long as Tara was missing. That didn't mean he couldn't pack up his crap though. It would at least make sure he was ready to move his stuff into her house when they had the time to. "I can't leave just yet, but we can pack me up while we're waiting for news." he told her. She nodded and lifted her legs up and off of him. He raised up to his feet, pulling her up with him. With a quick nod to Opie, he pulled her down the halls toward the dorms and went to go find the one he had been staying in.

#%$%^$^

Juice and Savannah were packing up her car with the last of his things. They had been packing up his stuff for an hour, and they were finally done. Savannah was telling him how excited she was about the new playground the prospects had put in for the kids. The sudden sound of motorcycles caught their attentions. Everyone was here as far as they knew. Juice was quick to switch places with her when he saw that it was the Mayans. He stood protectively in front of her, not knowing what was going on. He glanced over to see that they others coming over from inside of the clubhouse. Juice saw Jax nod for him to come over and he nodded back. He and Savannah met them halfway as they approached the Mexicans. "Marcus." Clay greeted his old rival as they appeared in front of him.

Alvarez greeted him back as he climbed off of his bike, the other two with him doing the same with the own bikes. "You find your boy?" he asked over to Jax as he looked around the group. He gave a small nod of respect to Savannah. She tensed, moving closer to Juice. She wasn't use to being present when other clubs came over. After a quick thanks from Jax, he knew that it was back to business now. "I know why you want to talk." he told him, knowing exactly why they were all here now. It wasn't just to drop by and say hello, that was for sure.

"Salazar has my old lady." Jax said coldly to him.

Things weren't just going to be that simple though. They were never simple. He just hoped that getting Tara back was a lot easier than it was to get Abel back. He didn't know how much more he could take. Salazar was just digging his hole deeper with both the Mayans and the Sons though. First he jumped Juice and took his cut, and now this with Tara. Jax couldn't wait to get his hands on him. Which Alvarez was hoping for since he couldn't risk him ratting if the Feds got to him first. "And I'm sorry about that, but I gotta look out for my family too. Salazar's a threat to me and my club. He's got to die." he told both Jax and Clay, reminding them both that they weren't the only ones with something to lose here. In his eyes, they had more to lose than Jax did.

Clay and Jax shared a look before nodding. Clay knew exactly how to handle this and how to talk their way out of it. As long as it got Tara home safe and sound, Jax didn't care how he did it. He just wanted it done. "Salazar's got a much bigger card to play than you." he started to tell him. "He's running dirty errands for Jacob Hale. We bring in him in alive, yeah, it keeps Tara safe, but it also protects the herion trade." Clay further explained to him on how it would benefit them both if he helped them get Tara back alive.

"What are you talking about?" he asked him.

They knew that they had him then. He was interested, and that was enough. It was all that they needed. They just needed that last final push to seal the deal, and Clay knew exactly how to get that. "Jacob Hale becomes mayor, Charming turns into suburban Disneyland. All protected by corporate-fortified county sheriff's department." he went on to explain better to him, knowing that he would understand this time. There was no way he could brush off that, and Clay knew as much. The herion and other drugs were what got their cash flowing, they couldn't risk it.

He was still iffy about the whole thing though. He didn't trust for Salazar not to rat him and the drugs out. He was pretty sure that he would, actually. "Salazar wants me dead." he reminded them both. They seemed to forget that Salazar wasn't just mad at them. He wasn't happy that he let Juice have a free go at him as pay back and he couldn't defend himself. "He'll give me and the herion up just to watch us burn." he said to Clay before turning to Jax. "Look, I don't want to see the doctor get hurt, but her safety . . . it ain't my priority." he told him as honestly as he could. He didn't want to get the boy's hopes up, but he wasn't going to lie to him about where he stood on this either.

Savannah and Juice looked up at the sound of the van returning, not to mention the sound of Bobby's voice yelling following afterwards. Kozik got out of the front seat, his eyes finding Savannah as soon as he looked over. He hadn't had a chance to see how she was doing since she got back yet, but from the look it? Things had definitely changed since the last time he had seen her. "If I have to listen to one more word of this . . ." Bobby started to say before the woman he was dragging over to the rest of the guys cut him off as she rambled on in spanish, confusing them all. Bobby just finally pushed her ahead of him, yelling at her to shut up.

"Anything?" Clay asked him.

Bobby just couldn't take it anymore though. He couldn't understand a word she was trying to say to him, but she just kept talking. It was like there was no shutting her up. He just wanted to get as far away from this woman as possible before he bashed her face in. "Jesus, no. I . . . her name's Ramona, I think. I can't understand a word she says." he tried his best to tell him, but he didn't have a lot of information to tell as it was. All he had on her was a name, and he wasn't even sure about that.

Clay was getting to be frustrated. Couldn't anymore speak more than just English around here? Someone had to, they couldn't all be that useless. He would even let Savannah help if she could translate the damn woman. "Nobody speaks Spanish?" he asked out as he searched their faces before landing on Juice, who was attempting at looking everywhere but at him with a guilty expression on his face. "Nothing?" he asked him, shocked that he knew not a word of Spanish. He was Hispanic for god sake's! He had to know something.

Savannah was even surprised that he didn't know Spanish. He felt like he was backed into a corner with them all staring at him now. It wasn't his fault he didn't know, blame his mother for never teaching him. "I'm a Puerto Rican from Queens. I speak better Yiddish." he told them all, causing Clay to groan in frustration. A Puerto Rican who didn't know Spanish, just their luck. Savannah stifled a giggle as she touched his arm, trying her best to be supportive of his lack of being bilingual. He rolled his eyes, knowing that she was trying not to laugh at him. He couldn't help but feel a little better with knowing that he had made her laugh, regardless of the fact that it was at him.

They were all further surprised when Alvarez started speaking to the woman in Spanish, actually helping them. Juice suddenly moved Savannah behind him when he took out his gun and aimed it at the woman's head. Clay stepped forward, but he didn't dare to interrupt as the speaking went on. The last thing he wanted was some lady's brains spilled out on his lot though. Especially with them already on thin ice with the cops. "What are we doing here?" he asked him. He was ignored though as the woman went on to sob out something. Whatever was going now, he was getting the answers he wanted. As she started pleading to him, he finally lowered his gun. "Let's go." he said to the two with him as he pocketed his gun and headed back over to his bike.

"Stay with him." Jax was quick to say as he hurried to his own bike.

Juice gave Savannah was quick kiss before telling her to stay inside. She sighed and nodded before letting him go. The three Mayans took off, not even bothering to wait for the Sons, they knew that they'd catch up. Savannah stood off to the side as she watched them hurry after them. Juice gave her a quick nod of his head as he passed by her. She waited until they were all out of sight before jogging back over to the club house and hurrying inside like Juice had told her to. She just hoped he came back in one piece, and hopefully with Tara with them all.


	55. The Pre-Goodbye

Thanks for all of the reviews! There's only one chapter of OMN left before I get to the sequel, which will be called _**'Coming Home To You'**_. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides, Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 55

#%^$^%^&%^

The next morning felt like heaven. Both Tara and Abel were back home again with Jax and safe. Savannah was finally able to sleep in her own bed for the first time in weeks, and Juice was able to come home for the first time in months. Once the two had gotten him settled in, they took a quick shower together. Course, it didn't end out being so quick. Juice had taken full advantage of getting reacquainted with every inch of the house that he could, the shower being his first stop. They had eventually made it back to the bed, finishing what they had started in the shower there. Once he had tired her out, the two had fallen asleep for the night.

Come morning, Savannah didn't ever want to get up again. She felt sore all over and tired beyond belief. She snuggled more into Juice's side, only the sheet covering them. That had been the best sleep that she had gotten in so long. She couldn't even remember the last time that she had slept for so long, and she wasn't looking forward to it coming to an end any time soon. Juice pulled her naked body against him, mumbling nonsense in his sleep. He wasn't looking forward to having to get up anymore than she was. Her head was rested on his chest, her arm laid across his torso. He had a tight grip around her waist, holding her against him.

Juice groaned when the sound of his cell phone went off. He reached out for it, not even bothering to open his eyes. After a few times, he finally managed to get ahold of it. He flipped it open and raised it to his ear. "What?" he snapped. He didn't mean to snap, but he was tired and not even awake yet. Not to mention that this could wake Savannah up, and that was definitely not what he wanted. She needed her rest today, and he was going to let her have it. It was the least he could do for keeping her up last night. He sighed as he listened to Jax on the other end. Today was it, today was the their last day of freedom.

After hanging up, he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He reached down and brushed her hair back. She looked so innocent when she slept. He was going to miss waking up beside her. His hand slipped down and rested it on her stomach. She wasn't exactly showing yet, she probably wouldn't be for a while, but he knew that there was a baby inside of there. His baby. He glanced at Savannah before leaning down, resting his head just below her chest. His hand was pressed flat against her stomach, wishing that she had been far enough long so he could feel the baby kicking.

'_He lowered his eyes down to her stomach and felt his whole body relax. He reached out hesitantly before placing his hand down on where he would guess the baby was growing. He looked up at her to make sure she was still asleep before leaning over her and resting his head on her ribs, smiling like an idiot as he rubbed her stomach. "Hi, baby, it's, uh, it's your dad. Your mom's sleeping, so I thought I'd, you know, I'd say hi. I don't really know if you can hear me, and I must look like an idiot talking to your mom's stomach, but I-I don't know. I don't know how to, you know, do any of this stuff. I mess up a lot, you'll find that out in a few months, but yeah, for some reason your mom doesn't care about that." he went on to talk to the baby growing inside of Savannah_.'

He smiled at the memory of the first time he had attempted this. He still wasn't sure that the baby had even heard him. Course, she had only been pregnant a couple of weeks, so he just figured that it couldn't. Now she was just about two months pregnant. There was chance the baby could hear him this time around. "Hi, little man. Well, little person. Sorry if you're a little girl. We, um, we need to have a talk. You see, daddy's gonna be away for a while, I'm gonna need you to protect your momma. At least until I come back, which I am doing. As soon as I can, I'm coming back to you and your mom. That's a promise." he whispered to her stomach, hoping that maybe he, or she, could actually here him this time. If anything, at least no one had heard him do it.

He jumped in startlement when her felt her nails scratch the back his neck, just the way she knew he liked it. He sighed, knowing then that at least one person had over heard him talking to her stomach just now. "Jax called, said today's the day. By the end of the day, I'll be in my own cell." he told her as he rubbed her stomach, tears filling his eyes. He didn't want to say goodbye to her. He knew he wouldn't be able to later, so this had to be it. She didn't even know that this was it, and as bad as it was, he couldn't tell her. The plan was clear, the girl's reactions had to be real.

She jumped in surprise when he kissed her stomach. He moved the sheet out of his way before kissing her skin again. He shifted around, his lips never leaving her skin as he moved to hover over her. A sigh left her lips as her back arched. Her nails traced over his scalp, scratching slightly as he nipped at her side. "Juice, pl-please." she moaned as he started kissing up her body, making sure to be fully aware of every kiss her gave her as if it was the last. If only she knew that that was how it really was.

She whimpered as he took extra care of her breasts, treating her as if she was a jewel. She didn't know how much longer she could take of this. He hadn't even really started yet, and she was already ready to explode. She squirmed, moaning as he got to her neck. He grinned against her skin as he bite down on one of her weak spots, knowing he'd be getting a good moan from her. Her body arched as her head fell back to give him better access. She pulled him closer, her nails digging into his shoulders and trailing down as he nipped her skin. If she was leaving scratches, he didn't seem to be fazed by it.

His hand slipped down her frame, taking in every curve of her body as if he was memorizing it in his head for later. His hand stopped at the back of her knee, pulling her closer as he hooked her leg around him as he lined himself up with her. He left a trail of kisses up her jaw line before finally kissing her. As their lips battled for control, he thrusted into her. He kept pace, wanting to draw this out as long as possible. He didn't want to rush it this time, he wanted to take his time so he could hold onto this while he was locked up. She cried out as he quickened up his pace.

He groaned as he buried his head in her shoulder, letting himself give in to his need to have her. Her body arched into him, only encouraging him more. He could feel her tightening around him before hitting her release, but he kept going. He could feel his own release building up, but he couldn't quite get there yet. "Ah, g-god, Juice, I-I love you." she moaned to him, and that was it. He hit his release, riding it out until he was finished. He pulled out of her and fell back into the pillow's beside her breathing heavily.

She smiled as she snuggled into his side, her smile showing just how satisfied she was. He was always the only one to know how to work her just right. He smiled down at her as she rested her head on his chest, laying her arm out across his torso. It was now or never, he thought to himself. He couldn't screw this up again. "I-I love you too, Savannah." he said down to her nervously, hoping that she didn't reject him. She only worried him more when she tensed in his arms after hearing what he had said to her.

After a long tense moment, she shifted around to lay on his chest, looking up at him with wary eyes. It was like she didn't trust that he had just said that to her. She probably didn't believe him since he had taken so damn long to say it to her. "Did you just say that you loved me?" she asked him. She was holding her breath, waiting for him to say that she had heard him wrong. He couldn't have said that he loved her. He hadn't said it before, and for all she knew, it was just a heat of the moment thing for him.

He didn't blame her for not believing him when he told her that he loved her. It still hurt a little knowing that she didn't believe him, regardless that he didn't blame her. He reached up and brushed her hair back out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I love you, Savannah Teller, and I mean that." he told her again, his voice now more stronger and confident this time. He wanted her to believe him when he told her that he loved her. He wanted her to believe that they weren't just having sex anymore, that they were making love to each other.

She just stared at him in shock then. He could feel his heart breaking more and more as they just sat there in silence. He didn't know what to do, or say, now. He had taken too long to say it back to her. He had missed his chance, that was why she wasn't saying anything. He felt his heart skip a beat when a smile slowly broke out on her face. "Yo-you said it back?" she said softly before her smile beamed and she threw her arms around him. "You said it back!" she said out more excitedly as she buried her head into his neck. He was stunned for a moment before a smile of his own slipped on his face and his arm wrapped around her, holding her to him now. He had done it, he said it to her and she didn't reject him. Maybe this morning wasn't so bad.

#$% #%^

Once they were fully awake and dressed, the two lovers had gone over to the clubhouse to join in on the party. It was for a mix of events. Savannah's pregnancy, Abel, Savannah, and Tara's homecoming, and of course the goodbye party for the boys leaving. It wasn't like most of the other blow out parties that the club house, only the ones involved were invited, along with a handful of the usual hang arounds. Juice and Savannah were sharing a table with Kozik and one of the new prospects. Savannah was sitting on her usual spot, which meant on Juice's knee, his arm wrapped around her securely. She was talking to Tara over at the table beside her, the two girls laughing about something or another.

Juice was just watching her, smiling wider when she started laughing. He hated that he would be leaving her, leaving their kid. He wasn't sure how he was going to last that long without being able to see them. He was going to miss all of the important stuff for the baby. He hated knowing that, but it was true. He laced their fingers together then, kissing the back of her hand before setting them back down. He lifted up his eyes to see Kozik doing the same, only his eyes went straight to Savannah. He couldn't help the instinct to tighten his hold around her waist, but he knew that he didn't have anything to worry about.

Kozik wasn't a threat to him, not a serious one anyway. He could like her all he wanted, but he knew that Savannah's heart belonged to him. She would never do anything to hurt him, especially not after what they already went through because he had cheated. Course, it wouldn't hurt having extra eyes on Savannah while she was pregnant and alone. "Hey, I got to talk to Kozik about something. I'll be right back." he whispered up to her before he lifted her up from his lap. He kissed her cheek before motioning for Kozik to follow him. The blond was caught off guard by him, but nodded and followed after him.

Juice went far enough to get out of ear shot of everyone else, but he was still close enough to have a perfect sight of Savannah. Kozik glanced back over at her quickly before looking to Juice to see what was so important. "Look, I know you've got a thing for Sav, and I trust her not to use the prison clause while I'm gone. I'm making that clear right now, you're not to put a single finger on her while I'm gone. Not even a look that suggests anything, but I . . . I need you to keep an eye on her, man. She's going to be alone and pregnant. I would feel better if I knew she had a brother looking after her though, even if it's you." he told him. He wished that he could just ask Chibs, and he knew the Scotsman would do his best to look after her, but he knew Kozik could do more.

Anyone could see that he hated having to say all of that. He didn't want someone who liked his girl anywhere near her, but he needed help. With a glance over at the tables, he saw that Savannah was taking her turn holding Abel while talking to Jax and Tara. Pretty soon that would be their baby that she was holding, and he needed to know that they would be safe while he's gone. Kozik was in shock for a few seconds before he snapped out of it and nodded his head. "You can trust me, brother. She'll be safe." he told him before holding up his hand, trying to show Juice that he meant it. Juice hesitated before nodding and clapping their hands together and bumping shoulders with him. They clapped each other on the back before fully letting the other go.

Before he could thank him, Savannah appeared between them. He was immediately smiling back at the sight of her smiling at him. He couldn't help himself, she could light up a room in seconds and make you want to smile with her even quicker than that. "Hey, you're missing all of the fun, come on." she told him as she grabbed onto his hand. "Sorry Kozik, but I'm stealing him from you. Bye ." she said back to the blond as she pulled on Juice's hand. The two men shared a nod before Juice let her pull him back to their seat.

As he took his seat again, he pulled Savannah down onto his lap. She giggled as he pulled her legs over his lap and held her close to him. He nuzzled her neck, tickling her on purpose just to make her laugh. "Hey!" Opie called out to get everyone's attention. Jax stood up with Abel in his arm now, wondering what was going on with his best friend. Savannah and Juice looked up from each other as Kozik slipped back down into his seat. "Lyla's got something she wants to say." he said out to the others once he was sure that he and Lyla had gotten all of their attention. He seemed to be actually excited over whatever this was about, that was for sure.

"We're getting married!" Lyla announced over the music as she held up her hand to show off the ring that Opie had given her the night before.

Jax was the first to cheer out as he hugged his best friend. Savannah smiled brightly as she clapped with the others. She gave Juice a quick kiss before getting up from his lap and going over to Lyla to join in on the little group of Gemma and Tara to see the ring. Juice got up a second after and followed her lead with going to congratulate Opie. "To Lyla!" Clay said out as he raised his beer up, the others following his lead as they raised their own glasses to the toast. Everyone clinked glasses as the cheering continued. As far as parties went for the club, this one was definitely one of the best ones.


	56. The Sad Goodbye

Thanks for the reviews! This is actually the last chapter for 'One More Night' but there will be a sequel with the rest of the seasons. It'll be called _**'Coming Home To You'**_. I do not own anything in this story, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 56

%$#%^$%^

Savannah was sitting on the hood of her car with Tara. Opie was explaining to them the route that they would be taking since they were going to be part of the plan to get Jimmy. The two of them had spent the rest of the morning after the party at the hospital checking on Savannah and the baby. Granted Juice had already taken her to get an ultra sound, but Tara just wanted to be sure. She had been back and forth between the hospital and the club, but at least the girls were back now. Jax had filled them in when they had gotten back from the hospital, and to say the least, both girls were nervous about this trade for Jimmy. Neither Juice or Jax wanted to involve the girls, but they needed a get away car and they had one.

Savannah's ran better than Tara's car, and it had more trunk room. The both of them just hoped that neither girl would be in anymore danger than they needed to be. Savannah looked up at the sound of chatter coming their way. The boys were ready to go, and it was show time. The two girls slipped off the hood of Savannah's car as Jax and Juice approached them. Opie was just finishing up on giving them the directions on where to go. "Okay, we got it." Tara said to him as she finished writing it down in her notebook. Savannah was going to drive while Tara navigated, since Savannah was horrible with directions.

Juice passed the bag that he was holding to one of the prospects as he took one of the bullet proof vests from Jax. Opie and Tara turned to see the two approaching them now. "They're all set." he told them with a quick nod before going off with the others. Juice pulled Savannah off to the side so he could talk to her in private like Jax was doing with Tara. "Are you sure you wanna do this, Sav?" he asked her for the umpteenth time since she and Tara had first agreed to help out with the trade for Jimmy.

She knew that he wished she wouldn't do this, but they needed them. It wasn't a choice to her, she'd pick him every time. She didn't even have to think about it. If he needed her, she was going to be there to help him out. End of discussion. "We're the only ones who can do this, Juice. You need me, let me help." she told him as she tugged on his cut, giving him a small smile as she pulled him closer to her. She wasn't going to take no, that was clear enough to the both of them.

He sighed as he realized that there was no changing her mind. If he was being honest, he knew that he was glad she was here. He liked knowing that she could be there to lean on when he needed her, and that she wasn't going to crack under pressure. He took a deep breath, rolling his eyes before looking down at her. She smiled, knowing that he had given in to what she knew was right. "Just wear this and don't fight me on it." he told her as he pulled the vest over her head and started to strap it on her. She sighed, but said nothing as she let him do what he needed to do to give him a peace of mind.

She sighed, knowing that he was just worried about her. He had every right to be worried too, this plan could backfire on them so badly and it would be her and Tara that pay the price, along with their babies. She was just as worried about him though. He was in even more danger than she was with this trade off. "Be safe, this baby needs his daddy." she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't want to let him go, she wanted to keep him this close for a little bit longer.

He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her tight, keeping her trapped in his arms. He buried his head in her hair and breathed her in, trying to remember how she smelled in case the worst happened to one of them. "You be safe too. Don't take off the vest and stay inside of the car. Don't get in range of anything." he said back to her once he had gotten his whiff of her. He was hoping that she'd actually listened to him this time and did what he said. He didn't need something to go wrong and for her be hurt because she didn't listen to him when he told her to do something.

She lifted her head up to look at him and smiled when she saw him looking back down at her with a smile of her own. She knew that they were both holding back emotions, her's was clear enough as she fought back her tears, but she could see that he was just as upset about leaving as she was. "I love you, Juice. I'll see you soon." she told him softly, knowing that he needed to hear her say it. He needed to hear that she would see him soon, and that she loved him. He needed that to keep his head focused on what he's doing.

He sighed and stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the traitor tears that had slipped down her cheeks without her knowing. He hated seeing her cry, or being anything that wasn't happy actually, especially when it was because of him. "I love you too, baby. I can't wait to get back to you and give you the best goodbye kiss that I can." he tried to joke with her. He wanted to see her smile just once more before he left. He didn't know when he'd be back, or for how long he would be back for, but he would be okay if he got to see her smile again.

She gave him what he wanted after a second. A sad smile graced her lips as she looked up at him now. He knew that she'd rather be crying, but she was being strong for him. He leaned down and kissed her lips, kissing her as if this was it. It was their last goodbye, and deep down both of them knew that it was true. His grip around her tightened as he pulled her closer to him. He never wanted to let her go again, and that was clear enough. He only came up for air when he was yanked back by the collar of his cut. "Come on, Romeo. We've got to go." Jax said as he pulled Juice along and pushed him forward. He gave his sister a quick 'be careful' and a kiss on her cheek before joining Clay over at Unser's squad car. Savannah looked over to the bikes to see Juice packing up. He looked up and gave her a small wave, one that she returned. She looked away when Tara touched her arm, telling her that they had to go. With one last look to Juice, she nodded and followed Tara to her car and got in. Here goes nothing.

$## %$##

The girls had been waiting in the spot the boys had told them to meet them for a good half hour before they got sight of anything. Both girls were now wearing one of Jax and Juice's sweatshirts over their vests, plus it helped with the cold. Unlike what she told Juice, Savannah was sitting on top of the hood of her car beside Tara while they waited. They were both silent, neither knowing if they could talk and not let their voices crack. Both of them were scared for the boys, and it wasn't helping that they were taking so long. Tara nudged Savannah's leg when they could hear the rumbling of the bikes. They both looked up the road to see the bikes coming around the corner. They couldn't be sure that it was them, but they had a pretty good feeling that it was.

They shared another look, knowing that this was it. With a small nod between them, Savannah slid off of the hood and moved to stand beside the good doctor. The two girls moved to the trunk of the car and watched as the bikes and van went by, stopping beside the car. The men moved quick, Jax moving to Tara as he kept watch. Savannah popped open the trunk of her car, giving Juice a quick nod to tell him that she was alright. Juice directed Chibs and one of the prospects, Filthy Phil, to the trunk with Jimmy's body. They had covered his head with a bag so he couldn't see what was happening or move around too much in the trunk. "Almost home, Jimmy." Juice taunted him as the three men carefully moved him into the trunk of Savannah's car. Tig and Juice shut the trunk as soon as they were sure he was inside safely.

Juice gave Savannah a quick kiss before moving her forward to get inside of the car. He pulled open the passenger side door and motioned for her to get inside. She gave him a small smile, mouthing that she loved him, before sliding inside of the car. Once she was in, he shut the door and took off toward his bike with the others. Jax went to follow after them, but stopped as he stopped another one of the prospects, Miles. "Straight to the garage, okay?" he whispered to him, wanting to make sure that they were clear and that the girls would be safe out on the road.

"Absolutely." he told him before climbing into the back seat, the other prospect following after him.

After a similar exchange between Jax and Tara, she was inside of driver's side of the car and starting the engine up. Soon enough they were pulling out and driving by the guys. Savannah looked out the window and gave Juice a sad smile as she raised up her hand. He returned the sad smile with a wave of his own. A silent tear ran down her cheek as she looked away once he was out of view. She jumped in surprise when Tara grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a small squeeze. She looked over at her confused. "They're going to be alright." she said over to her as she squeezed her hand again. Savannah took a shaky breath before nodding her head in agreement. They had to be, anything else wasn't an option.

$##%%$#%^

By the time the guys had gotten back, Savannah was a worried wreck and their lawyer had arrived and broken the news to the girls. It was time for the guys to go. She was confused to find that Piney, Chibs, Kozik, and Opie weren't here to say goodbye to the guys, but she didn't put much more thought into it. She felt like she could finally breathe when she saw them drive into the lot. Jax wasn't with them though. She waited until Juice took his helmet off and was getting off his bike before hurrying over to him. He had only been off his bike for a second before she was throwing her arms around him. "You're safe. You're going to be fine in there. You are." she cried into his shoulder. He sighed, knowing that she knew now that they were leaving soon. "I'm going to miss you so much." she whispered him as she pulled back slightly so that she could look at him. She studied his face, as if she was trying to memorize his face like he had done earlier with her when they were in bed together.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping away her tears that had fallen. He hated to see her cry, mostly because at times like this, he was sure he was going to cry with her. He didn't want to let her go now. He wanted to hold onto her forever if he could. "I'm gonna miss you too." he whispered down to her before he kissed her. The kiss was slow and desperate, as if they were both holding on until the last possible second. They pulled up or air when they heard the sound of one of the bikes.

They looked over and saw Jax pulling in, government officials following in after him. The two of them looked confused as Juice grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the group. "Good afternoon." Stahl said out to Clay and Jax. "Where's Jimmy O?" she asked, but all she got from them was silence. "Okay, look, I can have a dozen agents here in twenty minutes, and they'll shred this white trash shit hole apart." she threatened, clearly not having anymore patience left in her today. She was here for Jimmy, and she wasn't leaving without him with her. That was clear enough to them all.

Savannah was confused though. How did she even know about Jimmy being here? They had been so careful, yet she knew? It didn't make any sense to her. She looked over at Juice confused, but his expression told her nothing. He was hiding something, she could see that much, but she didn't know what. She was good at reading Juice, and she could to a point right now, but he was clearly working hard to hide something from her. "Get him." Clay said back to Juice and Tig. She was even more shocked as he kissed her hand and left with Tig to do as Clay said to do.

Tara grabbed ahold of her hand and pulled her over to her, Gemma, and Lyla. She knew that Savannah was going to need support, just like Gemma and Lyla were. She didn't have any more of a clue as to what was happening, but she knew that it wasn't going to end well for the Sons. The girls watched on as the Feds followed over to the garage Tig and Juice had opened to reveal Savannah's car. Jax followed Stahl with a cautious look, not knowing what she was getting at here. She almost looked smug as they got Jimmy out of the trunk and untied him from his binds. "Thank goodness for the American justice system." Jimmy said out as they started to drag him away towards the squad cars that they had driven here in.

Savannah had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that the big prison van wasn't going to be just for show. This was it. This was going to be the final goodbye. She wanted to go to Juice, but Tara's grip on her hand kept her from doing so. "Jimmy O'Phelan, you're being taken into custody . . ." Stahl said out as she started to read him his right. Jimmy didn't seem to care though, as long as he was away from the Sons, he was okay with whatever they had to throw at him. "on suspicion of conspiracy to commit a terrorist criminal act." she continued on, ignoring him when he tried to talk over her. She just wanted to finish this so she could go home and never see these Sons again.

"Sorry things didn't work out the way you planned, boys. Luck of the Irish though, yeah?" he said to Clay as they dragged him past the old biker.

Clay watched them pull him away, his expression as unreadable as Juice's had been. There was something definitely going on. Her eyes met Juice's, and he could see how worried she was. He hated lying to her about what was happening, and he didn't want to risk her getting overly stressed about this. He gave her a small nod, hoping that was enough to tell her that he knew what he was doing. "How'd you know he was here?" Clay asked her. He didn't care that they had grabbed Jimmy, but he wanted to know how she had known where to find them so quickly. They didn't even have a chance to hide him properly.

It was then that Savannah noticed how tense her brother was. Stahl had something on him, and she was about to use it. That was clear enough to them all from the smug look she sent back to Jax. "Because your VP made a deal." she told him, her eyes never leaving Jax's as she handed Clay one of the files in her hands.

"Son of a bitch!" Jax shouted as he stalked over to her, fully intending to hurt her for double crossing him.

And there started the chaos as the guys all surrounded Jax, asking him what she was talking about. Jax tried to explain to them that he had done it for the club, but that only seemed to set them all off even more. Gemma tried to intervene, help him, but there was no helping Jax this time. Savannah felt her legs give out from under her. Jax had ratted. _Ratted_. They were going to kill him, there was no other way around it. Thankfully, Tara and Lyla were able to catch Savannah before she hurt herself. She covered her mouth in shock, a sob breaking through as she watched the guys all start to be dragged away. Juice tried to go over to her, tell her that it was okay, but the guy holding him just yanked him forward harder. He wanted to fight against him, but he knew that would only hurt her more to see that.

Tara watched as Jax spit at Stahl's feet before they dragged him off with the others. She gave Lyla a look as she passed her Savannah before taking off after Jax. Gemma came up beside her and helped her hold a crying Savannah up on her feet. Tara ran up to Jax and threw her arms around him, wanting to hold onto him as long as she possibly could. Eventually he was pulled away from her and taken from her like Juice had been from Savannah. Gemma felt like breaking like Savannah was, but she needed to be strong for her family. It was harder said than done though knowing that this could be the end for Jax. "Your clients will be out in three years. If they don't kill anyone, parole in fourteen months." they heard Stahl tell the boys' lawyer a few feet in front of them.

Gemma didn't pay any attention to them though as she held onto Savannah and watched as the boys were loaded up into the van and chained up in their seats. Savannah couldn't watch this. She hid her face in her mom's shoulder, holding onto her for support. Gemma wrapped her arm around her, holding onto her for support just like she was with her. Lyla rubbed Savannah's back, trying to be of some kind of comfort to her. This was it though, there was no amount of comforting that could fix this, and they all knew it. This was goodbye, and it wasn't a good one.

#%$%^$%^

Miles had driven her home once the guys were taken. Gemma wanted her to bed rest for the rest of the day, her and Tara. Miles had wanted to stay with her, but he had needed to get on the road with Phil. She told him that it was fine, she knew that Kozik would be over to check on her as soon as he was back with Opie, Piney, and Chibs. She kept herself busy by unpacking Juice's clothes from the trip to the Belfast. She was carrying a basket of his clothes down to the laundry room when she passed by the guest room. She had only meant to glance by it, but she back tracked when something caught her eye.

She retraced her steps and pushed the door open. The basket dropped from her hands to see that the room was completely redone. Juice must have done it over while she was in Belfast and they were looking for her. The walls were painted a nice beige color, almost pink. As she moved more into the room, she noticed that there were stickers on the walls. They were all of the characters from the Lion King. The whole room was themed to the movie, even the bedding and the mobile hanging above the crib were Lion King. She walked over to the crib, completely forgetting about the dropped laundry.

She wiped her eyes as she spotted an envelope on the pillow. She took a shaky breath before reaching down and grabbing it. She saw that it had her name on it and saw that it was Juice's scribble of a handwriting. She took another deep breath as she sniffled and wiped her eyes before opening it. She pulled out the letter that was inside and knew right away that Juice had taken the time to really write this. She could even seen stains on it from where he had cried. She couldn't help but smile weakly at the thought of Juice crying. He never cried, especially in front of her.

_'Dear Savannah,_

_ If you're reading this, you must have found the nursery without me. Which probably means that the guys and me were arrested. I wanted to surprise you with the room before I left, but clearly I didn't get to that part. You're free to change it, I don't even know if the kid will like the Lion King, but it seemed like a safe bet. That baby is going to be strong, just like you always are. You're so strong, Savannah, and that's how I know that you'll be okay without me there with you._

_ I asked Kozik to watch over you while I can't. I know you're probably rolling your eyes right now, saying that you don't need a babysitter, but it'll make me feel better if I know someone's there watching over you while I can't. I just want you and the baby safe. I want to be able to pick both of you guys up when I get out and spin you around. I can't wait to be able to hold you again, to make love to you like we did this morning. Sitting here now, I still remember every touch, every kiss, we shared this morning. That's what's going to keep me going through all of this._

_ It's going to be you. You and that baby you're having. I'm going to fall asleep dreaming of your smiling face and how you would laugh at the smallest of things. I'm going to think of how your eyes shined when you were truly happy. You light up like fireworks when you smile, and you made me fall in love with you every time you did. I'm going to wake up thinking of how you smelled like motor oil and sweets. You never could really get that garage smell off all of the way. It made you unique though. _

_ Knowing that I'll be able to sleep in the same bed as you in a year is what keeps me waking up from the dreams. It's going to be knowing that soon I'll be able to hold you and our kid and not have to let you go again that will keep me getting through the days. You're my strength and my reason to keep fighting, Savannah. You're my family, you and our kid. We're going to make it through this, I promise. This isn't goodbye. Far from it. I told you on our first date all those years ago that I wasn't letting you go, and I meant it. You're my life, and I need you. I love you, Savannah. I'll come home to you soon, just wait for me. _

_ Love,_

_ Juice.'_

She covered her mouth as a strangled sob broke free of her mouth. Her hands were shaking by the time she had finished reading Juice's letter. She felt her knees give out as she fell to the floor clutching the letter to her chest. She wasn't sure how much more she could take today. As if saying goodbye to Juice earlier wasn't hard enough, now this? She felt like just breaking. She was alone, no matter what Juice said. She was alone, and she wasn't sure she could do this without him. She needed him as much as he needed her. She wanted to be strong for him, for this baby, but she was afraid. She knew that she owed Juice to at least try to be strong for them though. She had to at least try, if nothing else. She just hoped that trying would be enough.


	57. Author's Note

Just an author's note to say that the sequel is up to read under "Coming Home To You" and all reviews are welcomed. It'd be nice to see what people think of the story.


End file.
